


之子

by crispy269



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy269/pseuds/crispy269
Summary: 最難得的是，當我看著街頭，那些千變萬化的世界，此刻卻一致的相像。一致的讓我想起你。「你是誰？」「一個愛你的人。」我愛你，在歡笑之中，在沉默之中；我愛，跋扈的，卑微的。愛，一致的都是你。「你是我要找的那個人嗎？」「如果你願意愛我，我就是。」我愛你，這是我的名字，是我唯一的台詞，是我的快樂。噢，我愛你。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *故事中的Colin Farrell並非現實中的Colin，而是取其形象。（部分參考現實生活中）  
> *太喜歡現實中的Colin&Ezra，加上喜歡Ezra飾演的Patrick/Kevin/Credence，因此將Ezra精分成三角  
> *此文背景大量私設，例：Ezra飾演的三角色背景截然不同，因此私設成三胞胎）；Colin完全私設  
> *很腦洞的設定，能接受的人很歡迎一起來腦洞XD

-Chapter1-

柯林不喜歡拘束。沒有人能搞懂他的思緒和突發奇想，他總做出令人驚訝的決定。例如，明明學業表現出色卻輟學跑船，他說這個機會難得。又例如在外飄泊闖蕩幾年終於回鄉，好不容易在一間酒吧穩定下來，有天卻突然拎著包包說要去找一個男孩，就這樣留下錯愕的老闆和同事，離開愛爾蘭。  
他換過許多工作，去過許多地方，居無定所。年近四十，感情和他的工作一樣，沒有絲毫穩定下來的跡象，而在他的麥色肌膚上，各樣的刺青也似乎說明了他經歷多少情事和風霜。  
他的家人從未評價這樣漂泊的生活，他們深愛柯林也支持他按照自己的步調過日子，唯一小小埋怨的是他實在太少回家了。而這一次他回鄉，又帶來了即將遠行的消息。  
「我找到新工作了，在安默斯特。」柯林說這句話同時，那該是成熟男人的雙眼倏地綻放孩子氣的神采，那模樣令正要嘟噥幾句的家人也忍不住舉雙手投降，溺愛這片刻的男孩氣息。  
不管柯林幾歲，都是這個家裡最小的老么，機智、風趣又富有同情心的男孩，偶爾任性而暴躁，卻永遠是他們的小弟弟。  
他們知道柯林會那麼期待新工作的原因。安默斯特，是詩人艾蜜莉‧狄金森的家鄉。柯林愛詩，也喜歡寫詩，他從未發表過他的詩集，只有當下興致來了才會隨便抓身邊的人分享，而往往聽眾不是流浪漢就是街上的小貓小狗。  
他寫詩，不為任何目的也不刻意，只隨心所願。或許有那麼一點點，像那個美國詩人。  
「我可以在那裡待很久，不過別問我要待多久，我還不確定。我想我會在那裡找到我的摯愛，我詩中的上帝。新工作很有趣，不是嗎？」  
柯林不著邊際地說著，啜飲一口啤酒，笑著正要繼續說，家人搶先打斷。畢竟再不打斷他，要知道他的新工作是什麼，大概要先聽完一串他即興的故事或臨時起意的玩笑話。  
柯林說，他被雇為家教，但實際要教什麼他自己也不知道，因為他的雇主只要他做一件事：帶給我的男孩們快樂。

***

直到站在這棟兩層樓高、覆蓋著白色雪霜的尖斜屋頂，且因風雪而慘澹的屋前，柯林才感到微微的緊張。屋子外觀是湖水綠色，不是那種朝氣蓬勃的綠，也不是隔世孤絕的深綠，而是沉穩而內斂的藍綠色，靜謐、憂鬱卻暗藏生機。  
安默斯特天氣並不好，薄霧溫柔又陰鬱的沉降在一排高大、光禿禿的枝枒上，且連綿至屋頂，恍若一大片蜘蛛網包圍了這棟房子。或許是太冷了，他打了一個寒顫後這麼告訴自己，試圖安撫莫名不安的心。  
也或許是打從和雇主面試以來，他就覺得這將會是這輩子最奇妙的工作經驗。他連雇主的面都沒見到，他們是透過視訊面試的。  
這通面試電話來得莫名其妙，卻也來得巧，柯林正好結束上一份工作（也可以說是旅程，再說仔細一點，是一段戀情），而柯林不會拒絕任何上門來的機會。反而正是神秘又突然的邀約，勾起了柯林的興趣。  
他得到的資訊不多，雇主似乎是忙碌的生意人，他甚至懷疑雇主根本沒興趣知道他的背景，因為他常常忘記柯林一分鐘以前說了什麼。也或許他根本沒在聽。  
他那少得可憐的資訊有：雇主請他當家庭教師、他可以自由決定要教什麼、他的學生是三胞胎、課程從聖誕節期開始。  
三胞胎名字分別是，派翠克、凱文、魁登斯。  
柯林在心中默念這三個名字，深呼吸一口氣便上前按門鈴。有一瞬間他瞥見位於閣樓的一扇窗，灰濛濛的玻璃窗後有個身影快速閃過，彷彿窺伺之人被發現後驚恐地躲了起來。  
柯林沒能留意太多，立刻被屋裡匆匆下樓的腳步聲吸引，那聲音聽起來輕快又興奮。門一打開，迎向柯林的是一張笑意盈盈、雙眼瞇成兩條彎彎小河的面容，一下子，柯林覺得才剛哆嗦的身子暖了起來。  
他是天使，柯林對眼前的大男孩只有這個想法。  
「柯林。」少年的語氣不是詢問，而是萬般肯定，他一個踏步向前抱住柯林。  
「我都還沒說『是』呢。」柯林打趣的說，有些驚訝他的熱情。少年比他高一點點，因為身型修長，看起來彷彿又更高了。他的黑髮濃密而捲曲、垂落至肩膀上方一些。離開少年的懷抱時，柯林可以更看清楚他的面貌：俐落分明的輪廓，挺而柔和的鼻梁，還有笑起來彷彿可以點亮一室的笑容。  
他的眼睛不大，可卻是一雙深情的眼睛，彷彿眼裡只容得下與他對視的人。柯林定定神，才第一次會面，他不想像傻子一樣發愣。  
「我就是知道你是。你知道的，」他撇頭故作無奈，以一種極為戲劇性的方式說：「這個鎮上沒有像你那麼迷人的老師。」  
直球無預警丟來，柯林卻霎時接不住。他已經很久沒有遇過讓他頓時接不上話的人。柯林想，或許他太久沒接觸小他那麼多歲的人，或許他忘了男孩都是這樣熱情直接。或許……柯林不明白幹嘛想這麼多理由，他微微抬起下顎，站挺身子，好像這個微小的動作可以壓下心裡的轟然作響，可是下一秒又為自己的掩飾感到困窘。  
「派翠克？凱文？還是……」  
「派翠克。」派翠克笑著回，他和柯林的心情迥然不同，從頭到尾只有越來越濃烈的喜悅之情，他拉著柯林進入屋內。  
外頭氣溫本來就很低，但一進門，狹長昏暗的玄關給柯林一種窒息感，彷彿屋裡的空氣冷到結成冰，令人吸不到氧氣。天花板垂掛吊燈，因為現在還是白天並沒有打開。即使昏暗，門外頭的光線還是可以使他窺見底部一條通往二樓的樓梯。  
「外頭非常冷對吧？冬天的天氣讓我每天都很躁鬱。」派翠克趕緊關上大門，並打開大門左側的紅褐色房門，白色光源傾倒而出。裡頭有兩扇狹長的窗戶，窗台上擺放著許多盆栽，彷彿隔絕外頭雪白世界的是這些綠色氣息而非玻璃窗。  
「那是魁登斯弄的。」不待柯林開口，派翠克邊放置柯林的行李，邊自顧說著：「他說有些植物也要過冬。他愛死他的植物夥伴了，他花在它們身上的時間比我和凱文還多。」  
柯林環視這個小卻雅致的房間，金色流蘇繫帶縫邊的淺綠色窗簾垂掛，牆壁邊角略微斑駁，整房漆著舒服的鵝黃色。房裡擺置簡單，書桌和床鋪、衣櫃，還有魁登斯的盆栽。派翠克說這是他的房間，對一個旅人來說，這些足以。  
派翠克繼續笑著嘀咕：「我有時候覺得植物比我還了解他。」話鋒一轉，又抬起眉眼來露出意味深長的表情。柯林發現這是派翠克迷人之處，他的表情總是細膩又精緻地傳達豐富的情感，看似抱怨實則歡喜，看似撇嘴實則嘴角含笑，柯林覺得這種反差實在太有趣了。  
「不過我打賭魁登斯這次別有用心，他花了好多時間打理你房間的盆栽。然後留他可憐的哥哥自己一個人布置客廳，我到現在都還沒用好呢！你來得比我想像中早。」  
「聽起來像變成抱怨我了？」柯林笑著說，也同樣回以意味深長的表情。  
「他把所有的寶貝都放在你這了，我想他真的是很歡迎你來。」派翠克突然停止他的叨叨絮絮，正色且緩緩地說：「我也是。」  
他給予柯林一個屬於男孩真誠而害羞的微笑。霎時，柯林真的覺得，這棟老舊、陰沉的房子重新開始呼吸。沒有這個大男孩的笑語，不僅窗台的植物會枯萎，整棟房子也會因為失去氧氣而死寂。  
「走吧，我們去客廳。那裡暖多了。」

***

客廳在房子大門右側的那扇門後，紅褐色的大門半開，流瀉出陣陣暖意。很舊式的閉鎖式房屋，你非得打開一扇又一扇的門，或是走過一道又一道的走廊，才能看見房子裡其他的廳室。  
推開客廳大門，一室明亮的空間讓柯林舒服多了。客廳整整有五扇窗戶，充足的光源使客廳看起來更寬敞。一台鋼琴占據客廳一面牆，斜對面兩張酒紅色長沙發靠著兩面牆互相垂直而放，沙發中間擺著一張木製方桌，下面鋪著藍底金色花朵圖案的地毯。沙發區對面是老舊的壁爐，現在看起來僅作為裝飾用，上頭凌亂地擺放小玩偶和點著燭火的白色蠟燭，金銀紅綠的緞帶纏裹著松柏、冬青，貼著壁爐垂掛。  
天花板有些垂落的金蔥條，剪刀、膠帶和聖誕飾品零散地擺放在桌上，而旁邊的聖誕樹看起來像衣服穿到一半的紳士，站得直挺挺的，卻因為布置到一半而顯得尷尬。  
「歡迎來到『布置中』的客廳。你覺得第一天的課程就來布置客廳，如何？」  
柯林微笑並轉移目光，委婉地表示不同意。怎麼知道下一秒，派翠克討好似地脫下柯林的圍巾，掛上衣帽架。動作無法預期的令柯林措手不及。他又拿起桌上的金蔥條，圍在柯林脖子上。  
「拜託嘛，是為了聖誕節做準備的。就算不是聖誕節，今天是我們認識的第一天，是有客人來的好日子！」  
柯林一向不抗拒肢體接觸，但不知道為什麼派翠克的親近讓他有些拘謹，彷彿再不抗拒，他都要覺得自己是來約會而不是教課。他微微退後，該是時候好好擺出老師的樣子了。  
「好日子還是要上課。我想該是好好自我介紹了，我是說除了『我叫柯林』以外的事。」他把金蔥條拿下說：「在這之前，你的兄弟呢？」  
話才說完，後面突然伸出一隻手拿走他手中的金蔥條，柯林一轉身，頓時覺得有些暈眩。一張和派翠克一模一樣的臉在他身後。  
若不是他的頭髮比派翠克稍微短些，以及與派翠克截然不同的衣著──寬鬆的白襯衫不協調的搭上灰色棉褲──柯林根本分不清誰是哥哥誰是弟弟。他甚至不知道少年是從哪冒出來的，他不記得他有聽到腳步聲。  
「謝啦，這個顏色剛好。」少年拿了金蔥條便又蹲下來，沙發完全擋住他的身軀。他把金蔥條紮住聖誕樹的後端，再逐漸盤上。  
「嘿，你嚇到我們的老師了。」派翠克輕聲訓斥，語氣卻一點也不嚴肅，「我以為你在布置二樓，你剛剛就在聖誕樹後嗎？」  
少年在聖誕樹後，悶哼回應，慢條斯理地替聖誕樹掛上飾品。  
「話說回來，魁登斯在哪？我們的新老師想認識大家。」  
「還能在哪？」少年不耐回應，他轉身走到沙發區旁的另一個空間，那裡擺放一張足夠六人坐的長桌，看起來像是用餐的地方。餐桌右側又是三扇相連的窗戶。外頭可見一片白中帶綠的小花園。少年輕輕敲了敲窗戶。  
沒有任何回應。少年聳聳肩說：「如果不在花園，那就是正在下樓中。」  
「凱文。」聽到柯林喚他，凱文這才正眼看他。柯林心想，如果魁登斯在樓上，那他就一定是凱文了。  
「看來我們的老師已經認識我們了。」他抓抓頭，和派翠克同樣捲曲的瀏海幾乎遮住另一眼，有點漫不經心地走到沙發，一屁股坐下去。  
「老師請便。為什麼大家都站著？」凱文解開胸前兩顆鈕扣，神情輕鬆卻刻意疏離，「所以你來這裡做什麼？」  
不是很客氣的語氣。派翠克收起笑容，偷偷瞄了柯林幾眼，有些支吾的要開口說些什麼時，柯林反倒先走到凱文旁邊坐了下來。他全程直直盯著凱文，神情從容。  
「我還需要了解你們更多。你們父親並沒告訴我太多資訊，我唯一確定的是他希望你們有美好的假期。你需要我教你什麼呢？凱文。」  
凱文瞇起眼睛，似乎很認真地思考著。他的側臉宛如派翠克的複製版，然而少了派翠克那總是含著笑、甜蜜的嘴角，多了幾分冷淡和莫名的氣焰。  
柯林深知這種氣焰，打從凱文完全不打招呼和對話時總不看人眼睛開始，他就知道。那是過於年輕而無畏無懼的氣焰，他也曾經擁有過、經歷過，憑著這股氣焰幹過不少愚蠢又後悔莫及的事。直到遍體鱗傷，這把火才在灰燼中重燃，恰當得宜地溫暖自己也溫暖身旁的人。  
所以當他面對凱文或許是無意、或許故意的「無禮」，他完全不以為意，也不覺有減損到他半分尊嚴。凱文越是這樣，他越想了解他，即便是以挑釁的方式予以回應。  
「唔……我先說，我需要你幫忙的地方太多了，我被當了好幾科……」派翠克走到凱文身旁，坐在扶手上，明明在說一件應該煩惱的事卻說得興致高昂。  
「我不知道你能教我什麼。」凱文理所當然地打斷派翠克，看起來很苦惱：「如果以派翠克的標準，我不知道你能教我什麼，先生。」  
說罷，便親暱地將頭枕在派翠克手臂上。「我比較需要睡個覺，我昨晚熬夜幫班上那群付費請我寫報告的白痴，成全他們的假期。抱歉派翠克，我能晚點再幫你布置客廳嗎？」  
此刻凱文的表情與方才截然不同，他像小貓一樣蹭著派翠克的手臂，討好似地望著他。派翠克似乎早就習慣凱文捉摸不定的脾氣，他一臉沒輒的嘆口氣說：「你只是在告知我，不是詢問我。不過我還是要答應你。」  
他揉揉凱文的頭髮，這副情景彷彿媽媽在溺愛她單純無害的男孩。柯林沒搞懂這副情景，不過至少搞懂一件事：即便兩人有一模一樣的臉、一模一樣的身高，但他往後絕對能分辨出兩人，因為他們的性情徹底不同。  
「我既然來了，就絕對能教你。例如禮貌。」  
「好啊。」凱文聳聳肩，很快地接話。  
「好熱！」派翠克突然站起，口氣有些急促：「是暖氣的關係。話說回來，魁登斯怎麼還沒下來，我得……嘿，魁登斯。」  
柯林循著派翠克的視線看向客廳大門，只見同樣一張臉的少年，有些駝背，低著頭站在門口，猶豫不決的樣子。  
待派翠克一呼喚他，他才勉強抬起目光。柯林再次感到茫然，因為同一張天使的面龐，沒有派翠克的快樂、沒有凱文的冷漠，只有說不清的渴望和淡淡的哀傷。

***

柯林總覺得魁登斯似曾相識。說來奇怪，明明他和派翠克、凱文有一樣的面孔，卻只有他的神情能勾起柯林的熟悉感。  
魁登斯不知道站在門口多久了。他穿著一件在柯林看來過緊的深綠色針織衫，看起來過於小心翼翼，雙手緊緊地捏著衣角，僵硬地站在那裡，彷彿只要頭再低一點，呼吸再淺一點，就可以把自己藏起來。  
若不是派翠克熱情地呼喚他，柯林都要懷疑站在門口的是否只是一具幽靈。魁登斯看起來太衰弱了。  
「你穿了我送你的褲子！」派翠克走過去搭起魁登斯的肩，把緩步移動的魁登斯拉過來，開心地說：「太好了，我以為你不喜歡。」  
「你哪來的這件針織衫？」沒了派翠克的手當枕頭，凱文乾脆仰著頭、後腦勺完全靠著沙發，斜眼看著魁登斯，以一種喃喃自語的音量問。  
「我只看過你穿一次，後來你還是繼續穿你的舊衣服。看來你不是不喜歡，而是要挑場合穿。噢，今天有人特別打扮。」派翠克抿抿嘴，挑著眉看魁登斯。  
近看魁登斯，柯林才發現他的髮型實在詭異極了，像是有人拿剪刀隨意理他的頭髮，使得髮線看起來歪斜且凌亂毛躁。他不明白魁登斯怎麼會允許有人把他的頭髮弄成那樣，尤其他已經先見識過他的哥哥們光亮鬈曲的黑髮。  
「嗨，魁登斯。謝謝你的小草小花，我得說你把我房間弄得很舒適。」柯林試圖以最溫柔、最和善的語氣對魁登斯說話，他看起來實在太害羞，他想讓他自在些。  
魁登斯有些不自然地微笑，低垂的眼簾一下看地板一下又回到柯林身上。他沒有回應柯林，反而回了一句不相干的話。  
「那是今年的聖誕禮物，你和派翠克都有一件。」魁登斯小小聲地對著凱文說。  
「喔。」凱文聲音慵懶到近似嘆息，他伸伸懶腰並站起身來，「我忘了，他的例行公事，他從來沒搞清楚我們的衣服尺寸。」  
「畢竟我們很久沒見到面了。」魁登斯吞吞口水，有點畏懼地接著回。「至少爸爸還寄了禮物過來。」  
「是啊，生日禮物、聖誕禮物……。不過不重要，我就是討厭那件針織衫。」  
凱文朝柯林撇了一眼，便拖著步伐往門口走去。  
「那件針織衫的確有點小件，我後來也轉送了。」派翠克飛快地接下去說：「說真的衣服質料不錯，送走時我還有點傷心。柯林，你別在意。他說話就是這樣，他其實心腸很軟，他是好人。」  
儘管派翠克試圖轉移話題，但其實柯林根本沒在聽他說話。此刻他腦袋裡轉著派翠克和凱文無意間透漏的訊息：畢竟我們很久沒見到面了……至少他還寄了禮物過來……生日禮物、聖誕禮物……。  
他突然想起三胞胎的父親對他說過的話：「帶給我的男孩們快樂。」  
柯林不禁感到困惑。他的話聽起來多麼感人。可是，既然希望孩子快樂，又為何長期不見面？三胞胎又為什麼特別需要「快樂」？他突然想起視訊中那個忙碌的生意人，根本不在乎他是誰，只想快點結束面試便把自己丟給三胞胎。  
不管柯林去多遠的地方、去多久，在特別的日子總會回家。如果辦不到，絕對想盡辦法讓他的家人感受到他的思念和愛。然而這個屋主和他的孩子顯然不是這種親密的關係。  
柯林還記得初到這裡，詢問路人這棟房子的去處時，路人用一種曖昧令他不解的眼神看著他。離去前，路人忍不住開口說：「那裡很少人出入，已經很久沒人拜訪那戶人家了。」  
柯林還聽到一些傳聞。這棟房子已經有上百年歷史，屋子代代相傳。曾經有一段時光，這裡幾乎天天敞著門歡迎新客人，數不盡的派對、聚餐，音樂和讀書會交織著形形色色的男女，在這裡愛情、友情肆意且璀璨的蓬勃綻放。  
直到了三胞胎的祖父，他很年輕就離開了小鎮，從此大門深鎖。時間久到足以讓人們遺忘這棟房子和它燦爛的過去。有天，三胞胎的父親突然回鄉，他不是自己一個人回來，有人看見他身邊多了一位美麗的黑髮女孩。  
後來，三胞胎就出生了。柯林不是很清楚接下來還發生了什麼事，那名路人斷斷續續說，像在謹慎拿捏內容。像是，還有些未完的話。  
而現在柯林只知道，這個父親在今年聖誕唯一做的，就是找了柯林，另一個以長者姿態的男人，去陪伴他們。  
「柯林？你在想什麼？」柯林回過神來，才發現派翠克正關切地看著他。  
「沒什麼，我只是在想……有沒有一些熱的，或是吃的，我今天早上才吃了一個三明治。」  
派翠克像是等這句話等了非常久，他如釋重負般地拍拍大腿，說：「當然有。」  
看著派翠克天真無憂的模樣，柯林決定不要再想下去。他只是來教書的，安默斯特鎮只是一段短暫的旅程。把故事留給他們，他才能毫無偏見且毫無負擔地，當一個稱職的過客。

***

課程進行的比想像中困難。三胞胎的程度和需求完全不同，柯林非得三人分開授課。或許不能用「授課」來形容，因為根本沒人按照規矩來。  
派翠克天性活潑、好動，他拿著他的成績單可憐兮兮地說他非常需要協助，卻老在課程中打斷柯林。最令柯林懊惱的是，他完全無法生他的氣，常常不知不覺跟著派翠克的話題走。等到他意會過來，他們已經聊了整整兩小時。  
「我是收錢來上課的，派翠克。」柯林板著臉但語氣溫和得像在安撫情人一樣，「我們至少得搞定數學，好嗎？」  
「晚餐我想煎牛排，我們可以一起去超市，你還沒去過這裡的超市吧？順便晃一晃，其實這裡沒什麼好晃的，但畢竟是我當地陪，我絕對不會讓你感到無聊。」派翠克雀躍地回，他盤腿坐在客廳的地毯上，手肘撐著客廳桌，瞅著坐在沙發上的柯林。  
「派翠克。」柯林放下手中的筆，哭笑不得地回：「不要逼我變成你最討厭的那種……無趣的老師。還是我已經是了？」  
派翠克眼神刻意飄向天花板，裝模作樣想了想，點點頭。  
「很嚴重的控訴，我犯了哪些大錯？」柯林彎下腰湊近派翠克，饒富興致地問。在他瘋狂的人生中，「無趣」兩字從未寫入他的人生字典。  
派翠克站起身來，煞有介事地說：「法洛先生，您犯了，明明會彈琴，卻直到現在沒為我彈一首曲的罪。明明會跳舞，卻直到現在沒有邀請我跳一支舞的罪。」  
他邊說邊慢慢走到鋼琴前坐下，向柯林揚一揚下巴，彎彎雙眼勾著柯林的目光。  
「你想證明清白的話，就過來。」  
最後柯林勉勉強強趕上進度，因為派翠克答應他，只要他彈一首歌，他就算一題；唱一首歌，就算兩題；如果和他跳舞……他可以整夜不睡。不管是為了算數還是跳舞的緣故。  
和魁登斯上課完全是不同光景。魁登斯的成績和派翠克不相上下得差，他也無心上課。可是派翠克至少健談風趣，柯林強勢些還是可以勒住這個快樂到脫韁的野馬。  
而他半點也不了解魁登斯，他不知道該怎麼和他溝通。和魁登斯的課程，往往是他問一句，魁登斯答一句。他幾乎不表達自己的看法，也無法直視柯林超過三秒，總是低著臉，飛快地記錄柯林所說的。當柯林要求他表達對今天上課的感想時，魁登斯永遠只回那一句：「謝謝你。」  
柯林再也受不了，他告訴自己「魁登斯是活生生的人，是人就有感情，就有思想。」他察覺出在魁登斯淡漠的臉上，分明有著一雙渴望訴說的眼神。  
一天早晨，柯林告訴魁登斯，他想要看看後院的花園。他欣喜地發現，魁登斯果然展現出前所未有的生命力。他仍然不多話，柯林必須仔細的觀察，才能發現他臉上淺淺的、偷偷浮現的微笑。  
外頭冰天雪地，花圃只有白茫茫一片。魁登斯說，在雪之下的深土中，他在這裡埋了一片鬱金香球莖，在那裡埋了一片風信子，在樹下種了水仙和白雪花，還有鞦韆旁的紫錐花，冬天裡的雀鳥會為它的種子而來……。  
「等春天來，它們都會開花。」魁登斯熱切地說著：「雖然現在什麼都看不見。」  
「我可以看見。」  
魁登斯轉過身，困惑而蒼白的臉在白色天地間恍若美麗又精緻的雕像。  
「在你的眼睛裡，我看見你說的春天。」  
有那麼片刻，魁登斯挪不開他的眼光，愣愣地看著柯林。而柯林驚訝的發現，那股似曾相識的親切感又浮上心頭。  
說來奇怪，即便是極富魅力的派翠克，也無法給他同樣的感受。那不是令人朝思暮想的吸引力，而是湖面上偶然起了漣漪，他卻找不到是哪片落葉還是誰丟下那顆石頭。  
「魁登斯，我要你知道，你不必害怕我，你可以告訴我任何你心裡想的。你甚至可以抱怨我上的課太無聊或不符合期待。」  
柯林將雙手搭在魁登斯肩上，好像對孩子那樣說話，親切又慈祥。  
「就像今天這樣，把我當朋友或是任何你喜愛的任何小花小草。我只想認識你。」  
柯林不知道魁登斯聽進去多少，他感到魁登斯雙肩輕微顫抖，似乎花了很大的力氣才能擠出話來。他最後只說了聲「謝謝」，卻好像經過百轉千迴的心事才篩選出最恰當的回應，柯林不明白其中緣由，但不妨礙他從魁登斯眼中看見除了謝謝以外的千言萬語。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

整整兩個禮拜，柯林在這棟宅子裡過得非常舒適。對於一個曾經在海上漂泊、四處為家的人來說，有個柔軟乾淨的床鋪和暖氣的房間，他就覺得如置天堂。  
這棟老房子內部曾經翻修過，卻在枝微末節處留下它的歷史。例如通往二樓的樓梯旁，那尊暗黃色的天使銅鑄像。「鑄像上面的燈泡是後來裝上去的，媽媽說天使就該點著燭火守護這個家。」派翠克說。  
夜晚時，派翠克會將燈點亮，有時會拉著柯林在樓梯下的空間，那裡擺著一張小圓桌和兩張椅子。派翠克說這是他的點子，他希望有個除了客廳以外的小空間──小到只能容得下兩個人的世界──品嘗他親手做的蘋果派。蘋果派的香氣和派翠克時而輕揚時而低緩的語調，以及天使鑄像暈黃柔和的燈光，讓他忘記對這個玄關陰冷沉悶的印象，重新填上甜美溫暖的記憶。  
重新填上美好記憶的不只玄關。房子平常冷清，只有派翠克像個博物館解說員，一逮到機會就興高采烈地一一為柯林細說從頭。  
「除了客廳的壁爐，」派翠克拿了張黑白照片給柯林看，「以前這間客廳還有煤氣吊燈呢！」  
大理石製的壁爐上，優雅大方的花紋雕刻沉穩地訴說著百年前風尚的遺跡。現在上面除了聖誕裝飾，還擺著派翠克的課本，一杯茶壓在書上，白煙蒸騰。  
角落的一張矮圓桌，花果綴飾爬上波浪形的桌腳直到雪白色大理石桌面，彷彿同樣附和著派翠克的叨叨絮絮，應聲說明它來自維多利亞時期。  
派翠克站在桌邊，纖長的手指撥弄桌上淺橘色的孤挺花，嘴裡喃喃說著：「我真是愛死魁登斯了……。」柯林覺得，派翠克低頭露出修長頸脖的樣子，也像那株背打直、頷首靦腆的孤挺花。  
那畫面標緻、優雅的令他忍不住向派翠克邀舞。愛爾蘭排舞也好，華爾滋也好，或不拘形式的滑過栗色地板，兩人身影穿梭在一幅幅掛畫、葉脈花樣壁紙的牆面和連扇筆直垂落的落地窗之間，中間不時穿插派翠克的笑語──「連地板也上百歲了，可以當你爺爺！」──窗外刺目的日光跟著他們的每一步重新打磨上了年紀的地板，照亮了牆上畫裡憂鬱的少女，沿著天花板的金蔥條點燃連面金綠色的窗簾，直至整間客廳像鍍了一層仙子粉塵。  
彷彿連壁爐也再度呼吸，熱度跟著他們的步伐，傳至用餐桌，穿越烏木拱道，再到飄著派皮味的寬敞廚房，直至緊貼著通往後院的那扇落地窗。  
整間屋子最後活了過來，神采奕奕地兜轉著雙眼，睥睨屋外的天寒地凍。  
耳畔是派翠克爽朗地縱談過往，眼前是派翠克意猶未盡的神情，柯林神馳在他口裡「母親所說的過去」和此刻少年恣意綻放的笑靨。  
壓在書上的茶杯冷了。清脆鈴叮的琴槌敲打聲緩緩流淌，柯林的手指撥弄黑白鍵，引起琴弦陣陣顫慄。派翠克坐在旁邊傾聽，只有這個時候他才能保持安靜，瞇起花瓣似的雙眼，全神貫注在琴聲裡。一首接著一首，一個下午的美好時光。  
柯林必須承認，他對派翠克有異樣的感覺。起初他只覺得派翠克過分熱情，但倒也樂於和這樣的人成為朋友，他喜歡幽默風趣的人，厭惡呆板的師生關係。但也因為日漸親近，不自覺卸下拘謹的老師身分，嘴巴一時管不緊，反倒引燃星星之火。  
某天和三胞胎的用餐，柯林又和派翠克鬥起嘴來，派翠克打賭柯林老迴避談起學生時代音樂課的事，是因為他根本不太會唱歌。  
「抓到你的把柄了！」派翠克得意洋洋地說：「上帝是公平的，在你的完美派皮上掐一點小缺陷。」語畢隨即掐下一小塊麵包，沾著湯汁丟入口中嚼起來。  
柯林當然不會讓派翠克得意太久，他下意識地反擊：「你以為我不會找漏洞鑽嗎？派翠克。」  
凱文冷眼捻起滴在桌上的湯汁，毫不在意舔了舔。魁登斯低頭機械式的取用餐盤裡的馬鈴薯和球芽甘藍，眼珠滴溜溜地轉著不明的心思。  
派翠克的嘴巴停止嚼動，收起揶揄的神光。雖然只有一瞬間的停頓，但也只須這該死的一瞬間就夠了。  
柯林發誓他只是想開個玩笑，就像他和其他男性友人開些黃腔一樣，他完全不知道會引起這糟透的尷尬。  
他更沒想到這句話會挑明派翠克和他之間暗潮淺伏的關係。

***

兩個禮拜的愜意在今早幫派翠克代收一份包裹時嘎然而止。柯林意外聽來一件令他不安的事。他告訴自己這是沒經過證實的事，總有些愛捕風捉影嚼舌根的人。  
他決定甩頭不理，事情卻還是暗自掛在心上，當他看到派翠克的臉時，隱隱有想詢問的衝動。  
他終究是壓抑下來，畢竟他實在不知道怎麼開口，特別這只是一個聽來的八卦。  
派翠克一打開包裹就變了臉色。柯林想看，他馬上蓋起來，用難得嚴肅的語氣搖搖手說：「不是什麼重要的東西。」就把包裹丟進垃圾桶中。  
那一天派翠克出奇地安靜，安安分分上完課，就說要出去散心。柯林自從餐桌的玩笑話本來就和他有些尷尬，也不便多問什麼。他回到房裡，躺在床上想著是否要追出去，但也不知道追出去要幹嘛。派翠克和早上聽來的事都令他心浮氣躁。  
他索性把玩起魁登斯放在他房裡的盆栽。不一會兒就響起敲門聲，柯林打開房門，是魁登斯。  
「正巧，魁登斯。我剛好想問你……這盆綠色的小東西是什麼？」  
也不待魁登斯開口，柯林搶先做開場白，迫不及待地連連詢問關於盆栽的事。  
「文竹。」  
「這個掛著的呢？」  
「吊籃。」  
「我真的不是很了解這些東西……」柯林歪著頭摸了摸後腦勺，打趣的說：「如果沒有認識你，我一輩子叫不出它們的名字。」  
魁登斯抓著衣角，似乎不太確定要看哪裡。他最後決定看著窗台上其他的多肉植物，筆直走過去，背對柯林逕自一一介紹起來。  
即使看不到他的臉，柯林也能感受到男孩靦腆的微笑。  
剛剛的煩惱一掃而空，他緩緩靠過去，觀察魁登斯介紹植物的興奮神情。  
魁登斯像個小母親細細地、驕傲地介紹他的盆栽，意識到柯林側目看他，又結結巴巴，臉紅了起來。柯林沒錯過他如孩子般天真的神情，這些日子相處下來，他已經習慣在這些表情消失前，搶下先機把他記在心裡。  
或者再逗逗他，說些關於植物的事，他有百分百的把握魁登斯會再次展開童真般的神采。  
這不僅是為了兩人相處更放鬆些，也是因為柯林習於認真對待每份情感。海上的日子他去過許多地方，就算只待上片刻，他也無比珍惜遇到的每個生命。他注重當下勝過於分離的憂慮。對待三胞胎也是如此。  
他不知道為什麼魁登斯老是看起來很哀傷，但柯林想，他有能力提醒魁登斯怎麼笑。他耐著性子，像挖寶似的再挖深一點、再靠近一點，若魁登斯害怕就停下來，若魁登斯閃躲就前進。  
他要一遍又一遍的提醒，喚起埋藏在魁登斯身體裡的快樂。  
「那這個呢？」他又隨意指旁邊一盆青綠得發亮的植物。  
「梔子花。明年才會開花。」  
「哎！我等不到明年了，難道不能讓他提早開花？多澆水、施肥什麼……」  
魁登斯搖搖頭。  
「不要驚動它，等它在對的時間甦醒過來，它會驚艷你的。如果你來不及看到……」魁登斯搜索枯腸，著急地回：「到時候我會想辦法送給你，相信我。」  
「我當然相信你。」柯林笑著聳肩，隨口答。  
輕輕的一句話，卻重重地打在魁登斯心上。魁登斯愣愣地望著他，抿起嘴看起來有些激動。又是那副渴望的眼光。  
他有溫度、有情緒的樣子像極了派翠克，卻又比派翠克多了幾分婉轉心深，柯林幾乎忘記那個羞怯、頭髮歪斜詭異的男孩，他現在坦率的樣子令柯林不禁移動向前，伸手想觸碰他……。  
「我要去做其他事了，我只是來看看花草過得好不好。」  
魁登斯像受驚的小鳥往後退，快步走到房門口時，又停了下來。好像終於鼓足勇氣，他轉過身說：「從來沒人相信過我，還願意聽我說話。」  
「我很榮幸，魁登斯。」  
「我喜歡植物，因為它們永遠保持善良的樣子。他們知道好多事，但選擇保持安靜。」  
「你也是嗎？明明有很多事可以分享，卻選擇安靜。為什麼，魁登斯？」  
「我不太會表達自己。沒人會聽我說話的。」  
柯林走向前，拉住這個害怕的小鳥，輕碰他的後腦勺。魁登斯屏息。  
「你的花草朋友也抬不起一塊小石頭啊，」他低頭抬眼看垂下眼簾的魁登斯，「可是它們力量強悍到足以支持、安慰你這個活生生、有骨有肉的人。」  
他收回手，拍拍魁登斯的肩。  
「我不會逼你說話，但你要相信自己存在的力量。」  
魁登斯點點頭，嘀咕著他要去換後院的葵花籽和整理花房。柯林想著待會也要和凱文在廚房上課，便跟著魁登斯一起去。卻意外撞見凱文在翻垃圾桶。  
他翻出派翠克丟掉的包裹，裡面有些相片、唱片和一些杯子等等的生活用品。凱文掃了一眼魁登斯然後對上柯林的眼睛，戲謔地說：「派翠克總是收到爛貨。」  
「你知道偷窺別人隱私很不道德嗎？」柯林同樣冷眼掃了一眼凱文。  
「別端起架子和我談道德，我跟他好得很。」他又丟棄手上的東西到垃圾桶，「我以為你們整天在一起，他會和你談談這個垃圾。他的垃圾前男友。」

***

凱文不像派翠克和魁登斯都在客廳上課，他堅持待在廚房的吧檯，一邊吃抹得過多果醬的吐司一邊上課，而他也懶得解釋為什麼，事實上他沒過問柯林的意見，就自徑以行動說明他想這麼做。  
柯林後來猜，或許是因為通往後院的落地窗就緊連在廚房旁。凱文喜歡迅速結束課程，到後院練習射箭。  
後院很寬敞，一頭是櫟樹生長的區域，一頭是有小圓桌和躺椅的花園。  
雀鳥飛來，停在白色小圓桌上，低頭啄桌上盛滿葵花籽的托盤。那是魁登斯為了留下來過冬的鳥兒預備的。牠們也跳上樹叢，輕啄一旁紫色、紅色的漿果，抖落點點雪花。  
「咻」一聲飛箭驚動大快朵頤的鳥兒，射在一旁的箭靶上。凱文從箭袋中再拿起一支箭，架上，拉弓。  
這兩個禮拜以來，柯林偶爾會在課後看他射箭。凱文不好親近，但不代表不能親近，既然他坦率地視對方為空氣，那柯林就擺明「我不能阻止你對我關上心門，但你也不能阻止我闖空門」的態度。  
哪怕對方回饋一點點憤怒或其他情緒，他都樂於接受，因為至少他知道這個男孩心裡有什麼，和他相處來才踏實些。  
凱文如同第一次見面時告訴柯林的，「不知道柯林能教他什麼」，他的確是每門課都表現出色的學生。後來柯林提供幾個選項，凱文頭也不抬的隨意答聲「那就學法語吧。」  
柯林大概能理解他高傲的態度從何而來，他自己就曾是這樣聰明而傲慢的學生，直到輟學在外悠悠蕩蕩幾年、歷經人情冷暖才磨出同理心。  
又一箭，嚇跑想偷偷渡到盛滿葵花籽盤的松鼠。  
「一群蠢貨。」凱文咕噥。  
凱文說他實在希望提前一年畢業，他沒什麼耐心陪其他人耗，也不明白為什麼教授允許有人拖垮進度，還要浪費時間和一群吱吱喳喳、語焉不詳的人分組討論。  
「我永遠不懂他們在說什麼。他們自以為是的高談闊論，但全是沒經過腦子的廢話。」  
「你也挺自以為是。」柯林直言道：「你說法語時我也聽不懂。」  
「然後開始批評你的態度，」凱文不理會柯林，繼續說：「攻擊你薄弱的人際關係。最後哭哭啼啼說你怎麼敢這樣對我說話。我的老天，他們永遠搞不清楚狀況，和他們的報告論述一樣糟。」  
第三發飛箭，射在靶心附近。他若有所思地盯著另一頭的大樹，遠處的櫟樹已光禿，和一旁的鞦韆孤單作伴。  
「人為什麼永遠只憑表象說話，為什麼他們不去理解表面下的邏輯？」  
「或許你只肯活在自己的邏輯中。別人進不來，你也不想出去。」  
凱文再射出一箭，箭這次插在箭靶邊緣，箭身微微顫抖。  
「這些鳥太干擾我了，魁登斯就是閒著沒事幹，才會想出幫鳥度冬的鬼點子！」  
凱文憤而轉身，進屋前不知道是有心還是無意踢翻擺在台階旁的葵花籽盤，他嘖了一聲又視若無睹地打開窗進入廚房。  
寒風引起柯林一陣顫慄，他情不自禁地往光禿大樹那邊看過去，不安地想起今早幫派翠克代收包裹時，意外聽來的事。  
六年前三胞胎的父母離異後，這間屋子怪事頻傳。曾有人到這間屋子作客，聲稱晚上會有不明的走路嘎吱聲和牆壁敲打聲，又有人說看到大樹下有鬼魂。  
有人說三胞胎的母親六年前就死了，但也有人不確定，生死成謎。  
柯林又打了一個冷顫，他想他大概站在戶外太久了。他要進屋前，餘光瞄到二樓正後方的那扇窗，一個影子退到窗簾後，和他第一天來到這裡時在閣樓看到的身影一樣。有人一直在窺伺他。

***

派翠克很晚才回來，等回來時他已經恢復原本的好心情。他興高采烈地說今天晚餐可以煮海鮮湯，還說他剛出門就遇見好久不見的鎮上友人，他們邀請派翠克一家人一起去滑雪。  
「柯林也一起吧。」派翠克一邊舀起湯試味道，一邊說：「我們總得有些課後活動。」  
原本在中島幫忙料理食材的凱文湊上來，貼在派翠克身後，下巴靠在派翠克的肩膀上。派翠克立刻就意會過來，將盛著湯汁的湯匙湊到凱文唇邊。  
「當然，何樂不為？」柯林端走一盤煮好的奶油培根通心麵，佯裝自然實則詫異凱文在派翠克面前的樣子。他很不習慣凱文這副撒嬌討好的樣子。  
派翠克對誰都很好，可凱文不是，他和魁登斯的互動就不多。至於對柯林這個外人，更是不留情面地冷漠以待。反差實在太大，令柯林弔詭。  
他可以挖掘魁登斯的心，而對凱文則連土都鏟不下去。派翠克和凱文之間的親暱以及凱文和魁登斯之間的疏離都令柯林好奇，總覺得有某些張力在三兄弟之中。  
還有長年在外出差的父親，不知去向的母親，詭異的傳聞……  
柯林聳聳肩，覺得自己實在想太多了，他決定先填飽飢腸轆轆的肚子。  
晚飯過後，派翠克提議要玩些遊戲來打發時間，還說難得四個人可以好好坐下來聊一聊，而這個遊戲可以更了解彼此。柯林覺得派翠克只是找事情來抒發今天不愉快的心情，而他非常樂意協助他徹底忘記那位「前垃圾男友」。  
他第一次認同凱文的話，垃圾就該丟掉，即便他不知道他們發生什麼事。  
他有點入迷地看著派翠克，鬱悶不會在這個愛笑的男孩臉上停留太久，他總能找到樂子讓自己開心，再把快樂傳染感周遭的人。  
現在派翠克正歪著頭，一雙眼古靈精怪地跟著思緒溜轉，雙手食指互相輕敲著。  
「我們來玩真假故事遊戲。每個人講兩個故事，一個真一個假，然後其他人來猜哪個是真哪個是假。好，我先來。」  
派翠克盤起腿在椅子上，喝一口啤酒，端起演講者的姿態，有些矯情地開口。  
「第一個故事，我遇見了一個男人。他非常喜歡我，而我也很喜歡他。我們度過一段很快樂的時光，那個男人送給我一對自製的杯子，說他從來沒做過這麼浪漫的事，但他希望每天當我喝熱可可時能想起他。結果有一天，我發現不只我擁有他的杯子。我氣死了，於是把他一腳踢進湖裡。」  
派翠克挑著眉，輕描淡寫地說完最後一句話。凱文很快接話。  
「我不知道你有踢他到湖裡？」  
「我還沒說完凱文，耐心點。」派翠克溫和地提醒他的弟弟，繼續說：「剛剛是第一個，接下來是第二個……嗯我想想……啊有了。兩年前在都柏林的時候，最後幾天我投宿在一家樓下有酒吧的民宿。那間酒吧棒呆了，我在那裡玩得好開心。」  
魁登斯無比專注地傾聽，彷彿想找出故事裡有沒有什麼漏洞。  
「最後一晚的深夜，酒吧裡全是熟客，我醉得一蹋糊塗，和其他人跳舞、唱歌，一個換一個，速度快到我不記得那些人的臉。結果，我又遇見一個男人，我能確定因為我感覺到他的鬍渣。我想他也非常喜歡我，所以他才會穿過人群，走過來吻我。莫名其妙的傢伙，他的臉上甚至還有瘀青呢。」  
一陣靜默，連柯林也倏地正色起來。凱文則翹著腳，像似審慎思量什麼。  
「大家為什麼這麼安靜？快猜啊，我已經說完兩個故事了。」  
「還用說，」凱文一副有誰會不知道答案，「第一個。」  
「魁登斯？柯林？」  
柯林暫時無法回話，他的思緒飛到兩年前，那個他曾經工作過的酒吧。那個舞群中活蹦亂跳、如花燦爛的男孩……那個他原本想留下隔天卻已人去樓空的男孩……那個他後悔莫及寧可辭掉工作去尋找的男孩……  
記憶咻咻快跑在腦海裡，他突然明白為什麼他看魁登斯時會有莫名的熟悉感，因為魁登斯有和派翠克一模一樣的臉。兩年前的清晨，在都柏林的一條小巷弄中，這個少年救了才剛被圍毆的他。當柯林詢問他需要什麼回報時，少年露出如魁登斯般羞怯又渴望的神情，低聲說他想要一個吻。  
當時人漸漸聚集，柯林緊急給了少年電話號碼，要他再連絡他。沒想到回到酒吧，又遇見他了。柯林簡直想敲死自己的腦袋，為什麼當時自己那麼醉，醉到沒把男孩的樣子好好記下來，像傻子一樣在茫茫人海中希望有某張臉能喚起他的記憶……更恨自己竟然沒在這個家的第一天就發現，那個男孩已近在眼前。  
「第一個……是真的。」魁登斯咬著嘴巴，從齒縫擠出這句話。  
接下來柯林已經沒有心思聽其他人的真假故事，回答也敷衍隨便。他直勾勾地瞧著派翠克，瞧得派翠克滿臉通紅。

***

「我猜第二個是真的。」趁著凱文、魁登斯上樓睡覺，柯林收拾完散落的空酒瓶後，便湊到正在洗碗的派翠克身邊。「所以第二個是真的嗎？告訴我，派翠克。」  
「偷偷告訴你，」派翠克狡黠地說：「兩個都是真的。」  
派翠克若有所思地繼續說：「我不想凱文或是魁登斯擔心我，我真的放下他了。就是……寄給我包裹的那個人。真假遊戲的好處就是，你可以在遊戲中不著痕跡的告訴所有人，這段感情已經微不足道像個笑話，笑笑就結束了。」  
看著柯林仍露出不可置信的神情，派翠克有點擔憂地說：「我喜歡男人，會影響我們兩個人關係嗎？你怎麼想的？」  
柯林根本不在乎派翠克喜歡男人還是女人，他腦袋裡只轉著兩年前的事，他只在乎派翠克的第二個故事。  
「我說，我喜歡男人，柯林。」  
派翠克輕輕說著這句話，輕的彷彿刻意壓抑什麼。見柯林不回話，他忽然害怕地轉過身，從冰箱拿出晚餐時沒吃完的漿果鮮奶油楓糖蛋糕，當他回過頭已經恢復那副無憂快樂的表情。  
「消夜，晚睡才有得享受。」派翠克頑皮地瞇起眼說。他脫掉塑膠手套，逕自掐起一塊蛋糕。  
「所以第二個故事果然是真的。」  
「你好嚴肅，」派翠克皺起眉頭抿嘴，不明所以地說：「你為什麼那麼在乎第二個故事？那就只是一個莫名其妙的經驗。」  
「對我來說不是。你一點也不記得那個吻你的男人是誰嗎？你記不得為什麼他要吻你嗎？」  
「我當時醉了，柯林。況且那是兩年的事了，誰會記得兩年前那段只發生三十秒的事的前因後果。」  
可是那三十秒足以讓我愛上你。柯林還沒將這句話說出來，就被派翠克吃得太快而嗆得連連咳嗽打斷。  
「我不得不說，這個蛋糕實在太、美、味了！家傳食譜，還差那麼……一點點就跟媽媽的味道一模一樣，她是最厲害的，沒得比。你也吃啊，為什麼老愣在那裡。」  
「你先擦擦你嘴巴的奶油吧。」柯林莞爾，話雖這麼說卻主動伸手用拇指擦拭掉派翠克嘴角的鮮奶油。  
一個動作讓周遭瞬間靜下來，洗碗槽裡的水聲滴滴答答，冰涼的水滴彷彿沁在心上，一滴兩滴的激盪起沉潛在心底的情感。廚房裡的黃色燈光溫柔地包覆他們。  
沒有上回餐桌上的尷尬，只有說不清的意亂情迷。此刻他們心意相通。  
派翠克深呼吸。  
「還有嗎？」  
「還有一些。」  
柯林傾身，輕輕地、比預期中更久一些的，在派翠克嘴角留下一個吻。他離開派翠克的臉龐時，派翠克甚至沒有馬上睜開雙眼，長長的睫毛著迷地一顫一顫的。  
「沒有了。」  
「你再看仔細一點。」派翠克靠近柯林。  
「還有一點……藏在嘴角。」柯林倚著料理台，無路可退。  
「那你何不拿走……？」  
兩人的鼻尖幾乎相碰，身上的酒氣淡淡的，卻使得兩人臉上的紅暈更加濃艷。柯林忍不住伸手輕輕攬住他的腰。他已經完全將眼前的景象和兩年前的結合在一起，那晚酒吧裡瘋狂又迷人的男孩現在就在他懷裡，他找到他了。  
「我醉了派翠克。」  
「我也是。」  
「匡啷」一聲，原本放在桌上的蛋糕瓷盤，一不小心摔碎一地。柯林徹底醒過來。  
驚嚇總會適度喚回理智，他忽然間意識到派翠克是他的家教學生。不管他們有什麼過去，但他現在是來工作的，他們的關係早就嚴嚴地被侷限在雇主與受雇者的身分當中。  
柯林是個浪漫又衝動的人，他可以因為一個吻、因為這個救了他一命的男孩，而遠走他鄉。然而他自己也知道要找到男孩，談何容易？找尋一見鍾情的對象很快地變成追尋一份理想、一個美夢般的感情。比起男孩，他更享受追尋愛情本身，洋洋得意這段旅程帶給他多少寫詩的靈感。  
他根本沒想過兩年後真的會再度遇見男孩。從愛爾蘭出發前對家人說的話一語成讖，他還真的在安默斯特找到最初給他靈感的人，他詩中的上帝。  
可是他現在卻身受桎梏，因為他不再是當年那個可以任性妄為的酒保，而是一名有工作期限的家庭教師。他緩緩推開派翠克，很艱難地才能從派翠克一臉失望困惑的臉上移開目光，蹲下去收拾一地殘骸。  
好一段時間兩人都沒有說話，卻也沒走開。  
柯林打開窗，到後院吹風。冷死了，但柯林心想最好再冷一點，把剛剛所有的情慾高張通通凍結起來。  
夜色如墨，半顆星星都沒有，一片死氣沉沉。廚房的燈光照在後院的走廊上，柯林低頭盯著自己的影子。  
派翠克會怎麼想呢？柯林搖搖頭，期盼派翠克不要跟著出來。  
如柯林所願，派翠克沒跟出來。  
但也沒離開。當柯林自覺腦袋已經冷到無比清醒而回屋內，而派翠克可憐兮兮地站在原地，猶豫地輕喊了一聲「柯林」時，什麼桎梏、什麼凍結的情慾，通通一瞬瓦解。  
那一晚，他們做愛了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

激情過後再度陷入曖昧不清的困惑裡。當柯林從背後擁著派翠克，胸膛依然感受到懷中人尚未平復的呼吸。沒有任何人睡著，也沒說任何話，只是各自睜著雙眼，陷入各自的思緒。  
派翠克的背上有屬於年少的青春痘，在白皙柔嫩的皮膚上不知天高地厚地叫囂，柯林想，愛漂亮的派翠克肯定對此深惡痛絕。除此之外，今晚多了不屬於少年的幾瓣紅印，更加張狂地在其上佔地為王。  
柯林感到心裡一熱，想起方才他如何縱情地吸吮派翠克的肌膚，和派翠克銷魂噬骨的喊叫。一想到此處，他忍不住親吻脖子上那瓣妖嬈紅艷的痕跡，引起一聲打破沉默的淺淺低吟。他感到懷裡的人輕微顫抖。  
派翠克倏地轉過來。他輕撫柯林的臉頰，玩著耳垂上的小圓環，眼神迷茫又迫切。然後毫無預警的，抓著柯林的後腦勺就深深吻下去。  
困惑煙消雲散，休息過後的兩人又重燃慾火，無法言語的開場白就留給雙手的愛撫，留給火燙的唇舌，留給炙熱、濕漉的交合抽動。  
既然說也說不清，就索性放手任由汩汩衝擊肉體的快感，將彼此推至浪潮巔峰。  
柯林汗水粼粼地大口喘氣，支撐著身體無限憐愛地看著身下的男孩，今晚他們實在過於激情的達到兩次高潮。他又在派翠克的背上落下好幾個輕吻，用手指梳理開耳鬢的毛髮，輕輕咬他的耳廓。  
「派翠克，你太美妙了。」柯林終於開口說了些什麼。他隨即癱倒在派翠克背上，他累壞了。  
派翠克沒有力氣回覆他，紅透的半邊臉埋在枕頭裡，黑色髮絲黏在嘴角，臀部仍意猶未盡的緊縮顫抖。他緩緩闔上眼，小貓似的嗚咽逐漸轉為囈語，兩人沉沉睡去。  
當柯林再度睜開眼，派翠克已經不在身邊。房間依稀還飄散著方才激烈揮灑汗水的氤氳，床單上一灘乾掉的精液，還有地上兩個使用過的保險套和空了的潤滑液。  
清晨藍光緩緩流進窗台，冷清地洗淨沾染一室的情色氣息。漸漸明亮的天色令柯林完全清醒過來，他穿上衣服然後就只是坐在床沿，盯著只有綠葉的梔子花盆發愣。  
他突然想起魁登斯，靦腆又全心全意地看著他……畫面一閃是派翠克通紅著臉、半掩帶淚雙目的迷醉神情……魁登斯害羞地低下頭……派翠克達到高潮而咬緊嘴唇……  
房外走廊傳來客廳門嘎呀作響的聲音，打斷了柯林紊亂的思緒。接著腳步聲緩慢而來，走走停停，似乎在柯林的門口停頓幾秒，又慢慢往樓梯走上二樓。  
柯林走出房間，走廊已經恢復靜悄悄的樣子，天使銅鑄像盡責地照亮樓梯口。  
客廳門是打開的。現在天尚未全亮，柯林想不透是誰剛下樓到客廳。  
勾起他疑惑的是，那個腳步聲曾在柯林房門前遲疑，不時停頓像在找些什麼。他越想越覺得不是這屋裡的任何人。  
難道是小偷？柯林深呼吸並且繃緊肌肉，小心翼翼地往盡頭被黑暗吞噬的二樓走。

***

二樓靜的只能聽見時鐘滴答，柯林摸索著打開電燈。正前方鋪著一大塊花紋地毯，上面擺放著一張躺椅，左右兩邊各有置物的矮櫃。躺椅背後即是三扇並連的窗戶，現在外頭像罩了一層深海藍色，世界仍在沉睡。  
他很快留意到右側房門門縫透出燈光。狐疑想著難道有人起床了？他走過去輕輕敲門。沒人應門。柯林輕輕轉動門把，門咿呀打開一條縫。  
是凱文的房間。他把自己包裹起來，只露出頭活像一個蛹，鼻息沉緩。柯林既訝異又覺得好笑，平日再怎麼鋒銳的人一睡著還是個孩子。只是他不明白，為什麼凱文要開著燈睡？  
不敢再多窺探他人隱私，柯林確認腳步聲不是凱文便趕緊關上門。二樓左側有一道拱門，柯林躡手躡腳走進，再打開燈。這裡就像小一點的客廳，只是沒有壁爐，其中那台栗色的小鋼琴深深吸引了柯林的目光。  
「翼琴！」柯林驚嘆，他很久沒看到這種古式鋼琴了。按捺著彈奏的衝動，柯林仍繃緊神經觀察周遭的動靜。  
一旁的書櫃凌亂地塞滿泛黃的樂譜，書頁甚至蜷曲起來。柯林留意到琴椅被拉開一半，彷彿剛有人坐在這裡卻忘了推回去。柯林感到心跳加速。明明就沒有琴聲，為什麼椅子會被拉開？  
他很不情願地想起昨天早上聽來的那些怪聞。心裡暗自咒罵幾句髒話，柯林繼續往另外一道拱門走。拱門出來的正前方有一道短樓梯，柯林想那大概通往閣樓。  
左轉又是一個寬敞的躺椅區，同樣並連三扇窗戶，窗外已經能隱隱看見後院的輪廓了。光禿的櫟樹如神話裡的梅杜莎那令人畏懼的蛇髮，吐著蛇芯掙扎向天空伸展，而鞦韆則像個被石化的小姑娘淒涼地安坐在一旁。  
兩面書牆很快吸引了柯林的注意力，暫緩剛剛的不安感。事實上，他此刻滿心歡喜。書櫃裡他想得到的、喜愛的作家，作品通通都在這裡。曾經有一段時間，他愛酒、愛菸、愛書如命。如今菸酒都戒掉了，唯獨保留書。  
他正愁著隨身書已翻爛，原想去鎮上買些書來看，沒想到發現二樓就有書窩！  
可惜他現在不能仔細翻閱，他還有要事在身。這個空間還有一間房，柯林光看門上貼著花俏的剪貼、巨大的聖誕襪還有門框旁一張張風景、派對、自拍的照片，他就知道這是派翠克的房間。  
他舉起手，卻遲遲不敲門。柯林心想，大概沒有小偷，大概是他聽錯了。但他自己清楚得很，他只是不想面對才和他一夜激情的派翠克。  
他決定下樓，也不打算上閣樓，且天色也漸漸轉白，他得趁三胞胎起床前回到自己的房間。怎麼知道正要轉身，就聽到身後冰冷的聲音。  
「你現在來這裡幹嘛？」  
柯林驚恐地轉過身，是凱文。他仍然穿著他那件薄得可憐的白色長衫和灰色棉褲，頭髮凌亂地遮住一隻眼。  
柯林霎時百口莫辯，不管說什麼都不成理由。那麼只好實話實說。  
「我聽到樓上有奇怪的聲音，以為有小偷，就上來看。」  
「小偷？」凱文皺起眉頭，然後露出不可置信的微笑，「這裡不可能有小偷。就算把大門打開，也不會有人想進來這裡。」  
「什麼意思？」  
凱文撇過頭，意味深長地看了後院的大樹一眼，灰撲撲的天色憂鬱地爬上凱文原本就冷漠的臉頰。柯林還是難以相信，同樣稜角分明的輪廓，派翠克就如白色大理石般勻稱柔軟，凱文看起來卻銳利的像會傷人的冰雕。  
「我想你還不習慣，法洛先生。這裡不是第一次有怪聲，但又如何，也不會傷人。習慣就好。」  
凱文回過頭，凜凜目光投向柯林。  
「記得，下次聽到聲音不要上來，特別是後院。習慣就好。」  
他擦拭嘴角乾掉的口水，又恢復睡眼惺忪的樣子，撓撓過於寬鬆幾乎要掉下來的棉褲。閒適自在的樣子，彷彿剛剛只道了一聲早安。

***

早餐桌上瀰漫著難以形容的詭異，比起平日安靜了許多。  
凱文看起來最自在，他一如往常的漠視周遭，邊滑手機邊猛地把果醬一坨一坨抹上單薄的吐司片，直到果醬滿溢出來他才罷休。他盯著手機螢幕，喃喃自語：「丟人！這是我看過最爛的辯解，這個白癡怎麼不轟掉自己腦袋……」  
「凱文，你嗡嗡嗡的在說什麼？」派翠克雙手抵著下巴，好奇地問。  
「頭條新聞，槍擊案。」凱文瞥了派翠克一眼，用評論學校同儕語氣一樣，略為不悅地道：「不過是見風轉舵的傢伙，哭哭啼啼地向媒體為自己辯護，真是太失敗了，我真的很驚訝世界上會有這種白癡。」  
「噢！我知道你很有正義感，」派翠克皺起臉，滿臉排斥不自在：「但我一向不喜歡聽見這種消息，尤其在『美好的早晨』。跳過。」  
魁登斯的臉色比平常還要蒼白，他看起來沒睡好，睡眼惺忪還透著淺淺的黑眼圈。他緩慢地咀嚼食物，似乎胃口不太好。  
而柯林自己也心事重重，他沒仔細去聽凱文和派翠克的談話，反倒是清晨凱文所說的話不斷懸在心上，徘徊不去。  
至於派翠克，柯林簡直無法再正眼看待他，肌膚之親還是微妙的影響兩人之間的氛圍。他們試圖佯裝自在，但總會在眼神交會的片刻，抑或在急於說完話隨即沒話接的時候感到尷尬，更糟糕的是，柯林無法不去注意派翠克被黑髮覆蓋住的頸背。  
他知道那裡面藏著什麼。包括派翠克黑灰相間的罩衫裡，那甜蜜的身體裡藏著什麼。  
「今天柯林放一天假，所以……你有什麼安排？」派翠克邊舀起一匙的燕麥粥，邊抬起眉眼問。  
「我預約了愛蜜莉的故居導覽，晚點就去。」柯林說完立即喝下一大口柳橙汁，因而嗆得微微咳嗽。  
「愛蜜莉狄金森……『因為我無法為死亡駐足，是它慷慨地為我停留。』……我只記得這一句，她寫過太多首詩了，小時候睡前聽了不少床邊詩……下一句是什麼，魁登斯？」  
魁登斯看了一眼派翠克，他終於恢復一點精神。  
「『馬車上只承載著我倆，和不朽。』你希望我唸完整首嗎？」  
「不，我知道你記得全部。為什麼你老是記得那麼清楚？我的記性一向很差。」派翠克一手撐著臉，一手隨意晃著湯匙，不時放在唇邊咬著。柯林很喜歡派翠克這副模樣，每次上課他認真想著怎麼解題時，都是這樣子。  
「你記性不差，用心就記得住。」一想到派翠克完全忘了兩年前的事，柯林忍不住打岔揶揄他。這倒開了兩人能自在對話的起頭。  
「我的老師在暗示我不夠用功。知道了，我會用心！」面對柯林的調侃，派翠克永遠回以頑皮又雀躍的神情。  
「先生也寫詩嗎？」魁登斯怯生生地開口。  
「你怎麼知道的？」很少聽見魁登斯在大家一起用餐時發言，柯林格外認真地看著他。  
「上次找你時……不小心看到的，我也沒看仔細。」蒼白的臉倏地紅了起來，彷彿開錯了話題，反倒透露出什麼虧心事，「在桌上，看起來像詩……。」  
「法洛先生原來還是個大詩人，你還真神秘。」派翠克驚訝地開口：「舞跳得好、琴彈得好，不但在世界各地流浪連海上你都去了，現在又突然來到這裡當三個麻煩的家教……愛爾蘭人都像你一樣瘋狂嗎？」他往後靠，淘氣地看著柯林。  
「閉嘴。」柯林翻翻白眼，語氣卻比任何溺愛的話語還要柔軟，「我如果夠瘋狂就能讓你乖乖上課。」  
「閉嘴，」派翠克模仿柯林語氣，「你剛剛已經說過了，我也說了我會用心上課的。」  
「那我會很感激你。」  
「先遞給我柳橙汁吧，麻煩詩人先生。」派翠克朝柯林點了一下頭，口吻仍是揶揄的，眉眼嘴角卻輕挑得無意間露出昨晚床笫上的嬌憨神態。  
柯林假裝不在意地別開視線，心裡卻又翻騰起來。他邊將柳橙汁推給派翠克，邊快速地掃著周遭找尋什麼可以自然接下的話題。然後他很慶幸地看見這波濤洶湧中的燈塔。  
「我們剛剛說到詩嗎？是，我偶爾寫些詩，不是什麼了不起的東西。好像你種花，時間到了就會長些東西出來。」  
「那就很了不起。」魁登斯似乎很高興話題又重新回到他身上，他壓得低低的臉上，笑容不著痕跡地爬上嘴角又迅速消失。  
「等等……魁登斯，你換髮型了？」柯林身子微微傾向魁登斯，驚喜地發現原本不齊凌亂的頭髮，變成劃分整齊的蘑菇頭。「我現在才發現！」  
派翠克同樣驚呼，接著柯林的話說：「我也沒發現，你什麼時候去髮廊的？我記得昨天早上還不是這樣……」  
「你們沒發現的事可多了。」凱文邊猛塞溢出果醬的吐司，邊口齒不清地說：「微不足道的小事，用心就不會看錯。」  
鮮紅的果醬沿著凱文的嘴角滴落，他瞟了一眼柯林。  
「凱文，這樣吃很噁心。」派翠克嫌惡地皺起眉頭，然後站起身愉悅地表示：「好啦，這頓早餐還是一如往常的美味，當然，是我做的。我得出門一趟，凱文你下午去俱樂部時可以順便幫我買柳橙汁和牛奶嗎？快沒了。」  
他又轉過頭呼喚正彎腰撿東西的魁登斯。魁登斯回到座位，手上是軟爛的馬鈴薯。  
「你今天下午也不在，對吧？」  
魁登斯點頭應聲，凱文瞄了一眼地板。柯林看著凱文。  
「看來下午都不會有人在家，真難得。」  
說這句話同時，派翠克輕敲幾下桌子，「柯林，我們晚點才到家，鑰匙就在玄關的盒子裡，你知道吧？」  
柯林有點不專心地頓了頓，含糊地回應了一聲。  
派翠克遲疑地看了柯林幾眼，才勉強移動腳步，繞過魁登斯正要往客廳走，沒想到一個踉蹌，他緊急抓住魁登斯的椅背才沒完全撲倒。  
罪魁禍首是一顆踩爛的馬鈴薯。  
魁登斯連忙道歉，說自己沒注意到還有一顆馬鈴薯掉在地上。凱文抽出一張餐巾紙遞給魁登斯擦拭地板，派翠克則笑著說這至少提醒他待會外出要更小心雪滑。  
柯林則更加不專心。因為他看見那個微不足道的小事，不是派翠克的「下午沒人在家」的暗示，也不是魁登斯掉了一顆馬鈴薯，而是凱文。

***

柯林逛博物館時三心二意想著其他事，當他結束整個導覽時，暗罵自己簡直糟蹋這段本應美好的時光。他打定主意做點什麼來紓解毛躁的情緒，一想起家裡有薑汁汽水，便順道採買調酒材料才回去。  
屋子裡空蕩蕩的，如同早上派翠克說的，下午只有他一個人。進門沒多久，廚房的吧檯很快多了一位調酒師優雅又愉悅的身影。  
滿杯冰塊的銅製馬克杯上桌。薑切成片，萊姆榨成汁，減量的伏特加和一點點糖漿，最後注滿薑汁汽水，輕快地加入薑片，柯林迅速給自己調配一杯薑汁酒。  
入口的薑汁酒辛辣，他多加了幾片薑片增添風味。今天沒下雪，天氣難得乖巧的像害羞的學生。柯林看著窗外想起魁登斯，口裡溫潤的辛辣滋味卻讓他想起了派翠克。  
柯林心想，要是派翠克一定會央求再多加一些糖漿。他早餐時就不斷猛地往燕麥粥裡加楓糖。一想到派翠克，就好像有人往他心裡抹了蜜糖，令他忍不住微笑。  
忽然腦海閃過一句話──你們沒發現的事可多了。微不足道的小事，用心就不會看錯。  
柯林煩躁地捏捏眉頭，這句話和凱文本身從剛剛逛博物館時就干擾他到現在。  
他回想起早餐時瞥見的事。凱文明明就看那顆魁登斯疏忽的馬鈴薯，他以為凱文會提醒魁登斯，但直到柯林因為分心來不及阻止派翠克走過來前，凱文一句話都沒說。他實在不明白凱文為什麼要這樣做。是惡作劇嗎？他馬上搖頭否定這個想法，凱文沒有理由去惡整跟他關係良好的派翠克。  
凱文難以親近，更遑論理解，想破頭也理不出什麼頭緒。  
「我沒發現的事可多了？好啊，那我現在就來看看你還藏著什麼好事。」  
柯林將馬克杯放下，他無法再對凱文奇怪的言行舉止置身事外，打定主意要弄清楚這一切。他朝通往二樓的階梯走去。  
下午的二樓與清晨時截然不同，日光從四面八方充足地照得一室明亮清爽，那些清晨沒注意到的聖誕裝飾此刻也一目了然，零散地充斥在各個櫃子和牆上。  
角落的盆栽神清氣爽地昂首站立，挑著花紋斑斕的大片圓葉，像在欣賞塗得好看的指甲油。褐色皮革的躺椅彷彿也舒服地伸展身軀並向柯林發出邀約，請他務必躺在它身上為它朗誦幾本書。  
宜人舒適的廳室令他暫時忘了心煩的事，他漫步在這個陽光盈溢的空間中。比起街頭和骯髒的船艙，這裡沒有寒冷侵擾，也沒有爬蟲走獸的威脅，卻因為陌生加上天花亂墜的傳聞，還是令柯林放鬆之餘而感到隱隱不安。  
他快步走到琴室，心悅誠服地輕拂過那台栗色小琴，上面蒙了一層灰，狀似許久沒人觸碰它。柯林又走到塞滿樂譜的櫃子，想看看這間屋主的蒐藏順道彈幾首曲子。發黃的琴譜凌亂擁擠地塞在一起，柯林必須使力把其中一本拉出來，結果用力過猛下場就是全撒了一地。  
散落一地的紙間，一行娟秀的字體吸引了柯林的注意。他拿起那張照片大小的紙仔細端詳，低聲讀出上面的內容：「愛情這小小的苦勞，我想，對我夠大了。哈娃，2000年，夏。」  
翻過紙片，原來還真是一張照片。相片裡一片花團錦簇，一個年輕貌美的女人站在鞦韆上，她微微抬起下顎，雙手抓著兩側繩索，瞇著笑眼有些挑釁的盯著鏡頭。特別吸引柯林的是那一頭和三胞胎一模一樣的髮色──烏黑鬈曲的短髮，耳後插著一朵潔白的梔子花。  
女人身材嬌小然而神情卻不嬌弱，反倒有些盛氣凌人之態，令柯林不禁栽進這張照片中。他想，如果這個人還住在這間屋子裡，他鐵定折服在她裙底之下。  
但也差不多，他現在就栽在她兒子的腿下。  
引用愛蜜莉‧狄金森的詩作為照片註解……柯林心想，派翠克說的床邊詩大概也是她唸給他聽的。前秒才為這女人的神氣嬌俏動心，後一秒他突然想起這個人現在不知是生是死，行蹤成謎，然後又想起昨晚奇怪的腳步聲，和拉開的琴椅，關於鞦韆旁大樹下的傳聞……  
柯林感到心一沉。他隨即把一地的樂譜塞回櫃子，也把照片一併塞回去。  
他改變主意，不彈琴而去隔壁有兩面書牆的廳室。今清晨無法好好翻閱，現在終於能細細一本一本抽出查看，在一片書海中，他很快注意到一排葉慈的著作。那是他最喜歡的愛爾蘭詩人，而這裡竟然蒐藏著葉慈所有的作品。  
柯林幾乎要驚呼出來，像巧遇許久不見的老友。  
他慎重又欣喜翻閱其中一本詩集，一下子沉浸在書香裡。毫無察覺隔壁樓梯正有腳步緩緩而上。  
等到柯林察覺背後有人時，他感到背脊一涼。

***

「柯林，原來你在家。」爽朗的聲音令柯林鬆了一口氣，他轉過身，正是昨晚令他心蕩神馳的男孩。他明亮的眼睛和含情的嘴角讓他想起照片中的少女，卻少了她的跋扈姿態。  
派翠克手裡端著一碗快融化的冰淇淋，噘起嘴埋怨道：「我剛剛在樓下叫了好幾聲你都沒聽見。」  
「抱歉親愛的，我在看書……我不知道這裡有這麼多書……」無法解釋他為什麼在沒有主人帶的情況下上樓，柯林支支吾吾地說著。  
一滴冰淇淋液悄悄沿著派翠克的手臂滑落至衣袖裡。派翠克咕噥一聲便立即脫掉罩衫，露出裡頭的藍色襯衫。  
「我真的很討厭這樣……你可以繼續說柯林，我在聽，只是我有些麻煩，」派翠克放下冰淇淋，緩緩解開襯衫扣子，咕噥道：「全都沾到了……」  
「你喜歡吃冰嗎？」柯林感到胸口鼓譟，卻不是因為方才的困窘。他現在才想起派翠克是特意提前回家的。  
「非常喜歡，在冷都要吃。」派翠克把襯衫脫下來，上身只剩單薄的貼身衣物，白色的袖口沾染了米白色汁液，「我後來去了博物館，但沒看到你。所以就順道去附近的冰淇淋店……我愛死這家的香草冰淇淋了，但……該死整隻手都黏的……」  
派翠克笨拙地舔了舔手指和手腕，又拿不定主意似的頻頻往柯林這裡看。最後頹然放下手臂，端起躺椅上的冰淇淋，坐下來。  
「算了，先吃冰。你要不要嚐嚐看？」  
柯林動也不動。昨晚是情不自禁，那現在總得有人煞住車。他心裡壓著一塊石頭，令他裹足不前，然而他知道青春的情感橫衝直撞，他不想要看派翠克衝得頭破血流，即便他好想立刻再次佔有他。他按耐住性子，刻意忽略派翠克的邀請，別過頭去將書放回書櫃。  
「你們還有在彈那台翼琴嗎？」  
派翠克沒追問他為什麼在二樓，柯林也放下心來，隨口問起翼琴的事。  
「幾乎沒有，她走後沒人對那台琴有興趣。凱文琴彈得最好，但他現在迷射箭，也不彈了。事實上，在你來之前連一樓的鋼琴都沒人碰。」  
柯林感到心一涼，派翠克的話倒提醒他幾件事，蒙塵的琴久未人碰、夜半拉開的琴椅……他隨即問下去。  
「『她』是……你的母親嗎？」  
「她是非常會彈琴和跳舞的人。」派翠克咬住塑膠湯匙，露出一貫思考時會出現的表情，「我覺得它幾乎變成甜湯了。」  
他的嘴角仍彎彎掛著，眉眼低垂有些興致缺缺地攪著杯碗裡的冰淇淋。  
柯林掙扎著是否要問下去，關於她母親的去向和屋子的怪聞，卻又質疑這不是很恰當的問題。最後他選擇先哄哄眼前不開心的男孩，他現在看起來百般無聊，一口喝完冰淇淋「湯」，皺著臉乾嘔一聲。  
「你的嘴角為什麼總有東西。」柯林彎腰湊近躺椅上的派翠克，溫柔地擦拭他嘴角的汁液，「你選一首曲子吧，反正我們現在也沒事。我可以試試那台琴吧？」  
派翠克舔舔嘴唇，沒說好也沒說不好，只是輕快地在柯林臉頰上親一下，便起身走到隔壁的琴室。自然而然的親暱，沒有人說好，也沒有人說不好。  
琴聲很快再度悠揚起來，古鋼琴的琴弦聲格外甜美，優雅地流動著內在質樸的靈魂。可惜這杯香醇甜酒柯林無法細細品味，因為身旁男孩再度焦躁不安。他悄悄地挪動到柯林身邊，下巴擱在柯林肩膀上。  
「去洗手，然後把襯衫穿上，你會著涼。」柯林頭也不回地說，繼續彈奏。  
派翠克聽了，非但不離開，雙手反而環上他。  
他手臂上淡淡的冰淇淋味令柯林閉上雙眼。旋律仍繼續，呼吸律動卻已變奏。  
「你很多刺青……」派翠克低聲說：「這裡一個那裡一個，有些還是名字。都是你的戀人嗎？」  
柯林試著回想照片中的少女，她逼視鏡頭的眼神多少可以令他卻步，保持清醒。  
他不理會派翠克自顧彈著；而派翠克也不在意自顧說著。  
「我喝了剩下的薑汁酒，」派翠克的臉貼著柯林，語氣嬌憨：「你沒告訴我你那麼會調酒……我的老師，不，是我的大詩人真的好多秘密……」  
眼前音符恍惚跳動，跟著他的心跳忽上忽下。他感到側臉一道灼熱的眼光，打死不退地凝視著他。於是深呼吸，也打死抵抗從腹部爬上的酥麻感。  
「光喝酒不夠對吧？光看你的刺青也不夠對吧？唉，就算脫得一件不剩你心裡還有好多層秘密，好多我不知道的事……」他輕捶了一下柯林的左胸。  
琴聲拖沓，緩了下來。派翠克聲調低軟。  
「可是我還是很喜歡你。你沒拒絕我，我真的很高興。」  
乾涸的冰淇淋液誘發淡淡香甜，柯林微微湊上手臂，嗅著。  
就這樣耗下去吧，柯林心想，派翠克最終會安靜下來，漂亮地端坐在旁，就像每堂課最後沉靜安穩的彈琴時光。可是迷人的香甜味不放過他。  
柯林順著手臂上的味道撇過頭去，輕輕咬住同樣有冰淇淋味的唇瓣。  
派翠克抱得更緊了。柯林可以嚐到他舌頭上冰涼帶辛辣的滋味，是薑汁酒。  
就這樣耗著，不要停止彈奏，他會安靜下來的……。  
曲不成調，七零八落地像被潑了一攤水。交扣的手指不時攪動琴弦，旋律潰堤，凌亂不成章地四處奔騰。  
派翠克安靜下來，樂曲卻也嘎然停止。他沒有漂亮地端坐，而是整個人面對面跨坐在柯林身上。而那雙彈鋼琴的手立即撫上他的腰、抓著他的臀，繼續挑著情翻弄越加紊亂的氣息。  
吻仍持續。  
他的手伸進柯林的上衣裡，迷茫又飢渴地四處探索，口裡邊模糊不清地說：「到處都是刺青……那麼多人在你身上留下故事，我也要留點什麼……」  
「你想要什麼？親愛的，」柯林也同樣掀起派翠克輕薄的上衣，張嘴就咬上發燙的肌膚，「我能給你什麼？」  
感到乳頭一陣酥麻，派翠克縮起肩膀悶哼一聲，一隻手慌亂地往後撐在鍵盤上，古鋼琴立即發出驚慌失措的聲響。柯林把手伸進他的褲子裡，又惹起一陣丁鈴破碎的聲響。  
派翠克攀回柯林身上，雙眼濛濛地望著他。「這隻耳垂，」他捧著柯林的臉──那張臉的耳垂上各戴著一只耳環，半顰半嬌地說：「以後不准你戴左耳，我好親你。」  
「如你所願。」柯林凝視著派翠克，緩緩摘下左耳的耳環，繼續規律地在派翠克的褲子裡挑弄。派翠克倒抽一口氣，張著嘴跟著柯林的速度吐著熱氣，時而痛苦地皺緊眉頭時而發出歡愉的嘆息。  
褲檔濕了一片。派翠克勉強回過神看著柯林，溫熱的雙手捧起他的臉。  
「我現在可以好好親你了。」  
「我現在只想好好跟你做。」  
大手很快抓回派翠克的後臀，兩人緊緊相擁而吻，站起身來跌跌撞撞地走到沙發旁，猛地倒臥。  
儘管柯林剛有喝些酒，卻不如昨晚醉，這種清醒卻又帶點微醺的感覺給他一種刺激的快感。所有感覺都記得好清楚，所有觸碰引起的顫抖，所有情話勾起的心蕩，所有氣息翻出的紅潮……柯林離開交纏的唇舌，撐著手深深凝視著身下男孩。  
他還是和兩年前一樣迷人，柯林暗自驚歎。這個人裡裡外外都吸引著他、誘惑著他，他毫無抵抗能力。  
派翠克的嘴巴被親得紅腫，軟爛紅艷的像熟透的石榴。耳朵輕輕一吹就勾起牛奶般絲滑的大腿蹭著柯林的身軀。渾身軟綿綿的像那天派翠克做的蛋糕，鬆軟。  
柯林並不怎麼吃甜。但當他細細品嚐派翠克身上的味道，那帶著薄汗、焦躁亢奮的身軀，那溫熱、鹹濕的滋味竟令他像嗜糖的孩子，瘋狂而眷戀不捨。  
柯林無意間觸碰到的某些地帶，會令他吐出如奶油般黏膩的呻吟，失神地半開嘴，吐出濕漉漉的舌頭，祈求更多糖更多咀嚼。  
他的舌頭更要了柯林的魂魄，那藏在齒間滑溜的小野獸，你以為你困住了它，它卻鑽進你的心底。  
「派翠克……你好甜……」柯林緩緩舔過冰淇淋乾涸的遺跡直到手掌，喉頭頻頻吞嚥，「到底有多少冰淇淋在你身上……」  
「那你喜歡吃甜嗎？」派翠克口齒不清地說，迷亂地吸吮柯林的手指，一根一根用舌頭勾著挑著。  
「不常，我只喜歡你的。」  
「我也只喜歡你的。」  
言語調情令兩人更加血脈賁張，派翠克起身壓在柯林身上，清澈的眼神早已沉不見底，總是快樂的眼光多了隱隱煎熬，他背脊後退、頭埋進柯林雙腿之間，吞吐起來。派翠克技巧純熟，就算這是柯林人生中第二次和男人做，也沒有半刻不知所措。兩次美好的經驗，通通都是派翠克。  
派翠克是他第一個男人。  
柯林低聲咒罵一句髒話，狠狠地抓著派翠克的頭，失神地享受這一刻。  
去他的家庭教師。去他的所有滿天詭異傳聞。  
衣服煽情地散落在地，派翠克漲紅著臉痛苦又喜悅地含著他的「甜點」，像餓了很久的嬰孩討奶喝，不時過於激動而嗆得連連咳嗽，不時抬起泛著淚光的眼看著他。而他的手持續緊抓著柯林的腰，彷彿想扯掉柯林身上所有的刺青，只留下他，只有他。  
去他的過去未來。  
心裡的石頭瞬間如雲煙消散，取而代之的是陣陣拍打岸邊的浪濤越發拔高，吞噬柯林心裡最後的防線。  
只要當下的每一刻，我屬於他，他也屬於我，就好。  
確實一切快得像被海浪吞噬。他不記得怎麼又到了派翠克的房間、柯林用嘴撕開保險套、派翠克打開潤滑液、柯林扳開他的腿、派翠克仰頭哭喊柯林的名字、柯林俯下身深吻他、派翠克扭動身體汲汲渴求更多佔有……  
一切發生得很快，餘韻卻深刻地、綿長地把這段香豔動情的下午，層層寫進兩人的肌膚裡。他進入派翠克的身體，卻反讓派翠克進入他那一直空曠著、隨心所欲的自由境地。  
在那裡派翠克留下他的氣味，他的觸感、他的聲音和他的神韻。宣示著，以後任何一點風吹草動，你都會想起我，因我動心。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

瘋狂又纏綿的午後，派翠克趴在柯林胸膛上，床是單人床，所以柯林得緊緊把他摟在懷裡，免得他掉下床沿。  
內側手臂上搔癢的是派翠克的頭髮，散發著洗過澡後的皂香味。少年的臉頰窩得柯林滿懷溫暖，他甚至可以感受到派翠克舒服地眨著睫毛，跟著唇邊絮語輕掃他的胸懷。指甲輕輕搔著派翠克光滑的背脊，不曉得經過幾次低聲細語幾度凝望屏息，他才開始感到手臂痠麻。  
刷成粉藍色的牆角擺著一把電吉他，派翠克說他高中時玩過一段時間的電吉他，後來他迷上打鼓，現在還組了樂團。往日放假都要跟著團練，今年他真的要趕快補救他岌岌可危的課業，才回家度過整整一個月的假期。（「結果我遇見你！是聖誕老人把你打包送來的嗎？」派翠克高興地直嚷嚷。）  
床斜對面的牆壁上有一整個區塊貼滿照片，照片中的派翠克看起來青澀稚氣，柯林猜想大多是高中時的照片。他瞄到其中幾張，是派翠克紅著臉、雙眼迷離親吻另外一個少年，又有幾張派翠克全裸背對鏡頭，背上全是不知名的液體……。留意到柯林注視的方向，派翠克慌忙地起身想遮住柯林的視線，柯林只是攬住他，輕描淡寫地說：「沒關係，那是你的過去。」  
「家最討厭的就是這點，我應該第一天回家就大掃除的。」他仍頻頻回頭，似乎想下床撕掉那些陳年往事。  
「沒關係，」柯林正色說，他把派翠克摟回懷中，「你再亂動就要掉下床了。」  
柯林不再多說，只以額頭和鼻尖的輕吻，和專注而著迷的眼神，來一次又一次表達他多麼喜愛他，這種強烈的感受不為過去所撼動，也不受未來的羈絆，只純粹地存在當下。而這也的確安撫了懷中人微微的不安，他玩起柯林的左耳，企圖掩蓋微笑的嘴角下咬著一副泫然欲泣的神情。  
然後柯林注意到床鋪旁邊的書桌上，有幾本小說，封面上的人他熟悉不過。  
「你是模特兒？」  
派翠克懶懶地揚起手，拿起書瞇起眼睛看，然後一下子收回手，「這是我拍過最糟糕的一張。我不喜歡。」  
除了小說，還有好幾本雜誌的內頁都有派翠克。他說從高中時就偶爾接案直到大學，現在變成他的工作。  
「我倒覺得這個封面很好看。你怎麼拍都好看。」  
派翠克抿起嘴，嘴角甜滋滋地勾起，「閉嘴，誰教你說謊的，先生？」  
「如果這是謊言，那還有什麼是真實的？先生？」  
明顯不過的調情話語，但柯林知道他當真，派翠克也當真。或許在情人的擁抱裡，什麼都可以是真實的，他們緊緊相依的懷裡容不下一點點虛假。  
「別想跟我談論謊言和真實，你知道我最擅長真假遊戲。」  
「如果你聽過我的故事，你就知道你那不叫擅長。」柯林壓在派翠克頭下的那隻手，撓了一下少年柔軟蓬鬆的捲髮。派翠克撐起半邊身體，手肘靠在柯林胸膛上，手掌撐著下巴一副等著柯林能說出什麼好故事來的表情。  
「兩個故事，一個真……」  
「一個假。我知道，別多解釋，快說！」就像所有曾經聽過床邊故事的孩子一樣，派翠克露出那種迫不及待、不耐煩的淘氣神色，彷彿柯林只要說得慢半拍，他就要搶話自己編故事了。  
「耐心點。」柯林捏了一下派翠克的腰，惹得身上的人又一聲驚呼。他抓起柯林的手就往嘴裡輕咬，故意猙獰著臉像隻小老虎。柯林被派翠克逗得連連輕笑，隨即收起嘻鬧的語氣。  
「第一個故事，兩年前，在我的家鄉都柏林……」  
語調沉緩，每個斷句間的呼吸都飽含著感情，為下一句做最好的進場……。柯林的思緒飛回兩年前那條陰暗的巷弄。  
拳腳飛來，重重落在他身上，最初打在他臉上那一拳令他痛得睜不開眼睛看到底是哪個王八蛋做的好事。他甚至來不及回想他是惹到誰，就被一腳腹部的重擊而痛得幾乎失去意識。人太多了，他又毫無防備，只有挨揍的份。  
他以為這次他死定了，突如其來的暴力令他驚慌得連摯愛的家人也來不及思念，可能連打他的人是誰都不知道就要莫名其妙地死去……。  
直到他出現。施暴者紛紛說著「有人報警！」「該死！」「真他媽的！」，一哄而散。  
柯林勉強撐起半邊身體，頭痛欲裂。然後，「那個人」小心翼翼地從巷口轉角探出來。一個蒼白而纖瘦的少年。  
他起初遲疑，踏入巷口的每一小步慢慢變一大步，最後踉踉蹌蹌地到柯林身邊，蹲下身來。清晨的光線灰濛，暗巷更昏昧不清，但柯林記得少年漂亮的輪廓，和那雙瞇起來彷彿可以滿溢出溫情的眼睛。  
少年好認真地看著他，即使身體刻意保持距離，戰戰兢兢的視線中他仍能感受到這個陌生人是真的好擔心他。柯林詫異，他很少遇過在這個年紀卻有如此溫暖眼光的人，纖弱的身體裡頭，是深厚的海洋。  
少年說警察就要來了。  
柯林說至少讓他知道名字，他非得報答他。  
少年猶豫，突然低下頭，聲音像小貓似的回，他只想要一個吻。  
柯林壓根沒想到這個陌生人會這樣回答。沉吟半晌，他突然有股異樣的感覺，少年似乎認識他。然而他還來不及發問，少年突然像犯了什麼錯，羞愧地連連道歉，他想跑開，柯林拉住了他。  
天空漸漸露出魚肚白，街道開始出現人潮的聲音，少年越來越慌張。柯林情急寫下電話號碼，塞在少年手中。  
「請務必聯絡我，一定。」  
少年渾身像觸電似的呆滯在原地，盯著柯林抓著他的那隻手，露出夢一般的神情。然後猛然回過神來，甩開手便跑開。等到過了好一陣子，直到柯林不再頭痛，他才驚覺少年可能根本不會再聯絡他。他搖搖晃晃地走出巷外，街道熙來攘往，哪有少年蹤跡……。  
「我應該跟他要個電話，但……總之我們失聯了。」柯林撫摸著派翠克的後腦勺，說得一派輕鬆。  
「你看起來不是很失望。」派翠克低下頭抵著柯林的額頭，調笑道：「但你很會說故事，我姑且相信你。」語落立即啄了一下柯林的唇。  
柯林莞爾，使些力把派翠克攬回懷中，箍緊雙臂像要把他揉進懷裡一樣。「第二個故事，我找到他了。這就是為什麼我看起來不失望。」  
出於一種莫名的直覺，柯林抓起派翠克的左手，翻開手腕查看。和他意料中的不一樣，記錯了嗎？柯林搖搖頭，兩年時間太長，記憶忽遠忽近地糊成一團，若和「莫名」的直覺錙銖必較，他恐怕又要再失去派翠克一次。柯林沒有停頓太久，唇湊到手腕就親了親。  
派翠克懵懂，直嚷道：「有續集？你真是編故事高手。我都快要忘了我們在玩真假遊戲。」  
「生命難道不像一場遊戲嗎？你買了人生的票，你在這個世界遊樂場裡悠晃，你有權利經歷任何你想玩的遊樂設施，人潮有時候會把你推向某個人，有時候又會把你們拆散……可是誰知道呢，或許在下一個鬼屋中，你們會緊緊抓著對方，直到出來才發現你抓的，是前幾分鐘才錯過的陌生人……」  
「人潮有時候會把你推向某個人，有時候又會把你們拆散……」派翠克低聲復述這句話，然後嘟噥：「所以你的續集是什麼？先說如果第一個是真的，他如果聯絡你了，至少我在時，你不可以接他電話。」  
「他沒有聯絡我，倒是在酒吧喝得一蹋糊塗！」柯林笑道：「這就是第二個故事，在我工作的酒吧，我遇到他了。就是那種電影中才會出現的老掉牙情節，但事情就是這樣發生了，別這樣看我派翠克，你也可以猜這個故事是假的。我要說的是，我看著他，在人群中那麼光彩奪目……他笑得好開心，舞跳得很彆扭卻比誰都還要耀眼，漂亮的小瘋子……為什麼當時我在巷子裡沒注意到這些呢？」  
柯林的話慢了下來，撫摸大腿的手也變得更加輕柔，慢慢一路摸回纖細的腰，「不過無所謂，不管他是誰，我欠他人情。我走過去，我的臉甚至還在痛，同事叫我也不理，我下定決心，這次人潮不能再阻止我，我要還給他一個吻。」  
「這個是假的，世界上哪有那麼湊巧的好事。」  
「如果世界上沒有湊巧的好事，就不會有幸運一詞。我要怎麼做，你才能明白我們多麼幸運……」柯林抬起派翠克的下顎，挑逗意味濃厚地看著他，「我這樣親他……。」  
他毫不猶豫地吻下去，派翠克沒有任何心理準備的閉緊雙眼，一下子，他也張嘴回應。吻和上床時的吻不太一樣，情慾少了些，溫情多了些。吻比想像中還快結束，柯林依依不捨離開派翠克的唇。派翠克雙眼醉了一圈。  
「你這個莫名其妙的傢伙……」派翠克驚呼道：「原來是你！」  
「小瘋子，你總算想起來了。」  
「原來你是酒保，難怪你會調酒！可是我不記得我救過你……不過話說回來，那天我只記得我醉倒前發生了什麼事……」  
「我記得就好。我們碰上了，現在你在我這裡，過去不是那麼重要了。我親愛的陌生人，派翠克。」

***

等凱文和魁登斯回家，入口圍籬已纏上紅綠交錯的聖誕裝飾，屋簷垂墜金黃閃耀的燈串簾幕，門楣上松柏枝條捻成的藤葉同樣纏裹著小巧燈泡，門下則掛著槲寄生和龍柏、冬青、松果編織而成的花圈，銜接前廊的樓梯扶手也纏繞燈線，爍光點點。不僅如此，屋裡五顏六色的金蔥條、金球、小玩偶、緞帶或掛或圍或綁地添綴所有廳室，而客廳的聖誕樹光彩斑斕，喜氣洋洋地迎接聖誕到來。整屋子的繽紛熱鬧。  
屋外蒼茫一片，屋內繁花似錦。當魁登斯和凱文上樓時，見到的是派翠克斜躺在躺椅上，撐著頭靠著扶手，神情清爽舒適的像剛洗完三溫暖。他的眼神落在扶手那端，柯林坐在上面盤起一隻腿，端著書朗誦葉慈的詩篇，旁邊矮櫃上擺著薑汁酒和蘋果派。香氣襲人，紫色晚霞彷彿也特別恩待他們，溫柔地撫觸二樓靠後院這間書牆環繞的廳室，那竊竊笑語把世界隔絕在外，好似排除在這幅畫以外的只剩下欣羨和忌妒的眼光。  
「但我，窮，只能有美夢，我把我的夢鋪在你腳下，輕點踩，因為你踩著我的夢……」  
「你們回來啦！」  
重重地一聲「砰」，派翠克跳起來雙腳用力一踩，一看到弟弟們回來，他立即興奮地走到他們面前，一下誇耀著這些布置，說他和柯林提前到家，閒來無事便繼續著手先前弄到一半的裝飾；一下又說他打算在聖誕節前辦個派對，大家可以邀請朋友來。他按捺著激動，勾著嘴角搖頭晃腦地說柯林整月都會留在這裡，聖誕節時他們可以四個人一起過。  
「我對派對沒任何興趣。」凱文一臉像是聽到尷尬的冷笑話，它冷眼掃視滿房亮得刺眼的金蔥條，「派對？你今年怎麼突然想在家裡辦派對？」  
「我們可以重新培養這個興趣，凱文。」派翠克往他臉上抹了一道理所當然的微笑，「今年難得有客人，這個家也太久沒有像樣的派對了。」  
「以前是有啊，哼，她開派對開得可勤了，『訪客』多得……」  
「我在儲藏室找到好多聖誕裝飾，每個都好美！」派翠克像是刻意打斷凱文的話，逕自說下去：「我還額外買了些緞帶，但不管怎麼布置就是沒有小時候漂亮……」  
「那些老古董早該丟掉了，多久沒拿出來的東西。」凱文冷哼道：「也是啦，比起這間破屋子的年紀，這些塑膠製品也才不過十多年，等屋子腐爛光了、地球毀滅大概只剩下它還活得健健康康，人工的永遠活得比較久。」  
凱文轉眼又露出意興闌珊的表情：「派對的事我沒意見，反正我也不會下樓。不過我已經準備好禮物，一切都照流程走，你會喜歡這個聖誕節的。話說回來，先生，你不用回去看家人嗎？」  
「這個冬天不會。」面對凱文這句不知是否不懷好意的問話，柯林選擇淡漠以對。  
「真有趣，」話這麼說，凱文臉上卻不見絲毫興致，「以往都是我們三個人過的。我會再多準備一份禮物給你，先生。」  
「既然以往都三個人過，今年也不用破例為我準備。」  
派翠克隨即端起蘋果派走到兩人之間，眉飛色舞地說：「每個人都會有禮物，這是我的規定。晚餐還要等一下，你們要不要先吃點派？魁登斯你手上那是什麼？李醫師還好嗎？」  
「Ah bon, génial.（是喔，太好了。）」凱文矯揉造作地朝柯林點點頭，便轉身回房，低嚷道：「真搞不懂為什麼連樓梯也要纏上燈泡……」  
魁登斯一言不發站在角落不知道多久了，他的身體縮在一起，彷彿想縮進已經皺得不得了的衣服裡。  
「蟹爪蘭。她過得很好，今天教了我很多植物度冬的知識。」魁登斯把蟹爪蘭放在派翠克房門口對面的小圓桌，派翠克讚嘆：「這下二樓也有些花了！就在我的房門外，真好。你也可以邀李醫師全家來派對呀，順道看看你培育的花房……啊，我房裡的盆栽有些蟲……」  
派翠克抬起下顎皺眉，像在認真思考一件很奧秘的事。柯林順手拿起派翠克手中的派，興致盎然地看著他。他豐富的表情變化總能逗樂柯林，令他不自覺直直盯著他不放。  
「我待會幫你看，大概是太乾燥了。花房裡的茶花也生蟲，我和李醫生要了一些藥劑……。」  
柯林咬了一口蘋果派，不經心地觸及到魁登斯的眼光。魁登斯像被雷打到似的轉移視線。  
「我先去忙了，好多東西要整理。」  
魁登斯匆匆轉身往閣樓方向走。柯林心想，原來那是魁登斯的房間。他突然想起初次造訪時，閣樓窗口那匆匆一瞥的身影。  
「他的心裡只有植物。別以為只有你的房裡有盆栽，整屋子都是他的花房，噢，除了凱文。凱文不太喜歡花花草草，他除了俱樂部幾乎不出門，我和他說過了電腦旁擺些什麼綠色植物也好，他幾乎天天黏在電腦前。」  
「射箭俱樂部？」  
「是啊，他學了快兩年，後來經過測驗加入俱樂部。仔細想想他本來就愛玩飛鏢，小時候還曾經差點弄瞎魁登斯的眼睛……」  
話鋒一轉，派翠克趕緊解釋道：「他不是故意的，但魁登斯還是怕他怕了好一陣子。柯林我知道凱文對你不太禮貌，但他真的不太會說話，不愛笑也不太哭……但他是心腸軟的好人，你能想像他細心照顧一隻貓的樣子嗎？」  
「他還養過貓？」柯林狐疑地笑了笑，他的確很難想像一個會抱怨給鳥準備種子度冬的人會想養寵物。  
「其實是媽媽的。凱文和那隻貓感情可好了，只是……」派翠克頓了頓，放下手中的派，若有所思地說：「發生了一些事，凱文非常難過。他後來常常提起那隻貓，說如果他再細心點，就不會發生這樣的事。有時候看起來蠻不在乎的人，其實心裡最在乎……。我高中有陣子……過得不太好，凱文幫助我很多，好像樓梯間的那尊天使一樣，他和魁登斯都是我的天使。」  
柯林聽著，內心還是很難接受。他眼前的凱文和派翠克口裡的凱文在他心裡拉扯，兩種形象互相衝擊著。比起來，他還覺得魁登斯比較像天使。  
當晚是柯林下廚，他看到廚房有剩餘的馬鈴薯便心血來潮做了愛爾蘭菜糊當晚餐，還另外準備蛋酒。這讓派翠克很高興，央求聖誕派對那天還要再吃一次柯林親手做的菜糊，又說聖誕節當天他已經準備好幾部電影、好期待滑雪的行程云云。凱文一如往常偶爾答腔，大部分時間邊吃邊看著他的書，柯林瞄了幾眼，是一本關於人體構造的百科。至於魁登斯，在大家歡談之間不知道什麼時候已經離開座位，柯林依稀記得魁登斯說他要去花房一會兒。  
魁登斯雖安靜，但畢竟是柯林花心思了解的學生，朝夕相處下來他漸漸能察覺魁登斯眉宇間的心事。派翠克雖熱情又樂於照顧人，但有時候過於快樂的人反而難以留意到旁人幽微的愁煩，尤其是魁登斯這種善於隱藏自己的人。  
柯林趁著派翠克和凱文在客廳玩起飛鏢，他偷偷溜到後院。小燈串像會發光的漿果紛紛落在灌木叢和籬笆上，後院右邊凱文練箭的小花園燈火通明，除此之外後院漆黑一片。柯林沒去過花房，魁登斯說冬天的花房很無趣，便沒帶他參觀。  
在櫟樹附近，黑壓壓的夜色間，他看見一間小小透著柔黃光線的玻璃房，裡面擺滿大大小小的盆栽，裡頭一個身影忙碌著，他猜想這就是花房。  
柯林走近敲門，魁登斯驚訝。他打開房門。

***

「這麼冷，怎麼不待在屋裡？」  
「沒來過花房，想來參觀一下，我可以進來嗎？」  
「當然。」魁登斯趕緊關上花房門，唯恐寒風吞噬了他的盆栽。花房裡一片青蔥翠綠，光是垂吊植物就有分細長如雉尾和圓潤如鏡的葉片，珠墜子似串串垂落。柯林走進細看，深深淺淺的綠叢間還有幾盆紫色葉串飛瀉飄揚，沿牆而下常春藤糾纏著木架子蜿蜒至地。中間桌台上整齊羅列罩上塑膠蓋的小盆栽，一旁粉白黛綠的小花和奇形怪狀的多肉植物相鄰，像拌嘴的幼時玩伴等待誰先有了春思。  
花房右側牆架上一排綠墨中盛放不知名的黃蕊白瓣小花，牆架下則是柯林也見過的梔子花。左側沿窗至底的主工作臺上綠雲密佈，分層簇擁著花紋斑斕的常綠植物，最後一排挑高瓦盆捧著蓬鬆如羽扇盛開的蕨。  
小小花房，卻狂放無限傲骨的生機，柯林忍不住驚歎。  
「魁登斯，冬天裡的花房一點也不無聊！我不知道葉子還有這種顏色的……」他撫觸其中一盆草，網狀葉面特別顯眼。「啊，這盆小花我房裡也有，這盆草也是，原來他們都生於這間花房……這些心型的小傢伙是什麼？」  
「毬蘭葉，我在試著繁殖。你頭上那藍就是毬蘭，明年才會開花。」魁登斯跟在柯林後面，趁著柯林興奮地東張西望時迅速整理瀏海，沾滿泥巴的手卻反而弄髒他的臉頰。  
「你到底給他們吃了什麼，他們都長得很好。」  
「它們大部分都在冬眠，不需要吃東西，只要注意澆水和濕度……小心！」  
柯林縮縮腿，他差點踢翻地上的空瓷瓶。花房走道狹小，兩人一拉一扯魁登斯輕輕撞上柯林的胸懷，他幾乎是在四目交接的瞬間就立即蹲下收拾地上的瓦盆器具。柯林則注意到一排長相奇異的綠色植株，繼續叨叨念著。  
「這又是什麼？不像花也不像葉子，倒像一堆螺……」  
魁登斯站起身，瀏海又再度亂翹，他盡可能低著頭回：「貝殼花，你看到的『螺』是花萼，花明年春天才會開。我第一次種，他們長得不是很好……。」  
「這裡簡直就是地上的海洋！嘿，魁登斯，你一定是這些小傢伙的好母親。你忙得顧不了自己。」柯林突然笑得開懷，然後用手指刮自己的臉頰，「臉上有泥巴。」  
這裡沒有鏡子，魁登斯臉一紅立即用手臂大力往臉抹了幾下，弄得臉更花更紅。最後他頹然放棄，不管是躲避柯林直勾勾的目光還是臉頰上的泥巴。  
事實上，柯林完全被魁登斯身後的矮灌木吸引，他直直走過去，沒留意到身後人悄悄鬆了一口氣。角落放置一大盆的矮灌木，上面開滿玫瑰似的花。  
「那是茶花。媽媽種的，我只是繼續照顧它而已。它很常生病，媽媽一度要把它丟了，她說她想要騰出空間種更多梔子，但我想它還有救……。」  
架上的梔子花雖不見任何花朵，葉子卻青綠得發亮，柯林想起照片中那個耳戴梔子花的女人。梔子潔白搶眼，然而淡粉色的茶花在一片綠叢中也顯得脫俗純淨。  
柯林有些著迷地開口道：「魁登斯你從什麼時候開始學種花的？也是你母親教你的嗎？」  
魁登斯搖搖頭說：「不是。這間是爸爸買的花房，以前媽媽請人來打理。她喜歡花，但……她不太喜歡害蟲。後來我跟著媽媽請來的人學一小段時間，他走後，就換我來整理花房。以前的花房更熱鬧，我呢……只要植物不生病、順利長大我就很高興了。」  
「你這裡不只『順利長大』的程度，魁登斯，你孕育了一間花房！」  
「孕育的過程很無趣的……等待花開的日子太長，綻放的日子大多又太少，偏偏又得常常記掛它，一不小心疏忽了，它就死了。」  
魁登斯邊說邊摘下其中一朵茶花，遞給柯林，「請替我拿給派翠克，先生。他會很高興的，他和媽媽一樣喜歡花。」  
「但你很喜歡，不是嗎？」柯林收下花，拉回剛剛的話題，「你用心等待，這個過程就比綻放還有意義。就算是冬天，花開得少，只要一開花就是主角。」  
「但人不是花，不是你認真對待它就會依約出現。」魁登斯頓了頓，囁嚅著：「我的意思是……有些等待太漫長，長到會懷疑這樣等有什麼意義……但你說的對，因為我喜歡，所以一切都有意義了。」  
魁登斯越說越結巴，肩膀縮著像承受什麼委屈，激動地無法把話說得完整。他突然轉過身，走到一旁架上取出一個小盆栽。  
「我準備了禮物給你。雖然聖誕節還沒到，但這個禮物也沒辦法包裝，你剛好也來了……」  
是酢醬草，柯林家鄉的國花。柯林感到胸口一陣驚動，暖流緩緩流入心裡的縫隙，直到盈滿。外頭積雪皚皚，花房恍若孤寂世界中熠熠搖晃的一抹燭光。  
「為了讓它在冬天不掉葉還有開花，我花了好多心思，好在努力沒失望！」魁登斯靦腆地微微一笑，「原本想當歡迎你的見面禮，希望現在當聖誕禮物也不會太遲。市面上還有各種顏色的酢醬草，但我想只有純綠的，可以把一些些愛爾蘭帶進你的房間。」  
魁登斯說得認真，花房裡柔黃的光線在他眼裡溶溶蕩蕩的。  
柯林覺得神奇，起初他來這裡是為了關心魁登斯，反而找到了安慰。他捧著手中嫩綠可愛的酢醬草，像捧著心一樣，溫柔得不像話。  
「柯林？」見柯林久久不說話，魁登斯不確定地開口。聽見魁登斯喚他的名字，柯林又感到兩人前所未有的親近。  
「謝謝你，魁登斯。你不像從前那樣害羞了，我們是朋友了，對吧？」  
緩緩地，魁登斯臉上展開難得的自在笑容。每一次看到魁登斯笑，柯林也覺得心舒展開來，好像黑暗裡某個東西破土，希望萌生。  
「你知道嗎，原本我過來是想關心你，你看起來心情不是很好，結果我反而被你關心……你的盆栽讓我想起我的家人，我對他們而言是任性的老么，老是讓他們擔心，但他們依然很愛我。你知道世界很大，如果沒有思念的人你會迷路的……迷惘的時候，哪怕只有一個人可以想念，我都可以因此找到回家的路。」柯林如獲至寶地嘆口氣，舒緩一股竄上心頭的鼻酸，然後笑道：「我會好好照顧它的，它是我的船錨，我可不能讓它生蟲。」  
「我可以教你怎麼照顧它。」魁登斯立即回。  
柯林啞然失笑，忍不住抓抓後腦勺，「這回換你當我的園藝小老師了。」  
魁登斯臉微微一紅，又低下頭來，低聲說：「我才當不上什麼老師，我學種花的時間很短，知識還不是很足夠，花雖美但也要小心……」像是想起什麼，魁登斯原本舒展的笑容又倏地黯淡。  
「對了，」話鋒一轉，魁登斯從口袋拿出一枚圓形耳環，「剛在琴室發現的，我想應該是你的。」  
柯林這才想起和派翠克那個臉紅心跳的下午，他答應派翠克從此不再戴左耳後便摘下來，忘在二樓的琴廳了。柯林收下耳環，眼神一掃瞥見魁登斯左手臂內側大塊的陳年舊傷，像樹皮疙瘩一樣覆蓋蒼白的肌膚，他還沒問，敏感而心細的魁登斯搶先注意到柯林訝異的眼光。他迅速翻過手，佯裝自然地將袖口拉下。  
「以前一不小心燙到的。」沉吟半晌，魁登斯解釋道。  
他在說謊，柯林心想。只見魁登斯眉頭深鎖，又變回晚餐桌上那副憂容。柯林忍不住一吐為快。  
「為什麼你總是看起來……那麼哀傷？你有心事？第一天來我就發現你在閣樓關注我，我不明白你看我的眼光，你有什麼話想告訴我嗎？」  
最後一句話點出柯林心底深處的疑竇。魁登斯再怎麼想隱藏，乾淨又單純的眼光總會背叛他，偷偷洩漏心機。  
魁登斯囁囁嚅嚅的，張嘴似乎想說些什麼，一時箭在弦上。敲門聲打斷待要迸發而出的話。派翠克進門。  
「原來你們待在這！我找你們好久了……」派翠克扶著門框嘀咕，「快進屋吧，外面這麼冷，我烤了南瓜派。」  
魁登斯一下子換回原有含蓄淡漠的樣子，他應聲說好便低著頭走在他們前頭。派翠克和柯林走在後面，他瞄到柯林手中的茶花。  
「我不知道你對花也有興趣。」  
柯林搖搖頭，想都沒想就把花戴在派翠克的耳上，「魁登斯要我給你的，你這樣戴真好看。」  
派翠克回以傻里傻氣的微笑，然後摸走柯林手中的耳環。  
「你左耳不戴耳環比較好看，那裡只可以有我的吻。」說罷，偷偷地牽起柯林的手，藏在背後。

***

深夜，柯林輾轉難眠。他咬著筆桿，低頭寫了幾個字，接著又焦躁地把紙揉成一團丟進紙簍裡，而這已經是第五張他不滿意的詩了。  
窗台多了三瓣嫩綠的盆栽，柯林凝視著它，心裡一陣溫柔便又埋首刷刷寫起來。沒一會兒他拿起紙，低聲反覆讀了幾遍，才終於心滿意足。此刻他才感到眼皮沉甸甸的，趴伏在桌上恍恍惚惚地闔上眼睛。  
半夢半醒間，他又聽見昨晚奇怪的腳步聲。木板嘎呀嘎呀響，又是從客廳走出來，再往二樓走。  
凜冽感從頭到腳沁上直至心頭，柯林徹底醒過來。連兩日的怪聲令他神經緊繃， 渾身毛躁。他心一橫，管他是鬼魂還是誰裝神弄鬼，也勝過房間的庸人自擾。  
柯林再度躡手躡腳地走出房門，走廊冷清，那個派翠克形容的「守護家裡的天使銅鑄像」，此刻看起來也格外陰森詭譎，他覺得它看起來還比較像冥界引渡亡魂者赫密士。  
客廳大門如他想的一樣，半敞開，冷風徐徐吹出。柯林猜想冷風源自於後院……有人打開了後院的落地窗而沒關。  
……下次聽到聲音不要上來，特別是後院……  
他又想起凱文這句不明不白的話，心底一把無名火上來。厭煩的情緒大過恐懼，促使柯林更想到後院弄清楚這件光怪陸離的事。  
前腳才踏入客廳，樓梯就突然傳出下樓的聲音。柯林心一涼，猛地回過頭。眼前的人令他頃刻鬆懈下來，冒出薄薄冷汗。  
派翠克穿著柔軟的藍色條文睡衣，扶著樓梯扶手緩緩走下來，看到柯林往客廳探頭探腦的樣子也感到疑惑。  
「柯林，你也還沒睡？」  
「呃……我想去個洗手間。你呢，怎麼了？」  
派翠克加快下樓的腳步，兩小步併一大步撲向柯林，頭埋在柯林頸肩悶悶地說：「不太舒服。」  
柯林捧起他的臉，派翠克的臉色看起來不是很好。  
「怎麼了？」柯林柔聲道：「我很擔心你，哪裡不舒服？」  
「腦袋。我作惡夢。」  
有一瞬間柯林很想問派翠克是否有聽到奇怪的腳步聲，但看著派翠克憔悴的樣子，他決定暫時把這件煩心事擱在一旁。  
派翠克環抱住柯林，沒睡醒的嗓音乾啞，「陪我。」  
「你要我陪你睡，還是聊聊？」  
派翠克看著他猶豫了半晌，眼神忽然亮了起來，像是下了什麼決心。  
「跟我來。」派翠克的回應令柯林摸不著頭腦，只任由派翠克拉著他走。他們走入寒風襲襲的客廳，穿過用餐桌，來到廚房。派翠克嘀咕著大概是他離開廚房時忘了關窗。廚房隔壁有一扇門，在柯林的印象中，他沒看過三子有誰進過這間房。  
門一開，是一間小書房。一面書櫃占滿整面牆，藏書比二樓的書牆少了許多，卻也珍藏不少絕版書籍和黑膠唱片，除此之外還有不少豔情雜誌和畫作，雜亂無章、零零散散地塞在書櫃裡。  
紅褐色的寫字桌蒙塵，鋼筆的水墨已乾涸，桌上的花瓶是空的，菸灰缸上留著不知道捻熄多久的菸，底下壓著一張寫了些字的紙。旁邊立著典雅的燈柱，頂端是鈴蘭花造型的燈罩，柱身環繞連綿而下的銅製藤蔓。柯林細看寫字桌，素雅的桌身，抽屜把手卻是精緻小巧的玻璃製品。墨綠色的皮椅上疊著一層書，把手凌亂地掛著衣物，有些看起來像是女人戴的手套。  
衣帽架掛著一件白袍睡衣，掩蔭在下方的是一台唱盤播放機。  
「你想要我陪你聊整晚嗎？」柯林看著狹小的書房沒有任何可以睡覺的空間，猜想派翠克的心意。他邊說邊隨意抽出一張唱片，封面的短髮女郎裸上身抱著娃娃，下身穿著牛仔褲，青春的胴體卻煽情意味濃厚。  
「我記得沒錯的話，你很少待在書桌前，這裡的書也不像是你會看的。這是誰的書房？」  
派翠克沒有聽見，他伸伸懶腰，看起來還是很疲倦。「好主意，我需要點音樂，這樣待會兒才好睡。」派翠克取走柯林手上的唱片，三兩下唱盤緩緩轉動起來。起先是鼓聲輕快地拍打，一個慵懶帶著磁性的男性嗓音跟著節奏，喃喃說著像是一段開場白的歌詞。如同封面女郎給人的感覺，男人的聲音聽起來格外挑逗。  
「這裡看起來沒得躺。」電音加入乾淨清脆的鼓聲背景，節奏逐漸強烈起來，唱片裡的男聲卻仍維持原有輕挑懶散的語氣。柯林環顧四週，刻意忽略胸口同樣鼓譟的電流敲擊。  
「你確定？」派翠克湊近，在他耳邊低聲道：「有個秘密……凱文和魁登斯也不知道……」  
音樂加入莫名的弦樂，男人聲調如有人吐了一口菸在臉上，誘惑又挑釁。柯林不動聲色地任這股醺然感覺襲擊。  
派翠克神秘兮兮地轉過身，拉開書牆。柯林驚呼一聲。書牆緩緩往兩邊推開，後頭的房間於是如卷軸展開。  
柯林完全沒想過書牆後面還有一間小房間，灰牆圍繞的房間僅有一張白色雙人床和旁邊的繡花檯燈，連扇透氣窗都沒有。狹小、昏暗，除了光影什麼色彩也沒有。  
「歡迎來到派翠克的秘密基地。」睡眼彎彎瞇起，不知道誰在派翠克眼裡摻入酒，黃澄澄的汁液流淌在原本清澈如溪的雙眼，曖昧昏沉。  
暗房密不透風的令人窒息，然而當柯林看著派翠克盯著他緩緩倒退，直到浸潤在朦朧光影的房間，那種鎖住喉頭的燥熱感更令他喘不過氣。  
隱密感。它遮住了良心，遮住所有能夠引起羞恥的理智。當派翠克慢慢坐上床沿，柔軟的睡褲順著纖長的大腿緩緩上拉露出光滑的足裸，一把鑰匙打開了柯林心底深處某個鎖。  
他走過去，彎下腰輕輕將唇覆上派翠克的，稍微離開又再覆上去。派翠克自然而然地將手環住柯林的頸脖，下顎像被湖水輕輕搖晃的小舟，隨著舌頭更深的探入而起伏前傾。  
柯林毫無預警地停止了這個吻。  
「我幫你泡杯熱可可，這樣你比較好睡。」那雙撫著派翠克的臉手像沾上麥芽糖，離開時動作遲緩而猶豫，好似中間有黏稠斷不開的糖絲。他的手才剛抽開，派翠克就馬上抓回。  
「你剛那樣親我，現在就要離開我？」派翠克露出無辜又氣惱的臉。  
「我不會離開你。」柯林當然知道派翠克的暗示，他壓抑著下體的躁動，「你需要休息，你累了。」  
「溫柔一點就行了。」派翠克再次拉下柯林的頭，攬住他的脖子，充滿磁性的聲線有些沙啞：「我不累，我睡不著。我們都可以累一點，然後擁有一個美夢……」  
「聽著，親愛的，」柯林幾乎是要咬住他的耳朵一樣，貼近他耳邊低啞道：「以後我們天天都可以在這裡做到天亮。我想聽你叫，我想馬上脫掉褲子，插進你的小穴，我想用力吻你然後在亂七八糟的髒話和情話中射在你裡面！」他抓起派翠克的手放在他鼓起的褲檔，吐著熱氣的唇換到派翠克唇邊，「你感受到我多想要你嗎？我很喜歡你又怎麼會不想要？」  
他捧起派翠克發紅迷糊的臉，狠狠地吸吮一下他的唇，然後倏地豎起身。  
「但現在你累了。我去泡杯熱可可，然後我們都冷靜一下。」  
「喀拉」一聲，柯林關上書牆。  
「喀拉」一聲，他再關上書房房門。外頭冷清鬱鬱的世界瞬間澆醒他。  
該緩下來了，從發生關係開始他們就沒有停下來過。兩人的感情從未說破，打從第一晚派翠克主動離開他的房間，他就知道兩人皆默認這段關係的不可說。派翠克體貼地先做了這件事。不說就沒有拘束，不說就沒有開始，也不會有結束。  
但他心裡隱隱覺得，不管是他還是派翠克並不只把它當作肉體關係。  
他曾經度過那種縱慾無情的日子，床上人來來去去，高潮後就是虛冷的身軀，火燙的溫度是暫時的，床上的人走了，連同心裡不多的溫度一起帶走。  
於是他開始談起感情。刺青像一次又一次稚氣又倔降的誓言，彷彿刺下了情根就深種，兩個靈魂從此不相離。於是一個又一個，人走了，肌膚上只徒留過往的愛情痕跡。  
天真又任性的歲月逐漸遠離，他不再刺青，而是認真地記住遇見的每個人，不再渴望天長地久，只求當下兩人共享的時光都真心相待。  
然而派翠克，柯林嘆口氣，這個派翠克！給了他肉體至極的歡愉，愛情。兩年前不到一天，他吻了他；兩年後不到一個月，他愛上了他。他再次渴望這種刺入心尖上的針，不只有慾，還有情。  
當柯林端著熱可可再次進入書房前，他順手拿起廚房吧檯桌上不知道誰留下的詩集。書牆後的男孩躺在床上，看到柯林便挪一挪身子，掀開棉被拍拍空的位子。頑皮的神情中還隱隱帶著尚未褪去的情慾，但柯林早有準備。  
「你拿什麼？」當柯林一坐下去，男孩便像磁鐵一樣投入他懷中，薄薄睡褲擋不住男孩體內的熱血沸騰，熨燙著柯林的大腿。  
「剛剛在廚房看到的，就順手拿了，大概是誰忘在廚房。我唸詩給你聽好嗎？就像今天下午那樣，你說過以前你小時候總聽床邊詩入睡的。」  
派翠克悶哼答應，也不知道情不情願。熱可可只啜飲了幾口就被遺忘在旁，隨著一首又一首的低聲朗誦，逐漸冷卻。  
一首又一首的低聲朗誦。巧克力般的濃情逐漸在兩人心裡溫熱起來。  
「最後一首，我希望你有個好夢……」他親了親派翠克的眉頭，然後慎重又深情地喃喃唸起……。

‘’Why do I love ’’ You, Sir ?  
Because─  
The Wind does not require the Grass  
To answer─Wherefore when He pass  
She cannot keep Her place.

……派翠克輕顫，又往懷裡蹭了蹭。

The Lightning─never asked an Eye  
Wherefore it shut─when He was by─  
Because He knows it cannot speak─  
And reasons not contained─  
─Of Talk─

……派翠克抬起頭看柯林，有默契的在柯林低頭的瞬間閉上眼睛任他親吻。

The Sunrise─Sire─compelleth Me─  
Because He’s Sunrise─and I see─  
Therefore─Then─

……派翠克呼吸變緩，抱住柯林腰間的手也逐漸放軟。

I love Thee─

「晚安，我的愛。」

 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

一晚的詩集朗讀，把這個原本該是過客的家庭教師的心給扣住了。書本闔起，少年美麗的眼皮也早已闔上，而柯林則重新翻開心裡的扉頁，每讀一行愛就多一分，每翻一頁心就沉一些。他睡不著，直到檢視完心裡的想法，覺得走入如夢似幻的真實世界中，倒比夢還更輕盈，心卻又比真實更沉重。  
那晚派翠克睡得好安穩，他在柯林的懷裡走入輕飄飄的夢鄉，而柯林抱著這個夢，踏進這間秘密重重鎖上的暗房，開始他們無以為名的關係。  
白天，餐桌上的燕麥粥是他的掩護。他會低著頭聽派翠克的笑談，一反常態地在燕麥粥裡加入許多楓糖漿，接著時重時輕攪著濃稠的汁液，然後吞嚥這口對他過於甜膩的粥。派翠克雙頰瞬間緋紅。然後，他知道那個嗜甜的男孩會請他遞過糖罐，甜膩的聲音轉為乾澀。  
夜晚，他毫無遮攔地盯著派翠克泛紅的雙眼，指腹順著渾圓結實的臀脫下內褲，潤滑液跟著手指進去時，派翠克頻頻吞嚥乾澀的空氣，出口時已轉為甜膩的呻吟。喉頭因深吻而滑動，時重時輕的按摩直至臀縫間的痛楚消失，直至攪亂男孩的呼吸，直到他開始啞著嗓子連連請求更多蜜糖。  
白天，柯林的左耳是兩人公然的調情。即使凱文和魁登斯在場，好幾次匆匆一瞥，眼神交會的瞬間都令柯林心裡一陣麻癢，熱辣辣燒上左耳，派翠克毫無顧忌地透過凝視，在他的左耳烙上今天的衷情。那是他們唯一看得見的秘密，是柯林為他保留、攤在陽光下的情書。  
夜晚，派翠克破碎的嗚咽是他左耳的秘密，是急促喘息的禁忌。  
沒有任何人聽到，所以盡情軟綿呻吟，用最露骨的悶哼聲撩起重重色慾。  
沒有任何人看到，所以調教對方的身體，弓起的身體蠕動著祈求更多愛撫。  
沒有任何人聽到，所以丟掉精心的話語，滿嘴下流汙穢的話是歌頌肉體的詩篇。  
沒有任何人看到，所以貪婪地佔有彼此，汗涔涔遍布罩得一身氤氳，液體嘖嘖拍打在敞開的穴口，精液流淌在肚腹順滑到腰，眼淚從派翠克眼角滾落……。  
暗房裡夜夜縱情糾纏，這個秘密，沒有任何人知道。  
或許他的心都在派翠克身上，他再也沒聽到詭異的腳步聲，好像那只是一場惡夢，驚醒後才滿心慶幸他安然地睡在天使身旁而非醜惡兇殘的野獸。然後又驚覺，這天使不是報完好消息就消逝的光影，他是那個藏在黑夜裡的俊美少年──愛神在他臂彎裡牢牢實實住下了。他不再是一個人了。  
派翠克變得越來越迷人。他本來就長得標緻又注重打扮，加上優雅輕盈的身段，就算靜靜坐在那也亮眼得難以忽視。而現在他舉手投足更洋溢著輕快又含蓄的喜悅，笑開懷時臉就像盛開的玫瑰，微笑的唇像飽滿鮮紅的櫻桃，吐出的每句話都甜美稱心。尤其是那雙深情的眼睛，沒有任何人能在那雙眼的注視下說出抱怨或殘忍的話，就連貫於冷言冷語的凱文也話到唇邊又支支吾吾收了回去。  
宛如春天已先降臨在派翠克心中。他有說不完的趣事和流動的幽默感，他說話的聲調清亮飛揚，幾乎像他烹飪時喃喃哼的小曲。而他現在又不知道哪來的想法，把一個抱枕塞在肚子裡，拉著斜紋軟呢大衣蓋住腹部，裝模作樣地在客廳墊腳轉圈。  
柯林靠在柔軟的沙發上，對派翠克的舉動完全摸不著頭腦，但仍被連連逗笑。凱文從廚房走出來，坐在隔壁用餐桌，雙腿交疊放在桌上，大口咬著手裡已染紅邊緣的土司，目不轉睛地看著派翠克。  
「不准笑，我在試著回想住在水裡的日子，你會害我分心。」  
「住在水裡的日子？我想想，大概是吃不停睡不停的日子？啊，聽到討厭的聲音還會踹肚皮！我姐姐說我當時害我媽吃了一陣子苦，她對我又愛又恨。」柯林煞有其事地回應派翠克傻里傻氣的話。  
「想必愛比較多，你對人好仁慈、好溫暖。」派翠克眨眨眼，然後抱著肚子閉上眼睛，「我想起來了，那是一個很暗卻很有安全感的地方，心跳聲好清楚，呼吸也是……有人觸碰我，有人放了音樂，有人對我說悄悄話……」  
他沉醉地嘆了一口氣，又睜開眼：「雖然我看不見她是誰，但我知道她愛我。」  
「然後你就血淋淋來到這個世界。」凱文冷不防地說，沾了番茄醬的酸黃瓜從吐司擠出來先掉在白襯衫上又落在腿上，在柯林開口以前他搶先扯出微笑道：「多美好的世界，你看見真正的光，你開始呼吸氧氣，你也看見那個神祕女郎，然後……」凱文撚起褲子上的酸黃瓜，放入嘴裡大口嚼，油膩的手指隨意往身上擦，「在你弄亂她的房間她會恨你，在你哭個不停時她會恨你，啊，有時候你什麼都不用做，光妨礙她的自由就足以恨你。當然，我還記得她慈愛的臉，只是一併把她嫌惡的表情看得一清二楚。這樣我了解了，我不會嘲笑你，回到肚子裡是件嚴肅的事，那裡才是安樂窩，神祕女郎和我們和平共處的地方。」  
「凱文，拜託。」派翠克把抱枕抽出來，興致索然地丟在一旁。「你破壞了我的遊戲。」他一屁股埋進沙發，埋怨轉眼湮沒在堆起的笑臉裡。  
「不過，今天什麼事都破壞不了我的好心情。」派翠克說完，便哼哼哈哈唱起歌來。凱文沒回應，他脫下沾染鮮紅醬液的襯衫走進廚房。  
柯林看著派翠克的側臉，如同他滿心喜悅。他知道為什麼派翠克今天特別風采照人。他從頭到腳都細細打點過，脖上多了一條長墜子，輕盈蓬鬆的捲髮飄著淡淡的香味，臉色紅潤有光。有光就有影子，光搶走了所有柯林的注目，他無法在意凱文的話也沒留意到門口的魁登斯，像道蒼白的影子以極為靜悄的方式走進客廳。  
「沒人可以阻止你的好心情，派翠克。」柯林意有所指地說：「你從剛剛上課就一路哼歌哼到現在了，而你明明不太喜歡數學。」  
「沒有不喜歡，只是不太行。體育也是，如果你教我踢球，我一定也能學得很好。」派翠克挨近柯林，擠眉弄眼道：「你說過你差點加入球隊，那你絕對是很好的足球教練。我體能一直不太好。我需要你鍛鍊我。」  
派翠克語氣平常，但眼神直溜溜地勾著他，企圖心可不單純。  
「大腿肌肉，」他瞟了一眼派翠克緊貼著黑褲的腿，飽滿又緊緻，「還要足夠的腹部力量，你的腰、臀、小腿……我們需要花一些時間來練習，尤其你太容易分心了。」  
「花多少時間我都願意。」派翠克把手搭在柯林膝上，柯林順勢拉起他的手站起身，一隻手攬著他的腰、一隻手握著，左搖右擺地晃出沙發區到鋼琴附近，同時瞥見低著頭輕撫桌凳上孤挺花的魁登斯。是時候阻止這個得意忘形的淘氣鬼了。  
「彈琴、跳舞、調酒現在是足球……為什麼你的要求總是特別多？你得出門赴約，然後我得替魁登斯上課了。」他使些力轉了派翠克兩圈，淡淡的髮香味隨之繞上鼻尖，他強壓著內心的悸動，放手讓派翠克一路轉到魁登斯身邊。  
「因為我想壓榨你！魁登斯對你太好了，總得有人扮演令老師頭疼的學生。男人，有時候就是需要崇拜和挖苦調和的藥水。」  
「我不覺得你在挖苦我。」柯林笑道，心裡想著派翠克倒像他口中的藥，合宜適口的甜與苦，令他甘心臥病一飲再飲。「不過我同意你說的，男人都需要吃藥，因為曾為男孩時喝了太多美酒，沒有一刻是清醒的，天真又瘋狂，任何人都該致敬那段歲月，任何人都該喝到爬上病床。」  
派翠克勾起魁登斯的脖子，張嘴想反駁什麼又臉紅語塞，斜睨了一眼便轉過頭看魁登斯。他驚呼一聲。

***

「老天！魁登斯，你的臉色怎麼這麼蒼白？」  
派翠克的驚呼點醒柯林，他這才仔細注意到魁登斯的臉色。憔悴又茫然，看起來失眠了好幾天的樣子。他的眼神黯淡，以往至少還有憂傷，這回卻了無生趣，加上一身皺巴青苔色的衣服，宛如一縷墓園中的新生幽魂。魁登斯打了一個噴嚏，眼神更加渙散，呼吸抽噎，看起來更虛弱了。  
「你感冒了？」派翠克欲摸魁登斯的額頭，魁登斯微微別開，啞著嗓開口，「我沒事，別擔心我。派翠克，你要去試鏡嗎？你今天穿得真好看。」  
「不是今天，但謝謝你的讚美。」派翠克拉著外套兩側抱胸，喜孜孜地說。  
凱文回到用餐桌，白襯衫不見去向，他裸著上半身再次把腳交疊放在桌上，這次他甚至不加土司，直接挖草莓罐內的果醬來吃。柯林大步走過去，把凱文的腿從桌上拉下來，動作看似輕巧卻暗自使力，「今天我和魁登斯要在這裡上課，我和他有頓下午茶，要暫時占用這張桌子。」凱文瞪了他一眼卻也沒反抗，事實上他立即站起身往派翠克方向走過去。  
柯林仍然記得幾天前在花房裡笑靨如花的男孩，和現在病懨懨的模樣簡直判若兩人。魁登斯聽聞下午茶，困惑地抬起頭，一臉完全沒有心理準備關於下午茶的事。  
「下午茶？你花樣真多，先生。」派翠克刻意強調「先生」，彷彿不逗弄柯林到最後一刻不罷休，直到柯林不得不以投降的微笑看著他，他才心滿意足地背起包包，以寬恕的姿態說他要出門了。趕在派翠克轉身走出客廳前，凱文上前拉住他並湊上他的頸窩嗅了嗅，又拉開至能對視的距離，嚴肅地看著他。  
「你戀愛了，派翠克？」  
輕輕的一句話引得柯林、魁登斯皆往派翠克方向看過去。派翠克愣了一下，眼珠轉啊轉瞄到沙發上柯林的外套，他隨手拿起來批在凱文身上。  
「我一直都試著活在愛裡面。凱文我真的希望你能穿多點，至少不要裸著身體走來走去，魁登斯也是，你們都不太會照顧自己。」  
「我覺得你該停下來，還記得我曾跟你說的嗎？」凱文湊近派翠克，低聲說。  
「我當然記得，你一直很關心我。」他轉移目光看凱文身後的魁登斯和柯林，「魁登斯，我房裡有感冒藥，拜託至少為了我，好好照顧你自己。」  
派翠克嘻皮笑臉地抱抱凱文便離開，三兩下就迴避掉疑問。一下子，客廳陷入一片靜默。凱文嫌惡地甩開身上的外套，身體埋進沙發裡，咬著指甲陷入無人理解的沉思。柯林瞟了一眼凱文便決定不理會他，他眼前有更需要關心的人。  
「我們開始吧，魁登斯。」  
然而，這堂課不是很順利。他泡杯蜂蜜檸檬水給魁登斯，但似乎對魁登斯幫助不大，他只隨意啜飲幾口便著急地翻開書本，柯林搖搖頭，蓋上課本。  
「現在勉強你只會影響學習。我不是能在不對的氣氛下上課的人，我希望無論是我還是你，都是自在快樂的……所以，今天特別一點，我們先來聊聊，好嗎？」  
「我無話可說，先生。我只是累了，但我還是可以上課。」  
「這幾天我忽略你了，抱歉。」柯林是真心的，魁登斯一向太過乖巧，他沒有派翠克顯形於色的一顰一笑，若不仔細留意很難發現他眉宇間的心事。尤其這幾天他的心實實在在都在派翠克身上。派翠克這個磨人精，連柯林上課的時間也不放過，在一旁晃來晃去，逮到機會就加入談話。如果是凱文的課倒是好事一樁，有了派翠克加入反而能緩解凱文和柯林之間莫名緊繃的氛圍，但若是魁登斯的課就得謹慎，因為魁登斯過於低調，派翠克又太容易吸引人注意，一不小心柯林和派翠克就忘情地拌起嘴來，渾然忘了魁登斯的存在。  
而現在柯林看著這個才交心沒多久的朋友，不知道遭遇了什麼折磨，垂頭喪氣、羸弱楚楚的樣子，他卻直到現在才發現，內心驀然湧上一股愧疚感。  
「先生，你不需要對我抱歉，這只是個小感冒。」  
「你知道我道歉的不是這個。」  
「我不知道你在說什麼。先生，我們可以上課嗎？我比較習慣那樣。」魁登斯依然低垂眉眼，露出難得不耐煩的面容，語氣仍是小心翼翼的。  
「你怎麼又改口了？我以為我們是朋友了？」  
「是的，我從不懷疑這一點。」  
「那你可以試著誠實。你說過你很高興有人相信你。我相信你說的任何話。」  
「如果誠實是成為朋友的代價，那我要付上的代價也太多了……我不知道你的想法，你也不需要一直關心我，我不像派翠克會說話，我不是他，我很煩，也很沮喪！我無意冒犯你……」意識到自己說得太多，魁登斯終究抬起眼試圖解釋，卻支吾其詞還打了個噴嚏。魁登斯摀住眼睛，撐著頭，看起來既暈眩又難受。  
「我今天不太舒服，都是胡說八道。你不必在意。」  
「我說過你要相信你自己存在的力量，你說的每句話至少對我而言，都是有意義的，絕對不是胡說八道。我在乎你，魁登斯。」  
魁登斯抬頭，目不轉睛地看著柯林，眼裡強烈的意圖和渴望讓他重新回了魂。  
「地獄即他人，你以為的存在對別人而言是痛苦，不是力量。」  
凱文的話猝不及防地打斷他們。他慵懶地從沙發上爬起來，搔著背緩緩向他們走過來。柯林實在不喜歡看凱文裸著上半身，凱文比起派翠克纖瘦了些，可是畢竟同張臉、同個身高以及相像的髮型，還是迷惑了柯林的目光，夜夜歡愛的畫面頻頻浮上惹得他心煩意亂。  
「穿上外套，凱文。還有我說了我和魁登斯要在『這張餐桌』上課。」  
凱文不理會柯林，大方地坐在正中間，無所顧忌地繼續說：「流浪貓只想要碎肉渣，不想要你在乎他。如果你太靠近，他會反咬你一口。魁登斯比任何人都清楚被貓反咬一口的感覺。」凱文拿起剛剛遺留在桌上的草莓罐，無視魁登斯驚慌失措的樣子，悠哉攪著黏稠的草莓醬。  
「怎麼你最近對存在主義很有興趣嗎？」  
「上課時你提到過，我就看了幾本。我並沒打算和你談存在主義，我只想說些事實，關於派翠克，關於我，還有魁登斯。」  
「有人想通了。」柯林雙手一攤，靠上椅背，「好，那我們一起來談談。省得我猜你的心，今天就把話說開，談談你說的『事實』。」  
「凱文！」魁登斯顫抖地開口，滿臉求情。凱文掃了他一個冷眼，從齒間迸出的尖銳字眼一個字、一個字重重地且冷漠地打在魁登斯臉上。  
「可憐哪，誰會注意不起眼的爛泥巴，而不去注意上面的花呢？」  
魁登斯承受不了太多注視，他又低下頭，柯林瞥見魁登斯緊抓著衣角的手微微發抖。  
「說重點，我不要再聽似是而非的話。」  
「你想從誰開始說起？萬人迷老師？我們都生於同個安樂窩，派翠克所說的『充滿愛的水裡』，是啊，愛，生出王子也生出賤胚……。沒人知道為什麼利百加會偏愛雅各而非同胎的兒子以掃，也沒人知道為什麼雅各會寵愛約瑟而非其他十個兒子，沒、人、知、道！是啊！愛好神祕，在水裡……安樂窩裡，隨便，得到養分比較多的就只會得到更多，得到比較少的就注定成為竊賊強盜。在水裡就注定了。」  
柯林收起笑容，面色凝重。他突然覺得凱文並不如他想像中簡單。凱文不是傲慢無禮的人，也不是氣燄高張的少年。他根本沒有快樂也沒有哀傷。  
什麼都無所謂，不試著主導別人也不輕易讓人主導，皮肉上的微笑和厭倦也像展演給自己看，他從來不在乎任何人的回應，宛若鏡子中沒有靈魂的倒映。  
他驚訝於凱文流利不帶感情的說完一串不可思議的內容，彷彿他說的只是一件無聊透頂的事。  
「但這個安樂窩複雜多了，我們有三個，擠在一個小得噁心的世界裡。我恨所有狹小密閉的空間。話說回來，先來談談你的聖徒，你鍾愛的派翠克吧！派翠克，快樂的派翠克……快樂的草包！」  
彷彿有人抽動柯林的神經，那句不帶感情的譏諷戳到了柯林。  
「談你自己，我不太想從你嘴巴裡聽到有關派翠克的任何事。」  
「他沒告訴過你他風光的情史嗎？」凱文又大口含了一匙果醬。不管有意無意，柯林厭惡凱文誇張咀嚼的方式，那看來既輕視又挑釁。他傾身伸手蓋住果醬罐口，再次回話時不只是表達，而是警告。  
「如果你沒打算講你自己的事就閉上嘴巴。」  
「一個得到最多的人到處賤賣他的愛，真可悲！打從他開始認識男人就這樣了，他是草包但男人就愛他放蕩無腦。」  
「匡啷」一聲，玻璃罐應聲碎滿地，醬液撒出一道鮮紅痕跡。凱文手維持在舀果醬的動作，一動也不動看著勃然大怒的柯林。然後他舔舔嘴唇，嘴角還沾了一些餘漬。  
「你都用這張嘴吃飯嗎？何不把大便吞下去，廢話少說。」  
「可惜了果醬，派翠克不喜歡浪費。」凱文慢悠悠地轉回目光，迎上柯林沒有絲毫平日仁慈、溫和的雙眼，「卻揮霍他的愛……你不喜歡聽這些嗎？但他是可敬的派翠克的一部份，搖尾乞憐、要死要活地要愛情，不屑正餐，偏只要菜渣爛肉，這點倒和魁登斯有三分像……」  
柯林感到心裡砰砰作響，無法抑制的怒火淹到喉頭，呼吸和情緒即將失控。  
「她總愛稱派翠克小鹿，倒是真的。她的小王子最後真像個畜生到處給人上──」  
椅子猛地翻倒，柯林倏地站起身，同時一個清朗的聲音打斷即將上演的暴力場面。  
「他是真心的！」說的人是魁登斯。他依然低著頭，聲音微微顫抖卻無比堅定。  
他蒼白而害怕的臉縮在兩肩裡，卻頻頻深呼吸彷彿試圖給自己更多力量說出接下來的話。  
「每一段感情都是……派翠克不像你說的那樣……低賤，他是碰到不好的人，但都是真的……每一次分手他都哭得好傷心……好幾次了，他是真心的，凱文，你明知道有段時間他受了……好多苦！你不能這麼說他。」  
一段哽咽、發抖卻堅定的話瞬間驅散柯林滿腔的怒火。他頓失力氣，看著眼前這個把自己縮得好小、扛不起半點注目的男孩，抽喘著氣也要替派翠克說話。  
他需要雙手撐著桌子，彷彿病人才是他，而魁登斯的話語再次傾注了他。連凱文也終於閉上嘴，對魁登斯的膽量投以難以置信的眼光，然後隨即沉下臉來，像在審慎考慮什麼事。  
這堂課以魁登斯連連為自己帶來不愉快道歉收場。他站起身匆匆離開，而柯林沒有半刻猶豫便追隨在後。  
他追到客廳外的玄關，冷風立刻蠻橫地撕扯他外露的肌膚，卻無法澆熄他心裡的火熱。他抓住魁登斯，然而卻在魁登斯驚懼地轉身看著他時，他卻啞口無言。最後柯林只能放手，溫柔又懇切地說聲：「以後不要再隨便道歉。」然後呆愣地看魁登斯茫然失措地點點頭，目送他上樓。  
柯林待在原地直到心情平復，才回到那間許久沒回去、魁登斯幫他布置得滿是綠意的房間。  
窗台上的盆栽依然油綠綠的一片，容光煥發地舒展身姿。柯林感到驚奇，這些植物沒人照顧還活得那麼健壯。然後他又瞄到書桌上那張詩，是最後一晚他離開房間時，也是收下魁登斯的聖誕禮物時所寫下的詩。筆觸依然溫柔如初，卻時隔多日的冷清寂寞。  
霎時歉疚感又油然而生，柯林折起寫著短詩的紙，心裡叨叨唸著也該回送給魁登斯什麼。他沒來得及去好好審視到底這股愧疚感從何而來，一件更重要的事打斷了他，令他不得不停下所有紛亂的思緒，急急忙忙地出門。

***

當柯林看見派翠克笑吟吟地站在冰淇淋店口迎接他時，他的心情十分複雜。派翠克笑得好燦爛，客廳裡那種含蓄的喜悅此刻自由地向他奔來，他才一走近，派翠克幾乎是小跳躍的環住他並輕輕搖晃，然後又拉開一些距離，專注而熱情地看著他。  
「你來了！」愛在派翠克雙眼裡熟成，笑眼一瞇就榨出蘋果汁液般甜美的目光，再多凝視幾秒，眼神釀成酒，竟也令柯林神怡心醉。尤其他又勾起他的手指，蹭上左耳悄聲道：「今天是我們第一次約會！」天真又可愛的模樣，恰正像無害惹人疼惜的小動物。  
但他畢竟不是動物，是人。柯林無法想像派翠克拋下自尊，任人踐踏的樣子。「是的，我來了。抱歉，讓你久等了。」柯林內心五味雜陳，卻只能拉起他的手連連親吻。派翠克不明白，只是一股腦兒的傻笑，因為這正是他期盼了一上午的事情，他今天特別梳妝打扮的原因。  
「為什麼要道歉？我很快樂，今天誰都不准道歉也不准吵架。」  
柯林回聲當然，心情紛亂。在凱文說那些話之前，他的確同派翠克對今天的祕密約會既期待又快樂，但現在不再一樣了。他想不透為什麼凱文要突然在他面前，用分明羞辱的話語來重提派翠克的過往？凱文大多時候安靜，卻不像魁登斯是因為想躲藏而不說話，他的安靜比較像在盤算。從起初以為不經意冒犯的話語，到後來步步進逼到近乎惡意的態度，這一切都讓柯林開始覺得凱文那些突兀的話都經過深思安排，雖然柯林不清楚緣由，但至少清楚打中箭靶──他每次總讓柯林心煩意亂。  
而他從不在乎派翠克有什麼過去。他自己的過去就足以讓人貼上許多標籤，曾因為過於放縱的生活搞壞身體，也曾因狂妄自大而讓世界狠狠甩他一巴掌，就此陷入一陣不見天日的低潮期。他後來還是走出來了，歸因他樂觀的本質，也歸因家人給予他取之不竭的愛，然而他現在的快樂卻不再是兒時那種輕飄飄似的天真，而是受過憂鬱淘洗下沉重的釋懷。是有真實感的快樂。  
他珍惜他現在的快樂自在，堅信無論好壞的過往都已化為塵土，成為今日的養分，因此他從不在乎派翠克有什麼樣的過去，重要的是他認識當下美好的派翠克，每個當下都將是未來的春泥，在各自的回憶裡萌生出獨特的花。  
只是魁登斯那句「派翠克有段時間受了很多苦」，還是令他在意。他想知道天空一樣蔚藍的派翠克是否深藏什麼他不知道的風暴雷雨？  
是否在他面前用對待過往情人的心態，以討好、惴惴不安，甚至丟棄尊嚴的方式來試圖抓住他的心？  
……搖尾乞憐、要死要活地要愛情，不屑正餐，偏只要菜渣爛肉……  
他厭倦凱文的話，更厭倦這些話的確對他產生效果。  
他忍不住給派翠克一個深情的擁抱，唯有緊緊抱住當下溫暖堅實的身軀，他才能暫時化開濃重的憂愁煩亂。  
這家冰淇淋店離詩人的故居不過十分鐘的路程，派翠克說上次來這裡買冰時就好希望柯林在身邊。柳橙汁一樣的牆面環繞，腳下踏著黑白格子花樣的地面，有別於外頭的鬱鬱藍藍，裡頭洋溢著向日葵般的活潑朝氣。這次派翠克點了同樣口味的冰，多淋上了焦糖和堅果以及巧克力碎片，坐在柯林對面一會兒吱吱喳喳的像快樂的麻雀，一會兒溫馴安靜的像隻害羞的鴿子，就連嘮叨柯林別光顧著聽、冰都要融化了的模樣，也莫名柔軟得好聽。  
他們在家時，派翠克也常常拉著他在樓梯下的小圓桌，面對面吃他做的派。只是那時兩人的關係仍止步於老師和學生，而現在雖然沒正式對外說明，明朗的心意卻也盡在不言中。從前在家必須刻意營造兩人的小世界，現在就算旁邊熙熙攘攘，兩人自能活在彼此的眼中。  
看著派翠克挖了一大匙冰淇淋入口，柯林忍不住笑著回：「整碗給你，我只吃一口。」  
派翠克因為含太大口冰而撫著發酸的臉頰，困惑地挑起眉。然後柯林微微起身，穿越桌子極其輕柔地覆上唇。他禮貌的以親吻叩門，而派翠克也順從地打開唇齒，由著柯林深入舌頭既溫柔又霸道地奪走他唯一想要的「那一口」。  
一口冰冰涼涼的濃情蜜意。對於隔壁桌的小男孩和小女孩，這個場景卻火熱的令他們頻頻張望，交頭接耳地嘻笑。  
吃完冰後，兩人手牽著手漫無目的地在小鎮上閒晃，天氣雖陰鬱卻也不算太糟，兩人走久了甚至還熱了起來。因為他們幾乎每走十步就要抱一下，每走二十步就要親一下，轉過一個街角就迫不及待彎進巷子或某棵大樹下擁吻纏綿。然後派翠克會紅著臉拉著他的手走在前頭，天南地北地聊直到下一刻索吻或耳鬢廝磨。  
他們走到公園，派翠克站在長椅上，雙手插在口袋裡昂著下巴看著他，那副淘氣的模樣又讓柯林想起派翠克的母親，那個站在鞦韆上、耳戴梔子、跋扈得迷人的女人。  
「派翠克，有一件事我一直很想問，只是不知道怎麼問比較恰當……」  
「就問吧，我盡可能如實回答。」派翠克頑皮地答道。  
「關於你的母親……」  
「嗯哼。」派翠克跳下長椅，語氣依然輕揚。  
「有時候你會提起你的母親……你每次談起她都好開心。我想她是個溫柔又慈愛的人，白天會彈琴給你聽，帶你跳舞，晚上唸詩哄你睡覺，又會烘培許多甜點給你，噢，我想她也是個堅強的女人，她把老屋子重新整頓，像樓梯間那尊天使一樣守護你們……啊，還有花，魁登斯說她喜歡花。」  
「除了百合。」派翠克繞著公園的噴泉，回頭補了一句。  
「百合？為什麼偏偏是百合？」  
派翠克沉默半晌，才背對著他淡淡答道：「百合是貓的毒藥。媽媽的貓就是這樣死的，凱文因為這件事傷心了好久……。」  
派翠克步伐慢了下來。  
「我很好奇你的母親……後來去哪了呢？」  
「貓死的同一年，媽媽離開了……我們偶爾還會見面，只是不知道她搬去哪，她從來不願說。」  
原來三胞胎的母親活著。打從聽到關於屋子裡的古怪傳聞，加上傳聞指向三胞胎下落不明的母親，以及未明朗的怪聲事件，這件事就一直懸在柯林心上。柯林心想，原來晚上的古怪聲響真的是聽錯了。心裡一陣輕鬆，但旋即因為派翠克的沉默而難過。  
如果凡人裝上翅膀，走起路來大概就是派翠克那樣，無法飛只能盡量輕快地走，佯裝自己在飛。他不經意談起母親時總是興致高昂、滿心愛慕，就連談起她的離開也盡可能不帶抱怨或半點哀傷。  
哀傷，任何正常人都會經歷的情緒。柯林霎時意識到這件事，他懊惱著怎麼以前就沒有想過？一昧貪圖他的快樂無憂，卻從未想過──派翠克太過快樂了。  
「那間書房……也是她的嗎？」柯林亦步亦趨跟在派翠克後面，兩人就這樣緩緩繞著噴泉走。「我一直在猜，那裡有些女人的衣飾，擺設也像外頭你母親布置的那樣。書和唱片也是，那不是你或凱文還是魁登斯會看的。」  
「你這個愛爾蘭人什麼都知道。」  
「凱文和魁登斯都不知道的暗房，她一定特別喜歡你。」  
「這是我們的秘密，她很公平的，每個人都有秘密。別想從我這裡打探凱文和魁登斯的，我什麼都不會說！」派翠克搖搖手指，調笑道：「我開玩笑的，我也不知道他們的秘密……。」  
「你很思念她嗎？」  
派翠克緩下腳步，但很快又繼續往前走。「她有新家庭了，我有個妹妹！」  
「你思念她。」  
「我只看過照片，但她真的好可愛。」  
「否則你不會常提起她，也不會保持她離開時書房的樣子，」柯林想起菸灰缸裡冷卻的餘跡，想起椅子上打包好卻沒帶走的書、遺落的手套、鋼筆下寫了一半的詩、主人無心整理的書櫃任自凌亂，可是暗房的床鋪卻是乾淨的……「你常一個人躲在那裡嗎？這是為什麼我只能看見你快樂的樣子嗎？……你的眼淚都藏在那裡嗎？」  
柯林特別轉了彎，往反方向繞，恍神的派翠克迎面撞上。  
「我愛你的快樂，派翠克，但我也很願意愛你的悲傷。因為這就是你，就像我一樣，不完美但真實。我可沒期待我會愛上一個完美的人。」  
毫無準備的四目觸及，有一瞬間派翠克似乎抿著嘴就要哭出來，但眨眼間，他撇個嘴又露出一貫的淘氣神色。  
「你剛在對我告白嗎？」派翠克雲淡風輕地丟出這句話，他又跳上長椅，瞅著他。「我可以為你剛剛的話，乖乖上課到……你回愛爾蘭。」  
柯林仰頭看他，深深凝視著他。派翠克同樣回以微笑，而這使柯林突然意識到，打從第一天他踏進這個家門，這個微笑就從未休息過。在這個男孩活生生、殘喘著笑容前，連屋裡那尊已有百年歷史的天使銅鑄像、那象徵保衛家庭的光亮也黯然失色。安上燈泡的是女人，但每晚盡忠點亮的人是他，傻子派翠克。  
這隻梔子花少女眼裡的小鹿，愛蜜莉詩中使他彎腰使他閉眼的風和閃電……不管哪個環節出了錯，柯林堅信，他都不該配上凱文口中的菜渣爛肉。  
他值得一份真摯的愛，值得一句莊重而情深的話語。  
胸懷一股柔情湧上，他呼喚派翠克。  
「嗯？」  
他再呼喚一次他的名字，語氣更沉更深。  
「我在聽。」  
一口結凍似的白煙吐出，煙霧裡的話語輕飄飄的，卻比天空更重。連天也無法像此刻這樣傾覆他們。  
「我愛你。」  
派翠克起先凝滯不動，呆呆地看著他，然後嘴角慢慢地、淺淺地勾起，最後咧出一道彎彎白牙，一下低頭傻笑一下又看向天空。  
柯林牽起他的手，把他拉下長椅，派翠克柔順地把頭埋入柯林的頸窩。有一會兒兩人都不說話，柯林可以聽見頸窩傳來悶悶、淺淺的抽噎聲。他們彼此依偎，若有似無的吻摻在廝磨中。  
派翠克將大衣敞開包裹住柯林，像上午那樣包裹住抱枕一樣。  
「這下你也在我肚子裡了，全世界你離我的心跳最近。」  
「全世界只有你能抱著我的心。」  
「你好重，我會累得半死！」派翠克說著，卻連連親吻柯林沒戴耳環那隻耳朵。「可是我願意，我非常願意！」

***

深夜，柯林覺得自己幾乎融化在派翠克的身體裡。  
灰牆上陰影晃動，情愛在純白的床上蔓延浸濕了一片。肉體相合間的沾黏抽動聲，沉悶而急促，兩人都無法自拔地放蕩在彼此肉體中，為到達快樂的巔峰而煎熬不已。  
「柯林──柯……」一計撞擊，派翠克忍不住放縱呻吟。那一下撞擊只帶來短暫高潮的錯覺，隨即而來的空虛令派翠克急切地抓著柯林的臀部，將洞口往柯林的身體送。「不夠……不夠……填滿它……噢……柯林……」  
兩人皆承受慾火的折磨。一個大汗淋林猛烈地抽送，一個敞開腿渴求更多填滿，每一次兩人皆渾身戰慄、雙腿酥軟到頓時失了力氣，體內深處的躁動卻宛如拍打在腹部的細碎浪花，不停息的以難以言喻的美妙搔著他們。  
炙熱的侵襲，衝上心頭的是一片令人屏息的冰涼感，觸電似的水流泠泠貫穿全身，將兩人的神魂再次勾回下腹那片忽冷忽熱，不斷擺盪在填滿與空虛之間的交合處。  
柯林抬起派翠克的腿。渾圓飽滿的大腿汗珠密布，臀部因抽動而微微抖動，埋在兩腿中間那該被肉體好好遮掩住的穴口，此刻一覽無遺嶄露它張狂的一面──豐滿，柔軟，有彈性的雙臀，夾著如棍的肉體，承受來回搗攪帶來的歡愉、痛苦、熱情、寂寞、貪欲……通通在失去意識的瞬間轉化成豐沛的收穫，它接納所有的柯林，而柯林也同樣在瞬間因它的包覆而快意暢心。  
一種被征服的感覺，好像神魂就此被鎖在這雙豐腴有彈性的腿間。柯林忍不住抓起派翠克結實修長的小腿，連連親吻。  
派翠克緊咬下唇，長長的睫毛全沾著淚珠，柯林將他抱起來跨坐在他身上。四目交接，心靈一陣沸騰，兩人倏地唇舌相依，吞吐中的濃情摯愛都成了身體裡的火種：一個點在掌心，大力搓揉那豐滿多肉的臀部；一個點在腿內，緊緊攀附並刮搔著禁錮他的胴體。  
派翠克緊貼著柯林拼命扭動身軀，像渴極的魚泅泳在歡愛潮水中，沒得選擇地放浪形骸。他渾身酥軟，只能靠著柯林箍緊他的腰背，他則抱著柯林的頭，滿眼燥熱難耐，一下仰頭呻吟一下低頭汲取柯林口中那令他活下去的一切。  
一陣快感又從下身襲捲拍來，柯林將派翠克壓在身下，在高潮來臨前他想知道他將落入哪個深淵。他注視著身下這個已淹沒在紅浪裡的男孩，肚腹早已流淌一攤混著汗水的精液，打濕的黑髮散亂遮住雙眼，充滿水氣的雙眼渴望垂憐，緊皺眉頭看著他、揪著他的胸口。  
派翠克騰出一隻手掌，撫上柯林的脖子，先是飽滿的掌心施加力量，再來指節緩緩滑下，最後是指尖，停在柯林的腹部，若有似無地用指甲刮了一下。  
「我還可以……不要停下來……」他又連續悶哼好幾聲，癟嘴皺眉的樣子看起來因飢渴而痛苦焦躁，磁性嗓音近乎喑啞。  
柯林摟緊派翠克的腰緩慢地沒入，看著派翠克的表情逐漸推向狂喜，他心一熱再度俯身深吻幾乎不能呼吸的小情人。柯林的體力幾乎耗盡，他粗喘著氣預備最後一擊，舌頭才放過身底下的人，小情人那雙乘載著愛慕的雙眼卻不放過他。  
「我也愛你。柯林……我愛你……」  
心一陣動盪失重，神魂直直墜落。柯林提起那雙已燒紅的大腿，再次奮力撞擊令他銷魂蝕骨的通道，緊緊抱著他任一波又一波潮水將他們拖引至深處，直至白濁熱浪噴射而出。  
當柯林回過神時，已把懷裡的男孩搞得像蒸煮的魚，軟爛無力地躺在滾燙的鍋上，兀自垂死掙扎，氣息奄奄。他替累壞的派翠克清理身體，然後抱著他持續溫柔地撫觸，直到派翠克沉沉睡去。  
柯林這才注意到床旁的詩集。那是前幾天他隨興從廚房拿來的，就一直忘在房裡。上回隨意挑了幾篇唸給派翠克聽，這次他細細翻了翻，突然留意到其中一頁，鉛筆字跡小小細細的寫著：最難得的是，那麼多人的酒吧裡，他看見我。2014年，於都柏林。  
兩年前，都柏林。柯林轉頭看睡得深沉的派翠克，心裡一抹甜。那晚的吻加上酒精，派翠克親吻完就暈了過去，他的朋友們扶他上二樓的房間，而他則留在原地不太確定是否要上樓敲敲這個只有一面之緣的少年的房門。  
他猶豫太久，隔天早上他上樓時房門卻大敞，裡頭是空的。派翠克離開了。他沒想到對這段記憶看似漫不經心的派翠克，原來當時他也有感覺，還在詩集留下心情。兩年的時間足以重新拼湊記憶，重組的過程中有些遺落了，有些則壓在最底層，有些甚至是根本沒發生過的，等待某個情緒動盪，記憶再度重新排列成全新面貌。  
好像派翠克，暗巷裡的記憶已模糊不清；又好像柯林，只能從派翠克的回憶和不斷對話，順著心裡的感覺往回走向記憶深處，才能摸索出當時兩人相遇的回憶。  
派翠克記性差，他們共有的回憶中就是少了其中一塊。但柯林想，至少寫下來的東西不會變動也不會騙人。他忍不住又捏捏他的鼻頭，輕語：「還好你寫下來了。」  
如同他曾和派翠克說的，過去怎麼重組不重要，順序情節是否準確地被記得也不重要，重要的是他們此刻在一起，這回他已預備好認認真真地把這些刻在心上。過去忘記的沒關係，但被記錄下來也彌足珍貴。  
柯林想洗個澡，順道去廚房吃點餅乾看一會兒書再就寢。經過書房時，他又留意到紅褐色的桌案上那張泛黃的紙，潦草寫著未完成的詩。之前就注意到，但一直沒仔細看內容。一滴乾涸的墨水染壞最後幾個字：

致小鹿：

小天使在天上飛，  
小小乳牙如雲潔白，  
他從未曉得，為何喧笑於天；  
夜幕低垂，  
小小乳牙如星明亮，  
他從未曉得，為何翱翔於天；  
清晨翩臨，  
仙子帶走小小乳牙，  
以一顆鑽石為報酬，  
他不再飛，  
小心翼翼地把鑽石擱在心，  
小天使不再……

柯林不禁會心一笑，詩中那個令詩人溺愛的小天使，正巧也是他心中的鑽石，甜蜜的重量。  
他忍不住翻出抽屜裡的紙筆，接下去寫。

小天使不再飛，  
鑽石光彩刺人，  
他從未曉得，那是陌生人的綠光；  
鑽石沉重如鐐，  
他從未曉得，那是陌生人的凝眸；  
轉瞬──  
天空是鳥兒的牢籠，地是自由的家鄉，  
天堂在身邊，  
在懷抱裡，  
在這裡。

2016年，愛你的陌生人  
他刻意將詩對齊擺在原有的詩旁，才心滿意足拿著詩集走出房門。然後眼前廚房的景象澆了他一桶冰水──冷風如水流淌在廚房裡，窗簾翻飛，通往後院的那扇窗，又莫名地敞開。

***

柯林戰戰兢兢地走近敞開的落地窗，撥開窗簾往外探。夜色清涼，風聲嗚咽，他分不清是恐懼還是寒風令他哆嗦。聖誕燈串只圍繞在屋子附近，若往右就是燈光瑩瑩的花園，若往左就是一片蕭瑟幽暗的大樹區。  
陣陣枝枒摩擦聲從左傳來，沙沙聲響彷彿在暗示他，往這裡來、往這裡來……。  
柯林突然明白為什麼傳說中海上旅人總會被海妖的歌聲所魅惑，明知死路一條，卻仍昏昧心智往之奔去。柯林現在就是如此。恐懼，卻禁不住這股神秘力量的引誘。  
他節節舒展手指然後握拳，往左邊走去。大樹附近的花房發出幽微燈光，是這片重得令人喘不過氣的暗夜中，唯一讓人寬心的燈塔。花房門沒關好，輕輕一推就打開。是魁登斯嗎？可是左右張望並沒有其他人。柯林有些意外心細的魁登斯會忘了關上門，任由冷風侵襲他心愛的盆栽。  
雖然冷風浸灌，但花房仍宜人舒心。綠水悠悠蕩蕩地環繞他，他彷彿可以看見魁登斯在綠水一方，恬靜地、專注地照顧他的珍寶。他不禁撥開冉冉垂落的枝條，往裡頭走，停在茶花前。他想起是魁登斯拯救了這株茶花，這個善良又害羞的人……柯林想，不，他比他想像中勇敢，他今天替派翠克說話的樣子太好看了。沉思中好像又看見魁登斯端著酢醬草，一雙眼溶溶蕩蕩地凝望著他……。  
背後的門悄悄關上。直到風呼嘯撞擊使他回神，等他回過頭看向花房外，渾身血液瞬間凝結，他的臉色刷地慘白──  
外頭不遠鞦韆上，朦朦朧朧的夜色中，一縷幽靈背對著花房，仰頭看著大樹。  
是祂嗎？是那個凱文未竟話語中的神祕客嗎？是傳聞中嚇壞許多訪客的幽影嗎？  
終究不是聽錯，那兩晚鬧得他心神不寧的詭異腳步聲都是真的嗎？  
柯林趕緊定神，站穩發軟的身軀。正面迎擊反而讓恐懼消散，再也沒有什麼比無邊想像更糟。他走到花房門口，仔細察看，卻發現原以為的幽影越看越真實，白色影子變成淺色睡衣，原以為張狂亂舞的黑髮是鬈曲短髮。幽影走往鞦韆，緩緩坐下。  
柯林瞇眼細看，然後驚訝地嘆了一口氣。是魁登斯。  
他的雙眼無神空洞，一動也不動地坐著，臉色幾乎和身上的睡衣一樣蒼白。  
柯林趕緊轉動門鎖，卻發現門從外面上鎖了。心裡又一陣戰慄。他看著魁登斯呆滯的臉龐，心想著他大概完全不知道自己做了什麼。  
他大力拍打花房門口，喊著魁登斯的名字，魁登斯卻無動於衷，像尊蠟像盯著前方。就在柯林幾乎要破窗而出，魁登斯終於驚醒了過來。無神的雙眼瞬間漫上驚駭，不辨真實與夢境般茫然失措地左顧右盼。然後，他終於看見被鎖在花房裡，急切呼喊他的柯林。  
起初他遲疑，然後立即跳起來，每一小步漸漸併成一大步，踉踉蹌蹌地像花房奔過來，拿出鑰匙替他開門。  
「我做了什麼？」一開門，魁登斯就脫口而出，他滿眼驚懼，「我又做了什麼？」  
他還來不及嚥下氣，才往前踏一步就虛軟無力地倒在柯林懷裡，失去意識。  
一切發生得太快，柯林霎時也六神無主，只能頻頻喚著魁登斯的名字，所幸他又睜開雙眼，只是過於疲憊的身軀頻頻發抖，額頭發燙。  
「我的老天……魁登斯你會夢遊……」  
柯林趕緊打橫抱起魁登斯，他力氣本來就大，魁登斯又瘦弱，抱著他回閣樓的房間並不是難事。上了二樓經過凱文的房間時，柯林留意到房門底縫仍是亮的，但他沒時間顧慮太多，只想趕快帶魁登斯回房。  
這是他第一次進到魁登斯的房間，這裡與花房截然不同，幽暗、狹小又瀰漫著陰冷霉味。培育花房的人，自己的房間卻連荒煙漫草都形容不上，就是一灘寂靜的死水。  
房裡的擺設少，雜物倒很多。角落堆著未開封的紙箱，有些註記著「派翠克」，有些註記著「凱文」。上面堆疊幾雙顯然是派翠克的靴子和一面雕花梳妝鏡。高爾夫球桿、露營用品、玩具弓和斑剝的穿衣鏡、少了燈泡的檯燈……一堆不是魁登斯的雜物占用了三分之一的房間。  
書桌上堆滿書籍，和三胞胎母親的書房一樣，雜亂無章地塞在一塊兒。橫樑上蜘蛛隱身於幽暗角落，冷冷地窺視柯林這個不速之客。  
魁登斯的衣物不多，寥寥且凌亂地放在床角和掛在椅背上。柯林輕柔地將魁登斯放倒，然後想起派翠克說過他房裡有藥。才稍稍離開床沿，一隻虛軟的手拉住他。柯林回頭，觸及的雙眼令他心裡一陣抽痛。  
魁登斯勉強撐開眼皮，臉因痛苦糾結，淚光閃爍。泛白的唇無聲呢喃，想說的話那麼多，卻虛弱得一句都說不出口。  
「我只是要去拿藥。」柯林回應魁登斯沒說出口的擔憂，「我會回來。」  
他輕拂魁登斯的額頭，手才一觸上，魁登斯就閉上雙眼，手緩緩鬆開。十足的信任又讓柯林感到胸口一緊。  
柯林很快地從派翠克房裡找出感冒藥。回到閣樓時，魁登斯幾乎在聽到他的腳步聲同時就微微睜開雙眼，卻沒半點起床的力氣。柯林扶起昏昏沉沉的魁登斯，哄著他吃下藥。魁登斯躺在他懷裡，勉強含入藥，卻怎麼也嚥不下去。  
「吃完藥就可以睡了，魁登斯。」柯林溫柔地勸慰。魁登斯有氣無力地眨眨眼，目光離不開他，也不知道有沒有聽進去。  
柯林心一橫，含了一口水，扣住魁登斯的下巴，覆上唇。為了強迫他吞下藥，也為了打斷這令他心裡莫名騷亂的凝視。  
魁登斯閉眼仰著頭，皺緊的眉頭稍稍舒展開來，他緩緩嚥下了藥。他用他僅有的力氣，抓著柯林的衣衫。第一次，兩人這麼親暱地依偎。  
柯林就這樣抱著直到魁登斯出汗。他替他解開睡衣前扣，擦去汗水，直到魁登斯呼吸沉穩綿長，他才安心離開床沿。魁登斯臉上的紅潮仍未退，純淨的睡顏下不知道是否仍迷失在無止盡的漫游。柯林凝視半晌，猛然別開頭，這時才能好好環顧這個顯然疏於打理的房間。  
他從中間的窗戶看出去，霧濛濛的夜空如黑毯，稀稀疏疏縫上了幾顆星星。往下望可以看見屋子延伸至入口的走道，旁邊矮灌木上反而繁星點點，那是先前派翠克和他在打鬧中繞上的燈串，彷彿把他們的笑語也一併纏上了，靜默的熱鬧。  
書桌上大部分是關於花卉植物的書籍，牆上貼滿一張張手繪的莖幹枝葉圖、各類雀鳥圖，插圖旁有細小的詳細註解。桌上一本筆記本打開，上面密密麻麻都是關於園藝的工作紀錄。柯林隨意翻了翻，每頁分別記錄著不一樣的植物。他意外翻到一張照片。又是那個女人，三胞胎的母親。  
只是這張照片裡的女人不再飛揚跋扈，烏黑的短髮變成柔順的長髮，側綁成長辮，她穿著一襲素雅的長袍，恬靜地坐在二樓書牆環繞的躺椅上，一隻手搭在腿上，一隻手撫摸身旁的黑貓。原本飽滿精神的臉蛋變得嚴肅拘謹。  
他直覺地往背後翻，果然又是短短幾行愛蜜莉的抄寫詩：「美好是懷著祕密的沼澤，直到我們遇見蛇……。哈娃，2010年，失去的夏天」  
六年前的記述……柯林想起三胞胎的母親是六年前離開，同年貓意外過世，他想這裡指的「失去」大概就是指貓的逝世。  
柯林夾回照片，頁面上百合的素描倏地吸引了柯林。原本細細小小的字跡在這頁卻突然轉為粗野奔狂，筆力之大甚至將紙面撕出坑坑巴巴的洞。一行斗大的紅色筆跡令柯林心驚：什麼時候才可以停下來？我做了什麼？  
床鋪傳來低吟，柯林轉過頭，魁登斯又皺緊眉頭，嘴角不安地抽蓄。他走過去，伸手輕輕撫著他的臉頰，噓聲安慰。拇指拂過焦躁不安的嘴唇，彷彿得到解藥般，它再度平息下來。然而焦躁不安卻順著拇指爬上柯林的胸口。  
他想起派翠克曾說道，貓是因誤食百合而死。而百合插圖旁那句自責的語句讓他禁不住猜想，是否貓的死亡和魁登斯有關？  
魁登斯夢遊多久了？他夢遊時都一直去那棵大樹下嗎？冬天裡的深夜那麼冷，難怪他會生病……柯林持續撫摸魁登斯的額頭，順著髮流往後梳理。  
為什麼是那棵大樹？這一切和他總是莫名的悲傷有關嗎？  
「你到底藏著多少心事？魁登斯……」  
這片懷著祕密的沼澤，柯林不知道自己何時踏入，因為當他意識過來時，他已逐漸沉陷。

 

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

凱文的手受傷了。派翠克會留意到這件事，還是因為瞥見廚房垃圾桶裡那件凱文總穿著的白襯衫，輕薄的質料上紅紅點點，不是先前沾到的番茄醬，是血。  
凱文從容地阻止欲翻弄垃圾桶的派翠克。  
「你不會想去翻它的，裡面都是玻璃碎片，我的手就是這樣劃傷的。昨天我不小心摔壞果醬罐，都怪那隻餓昏頭的麻雀，趁我開窗時飛進來……」他說著並探過頭，近得兩人的鼻尖幾乎相觸，然後咬下一半派翠克嘴裡的蘋果片，神色自若的樣子彷彿用嘴接遞食物是再普通不過的事，「看來魁登斯的葵花籽沒餵飽牠，非得連人吃的也要搶才甘心。也好，你不是早希望我丟了這件襯衫？」  
柯林坐在吧檯椅上，看著兩人親暱的互動，以及凱文對派翠克的那副天真又溫和的神情，心裡不是很舒服。他清楚得不得了，根本就不是什麼麻雀，是他昨天一怒之下拍碎果醬罐。昨天下午餐桌上的對談言猶在耳，凱文卻似乎連粉飾太平的力氣都沒用上，淡然扯個小謊，昨天說過的話就煙消雲散，半點造作的痕跡都沒有。  
派翠克倒是開心，他很樂見凱文終於願意丟棄那件反覆穿到發臭又皺癟癟的長衫。凱文從未花心思在裝扮上，衣櫃打開一半以上都是派翠克暫放的舊衣，若抽掉派翠克的衣服，他的衣櫃看起來會比夏天的深山還清涼。  
丟掉襯衫，其他上衣仍單薄得可憐，因此派翠克強迫凱文換上他的冬衣，又脫下身上那件黑灰相間的罩衫要凱文穿上。柯林只覺得一陣昏眩，衣著差異不見了，簡直有兩個派翠克站在廚房流理台前，難以分辨。  
派翠克確認凱文不再試圖脫下罩衫後，繼續手邊的工作。他今天趕著和魁登斯出門採購，早餐草草煎了蛋和培根，以及從冰箱湊些青菜水果打壺蔬果汁。  
「你非得穿我的，我可不希望你再穿你那些薄得要命的上衣。你聞，還飄著你那件舊襯衫的味道哪！連煎培根味都蓋不過，好像不愛洗澡渾身酸臭的小鬼在我的廚房裡橫行霸道，就愛惹我心煩……」他邊把羽衣甘藍和蘋果片塞進果汁機，邊叨叨唸著：「為了聖誕派對我已經夠焦慮了。四天後會有一大群人塞滿這間屋子，而我甚至還沒決定好餐點和要用哪張桌巾、要準備哪些遊戲……」  
「我不要喝，我討厭羽衣甘藍的味道。」凱文皺眉瞪著轟轟作響的果汁機。  
「這是給魁登斯和柯林的，我知道你不喜歡。」  
派翠克將打好的蔬果汁緩緩倒入杯中，緩步渡到柯林身邊，把杯子遞給他，語氣轉柔：「我加了一點點薑，你上次買來沒用完的。」  
胸懷滿溢柔情。柯林啜飲手中的蔬果汁，只覺得那微辣的薑汁味都沒有派翠克放軟的語氣還來得暖心。  
派翠克又繼續愉悅地看著凱文說：「派對！好久沒有認真舉辦一場派對，快樂的事就算忙到嘔血也比無聊到發瘋好。注意了，我講的不是那種喝到茫、醒來就全忘光的派對，派翠克的派對絕對令人難忘。而且，柯林還答應要當我的二廚。」  
「還有當你們的家庭教師。這場派對最無趣的事，對吧？我得『非常清醒地』好好看管你們，至少我在的時候是這樣。」  
「你是我最重要的客人！」派翠克即刻意識到這句話說得動情，他收起過於溫柔的神色，擠眉弄眼地說：「就算有十個監護人在場的派對，有我在的地方，休想有半秒的『無趣』！誰都無法讓我掃興。倒是凱文，你真的不打算下樓參與我們嗎？」  
「每年聖誕節我從來沒掃過你的興，但聖誕派對，謝了。」凱文聳聳肩，拿起掛在背椅上的弓箭就走去後院。柯林目不轉睛盯著他，一口喝完剩下的蔬果汁，也跟著起身。  
「親愛的，需要買的材料是這些，麻煩你了。」他遞給派翠克寫滿食材的紙條，「我有『非常』多話要和凱文談談，我們的課程不是很順利。」  
派翠克也跟著坐上吧檯椅，手覆上柯林的手背，「別對他太嚴厲。他最近要帶俱樂部的新學員，所以有點毛躁，他老抱怨新學員笨手笨腳，但我想是他太聰明了，別人跟不上他腦筋轉的速度……」他突然看了看周遭，然後湊近左耳低聲說：「我喜歡你的詩，早上起床我看見了。」  
派翠克啄了一下柯林的嘴角才笑著抽走手上的紙條。那雙手又溫柔地撫上柯林的後頸，沒有人了，他終於能以情人撒嬌的模樣，迫不及待索取片刻的親吻。  
魁登斯走進廚房的聲音令兩人倏地分開。柯林胡亂拿起空杯子就口，等發現這個舉動蠢到簡直昭告天下他的心慌，也已來不及，只能佯裝自然轉頭看魁登斯。  
相處也將近一個月，他早已能憑裝扮和氣質區分三兄弟，魁登斯純淨、派翠克熱情、凱文冷傲。然而此刻魁登斯的注視──那和派翠克如出一轍的清澈雙眼，眼底流轉的訊息靜悄悄地爬上他的胸口……。  
一晚守候在魁登斯身旁，有什麼東西不自禁萌發。清晨他從閣樓回到暗房時，凝望著派翠克熟睡的臉龐，那副渾然被愛的睡顏，恬靜而安心地埋在枕裡淺淺呼吸，而他卻只感到紊亂不安。  
一張燒紅、痛苦的面容悄然浮上，重疊著派翠克因歡愛而紅暈的臉龐。恍恍惚惚中，暗房裡裸著光滑膀臂、纖細腰肢的派翠克因發燒而痛苦蹙眉；倏忽又轉為閣樓裡懷中渾身發燙的魁登斯，眼眶泛著恰似歡情的淚水……誰引起他對另外一個人的遐思？誰的臉盲目了他的心智以致難以分辨面孔下的心靈？兩個心靈，梔子與茶花，霎時倒映在波光粼粼的湖面，晃蕩而模糊不清。  
有份特殊的情感令他在心裡喝斥停止。於是他只能立即回到位於玄關走廊的那間房，把那張原本要送給魁登斯當聖誕禮物的詩，揉成一團跟著紛亂的思緒一起丟入房裡的紙簍。  
派翠克的聲音很快阻斷企圖爬上胸口、幾乎觸到心的不明潛流。看著派翠克走近魁登斯，手指盈盈抬起，一會兒放在魁登斯額頭上，一會兒撥鬆原本就鬈曲鬆軟的頭髮，像小媽媽一樣半是溫柔半是嘮叨地關心魁登斯，柯林只覺得這副模樣可愛極了。  
所有紛亂，斷然澄透如鏡，獨留派翠克的身影。  
魁登斯氣色好多了，頭髮甚至好好梳理過。他忽然留意到吧檯上的詩集，昨晚柯林因為魁登斯夢遊的事而分心，把詩集遺落在廚房。魁登斯拿起詩集，一臉茫然失措。  
「怎麼會在這裡？」  
「原來那是你的？」柯林有些頭痛，「我以為那是書櫃裡的書……抱歉，你找了一陣子嗎？」  
「沒關係，我以為我弄不見了。」  
「你身體好點了嗎？」  
「好多了，我吃了藥……」魁登斯剎時止住，他抿抿嘴低下頭，結結巴巴：「我吃了派翠克的藥，退燒了。」  
柯林摸摸後頸，排解莫名的口乾舌燥。魁登斯不過一瞬的停頓，那種共有什麼秘密的相契感，又令心底再度激盪，以極幽微的方式，繼續流動。  
該死、真該死，柯林在內心暗罵自己。他目光游移不定，最後落在派翠克看過來的視線上。  
派翠克留意到柯林的不自在，便急忙塞給魁登斯一杯蔬果汁，請他先去客廳的用餐桌吃早餐。待魁登斯離開，他悄聲向柯林解釋：「別緊張，魁登斯沒有看到我們接吻。我不會讓他們知道我們的事。」他又慎重地補了一句：「我會很小心的。」  
看著派翠克安撫他的模樣，柯林只覺得滿心愧疚。剛剛的吻早已不是他首要掛慮的。  
柯林收回心神，他還有件待要弄清楚的事。等派翠克和魁登斯出門，他大步走到後院，左邊陰鬱的大樹已不再讓他憂慮，他現在記掛的是右邊花園裡那個練箭的少年。

***

「我說了我不用上課。」凱文餘光瞥見柯林走來，頭也不回地說。  
「什麼時候多了一個箭靶？」  
兩個箭靶相鄰而放，上面已插上數隻箭。凱文不理會他，逕自走到箭靶旁又拉開兩個箭靶的距離，調整放置角度。  
「這是什麼新的訓練招數嗎？」  
「為了更好的聖誕節。」凱文箭上弓，發射，不偏不倚落在中心，他滿意地舔舔嘴，「我不能讓派翠克失望，每年我從未讓他失望。」  
柯林乾脆坐在小花園的露天座椅，圓桌上的葵花籽托盤在陽光照射下晶瑩閃爍。他不以為然地說：「不讓他失望？不要告訴我這會兒你又是派翠克的好弟弟了。」  
「我沒時間聽你教訓我，我需要專心。」  
「我也沒時間玩你的雙面遊戲。派翠克唯一弄清楚你的一面，就是你的確很聰明，但就只有聰明。而他卻把你當善良天真的弟弟來愛。」  
「我從來沒有要他把我當善良、天真的人來愛。愛？你確定他愛我？別開玩笑了，這世界上最大的悲哀就是把虛情假意當真，每個人都可以說謊，只有笨蛋才會把謊言當作真實。魁登斯就是這種人，天生的可憐蟲。」  
「自以為是上帝而無知不曉的人才是上帝眼裡的可憐蟲。你眼裡的世界不是全部，魁登斯看見的就和你不一樣。」  
「有人窩囊的只看得見腳趾頭，以為腳趾就是世界能給他的全部，痛哭流涕地感謝上帝對他的恩惠──哼，腳趾。為了這幾根發霉的腳趾用他卑賤的生命去換都肯咧！」  
飛箭射出，這一發偏離靶心，凱文啐了一聲，繼續咕噥：「每個人要為自己看到的世界付上代價哪，先生！沒有人告訴你為什麼出生，卻有一堆人等著看你成為什麼樣的人。為奴或自由，懦夫或英雄，回應這個世界的方式只有這兩種，這就是代價，這就是戰爭。」  
凱文的回話令柯林詫異，他的思緒轉得飛快，最後轉回原本要質問凱文的事。  
「我第一次聽見魁登斯夢遊的腳步聲時，你告訴我『習慣就好』又裝神弄鬼地強調後院。你早就知道魁登斯夢遊的事了。」  
「唉，我還是分心了。這個練習無效，無效的練習連一秒都是浪費。」凱文放下弓，彷彿沒聽見柯林的話，盯著射歪的箭喃喃自語。  
「昨晚你房裡的燈是亮的。你發現了，卻不告訴我，嚇唬人很好玩嗎？」  
「誰說睡覺一定要關燈睡？」凱文瞟了他一眼，掉頭走上台階，跨進廚房。柯林跟進廚房，他今天沒打算輕易放過凱文。  
「所以你每個晚上開燈，看著魁登斯一個人在冬天的夜晚裡遊走，以這個為樂？這就是你戰爭中的樂子嗎？」  
「現在換對魁登斯有興趣了？」凱文冷哼道：「一會兒派翠克一會兒魁登斯……你還真煞費苦心喲……」  
一陣腥臭味又襲上鼻頭，那股瀰漫在廚房的味道越來越濃烈，甚至近乎腐敗味，令柯林停下腳步。他的視線掃到垃圾桶，想起那件沾血襯衫，忽然感到不安。  
他忍不住上前，用鐵夾翻開襯衫。熱血衝上臉部，腸胃一陣哆嗦。  
柯林差點沒吐出來。派翠克嚷了一個早上的惡臭不是襯衫，是裡面的東西。他突然意識到外頭魁登斯擺的葵花籽托盤，那晶瑩閃爍的不可能是種子。是玻璃碎片。  
他抓住正要離開廚房的凱文，怒氣沖沖地質問：「你瘋了嗎？」  
「我早說了不要翻垃圾桶。」凱文嫌惡地盯著柯林抓著他手臂的手，「你只看見垃圾桶裡的髒東西就懷疑是我幹的，只看見我房裡的燈就追問我魁登斯的事，怪了，我非得為所有的事背上罪名嗎？為什麼你就不問問派翠克？放開我。」  
「垃圾桶裡的襯衫是你的，看見魁登斯夢遊卻隱瞞不說的也是你，故意在我面前污辱派翠克的人還是你。我才覺得奇怪，為什麼所有的事都和你扯上關係？」  
凱文試圖掙脫，可是他越掙扎柯林抓得越緊。於是淡漠的臉上開始有了慍色，語氣也越加切齒憤怒。  
「少管閒事！在你來之前，這間屋子平靜得很。還有，你以為魁登斯又是什麼好東西？把他房裡牆壁上的畫撕開就知道他的真面目。我真為你感到可憐！迷途不知回頭的羔羊，我勸你就此打住離開安默斯特，否則你付上的代價遠比我父親付給你的酬勞還多。我說了，放開我！」  
「我管定了！我既然來了，不到離開我就是你的家庭教師，無論你喜歡或不喜歡。為奴或自由，懦夫或英雄，你說說看你現在是什麼啊？窩在屋子裡耍些小手段的英雄，還是現在動彈不得的懦夫？」  
「總比被關在花房裡的菜蟲好。白癡力氣再大還是白癡，敞開的大門你不走，偏要走進你不該來的地方，這麼白癡怎麼當家庭教──」  
「你怎麼知道我被關在花房裡？」柯林怒氣填胸，手臂一緊，「是你。是你幹的！我還以為是魁……我真是高估你，你不過就是閒得發慌、以作弄人為樂的小鬼頭！」  
柯林不顧凱文痛得大聲抗議，跩著他到廚房的儲藏室，把他丟進去奮力甩上門。凱文在裡頭驚恐地尖叫。  
「你以為你在招惹誰？」柯林在外頭大喊，「我可不是那種會容忍再三的老師或是你好心的哥哥！你想要戰爭？現在就是戰爭！」  
儲藏室砰砰響，凱文對著門拳打腳踢，尖叫聲越來越淒厲。  
柯林怒火中燒，一種殘忍的快感燒著他，腦筋一片混沌凝滯。他早就看不慣凱文不時對魁登斯冷嘲熱諷，羞辱派翠克更踩到他的底線。一想到前陣子自己跟傻瓜一樣給凱文唬得團團轉，這股怒氣非得宣洩出來不可。  
直到聽見凱文的尖叫聲帶著啜泣，他忽然清醒過來，趕緊打開儲藏室的門。只見凱文踉踉蹌蹌地衝出來，滿眼驚駭，腿一軟跪了下去。柯林趕緊攙扶他，凱文在他懷裡揪著胸口，嘴唇泛白，呼吸急促混亂。  
「凱文，你……你怎麼會這樣……」柯林又驚愕又內疚，他不斷捏著凱文硬如石的肩頸，「深呼吸，用鼻子吸氣，用嘴巴吐氣……好，再來一次，不要怕，我在這裡……我在這裡……」  
方才的氣焰全無，凱文依循著柯林的引導，反覆呼吸、吐氣，身體逐漸在柯林懷中放軟。眼神逐漸柔和下來，呼吸回歸平穩，嘴唇恢復血色。他茫然無助地看著柯林，一身派翠克的衣著，那和情人一個模子的樣貌更令柯林滿心愧疚。  
「我必須向你鄭重道歉，凱文。」  
懷裡溫順的少年頃刻又豎起銳利的針刺，他猛然推開柯林，惡狠狠地瞪著他。  
「對不起。」柯林仍維持癱坐在地上的姿勢，真誠地說。  
「覺得愧疚嗎？」  
「我不是有意傷害你。我沒想到會這麼嚴重……」  
「不是有意傷害我？」凱文矯情裝腔地說：「噢，我對凱文做了可怕的事！像這樣嗎？」  
「你到底想說什麼？」柯林感到頭痛，既無法生氣卻也無法完全同情眼前的人。  
「痛快吧？」  
柯林語塞，一發無聲的箭刺入心臟。  
「把我關起來，是不是很痛快？教訓這個惹人厭的傢伙是不是非常爽快？陰陽怪氣的人就是該踢進陰溝裡，關起來什麼礙眼的都不見了。」  
「你到底在說什麼……」  
「別為你的行為找藉口！多了就是胡扯，再多就是廢話。我不需要同情，我也不會同情你。我們都一樣，當你選擇作惡你就已經拿起作惡的劍，把別人的血擦掉但可擦不掉劍身上你的大名。」  
凱文殘喘著說完話，便拖著仍虛軟的身驅，有一步沒一步地離開廚房。  
柯林花了好一會兒時間才回神。他決定先不讓派翠克知道垃圾桶裡那件令人寒毛直豎的事。他忍著不舒服，趕在兩人回來之前清掉垃圾桶裡的東西，然後思索著，該怎麼和派翠克好好談一談凱文。

***

柯林撥了通電話給一位久未連絡的好友。有次柯林瞥見凱文手中射箭俱樂部會議出席名單，其中一個人名吸引了他的注意。那是他跑船時認識的好友的名字。  
在海上那段寂靜的日子裡，遠離家鄉、隔絕人世的生活，令有些船員個性變得古怪、悶悶不樂，他們大部分各自打發休息的時間，除了工作上的接觸和偶爾串串門子，一回到房間孤寂便撲天蓋地而來。  
向來人緣極佳的柯林，在海上只交上這個朋友。若不是他，在無趣且勞累的洗艙時陪著柯林為一些低級下流的事而捧腹大笑，或誇口縱談從前豐碩的狩獵成果，恐怕向來隨遇而安的柯林也會變得鬱鬱寡歡。  
電話接通，好友果然是名單上的人。兩人雖久未見面，但同樣性子豪爽健談，一下子便熱絡起來。  
「不如你來俱樂部找我？離安默斯特不遠，車程大概一小時。不過我不打獵了，我的孩子不喜歡，你知道當你的孩子眼巴巴望著你，質疑你的行為，這是全世界最可怕的事！我現在不想當獵人，只想當個胖肚子的老爸！哈，我現在只在俱樂部幫忙，什麼都幹的雜工。」  
「胡扯，你還是優秀的獵人啊，只是這回你獵到的是你孩子的心！」說罷，電話那端跟著柯林一起哈哈大笑起來，柯林抓抓耳朵繼續說：「我想向你問一個人，你們俱樂部裡是不是有個人叫凱文……」  
一提到凱文，電話那頭更是口沫橫飛起來，不停誇讚凱文是天生的射手，只是不太好相處。他還說凱文對弓箭有強烈的執著，他對獵槍絲毫不感興趣。  
「他說『弓箭』讓他有英雄的感覺。我問他為什麼，他竟然告訴我只因為小時候他老媽和他說過羅賓漢的故事，哈！真是奇怪的人，不是嗎？而且他偏愛獵鹿，就算火雞在他面前大搖大擺嘎嘎叫，他也不會浪費任何一支箭。他就只要鹿。」男人語氣一轉，稍稍遲疑：「但上回獵鹿季他卻很反常，一隻鹿都沒獵！待在射場發了瘋一樣練習。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他說他找到更好的獵場。」語氣中的困惑，使柯林彷彿可以看見電話另一端，說話者聳聳肩的樣子。  
結束通話後，柯林捏了捏凝聚得發酸的眉頭。從昨天下午到今天實在發生太多事，凱文一下子顯露太多他從未想過的面貌，瘋狂的舉止、莫名偏激的話語、咬牙切齒的憤怒……彷彿過去遭遇了什麼心有未甘的事，儲藏室前那張猙獰的面孔像前來尋仇的幽靈，攪得柯林心裡惶惶不安。  
一傾斜陽穿過落地窗，照得廚房一室窗明几淨。流理臺的小窗子前擺著幾盆食用盆栽，而右側窗台羅列三盆小小的非洲菫，那批著絨毛的小花沐浴在冬陽中，宛若無憂天真的小女孩，沉睡中吐的每口氣息都是美夢中的歡笑。  
然而這傾斜陽卻沉甸甸地壓著柯林的胸口，他跟著光線指引往窗外看，隱約可見凱文的兩個靶。腐敗味已消散，但那種作嘔、惶恐的感覺仍隱逸飄散。一隻藍灰色的小鳥往圓桌飛去，他赫然想起花園裡餵食雀鳥的托盤……他衝到後院，大叫驚動待要飽足一頓的小雀鳥，牠們困惑地停在不遠的灌木叢上，吱吱喳喳抗議起來。  
柯林逐一檢查托盤，結果令他驚懼又憂慮，每一盤都參雜碎玻璃。  
難道是對我的報復嗎？柯林想著如果是針對他昨天的態度，那麼這個舉動也太激烈了。一直以來他知道凱文排斥他，但有時又表現得似乎能與他和平共處。  
柯林還記得某堂法語課，凱文甚至破天荒詢問關於柯林的事。那天柯林提到一個法文單字「Plonger」（沉潛），他及時想到一句佚名語錄：愛情，就像大海。當你凝視它，它能令你作夢；直到你潛入其中，才能品嘗海水的滋味。（L'amour, c'est comme l’océan. Quand on le regarde, ça fait rêver ; dès qu'on y plonge on boit la tasse.）  
「我十六歲時，我的法語老師和我說的，直到現在我仍念念不忘。我特別喜歡這個動詞，Plonger（沉潛），不覺得任何關係都是如此嗎？若不把自己丟進去，你怎麼知道大海底下有什麼？」  
「金幣和珍珠，和貪戀寶藏的海盜。想抓住不朽，卻成為不朽旁邊的一件破衣服。」  
「那我寧願死在不朽旁，也勝過從未追尋。」  
凱文停下捻壓麥片的手，轉過頭認真看著柯林。第一次，柯林可以看見凱文眼底他的倒映。  
「再和我多說一些你在海上的故事。」  
僅只一次，柯林甚至有錯覺兩人關係破冰了，幽冥深海中他終於看見一點點關於「凱文」這個人的輪廓。但僅只那一次，凱文又恢復老樣子，甚至更加惡劣。  
他實在想不透，原本只是態度冷傲的人，怎麼突然表現得像對他恨之入骨？  
傍晚派翠克回來也想不透，凱文為何苦著一張臉，像是有人逼他喝掉一整壺羽衣甘藍汁，還是在他面前說了一個智障笑話。  
「凱文怎麼了？」派翠克邊整理採購回來的食材邊說：「你們吵架啦？我一回來你就抓著我問他的事，他也賭氣不和我說話。我早說過了別把他的話太當一回事，他連跟我說話也是那樣。」  
「不，甜心，該當一回事。你聽我說……」  
「為什麼檸檬不見了？我記得我有買檸檬……」派翠克沒聽見柯林的話，急忙翻著袋子。這已經是他第三次打斷柯林的話。  
「派翠克，檸檬在桌上，你剛已經拿出來了。還有我希望你能好好聽我說話。」柯林已經很久沒有這樣板著面孔和派翠克說話。察覺到柯林的臉色，他立即放下手邊的工作，雙臂盤上柯林的脖子，無比專注地看著他。  
「你對我生氣？我今天要煮蒔蘿鮭魚，還有你喜歡的海鮮巧達湯，我會把你餵得飽飽的，你還要對我生氣？」  
「你不能這樣甩賴，」柯林忍不住親了親嬌嬈得可以的派翠克，輕捏了一下他的屁股，「你明知道我會心軟。」  
「我喜歡看你心軟。」派翠克鬆開手臂，溫潤的手掌撫摸柯林的臉頰，「你真的誤會他了。不只你，他的同學也不喜歡他。他說話偏激了點，是，他行為奇怪了點，是，但他沒有傷害任何人。」  
「這就是我最大的疑問。你曾說過小時候他差點弄瞎魁登斯──」  
「你怎麼重提這件事？我早說了他不是有意的。為什麼你不肯相信身為他哥哥的我呢？沒人還比我更了解凱文。」  
「我當然相信你，只是你知道魁登斯晚上會夢──」  
話說到一半，魁登斯進廚房。第四次對談被打斷，柯林有些氣惱地背對兩人，心煩意亂地幫忙整理中島上的購物袋。派翠克邊指示魁登斯該如何分類食材邊說：「我還買了草莓和香草冰淇淋，買的真是時候！同胞胎就是有這種默契。凱文只要喝我打的奶昔，什麼氣都會消的。那次我和魁登斯拋下他去愛爾蘭，他也氣壞了，完全不想跟我說話，一杯奶昔，搞定。」  
「魁登斯？不是只有你一個人？」柯林停下手中的動作，而魁登斯也是。  
「我什麼時候說過只有我一個人去都柏林？那年除了凱文俱樂部有事不能去，魁登斯和我一塊兒去了。」  
柯林盯著魁登斯僵住的背影，感到一陣天旋地轉。  
「哎，百里香沒了，魁登斯可以幫我從花房裡再拿一些嗎？還有蒔蘿，幫我摘一些來。」派翠克把拔光的食用盆栽遞給魁登斯，感激地輕語：「謝謝你魁登斯。有你真好，你種花我做菜。早上那股臭味也沒了，只有香草味，真暢快！」  
魁登斯像是逮到可以逃脫的機會，拿了盆栽就匆忙離開前往後院。柯林忽然有個念頭，他不太習慣也不太喜歡的念頭。其中一個是敷衍派翠克，那好像在欺騙。他找藉口離開廚房，走出客廳至玄關走廊，在通往二樓的樓梯面前停下來。天使銅鑄像的燈已點亮，原本無神的雙瞳此刻映著燈光，生氣勃勃地逼視著柯林。  
柯林走上樓，這是第二個他不喜歡的念頭，窺探。  
這一次，只有這一次。柯林試著說服自己，這種言不由衷、偷偷摸摸的行為只要一次就好。  
他穿越拱門至琴廳。二樓不是他的目的。他又穿越第二道拱門，然後躡手躡腳地走上閣樓。  
魁登斯不在房間，正如他所料。他暗罵自己真像竊賊，卻無法停止他的行為，他拿起魁登斯桌上的那本詩集，再度翻開有鉛筆註記的那頁：最難得的是，那麼多人的酒吧裡，他看見我。2014年，於都柏林。  
柯林心緒難平，移動眼光到魁登斯紀錄園藝工作的筆記本，上面滿是小小、細細的字──和詩集上的筆跡一模一樣。  
詩集是魁登斯的，寫下這段話的人也是魁登斯……兩年前在那間酒吧裡，在他只看得見派翠克時，魁登斯早先在角落看見他，而他渾然不記得他有正視過魁登斯……。  
還有派翠克遺失的那塊，關於暗巷的回憶。  
還有魁登斯老引起他心神騷亂的熱烈注視。  
每次那眼神一凝望，柯林就感到自己陷入鬱鬱汪洋中，然後一道和煦光束穿透深海直達心底……仔細想來，這種感覺就像那天清晨暗巷中，少年擔憂而溫情的眼光所帶給他的感受……。  
他盯著滿是插圖的牆面，突然感到害怕。如果凱文沒嚇唬人，那麼這貼滿整面牆的畫底下就藏著魁登斯所有的秘密。不管是魁登斯還是凱文，都太過神秘令他急於撕開真相、他需要真相，而不是幽影幻象或是海上浮光。  
心臟猛烈拍打胸口，柯林看著牆面呆愣半晌，然後毅然轉身下樓。他不願再用小偷的方式窺探他，他要親自問他。

***

往花房的路上，每步都令他惴惴不安。即使如此，他仍要懷揣這份不踏實的感覺，去證實一件心裡放不下的事。唯有如此，他才能坦然面對派翠克。  
走近花房，卻意外看到花房裡不只魁登斯，還有凱文。  
魁登斯倚著工作台，畏縮低著頭，臉糾結成一團，地上是摔壞的盆栽。凱文氣勢洶洶，咄咄逼人地開口：「害死媽媽的貓還不夠，這次腦筋動到派翠克身上了？」  
「我沒有！」魁登斯抬起頭哭喊，猛烈地搖頭。  
「我看見了！」他面無表情地抓起魁登斯的左手，拉起袖子，露出那塊怵目驚心的傷疤，「窩在派翠克身旁吃碎肉渣，以前的教訓還不夠嗎？還是我去告訴你的完美老師，關於一點點你的真面目？」  
「我就在這，但不用你告訴我。」柯林冷不防地出現。  
凱文下午的怒意未退，十足戒備地瞪視著柯林，「真是陰魂不散。」  
魁登斯縮著肩膀，瞪大的雙眼滿是惶恐不安。  
「我需要和魁登斯好好談一談。」柯林盡可能保持溫和。下午一時喪失理智把凱文關進儲藏室的事，仍讓他對凱文有些歉疚。  
柯林瞟了一眼門口，示意凱文離開。凱文嘴角抽動，冷笑一聲，身體看起來因戒備而緊繃。他掃了兩人一眼，便不甘願地離開。  
花房旋即陷入沉默，只有魁登斯吸鼻涕的聲音。魁登斯緩緩移動腳步，柯林輕輕擋住去路。  
「我需要知道，」柯林低聲道，甚至近似懇求，「所有的事。」  
為什麼凱文又提到派翠克？那隻死去的貓真的和魁登斯有關係嗎？關於夢遊的事，關於牆上畫後的秘密，還有關於這塊傷疤讓他回憶起巷子裡那位少年手上也有同樣的印記……原來不是他記錯，也不是看錯，是他從沒用心去想過。  
思緒紛紜雜沓湧上，打結成一團。  
魁登斯瑟縮身子，偷偷把袖口拉下，左手臂微微往後藏。  
「讓我看。」  
柯林沒有花很多力氣，就拉起那隻欲藏起來的手。魁登斯不願讓他知道，卻毫無拒絕他的意志。柯林慢慢拉開袖口，魁登斯同時抬起頭回以懇求的眼光。  
「我不會讓你走，至少告訴我，這個傷疤怎麼回事？和凱文有關嗎？」  
魁登斯搖搖頭，這次稍微使力抽開手，反而促使柯林抓住他的雙臂。  
「拜託。」柯林句句懇切，又更靠近些，「我需要知道，我不能任由凱文威脅你。讓我幫助你，也算幫了我……」  
禁不起柯林低聲再三懇求，魁登斯鬆開死死掐著衣角的手，哽咽一聲便嘆口氣。  
「和凱文沒有關係……」魁登斯眼神飄忽不定，忽然像想起了什麼事，眼眶倏地泛紅，滿腮的悲傷。「答應我，你不會說出去。派翠克不希望任何人知道。」  
聽到派翠克的名字，柯林的心猛然一跳。他緩緩眨了一眼，手從膀臂滑下來，點點頭。  
「派翠克那時候幾乎快被折磨死了，可是他仍然不肯離開他……高中時，派翠克和教我們文學的老師祕密交往。」魁登斯語氣略略提高，他鮮少表達憤怒的情緒，聲音因而有些顫抖，「那個男人不是真心的，他是個大騙子！可是派翠克相信他，他發了瘋一樣愛他……那天他們吵得非常兇，整個廚房都是派翠克求饒的聲音……湯滾了……爐子燒了起來……若不是我及時到家，我真不敢想像派翠克會發生什麼事……」  
「是你……保護了派翠克嗎？」  
魁登斯沒回答，但左手內側那道凹凸不平的印記，已靜默答覆。  
「把這個祕密忘掉吧！都過去了，派翠克後來下定決心離開他，而那個人也莫名其妙地離開學校，再也沒有任何消息。都過去了……」  
柯林嘆口氣，他已分不清楚此刻胸口上那螫得發疼的難受，是為了魁登斯還是派翠克。「你看起來還沒有過去，你很難受。」  
「因為我不明白，愛到底是什麼？為什麼人會為一份不值得的愛承受過於能承受的痛苦？媽媽是這樣，派翠克也是……」  
「或許，愛無法被測量值不值得。只有經歷過了，才會知道它太輕還是太重……太廉價還是無價……魁登斯，在關心別人之前，我希望你多在乎自己一些，你好虛弱，你也受傷了。你的肩膀好像石頭一樣緊繃，但它畢竟不是石頭，是肉做的，它不該承擔，你說的那該死的、快壓死你的愛！」  
兩人實在太靠近了，魁登斯屏住呼吸，柯林則有些激動。他心裡還有個最大的疑問，但他忽然力氣盡失，沒了勇氣問下去。  
疑問解開了又如何？釐清事情始末就能真正安下心嗎？還是會負上另一個重擔，挖出的不是魁登斯隱藏的過去，而是自己心底的秘密：他沒有辦法不在意魁登斯。曾經魁登斯的脆弱和悲傷令他不禁頻頻關心，此刻他再也不能以此為藉口。他太過關心他了。  
凱文的話如魔咒在他腦海裡嗡嗡作響……別為你的行為找藉口，多了就是胡扯，再多就是廢話……。  
別自欺欺人。真正的問題不關乎暗巷裡邂逅的那個人到底是誰，這些都不成心意不堅定的理由。  
早在他知道派翠克是那晚他吻的男孩之前，他就已對派翠克動心，就算沒有兩年前那件事情他一樣會喜歡他。活在當下、活在當下，他老是這麼告訴自己，然而過去卻沉默地搭起一座橋樑，橋頭那端是柯林追尋兩年的愛情幻影，有時想像反而更加令人執著難捨。他可以釐清始末然後果斷當作一個錯誤，但這個月和魁登斯的相處，真正的錯誤就在他一次比一次更在意魁登斯的片刻，一步一步把他推下跳板，墜入深海。  
柯林忍不住再次拉起魁登斯的手，上面的傷疤像戳記辨別他與派翠克的不同，一個溫潤無暇，一個千瘡百孔。一個擁有甜蜜的嘴角，一個雙眼滿溢溫情。  
臉不再成為困惑的藉口，同時被兩個心靈吸引的事實，已然成為痛苦的開端。  
複雜的心緒難解又難堪，他明明來這裡希望解開滿腹疑問，卻得到更糾纏不清的問號。在柯林想出該說什麼話前，魁登斯首先打破沉默。  
「我知道你們在交往。」魁登斯低著頭，哽咽地說：「我不會跟任何人說的。我相信你是個好人，你真的對他很好，派翠克沒有那麼快樂過……」  
當他再度抬起頭，眼神不再脆弱不安，堅決地看著柯林。  
「不要再問我關於過去的事了，我能說的就這麼多。還有，這裡不安全。聖誕節後，不，連聖誕節也不要過了，請你帶著派翠克離開，越快越好。」

 

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

從花房回來後，整頓晚餐柯林都吃得心不在焉。餐桌上夾雜丁鈴噹啷的刀叉碗盤的摩擦、碰撞聲，湯鍋熱氣蒸騰，而派翠克的笑聲糊在水氣裡，咕噥著一串日常瑣事。柯林沒仔細聽內容，凱文的話清晰地在他腦海裡乒乓作響。  
……你以為魁登斯又是什麼好東西？把他房裡牆壁上的畫撕開就知道他的真面目……  
……我勸你就此打住離開安默斯特，否則你付上的代價遠比我父親付給你的酬勞還多……  
軟黏的一聲「啪嗒」，凱文將一大勺甜菜根染紅的燉菜倒在盤裡，紅色汁液點點噴濺在桌面。一團暗紅軟爛的東西。柯林心浮氣躁地四處張望起來，試圖轉移衝上胸口的作噁感。眼神不自覺地落在魁登斯身上。魁登斯一如往常安靜地用餐，眉眼卻輕盈許多，甚至頻頻抬頭認真地傾聽派翠克的閒談。彷彿兩人沒有方才花房裡的對話，那些難解的問號悄悄隱翳在魁登斯恬靜的神情裡。  
柯林已沒了花房裡的茫然失措，派翠克就坐在他身邊，身體因為興奮的談話而左右搖晃，時不時觸碰到他的手臂，那熟悉不過的感覺就像昨夜枕邊的呼吸，迷迷糊糊地就說服一顆不安於室的心，沒有強力的論點更沒有策略，只是坐在一旁，就令柯林心悅誠服。  
派翠克本身就是柯林心底的明證，不管心思參雜多少東西，這個明證堅定不移、清清楚楚地待在那裡，任誰都無法辯駁。  
只是思緒仍不禁神馳。柯林的視線穿透魁登斯的袖口，那道傷疤帶他回到一個他不在場的過去……同樣坐在用餐桌，從廚房傳來劇烈的爭吵和湯滾沸的聲音，然後魁登斯戒慎恐懼地緩步靠近廚房，最後義無反顧地衝進去……他幾乎能想像魁登斯保護派翠克的樣子，大概就像昨天上午那樣，聲音因畏懼而顫抖，臉色因不習於成為焦點而漲紅……  
魁登斯總是如此，暴露習於躲藏的自己於沒半點好處的處境。  
柯林曾見過黑暗裡蠢蠢欲動的豺狼虎豹，他們伺機著為非作歹，然而這個害羞的人不是，兩年前的清晨，柯林就第一次見識到善良竟也藏身於不法孳生的巷弄。魁登斯往柯林這裡看了過來，迎上了柯林的目光。他像被驚動卻對葵花籽盤留戀不已的小鳥，半低眉半抬眼的看著柯林，盤桓不去。而柯林根本沒意識到自己正失神地瞅著魁登斯，直到聽見派翠克說了「聖誕節」三個字，一句話猛然劃過腦海──這裡不安全。聖誕節後，不，連聖誕節也不要過了，請你帶著派翠克離開，越快越好──那是魁登斯在花房裡說的最後一句話。和凱文的話不謀而合，都要他離開安默斯特。  
柯林漫不經心地切盤中魚肉，腦海裡浮現筆記本裡血紅發狂的字跡：什麼時候才可以停下來？我做了什麼？柯林叉了一小塊魚肉，卻遲遲不入口，耳畔又響起一句話：「害死媽媽的貓還不夠，這次腦筋動到派翠克身上了？」  
凱文行徑古怪，說的話似真半假，然而魁登斯筆記本裡的留言也令柯林在意。尤其魁登斯又要他當心這間屋子，種種一切又讓他神經緊繃起來，甚至比之前深夜怪聲事件還令他焦躁。  
柯林挪回視線停在凱文身上，彷彿稍稍不注意就會錯失什麼細節，他不停咀嚼著，沒意識到嘴裡空無一物，只顧盯著坐在對面且不斷用力攪著盤中燉菜的凱文。  
「放過它吧，凱文。」派翠克嘀咕著切下一塊魚肉，他邊說邊瞄了柯林一眼，繼續說：「你非得把蘿蔔戳爛才能吃嗎？」  
「還不夠爛。」凱文手一抬，往下戳刺已經碎得可以的胡蘿蔔塊。然後，像玩膩了蘿蔔塊一樣，他突然放下刀叉，撚起沙拉碗中一片羽衣甘藍葉，兩手慢慢展開葉片，幾粒艷紅的石榴掉落在桌上。  
「有些鳥就是會挑錯時間來，啊，誰叫有人給牠們希望。說真的，魁登斯，冬天總有牠們該去的地方，為什麼要干預他們生存的方式？」他邊說邊捏著菜葉沾取盤中的燉菜汁液，弄得指頭紅淋淋一片。  
「別老是找魁登斯麻煩。我倒喜歡院子熱熱鬧鬧的，好像我們現在這樣。」派翠克夾了些蘆筍到柯林盤中，以一種溫柔的方式提醒柯林用餐。「誰想得到呢？放假前我結束了糟透的感情，還有尚未解決的學業危機，原本連聖誕節都不想過了……但柯林來了，所有事情都變成對的，我以為我會度過痛苦的假期，沒想到是意外的驚喜！話說回來，剛剛你和魁登斯在花房裡聊什麼呢？」派翠克又給自己添了一些沙拉，轉頭看柯林。  
「梔子花。」柯林想也沒想地回，終於吃下叉子上的魚肉：「我房裡的梔子花有些毛病，我不太會照顧它，魁登斯幫了我大忙。」他完全沒料到派翠克會突然提起花房的事，他盡可能自然地回。事實上他房裡的盆栽活得非常健壯。  
有一瞬間派翠克像被這句話戳進心裡，靈活的眼神片刻發愣，隨即笑了起來，「你這句話說得好像一個人……家裡就只有魁登斯懂得照顧花，每次放假回來花房裡的花都死了一半，魁登斯就是有耐心再重頭開始。我只懂得摘花，當然啦，得經過魁登斯同意。」  
「並不是每次都會經過魁登斯同意。」凱文帶點調侃的口吻，撚起桌上的石榴。  
「只有那一次，魁登斯也沒生氣，而且所有人都說我別梔子花好看。」派翠克叉起碗中的蘋果和羽衣甘藍葉，狡黠地笑起來：「況且我只摘了一朵，你可是摘了整房的梔子花！我那時覺得『你怎麼敢這樣惡作劇？』好像看自己的弟弟放火燒了房子一樣可怕──滿地都是梔子花，你那次真的把媽媽惹毛啦！」  
派翠克的雙眼漾著溫柔光彩，他的口吻慢了下來，回味無窮地說：「滿地的白花，像夏天的婚禮一樣……」  
「是喪禮。我不知道她會那麼生氣。」凱文淡淡地道，硬生生結束這個話題。他突然轉頭問魁登斯：「你聽過『夜鶯與紅玫瑰』的故事嗎？」  
魁登斯笨拙地挪了一下身體，眼神飄忽不定、畏懼的樣子和在花房時裡一模一樣，好像凱文真的握有什麼把柄，令他如坐針氈。派翠克的搶話拯救了被盯得渾身不自在的魁登斯。  
「等等，我似乎記得……我可以感覺到那是一個愛的故事，聞都聞得到……。」  
「你說這是愛的故事？一隻愚蠢的鳥，和花園裡那些笨鳥差不多一個樣，自以為是救世主干涉別人的事，根本沒人要牠幫忙，結果下場呢？為了一朵爛玫瑰，牠死了。」凱文說得一副理當如此的樣子，他伸出舌頭將沾滿暗紅汁液的菜葉捲入嘴裡，汁液滑過下巴、脖子，最後浸沾衣領。  
「別再玩食物了。別忘了你身上的衣服是我的，那些汁液很難洗！」派翠克把餐巾紙遞給凱文，「我記得故事才不是那樣。」  
「你什麼時候對寓言故事感興趣了？」柯林毫不掩飾語氣中的質疑，他不知道凱文為什麼突然提起這個故事，但他確定這個故事和那些令派翠克抱怨連連「玩食物」的舉動並不是心血來潮。  
「後院的大樹來了一隻我從來沒看過的鳥，牠不是我們這裡任何種類的鳥，死皮賴臉就在這裡住下了。牠的樣子讓我想到夜鶯。」  
這裡沒有夜鶯。柯林瞧見魁登斯挑起眉、滿臉困惑的樣子，更加確定凱文話中有話。那麼多寓言故事，偏偏挑了王爾德筆下的夜鶯，那隻居住在櫟樹上築巢啼叫，歌頌著愛情卻不被人類理解而枉送性命的小鳥。  
「你省略了很多情節。」柯林不理睬凱文，他轉過頭對派翠克娓娓道來：「有個年輕人愛上了一個女孩，為了討她歡心他四處奔波尋找冬天裡開花的紅玫瑰，只為了能和她跳一支舞。他的真情打動了夜鶯，因此夜鶯決定幫他一把，即使要付出生命作為代價。牠把胸膛刺入荊棘，用牠的血灌溉玫瑰，用歌聲喚醒花苞，直到紅玫瑰綻放，夜鶯才──」  
派翠克阻止柯林繼續說下去，悶悶不樂地說：「我想起結局了，這是悲傷的故事……」  
「結果心上人早就收下別人的珠寶，紅玫瑰最後像垃圾一樣被馬車輾過去。這就是結局，面對現實吧，愛啊、善良啊，都一文不值。」凱文冷冷地結束故事。  
「不，派翠克，現實踐踏了紅玫瑰，但踐踏不了愛本身。」整頓晚餐直到此刻，柯林終於像昨天下午約會時那樣專注、熱切地對派翠克說話：「接受現實不代表要相信現實不相信的，好像我們現在看不見太陽，但它確實存在，離得太遠會冷、靠得太近會死，無論我們寫下怎麼樣的結局，都不能減損太陽半分的價值，它不需要人類，但人類需要它。再說了，誰來評斷結局？我說結局是留給地球上的人，有人以死亡斷定成功或失敗，但在不朽裡只有愛的悲喜，沒有結局。」  
「說得比唱得好聽！」凱文以一種所有人都聽得到的音量嘀咕，淡漠的臉龐終於流露出不耐的情緒。  
「好聽我就繼續說下去，為了這頓晚餐，即使下一秒我就死了，也心滿意足。」  
「胡說八道，別再談死亡了。」派翠克看似埋怨地噘起嘴，卻藏不住滿臉的甜蜜，「你們轉移了我剛剛的話題。說到哪了？啊，聖誕節。我盡量避開千篇一律的老套遊戲，要滿足珊那群傢伙可不是件簡單的事，而且他們已經抱怨我整個假期像人間蒸發一樣，這不能怪我，我得上課嘛！總之在他們威脅要和我絕交以前，我非得讓他們滿意不可。」  
「我可以幫你想遊戲的懲罰。」凱文拔掉椅背上的金蔥條，走到派翠克後面，輕輕地掛在派翠克身上，「道具只需要一條繩子就夠了。」  
「你改變心意要參與我們啦？別鬧了，好癢……這是什麼奇怪的遊戲？」派翠克縮起脖子，咯咯笑起來。柯林坐在一旁，只覺得那一圈一圈不斷纏繞派翠克的金蔥條特別刺眼，心底莫名毛躁起來。  
魁登斯看起來同樣坐立不安，他四處張望似乎猶豫著是否要離開餐桌。  
「這是懲罰，不是遊戲。」凱文動作和聲音一樣輕緩，沒半點笑容，「輸家要扮聖誕樹，像這樣捆起來……」  
「聖誕派對裡不會有任何懲罰。」柯林強行搶走金蔥條，緩緩從派翠克脖子上拆解下來。經過下午的事，他不想再和凱文正面衝突，然而凱文連番若有似無的挑釁令柯林再也受不了，乾脆對派翠克和盤托出擱在心上的事。  
「你知道魁登斯會夢遊嗎？」  
「誰夢遊？」派翠克對柯林突然其來的問話，一時反應不過來。  
「我前幾天做惡夢，大概是因為身體不舒服。」魁登斯突然大聲地說，激動地站起來。「柯林，你聖誕節過後就回愛爾蘭了，對吧？」  
派翠克撐著頭咕噥：「你們別輪流關心柯林什麼時候回去，我真的不喜歡聽見這個。」  
「為什麼不能提早呢？」魁登斯支支吾吾說著：「我的意思是……一整個月待在這個小鎮不覺得悶嗎？」  
「沒什麼不好說的，魁登斯，你在害怕什麼？」  
「魁登斯害怕什麼了？你們有什麼事沒告訴我嗎？」派翠克倏地收起愉悅的神情。  
「我和凱文一樣，我不需要上課了。我會和父親交代這件事。」  
「我可以隨時離開，但至少得知道為什麼你突然想停課？」  
「誰說你可以隨時離開，沒人趕你走。」派翠克板著臉對柯林道，他的眼神在柯林和魁登斯之間來來回回，像在等個合理的解釋。  
「我從來沒想過趕柯林走，我從來沒這樣想過！我……我不討厭柯林……別誤會我，我很喜歡他。」靜默毫無預警地淹沒魁登斯，他像溺水的人說不出任何話，滿臉通紅，驚慌失措。而柯林也是，衝上心頭的話全梗在喉頭，一向快言快語的他也突然變得拙口笨舌。  
「我老是說錯話！」魁登斯垂頭喪氣地坐了下來，「你是我們的老師也是朋友，又怎麼會想趕你走……我只是想，為什麼我們每年都要待在安默斯特過聖誕，只有我們三個，在外頭過也行。」他又抬起頭，明亮的眼睛直盯派翠克，「既然我和凱文都沒有上課了，你們要去哪都行。」  
「你腦子昨晚燒壞啦！誰都不准──」凱文忽然暴躁地打斷魁登斯，態度惡劣到話還沒說完，派翠克和柯林就同時制止他說下去。派翠克倉促地結束這個話題，但凱文沒打算收斂，他再次怒目對著魁登斯。用餐桌上，瀰漫的不再是菜色香味，而是戰火煙硝，場面一觸即發。  
「魁登斯，你又想幹什麼好事？」  
「你怎麼不談談今天下午你幹了什麼好事？」感到憤怒衝上腦門，柯林忍不住高聲回。  
「凱文你可以先上樓換衣服嗎？衣領和袖口都髒掉了，我看了很不舒服。」派翠克倏地站起身來，離開座位前順手輕觸柯林的脖子，柔聲道：「我去打杯奶昔，柯林你可以跟我一起來嗎？」  
可惜輕哄沒有奏效，這回柯林和凱文一樣，沒打算放過彼此。下午對凱文的歉疚煙消雲散，甚至覺得凱文應得那個教訓，為什麼要同情他？為什麼要一再容忍？連凱文自己都說他不要同情，那麼就收好同情給有良知的人。柯林越這麼想，胸懷的怒火越是放肆地轟轟燃起。  
「我幹了什麼好事？不就把一件衣服弄髒了。」  
「你知道我在說什麼！」  
「我知道你巴不得把我關進儲藏室，眼不見為淨！兩次，為了一件髒衣服我被關了兩次！但你他媽的又是誰──」  
才落下最後一個字，柯林幾乎是要跳上桌直接往凱文那裡撲過去，派翠克顧不得大家都在場，情急之下抓著他的手，並大聲斥責凱文。  
「夠了！我受不了你對柯林的態度。」派翠克邊說邊挨著柯林，一隻藏在柯林背後，悄悄地安撫他。  
有一瞬間，凱文爆出凌厲的目光，他舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，瞄了地板幾眼，而待要爆發的情緒轉眼又消散在冷峻的臉龐裡。他不發一語，轉身離開客廳。  
客廳瞬間陷入尷尬的沉默。派翠克站離柯林好幾步，背對著他一句話也不說。等到兩人發現魁登斯不知道什麼時候也離開了，餐桌只剩下兩個人，才終於打破沉默。  
「真好，又突然多了好幾件心煩的事！」  
「派翠克，我原本沒打算告訴你這件事，但關於凱文……」  
「你把凱文關在儲藏室？我不在家一個下午，就突然多了好多我不知道的事。」  
「我現在就可以告訴你下午發生什麼事。你還記得早上廚房裡的味道嗎？凱文殺了……殺了一隻麻雀，還有昨晚──」  
「我當沒聽見。」派翠克不敢置信地看著柯林，「你還來得及修正你的話。」  
「我不會修正任何話。你……難道你覺得我在說謊嗎？」  
「我覺得你氣昏頭了，我可以體諒你。」  
柯林緊抿嘴巴，怒氣快炸開胸口，他看了看周遭才又看派翠克。  
「我親手清理垃圾桶裡的東西，還有花園的。」  
「你知道我愛你，柯林。老天，凱文已經提醒過我很多次，我談起戀愛就會暈頭轉向的……你不是第一個對凱文有偏見的人，當然我不相信你是會造謠的人，你不可能像那個人……」派翠克喃喃自語：「那個差點害我誤會自己弟弟的混蛋！」  
「偏見？造謠！」柯林忍不住嗤笑一聲，又氣又無奈地說：「所以你覺得我是……對人有偏見到會出現幻覺來編造故事的人嗎？仔細聽我說，派翠克──」  
「我只希望你在開口以前，先想想你談論的人是我的弟弟。」派翠克別過眼，開始收拾桌上的餐盤，「今天大家食慾都不好。」  
柯林跟著端著湯鍋進廚房的派翠克，他依然怒氣未消。  
「柯林我真的不想再和你談論關於凱文的事。」派翠克將湯鍋放置在爐子上，並轉身欲回客廳。  
「好，那來談談魁登斯。」  
派翠克停住腳步，轉過身來，神色前所未有的嚴肅。  
「你和凱文吵架，是為了魁登斯？我不知道晚餐前你們在花房裡談了什麼，凱文回來臉色就不好。」  
柯林感到心一沉，他想起傍晚時凱文先離開花房，突然明白過來為什麼剛剛飯桌上派翠克會突然問他和魁登斯在花房的事。「凱文說了什麼？」  
派翠克看著柯林，眼裡沒有任何責備，只有不安和淡淡的疏離。他欲言又止，最後不發一語。  
「重要的不是凱文說了什麼，對吧？你不相信我。」  
「柯林，我和凱文一起長大……」  
「我為魁登斯感到不值。」柯林頓了頓，再開口時怒氣連珠炮彈似的爆發，「是啊，你們一起長大，卻不知道他會夢遊！我打賭你連他的房間擁擠得可以都不知道，塞滿了你和凱文和所有不在乎他感受的人的垃圾！如果你也撞見凱文對魁登斯說的話……算了，我再提凱文也不過像個小丑給自己挖坑跳，不過我不氣你，我氣魁登斯，更氣我幫不了他！」  
一瞬間兩人的距離拉得好長，廚房靜得可以聽見窗戶因風微微震動的聲音。柯林和派翠克無言以對，場面安靜到彷彿不管開什麼話題都會說錯話。  
「我不想吵架，至少不要在這裡。」派翠克轉過身，哽咽地離開廚房。

***

派翠克的草莓奶昔第一次失效，過了一天凱文還是對他很冷漠，把他當空氣人一樣視而不見。派翠克沒說什麼，依然哼著小曲，臉上掛的笑容和他的衣服一樣妥妥當當的，把心裡的事遮掩得剛剛好。  
閣樓裡播放的聖誕組曲一首接著一首，輕快的旋律益發熱鬧卻怎麼也塞不滿小小的閣樓，屋裡突然變得寬敞。安靜，不管是誰開口、說什麼話題都顯得多餘，生硬的對談像破碎的回音，沒有意義且不堪一擊。  
柯林猜想，派翠克從未像現在這樣失去凱文的愛過，他深知派翠克是個情感纖細、看重關係的人，而凱文漠視派翠克，看似平常手足間的爭吵卻足以讓派翠克變得言不由衷、心神不寧。  
昨晚的爭執在派翠克鑽入柯林的被窩裡結束。那晚柯林回到自己的房間，過了好一會兒才平靜下來，躺在床鋪上懊悔地仔細回想剛剛對派翠克說的話。  
派翠克是無辜受累。凱文的確是他深愛的家人，他不肯相信自己也是情有可原，況且他什麼都不知道，就只是沉浸在熱戀中的小情人。柯林一想到派翠克剛回到家時，摟著他的脖子興沖沖地說要為柯林煮一頓好吃的，就越加後悔自己怎麼把對凱文的怒火遷到派翠克身上了。  
他才決定要上樓找派翠克，小情人就搶先一步來找他。  
「你還在生我的氣嗎？」派翠克低垂著眼，拉著柯林的衣角，湊近他低聲道。  
柯林立即把他大力擁進懷裡，撫觸他的頭髮，兩人的唇近得聽不見彼此的道歉。他們沒回到先前就寢的書房，而是在這間他們第一次擁有對方的房裡，半夢半醒地度過一夜。  
今天一早，派翠克就提議要幫魁登斯的房間大掃除，事出突然，魁登斯又一向無法拒絕這個熱情又會撒嬌的哥哥，他只能著急地請派翠克在門外等十分鐘，才放他和柯林進來。  
說是整理，其實也只是清出堆積在魁登斯房裡不屬於他的雜物。魁登斯手裡抱著一個鐵盒子，一動也不動地站在貼滿手繪圖的牆面前，死死盯著他們。  
「放心，我們不會動這面牆。」柯林挨近魁登斯，低聲保證。一旁派翠克連連驚嘆，一下說原來他失蹤很久的東西在這裡，一下又說這面雕花鏡還可以使用。柯林瞄了一眼，和倒映在鏡中的派翠克眼神交會，兩人投契地笑了笑。他知道昨晚的事情仍未平息，派翠克有心事，一如他仍有難言之隱，那些虛張聲勢的遮掩因為派翠克無意間回復魁登斯的一句話，掀開一角。  
「那是媽媽的雕花鏡，丟了捨不得，但也不敢用……。」魁登斯吞下後面的話，彷彿說出來是要剖他的心、會痛得流下淚水一樣。  
「丟掉太浪費了……」派翠克不斷把玩著鏡子，著迷地看著鏡面說：「與其只能看，倒不如擁有它，它多好看呀！它今後就是我的。」  
派翠克隨即把雕花鏡揣入懷裡，繼續整理其他雜物，整個過程都說說笑笑的，大部分時間卻沒正眼看柯林。  
直到下午柯林準備和派翠克、魁登斯出門時，凱文都沒理會他們。他們要赴先前友人邀約的滑雪行程，門鈴響起時，派翠克又神采飛揚了起來，他不斷嚷嚷著這棟屋子很久沒聽到這樣悅耳的門鈴聲了。  
這樣的興奮之情並沒有維持很久，一封訊息打斷了三人原本的行程。是三胞胎父親發來的訊息，他請柯林結束家教課程。內容簡短得不可思議，就像當初面試一樣短暫匆忙，這次更隨意敷衍。柯林趕緊回撥，卻無人接聽，打去三胞胎父親的工作場所卻也只得到代為轉達的回應。  
柯林又反覆看了好幾次，確認不是自己頭眼昏花。派翠克的聲音從玄關傳來，催促著他們得快點出發，而柯林卻呆愣著，動也動不了。  
他早料到他不會陪三胞胎太久的時間，這份工作來得莫名其妙，三胞胎父親並不在乎柯林能教什麼，只希望他帶給他們快樂。除了魁登斯，派翠克和凱文一開始似乎也沒心理準備他們有個家庭教師的事，更無心上課。  
柯林原本預定等聖誕節期結束，就回家鄉安頓下來，只是沒想到結束來得那麼突然，一下子就切斷他和這間屋子裡所有的關係。起先他感到震驚，而後覺得不受尊重，簡短的訊息像揮手趕走一隻蒼蠅一樣。然而派翠克的叫喚令他醒悟過來，在濃烈的不滿情緒下，還有更深的東西牽動著他，那些才是他最真實的心情。  
結束是一面鏡子，那些隱晦的、模糊不清的、渾然未覺的，剎時變得清清楚楚，柯林此刻才明白這棟屋子裡的人對他有多少分量，值得好好道別，然後在道別後延續多年的感情。  
不該是一通訊息，就唐突終止和三胞胎的關係，沒有任何理由和申訴的機會。他知道他不會因為結束這份工作就失去了派翠克，只是從此那些待解的謎題，往後都是這棟房子裡的事，無論他曾經投注多少情感，他至始至終都是局外人。  
派翠克喚了幾次沒回應，又走到客廳門口催促柯林。  
「派翠克，我很抱歉，但我恐怕不能去了。我有很臨時的事。」  
柯林解釋的時間不多，他把派翠克拉到樓梯間的小圓桌，結結巴巴地拼湊連自己都說服不了的理由。派翠克的失落一閃即逝，他的心情本來就不好，但也沒有多問什麼，只是撇嘴瞪了他一眼說：「至少還有魁登斯陪我，下次別再那麼臨時了。」 待派翠克一行人走遠，大門一關上，房子瞬間安靜下來。他幾乎忘了第一天來到這棟房子時那種死氣沉沉、憂鬱清冷的感覺，此時此刻才發現一個家的活力與朝氣從不是理所當然。久違的沉悶感再度壓迫著肩，使柯林走向後院的每個腳步都無比沉重。

***

凱文坐在花園的小圓桌旁，弓箭掛在椅背上，不停地往桌上不知道戳在什麼東西。柯林還沒開口，光走下台階的聲音，凱文就知道是柯林。  
「我以為我們已經夠清楚我們不喜歡彼此。」凱文頭也不回地說。  
「我非常清楚。你的父親傳了一封訊息給我，我要離開了，還不夠清楚嗎？」  
「你要走了？」凱文轉過身，不解地瞇起眼睛，「什麼時候的事？」  
「問你。昨天你和魁登斯都對我說了很奇怪的話。」  
「你該問的人是魁登斯，不是我。」  
凱文拿起弓和箭袋，背對柯林走向箭靶，不理會他。柯林跟上前，經過圓桌才發現桌面上全是爆破的鮮紅色漿果。凱文依然穿著派翠克的衣服，絲毫不在意昨天才把派翠克的罩衫弄得滿是醬汁污漬，現在身上的灰色毛衣上點點都是漿果的汁液和不明的深褐色染痕。  
「你厭惡我，又似乎對你的兄弟不是很滿意，但你何不張大眼睛看看身邊的人，我不是你唯一的敵人。」  
冷風吹來，凱文取出箭袋的動作停頓了一下，但依然背對柯林，完全不理會他。柯林不以為意，來之前早料到凱文絕不會給他好臉色。但既然暫時無法聯絡上凱文的父親，也無法從派翠克身上得知任何事情，而魁登斯也躲著他，他只能靠自己找答案了。  
「你還不明白嗎？你的世界非黑即白，任何人只要不符合你想像中的樣子，就是敵人。這對我們不公平，你對這個世界的評價太不公允了。」  
凱文掉落了一支箭，取箭的手瑟瑟發抖。他重新將箭搭上弦，拉弓。圍籬外有狗叫了起來，凱文再次放下弓箭，猶豫未決的背影像靜止的冬天中掠過樹叢間的影子，虛晃而不真實。  
「你說過為什麼人只看表面，那是因為你只願意給假的東西，又怎麼期待別人看到真的？現在這間屋子裡只有我們，來吧，讓我看看除了表象以下的事還有去他媽的邏輯，然後告訴我──」柯林步步逼近，高聲說：「你的目的到底是什麼！」  
凱文猛然轉身，箭矛對準柯林。  
比起冷清尖銳的箭鋒，那毫無憐憫又殘忍堅決的眼光更令柯林驚懼。他等待，每一秒都比一輩子還長，彷彿和派翠克相擁入眠已是上輩子的事。  
也不知道過了多久，或許有一分鐘，又或許不過數秒，凱文放下箭，凶狠的眼光轉淡為輕蔑，「你以為你為什麼會得到這份工作？」  
生死關頭反而暫時麻痺恐懼，柯林高度專注在凱文身上，「我認識你嗎？」  
「我不認識你，是你闖入了我的生活。」凱文的臉一沉，低嚷：「是你厚著臉皮、大搖大擺地踏進這個家門，就像現在這樣打亂我的練習，你破壞了我們的生活……你一點也不明白我們、半點也不明白！派翠克、我、魁登斯，有我們自己的生存之道，你為什麼不趕快隨便教你那些狗屁東西，然後滾得遠遠的！我給你機會走，你偏要留下當靶，老愛用那些噁心、矯情的大道理來耍得派翠克、魁登斯團團轉……」凱文又啐了一口，低聲咒罵：「該死的魁登斯！那自卑的窩囊廢總是壞事！」  
「閉上你的髒嘴！」一聽到凱文又用難聽字眼咒罵魁登斯，柯林火氣止不住的上來。儘管弓箭還在凱文身上，柯林顧不了那麼多，心一橫：頂多就是死。他張嘴回罵：「我聽夠你的垃圾話，再管不住你的嘴巴，我就親自把它縫起來！」  
凱文倏地收起惡狠狠的臉，似笑非笑地看著柯林。  
「縫上我的嘴巴？我就算不說話，你以為派翠克會相信你？你不想聽垃圾話就滾遠一點，我也省點力氣。」  
「挑撥離間的力氣嗎？『聰明』的凱文只想得到這種癟三的手段嗎？」  
「你配得什麼手段，那我就用什麼手段。你已經不是我的老師了，還待在這裡幹嘛？」就在凱文翻翻白眼轉過身、繼續搭弓射箭時，柯林迅速衝到他身後，從背後抓住凱文的雙手，結實有力的腰臀扣住凱文，令他寸步難移。  
「你幹什麼！」凱文驚駭。  
「我現在就在你旁邊，你想耍什麼花樣通通一次來。」  
凱文哀號一聲，手一鬆飛箭便射出，射中靠近箭靶的樹幹上，震落些些白雪。  
「婊子養的王八蛋！」  
「對付你剛好。」柯林不願理會凱文的髒話，但怒氣依然從齒縫間跟著字字句句噴發而出：「我不知道你他媽的在想什麼，你要當渾球別把全世界都扯進去，沒人和你一樣，別自以為是。」  
凱文氣急敗壞地連罵了一串，但他越罵柯林扣得越緊，越掙扎身體越貼近柯林。他喉頭一緊，來不及吞下短促的聲音，就脫口發出令他羞憤難當的嚶嚀。最後他甚至只能說出孩子氣的話。  
「我會告訴派翠克！」凱文語調軟了下來，怒氣正盛，卻多了無助。他身上的衣服是派翠克的，那股清爽宜人、屬於派翠克的年少氣息，本來就讓柯林心軟了幾分，尤其凱文的背影又和派翠克實足相像，他雖在氣頭上卻也沒真正放手去做，只想給他一些教訓。  
「你現在懂什麼叫做被冒犯的感覺了？那以後在我面前慎選你的用字，對你的兄弟放尊重一點。還有，你被俱樂部開除資格了，」柯林貼在凱文耳旁，冷冷道：「我想他們不會很樂見他們的會員拿著弓箭隨便指著別人。」  
凱文耳朵、脖子紅了一片，轉頭瞪視他。直到此刻，柯林才覺得自己看見一點點有人性的凱文，那雙眼睛燒著熊熊怒火，一眨眼又流露迷惘和其他柯林難以形容的情緒。他想這樣的衝突已足夠，至少他和凱文終於有了「真誠的」交流，即使對他而言，凱文對他的敵意和種種行為仍是謎團，但他已經沒有時間了解也不是首要的問題了。柯林想的，掛慮的，擔憂的，仍是派翠克。

 

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

柯林試著聯絡凱文的父親，卻怎麼也連繫不上，他其實並不認為凱文真的會傷害他，聯繫上了也沒打算提這件事。只是凱文對他的敵意已不容忽視，至少還待在這間屋子和凱文面面相覷的日子裡，他不得不謹慎看待今天下午凱文的行為。  
晚上飯後，當派翠克窩在客廳的沙發裡暢談滑雪的趣事，柯林則坐在一旁煩惱著是否要再提今天發生的事。出門一趟，派翠克的心情好多了，他實在不想在此刻撥派翠克冷水，又怕再提及凱文只會加深兩人的誤會，話到嘴邊又吞了回去。  
「我已經盡可能專心了，但還是跌倒好幾次。上帝保佑我這個聖誕節不要再跌倒了！」  
魁登斯坐在聖誕樹旁，靜靜地傾聽派翠克的分享，與哥哥們截然不同的髮型把他和派翠克、凱文清楚地區別開來，因此當柯林看著他時分外安心。  
除了早上一起清掃閣樓，魁登斯沒和柯林說到半句話。他躲著柯林，像老鼠躲著貓一樣，而午後花園中的衝突令柯林憂慮，且離別期限掛在心上，柯林也沒有心情再去找魁登斯搭話。  
「晚了，我先去睡。」柯林最後站起身，拍拍派翠克的膝蓋便走出客廳。夜深，柯林已經躺在書房裡的床上，身旁的派翠克沉沉睡著。  
柯林細看枕邊人的睡顏，疲倦地用手指梳了梳派翠克前額的劉海，露出花一樣的面容。那張臉突然糾在一起，從未有過的焦慮和痛苦凝聚眉間，嘴裡呢喃不清。  
「派翠克？你又做惡夢了嗎？」他輕聲安撫，頻頻呼喚派翠克的名字。似乎感受到安慰，派翠克微微張開眼，神智不清地盯著天花板發愣，滿眼憂懼。「派翠克、親愛的，你怎麼了？」  
柯林傾盡心力溫柔對待，他撫摸派翠克的後腦勺，粗壯的手臂緊緊摟著他，連連親吻緊皺的眉眼，就像小時候他被雷聲嚇到時，他的媽媽也會這樣安撫他。這種被全然保護的安全感必定奏效。  
果然沒一會兒，派翠克平靜下來，窩在他懷裡好一陣子沒說話，久到柯林幾乎以為他睡了，他才悶悶地開口。  
「我很害怕。」  
「你怕什麼？」  
「一切。我怕我又失去一切。」派翠克有些哽咽地說：「我不是個好哥哥。你說得對，我半點也不瞭解凱文和魁登斯，我不了解好多事……如果她還在就好了，我真希望她在……你不知道以前我們聖誕節多麼開心……」  
派翠克半起身，手掌輕拂柯林赤裸的胸膛，深色的眼珠子裡爍著光采。  
「然後你來了。」他笑中帶淚地說，眨眼間又皺眉嘆氣，淚珠滴在柯林臉上，「我已經很久沒有那麼幸福了……太不真實、太多、太重了，我幾乎沒辦法想其他的事，只能想著你！」  
昏黃的夜燈輕柔地包覆他們。這裡什麼都沒有，就只有光影、床和兩個相依偎的人。柯林心想，過往派翠克和照片中的女人是否也夜夜在這間房度過？  
是否那些甜蜜的時光、美好的童年，一層一層包覆派翠克，一道一道麵包搭的牆、糖霜刷成的窗把他鎖在這裡？溫柔的光影、暖和的床、柔軟的身軀，這帶給兩人歡快的地方，柯林這才意識到竟是牢籠。他突然想起許多事情，那些畫面曾經分別帶給柯林奇異、說不到上來的感受，現下全串在一起，像道閃電似的劃過腦海：派翠克點亮樓梯旁的燈、對凱文的溺愛語氣、著迷地聽他彈琴跳舞；布置屋子時興高采烈地說這些裝飾品都是母親留下的；派翠克身上穿著衣帽架上的長袍，以及這間書房原封不動地呈現主人離去的樣子……。  
「派翠克，我永遠無法成為你的母親。」柯林持續撫觸派翠克的後頸，語重深長地說：「沒有任何人，可以成為房間的主人。你也是，你永遠無法成為你的母親。她是你的過去，你的一部分，但永遠不會是你。」  
「我當然不是她。」派翠克又躺回自己的位置，接著才說頭一個字就哭了起來，「但它一直存在。就算不曾有人應門，它就是牢牢在我心裡。我甚至不知道該跟誰說這件事，我身邊的人巴不得擺脫母親，而我卻巴不得回到她身邊。這太奇怪了可是……柯林，我好想她！即便我難得看到她，卻無法讓她知道我多麼愛她，一年比一年我們變得更不同，一年比一年我更說不出口……」  
派翠克摀住臉，抽抽噎噎地說著。柯林安靜地傾聽，眼眶也不禁濕潤。  
「只要我閉上眼睛，我就能看見屋內的幸福……不管真的假的，就算站在門外，我還是感到快樂。我需要這份快樂，柯林！」  
「但它仍是空的。不會因為你的守候，就會憑空出現你要的人。」柯林撐起身體傾覆派翠克，溫柔而堅定地拉開派翠克摀住臉的雙手。悲傷狠狠地擰過派翠克的臉，他的五官皺在一起，滿臉眼淚和鼻涕。  
「看看我親愛的，我在這裡，我沒有在你心裡住下嗎？我的琴曲也沒有嗎？我唸給你的詩呢？我給你的快樂不是真的嗎？」  
「是真的、是真的，我的愛！」派翠克摟住柯林的脖子，著急地親吻柯林。柯林擦去派翠克的鼻涕眼淚，繼續說下去。  
「關於你的母親，你和我都無能為力。但我試著了解你，我想我有足夠的力量。你必須狠下心來丟掉那些不屬於你的東西，就像今天我們幫魁登斯清理房間一樣……我在這裡，派翠克，我能陪你……」  
柯林突然有點遲疑，話語慢了下來。派翠克整張臉都哭紅了，溫熱的眼淚沾濕柯林的手掌，疲憊脆弱的模樣令他心疼不已。只是他懷疑自己到底有多少力量去陪伴派翠克？他決心讓派翠克走進他心底柔軟的那塊境地嗎？他對派翠克的愛，是憐愛還是情愛呢？曾經他很確定，此刻卻模糊不清。  
柯林心虛地躺在派翠克懷中，想著：他甚至猶豫是否要和派翠克提起他將要離開的事。派翠克壓根忘了，兩人從未好好討論聖誕節期過後，這份關係該何去何從，更準確地說，柯林同樣壓根忘了，像個十九歲的青年一樣橫衝直撞地去愛，卻不曉得那可能隨之而來的傷痛對於「真正」十九歲的青年，會是什麼樣的煉獄。  
派翠克揉著、吻著柯林的髮絲，修長的雙腳磨蹭柯林的身軀，一隻手來回撫摸柯林的背。抽噎的聲音逐漸平息，肉體逐漸升溫。  
「我有個影集的試鏡，在跨年後。試鏡完，我想去找你。」  
「我可以去你的學校找你。或者，我也可以去看樂團的表演。」  
「我想去你的心裡……那裡一定有很多房間，我想看看誰住在那裡。」  
聽到派翠克濃濃的鼻音帶著笑，柯林的胸懷倏地充滿來自派翠克的喜悅，也跟著開玩笑：「我只想要這間。」他的手從派翠克的脖子滑到胸口。派翠克握住他的手，拉到自己的腿上。  
「那我要鎖起來，設密碼。」  
「啊，那我有麻煩了。但還是得猜一猜……。」柯林的手一路從派翠克的大腿撫摸上腰、胸，長袍跟著一路掀起。自昨天的爭執後，他們此刻才重新感到先前的親近自在，柯林暫時忘卻煩心的事，他和派翠克都渴望擁抱對方。兩人笑鬧一陣，很快就被低沉沙啞的喘息取代。

***

柯林睡不著。熱烈的交歡後，煩惱重新湧上，他坐在床沿撐著頭沉思許久。床單凌亂，派翠克大敞著雙手睡得深沉，今晚他痛痛快快地哭了一場又激烈地與愛人相擁，他累壞了。  
柯林拉起派翠克的手，細細看著。除了男性特有粗大的指節，皮膚被派翠克保養得好好的，幾乎像女人的手。那雙手總偷偷拉起他的手藏在背後，不高興時這樣做、高興時也這樣做；那雙手喜歡熱情地摟著他的後頸，接吻時這樣做、高潮時也這樣做；在想事情時搖晃手指；在烘焙時舔著沾了草莓醬的指頭……。  
腦海畫面一轉，浮現凱文咬著指甲、嘴巴和手指滿是漿果鮮紅汁液的畫面。凱文似乎有這個習慣，上回他打亂柯林和魁登斯的課程之前，也是倒臥在沙發上，瞪眼焦躁不安地咬指甲。那天之後凱文就做了那件血腥的舉動。  
柯林一陣毛骨悚然，倏地閉起眼睛。他心裡還惦記著一件事，雖然他不願這麼想：他擔憂派翠克受到傷害。他仍頻頻想起凱文對魁登斯說的話，一想到他就忐忑不安。他思索著，凱文的行為背後一定有理可循，就好像派翠克的行為和他思念母親有關。  
三胞胎的母親，柯林眼睛一亮。他走到書房裡，認認真真地環顧四周，翻閱書牆上的書，摸索著試圖找出什麼線索。  
這個一開始他以為是幽靈的人，好好地在其他地方生活，留下的回憶卻如魅影般持續在屋裡徘徊，派翠克嘴上總掛著她，凱文那些令人不解的話語也提過她，就連魁登斯筆記本裡還夾著她的照片……。  
「照片。」柯林喃喃自語，一本一本地把書抽出來翻閱，連那些鹹濕露骨的書刊、畫作也不放過，沒想到意外看見幾幅神似三胞胎母親的素描。畫中呈現女人全裸躺在床上的各種姿勢：懶洋洋地伸展軀體、愉悅地敞手勾起腳、熱情地大敞雙腿……。如果她不是派翠克的母親，柯林倒能好好欣賞這幅素描，並著迷於筆觸流動的情感和畫中主角的萬種風情。但她是派翠克的母親，柯林只有滿心的不自在和尷尬。  
畫作署名並不是三胞胎父親，每幅署名還都不一樣。柯林放下畫，決定不去想這些風流韻事，他還有更重要的訊息需要知道，繼續翻箱倒櫃。最後，終於在書牆最底下一層的籐籃中，翻出了一本相簿。  
相簿頭幾頁是三胞胎母親的照片，照片中的她看起來只是十七、八歲的少女，背景大多在這棟屋子裡：一下在花園曬著太陽烤肉，一下在施工中的閣樓裡，一下懶洋洋地躺在沙發上抽菸……她特別喜愛穿著寬鬆的上衣或長袍，不時露出雪白的肩膀或腰肢，黑捲髮凌亂奔放；除了個人照，更多她在派對裡的照片，幾乎是不看鏡頭喝酒或談笑的側拍照，灑脫的姿態反而比照片主角更加吸引柯林。  
再往下翻，一樣年少輕狂的臉，卻有個不符合年齡的大肚子。看到這裡柯林不禁覺得奇怪，怎麼都沒有任何三胞胎父親的照片，連沾邊的入鏡照都沒有。接下來幾乎全是三胞胎兒時的照片，更可以說，是派翠克的寫真。好幾張小男孩穿著洋裝，圓澎澎撲紅的臉蛋宛若陶瓷娃娃，有一對濃密深黑的眉毛和高高綁成兩小搓的黑捲髮，坐在一樣年輕貌美的母親懷中，咧著嘴甜甜地笑著。柯林橫看豎看，這個像小丘比特的男娃，臉上就寫著「我是派翠克」五個大字。  
柯林直覺地把這張兩人坐在書房裡的照片往後翻，上面短短的留言：「災難裡最小的那一個，三人裡麻煩最大的那一個。哈娃，2002年，冬」  
不只這張，柯林細細地查看每張照片，發現留言零散地記錄在某些照片裡，那些有紀錄的全是哈娃懷孕生子後的照片：  
「她的詩在我寂寞的日子裡開花。哈娃，1997年，春」哈娃挺著肚子坐在二樓那間書牆環繞的廳室裡的躺椅上，翻看愛蜜莉的詩集。  
「那麼久沒見，阿妮塔和多明尼克仍不改本色，盡說些蠢話，盡幹些蠢事──他們是小鬼纏身以來最快樂的事。哈娃，1997年，夏」風光明媚，阿妮塔和多明尼克坐臥在大樹下野餐，對鏡頭擠眉弄眼。  
「惡夢、溺水、冷汗，我的人生。哈娃，2000年，冬」男人背對鏡頭抱著三胞胎的其中一個，一個坐在客廳地毯上仰頭看著，一個跑向鏡頭。這是唯一一張疑似男主人的照片。  
「潔蜜亞，我親愛的小妹妹，你是否從天上落下吻，在派翠克的眼裡？派翠克五歲了，我喜歡他看我的樣子。感覺好像重新活過來，有力量去愛些什麼了……。哈娃，2002年，夏」小派翠克踮著腳、站在二樓的一間房門前，吃力地伸展手臂貼紙剪星星，門頂端還貼著鮮豔的大字：派翠克的房間。  
「派翠克的大作。哈娃&派翠克，2002年，冬」照片畫面歪斜、晃動，模糊的重疊身影中可以看見哈娃渾身繞著金蔥條，盤坐在聖誕樹旁，開懷大笑。  
憑著直覺，柯林覺得那些和哈娃合影的小男孩幾乎是派翠克，凱文和魁登斯則出現在三人合照中。柯林留意到相簿突兀的空白，好像有人挑走了幾張照片。  
「魁登斯？」書房外的廚房突然傳出聲音，那扇落地窗又打開了。柯林輕手輕腳地走出書房，冷風從廚房的落地窗吹來，浸潤清晨藍光的窗簾飛揚飄逸，白泠泠地環繞站在窗口的少年。和柯林預測的一樣，是魁登斯。

***

愛蜜莉‧狄金森的詩集靜靜躺在廚房吧檯上，柯林拿起並安靜地跟著魁登斯走到後院。兩人往左邊大樹走去，逐漸遠離燈串閃爍的屋子，最後沒入幽暗中。  
起初視線昏昧不清，柯林勉強辨識出魁登斯的身影，按照魁登斯的步伐走走停停。冬天的清晨像有人填滿了普魯士藍的顏料，這個人工意外創造出來的奇蹟，不存於千年結晶的礦物中，也不存於植物的血液裡，是偶然的錯誤裡誕生的藍色沉澱物──一種同時存在黃昏入夜晚、深夜轉黎明裡的藍。  
柯林沉潛在這片藍裡，刺骨寒意竄入輕薄的睡衣，彷彿空氣中遍布螫人的無形水母，晃晃悠悠地不時觸碰他，逼得他越發有精神。他的視線逐漸適應這片沉鬱幽藍。四周靜悄悄的，只有乾枯的樹枝半夢半醒地囈語不停。柯林全神貫注地留意魁登斯，深怕他翻越圍籬或滑倒在雪地中。  
天空皎潔，星群忽明忽滅指引著在夢境中遊蕩的魁登斯，和亦步亦趨跟隨在後的柯林。不知怎麼的，星星安慰了柯林。他忽然想起傳說中夕陽沒入海平線前乍現的那道綠光，相傳看見綠光的人能洞悉和他人之間的情感。  
柯林曾看過一次綠光，在海上工作的時候。古老的傳說所賦予綠光的意義令他興奮異常，然而他並沒因此在感情上走對路，夜幕低垂他又迷失在漫天星河裡。於是他選擇回家，在那個同樣飄揚綠意的家鄉，他遇見了派翠克。他以為只遇見了派翠克。  
他們來到花房。魁登斯拿起地上的陶罐，倒出鑰匙，彷彿他現在就是醒了般動作嫻熟平常。魁登斯走到梔子盆栽旁，蹲下來，而柯林也跟著蹲下，靜靜陪伴在旁。  
這時才能細看魁登斯的側臉。魁登斯神情呆滯，他仍在沉睡，思緒飄盪在柯林無法理解的夢境裡。  
冷風浸灌花房，垂掛的藤蔓枝條輕輕擺動，魁登斯緩緩側身，兩人四目交接──一記拳頭打在心上，柯林重重跌入黑暗裡。耳畔有人咆哮辱罵，他眼冒金星、腥甜血液令他作嘔鼻酸，恍惚之際看見一張臉晃蕩在臉前，那雙眼在昏暗中明亮得出奇，宛如藍色的火焰之心……。  
魁登斯看不見柯林。綠影搖晃花房黃光，門外深海沉沉，他們走進不相同的時空深處，卻在促狹一瞬的交會，在永恆裡找到沉寂已久的相通處。  
有股奇異的感覺油然而生，或許綠光也存在此刻──黃昏，那道在白天和夜晚的狹縫中──與清晨並存，在死寂和復生的交接口，傳說會成真，他將撥開迷霧，把自己對他人的情感看得一清二楚。  
飛鳥尋來覓食，啁啾和唱，魁登斯又站起身，柯林下意識拉住他的左手。  
「魁登斯……」柯林並沒有使力拉住，魁登斯輕而易舉地就脫手離開。  
他們來到大樹前，和柯林第一次撞見魁登斯夢遊一樣，站在樹下好一會兒又步行至鞦韆。一隻黃色雀鳥飛來卻遍尋不著食物，牠好像認識魁登斯一樣，停在他的雙膝上，這時柯林才注意到樹枝上掛了一盞野鳥餵食器，卻被松鼠霸占搶食。魁登斯打了噴嚏，雙足早已凍得發青。  
「該回去了。」柯林知道魁登斯聽不見他說的，他逕自拉起魁登斯的手，緩步而行，回到那個刺目令人頭暈目眩的聖誕燈串堆裡。  
天色灰濛濛的，逐漸亮起。當柯林看到魁登斯停在位於玄關的那間客房門前時，霎時感到難過。他走了一趟魁登斯的夢境，既無法幫他留住好夢，也無法帶他逃離惡夢，只能袖手旁觀，看魁登斯獨自一人在好壞交織的夢境中來來去去。即使在那裡他們有過相契的片刻，待魁登斯醒過來，全都遺忘在深深的幻夢裡。  
一如過往，魁登斯沒有停留很久便轉身上樓。令柯林不理解的是，他接著不是往閣樓走，而是往派翠克的房間。柯林跟著魁登斯進房。房裡床鋪整整齊齊的，顯示主人已許久沒在這間房睡，床旁邊的垃圾桶裡甚至還有他們在這間房做愛時用的保險套。  
桌上的盆栽葉子小巧可愛，像袖珍版的銀杏，很符合派翠克給人的感覺，如果它活得健健康康會很雅致逗人喜歡。此刻它卻垂頭喪氣地盯著根部，漂亮的葉面邊緣發黃皺縮，無力地任由成群白色小蟲蠶食鯨吞它的生命。  
魁登斯站在派翠克床旁非常久，時間長到如同待在大樹下那樣久，柯林不禁想，是否魁登斯夢遊症發作時都會這樣固定來到派翠克的房間？好像背後有人寫好一齣荒謬劇給魁登斯，沒有台詞、沒有悲喜，行為看不出意圖動機，就只是反覆上演固定卻無人知曉其中意義的情節，令柯林覺得說不出的弔詭。  
柯林引領他回到閣樓那間房。確認魁登斯重新躺回床上後，柯林把詩集好好地放回書架上，正要離開時突然瞥見桌下垃圾桶裡被刮花的光碟片，窗外天色漸染金黃，絲絲光線投射在光碟片上，發出刺眼的七彩光芒。光同時令他留意到桌面。桌面上散落著蠟筆，靠著牆面的桌緣更是累積一層黑色粉末碎塊。柯林注意到牆上其中一幅手繪插圖沒貼緊，好像有人曾將它取下重新貼上，露出邊緣一塊黑色塗鴉的痕跡，他還沒細看就因桌上的鐵盒分了心。  
那是昨天上午和派翠克整理魁登斯的房間時，魁登斯就死抱著的鐵盒子。  
此時半掩的鐵盒蓋露出令柯林心驚的一角。柯林猜想必定是魁登斯夢遊時無意間取出的。他心裡砰砰跳，凱文的激烈行為、派翠克念念不忘的過去、魁登斯的夢遊，還有他莫名其妙地來到這裡工作，他非得找出什麼原因來。他小心翼翼地挪開鐵盒蓋，露出完整的內部。如他所料，是相簿裡那幾張遺失的照片。

***

總共有三張照片，其中一張場景看似在閣樓，一個不知道是三胞胎的誰，笑靨如花地拿著畫筆，背後是一整面被他塗鴉的牆。柯林翻過來，背面短短寫著：「魁登斯七歲，我們一起布置他的小花園，哈娃，2004年，春」  
另外兩張合照有明顯的黏補痕跡，有人曾將照片剪碎又再黏合起來。柯林一眼就認出照片中的少女是三胞胎的母親哈娃，她瞇起眼害羞又雀躍地抱住身旁的男人，男人靦腆地單臂搭在哈娃身上，柯林不用多想就知道他是三胞胎的父親。字跡密密麻麻地塞滿兩張照片的背面。  
「潔蜜亞死了。花房不再給我驚喜，魁登斯很用心照顧它……」柯林來不及看完，就聽見魁登斯低聲哼吟的聲音，他情急之下將照片收入口袋內，匆匆離開閣樓。  
他穿過琴廳進入另一個有躺椅的廳室，正要往下走時經過凱文的房間，此時房門半掩，燈一反常態關著。柯林匆匆一瞥，房間唯一光源來自電腦，視窗停在模糊不清的黑白畫面，柯林走近瞇眼細看，畫面中似乎是一張床和……。樓梯嘎呀嘎呀響起，有人走上樓來，柯林快步離開房門口，與上樓的人撞個正著。  
曙光投射在對方身上，他手裡抓著昨天下午柯林搶走的弓箭，他的眼神憤怒卻游移不定，猶豫鈍化了原本恫嚇人心的銳利感。「你去我的房間做什麼？」柯林先發制人，彷彿只有這麼做才能壯膽面對把他的生死懸於弓弦上的人。  
「拿回我的東西。」凱文的語氣好像層層堆疊的氣焰在最後一秒頹然放棄，一樣冷漠卻沒了昨天下午那樣殘忍的神情，反而因為看來近乎人情使他從神祕莫測的不敗之地探出真實的面孔來。他瞄了半掩的房門一眼，質疑地看著柯林。  
「門本來就是開的，我對你電腦裡的色情片不感興趣，你也不必難為情。」  
「這是你了解人的方式嗎？哼。」凱文嘲諷道，走向房門口把門關起來，「你怎麼還在這？」這一句聽起來沒上一句嘲諷，比較像認真地詢問。  
「別說你現在開始關心我了，等事情告一段落，我馬上走。」柯林邊說邊留意凱文手中的弓箭，故作鎮定地走下樓。柯林感到寒毛直豎，凱文就這樣一動也不動地盯著他下樓，既沒進房也沒說話，空間靜得只聽得見自己下樓的聲音和越發激烈的心跳聲，過分的沉默把他的心懸吊著，稍有差池就墜入深谷。  
直到回到一樓的房間，關上房門時他才鬆口氣。昨日下午凱文舉弓搭箭指著他時，當下反應的時間太短，事後回想才越想越覺得心驚肉跳，無論凱文是一時氣頭上嚇嚇他還是另有盤算，這件事本身已令柯林不安。  
柯林走到桌子前坐下，朝陽撫觸窗台的梔子花葉，順著葉脈繡出銀白色的霜線，旁邊的酢醬草綠意叢生，綴飾著點點白花。柯林鍾情地看了好一會兒，才想起還有未完成的事，他將口袋裡的照片拿出來，卻先注意到自己的手指，沾染得烏漆墨黑的，像是蠟筆一樣的粉末。他隨意往衣服一抹，便繼續讀這兩張看似書信的照片。  
「潔蜜亞死了。花房不再給我驚喜，魁登斯很用心照顧它，他一直是貼心的孩子，但偏偏是他。我沒有愛可以給任何人，包括派翠克，我連看都不想看他，這令我痛苦萬分。我累了，潔蜜亞，我連擁有一隻和你相同名字的貓也不行，好像老天還是誰非要從我身上奪走最後一口呼吸才能完成對我的懲罰。沒有道理的剝奪，蠻橫無恥地揮揮手指痛苦就再次敲碎我的骨頭，快樂再次從血肉中剝離，一如十三年前我失去自由的那一刻。  
痛不欲生，他也是。他連話都不說了，他知道我在書牆後幹什麼勾黨，但打包離開前甚至一句交代都沒有。他很疼愛魁登斯，他能陪上他一整天卻看都不看我一眼，我們都一樣心胸狹窄，只能偏愛其中一個，難道也因此消磨了兩人間的愛情嗎？他對我真狠心，從來不說破，或許魁登斯都還比我懂他！  
潔蜜亞，我很思念你，後院的花都開了，梔子花也是，我卻毫無探望的動力。剛剛我去了凱文的房間，偷偷親他的臉，忘記多久以前，或許是凱文剛生的時候，我做過同樣的事，或許。有一段時間我害怕他，但面對別離此刻，我才發現令我鬱鬱寡歡、牽腸掛肚的，是凱文。」  
字字句句宛如千斤重的石頭，一顆一顆綁在柯林心上。下一張繼續接寫的照片，更是把柯林拖下水去，愈往下讀心愈沉。  
「真奇怪！我以為我愛派翠克，卻連告別都不願，而我以為厭惡的人，卻勾起我長久屏棄、否認的感情──他生來折磨我！厭惡我喜愛的一切，甚至想傷害魁登斯──把我丟進既仁慈又憐憫的母愛之中，這種足以淹死我的滔天巨浪每秒都令我生不如死！  
於是我把他丟進儲藏室裡，就此種下自責的禍根。好幾個晚上我可以夢見凱文在尖叫，我在汗水淋漓裡醒過來，我也想尖叫，卻先被噩夢掐住脖子，救命、救命、救命……可是沒人聽見我的呼求，他們只聽見我過於飄渺的嘆息，然後對我保證會過去的，一切交給上帝。我根本懶得解釋，我不信奉真理，卻又把祂當一回事處處對抗祂。好像凱文莫名其妙對抗我一樣。  
潔蜜亞，我迫不及待往你那裡去，現在我已經不再害怕，離家數年，我第一次感到平靜與自由，從未如此清醒。我不願在人世間活著當傀儡，我去過的天堂和地獄都只是人生中的布局，從不操之在我。  
生不由我，死不由祂。我要奔往生命樹和善惡樹所在之地，我要親自問祂，為什麼？ 哈娃，2010年，夏」  
有半晌，柯林說不出話來，他無法立即組織整個故事的前因後果，心裡只為哈娃和這間屋子裡的所有人難過。陽光轉為燦爛金黃，灑照在空空的紙簍，當柯林意識到到紙簍不應該是空的時候，又收到一封訊息。

 

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

「新工作順利嗎？我們都很想你，上次你回家實在太匆忙，聖誕節大家都回來了，就差你一個。這次你可不是待在船上，抽個空來視訊吧！否則我們都要懷疑你過得太逍遙還是交了新女友把我們給忘了呢！」  
訊息來自柯林的大姐。柯林鼻頭一陣酸，他把照片塞進口袋，頭埋進雙掌間，整夜睡不好直到此刻才感到疲倦。大姐捎來的信息一如往常帶給他溫暖，倒不是因為家鄉是多日光充裕的城市，反是冷得直打哆嗦的風雨裡，哥哥姐姐們夾雜髒話的嘟嘟噥噥和幾句自嘲的笑話，那些渾然天成的幽默、恰到好處的一搭一唱總逗得柯林樂不可支，笑到渾身發熱。  
他想念母親那些魔術一樣變出來的滿桌馬鈴薯料理；還有酒吧裡人聲鼎沸、音樂和歡笑聲不絕於耳，他摟著親友哼著五音不全的旋律，惹得一陣哄堂大笑；還有聖誕節的夜晚父親陷在沙發裡醉醺醺地談家族過往，柯林和哥哥則趁機套出父親年少輕狂時那些風風雨雨、曲折離奇的情史……。  
更有四個手足間的吵吵鬧鬧，就像所有平凡的家庭一樣，翻天覆地為誰吃了冰箱裡最後一口派大吵，然後又莫名其妙地和好如初並度過一段提防踩對方地雷的短暫和平日子，直到嬉鬧再次風雲變色。那些芝麻綠豆引起的爭吵最終變成茶餘飯後的往事笑談。他們是太過平凡的家庭，也太過幸福。  
柯林從未理解過這份「平凡」並不是理所當然，直到他開始流浪，才知道他那些芝麻綠豆的平凡是世界上有些人終生難以企及的天邊綠光。  
他根本不知道該更同情哪個人，抑鬱走上絕路的年輕母親還是從被母親拒於千里之外的凱文？是有口難言而選擇逃開的丈夫還是乖巧卻不被重視的魁登斯？  
從派翠克口中他得知哈娃還活得好好的，心裡一陣寬慰，只是不知道什麼力量讓照片遺言裡死意堅定的她回頭。  
哈娃活下來了，但仍然離開了。從此那間只有派翠克可以進去的書房，變成每年假期他必定造訪的牢籠；那間魁登斯辛勤培育的花房，春暖花依約綻放，最初的那個人卻不再造訪；至於凱文，柯林甚至再次把照片後的遺言看了一遍，只有那間儲藏室，沒有其他的。他霎時明白前天晚餐為什麼凱文會說他被關了兩次，以及他第一次失控把凱文關進儲藏室裡時凱文的劇烈反應。  
柯林也要離開了，手中兩封訊息句句催促，他卻失去往年的灑脫果斷。不該是這樣的，柯林懊惱地想著，他該是過境飛鳥，不該是《快樂王子》裡那隻徘徊再三的燕子。不，柯林心底叨唸著：我沒那麼偉大，我不會浪費時間在冬天裡銜著金箔救濟窮人，更不會犧牲自己的性命為窮學生換一朵紅玫瑰，「該死的！」柯林啐了一聲，他滿腦子王爾德筆下的故事，都怪凱文前天晚餐有事沒事提起夜鶯。  
柯林隨意換了套衣服就出門，外頭沒有風卻凜冽刺骨。他漫無目的地東轉西晃，走過好幾條街，經過不少遛狗的居民，彎進不少死路回頭又被煩惱迎頭碰擊。他時而快轉逃離，時而又因熟悉的街景而放慢腳步。  
最後他在公園駐足。前方的噴水池鋪了一層白雪，比上次和派翠克來到這裡時更厚。走了多遠，看了多少新鮮的地方，還是回到這裡，他第一次情不自禁對派翠克說「愛」的地方。  
過境千帆才有一個派翠克，柯林不由得驚嘆，他們相差將近二十，卻不可思議地契合。在他的生命中有多少年紀相仿的人卻難以互相理解，多少興趣相投的摯友卻難以激起半點火花，而這個稱不上「知音」或是「知己」那類電光石火間能竄起熊熊愛火的小夥子，卻悄悄在柯林心裡新增添了一筆「靈魂伴侶的條件」，每項都簡單直白得不可思議，有些還不是正面的條件：愛笑、喜歡照顧人、不愛看書、熱愛唱歌跳舞、健忘、精力旺盛、有時過於天真、過於快樂而缺乏同理心、三分鐘熱度……等等都是為派翠克量身打造、獨一無二的條件清單，不費吹灰之力就使柯林信服再也沒有什麼比這個更好了。  
更清楚的說，派翠克帶來前所未有的感覺，不僅僅是因為柯林愛上此生第一個男人，更是這個人與生俱來的魅力深深吸引他，好像團體中有些人明明沒有在說笑卻把大家逗得捧腹笑到流淚、並為那人的幽默歡呼喝采。  
然而大部分時間，就像此刻，柯林還是不由自主地審視這份煙花般爆發的感情。它與過往的經驗實在太與眾不同了。派翠克年少，談戀愛就像蒙起眼睛橫衝直撞的，尤其滿腔對母親的思念潛移默化成愛情裡的赴湯蹈火，柯林甚至不確定派翠克喜歡的到底是他還是「愛情」本身，並且害怕給予派翠克的激情誤導了他，以致派翠克只把他當作「愛點什麼」的出口。  
那天兩人濃情密意的下午，那一句我愛你，此刻竟讓柯林害怕起來。這份愛晃動不安，彷彿半秒不確定皆是海市蜃樓，縱身一躍，摔得粉身碎骨。  
柯林嘆口氣，這次是為凱文和魁登斯嘆息。他走得太遠太急，一併窺見三胞胎沉重的過去，這下不只心上綁著派翠克，連同魁登斯、凱文都一同綁上，要不一次捨棄遠走高飛，要不得留下一顆一顆解開綁在他心上的石頭。  
「我只是家庭教師！」柯林靠在椅背上，再次大嘆口氣，「我不能插手，我才認識他們一個月。」他揉了揉眉頭，魂不守舍地又叨叨唸唸幾句。他突然認同凱文所說的，他根本什麼都不懂就這樣大搖大擺地闖入他們的生活，任意掀起一陣波瀾後又厚顏無恥地說他什麼忙都幫不上。而他又能幫上什麼忙？他是不是該重新扮演稱職的過客然後就此滾出他們的生活？讓同情心就留在同情心的位置上，他不該有絲毫妄想當英雄拯救誰的心態，那或許會帶來如凱文所說「破壞他們的生活」的惡劣結果。  
一隻金褐色小鳥掠過枝頭，勾起他心底早已萌發的念頭，他想起家裡有空酒瓶，或許適合拿來作些什麼東西。不期而遇，一切卻順理成章，小黃鳥提醒他在清晨時打定要做的事──他的煩惱都是徒然，他出來散心卻仍惦記著櫟樹下那隻覓食的黃色雀鳥；他坐在這裡試圖拆解他和派翠克之間的感情，繞來繞去連原本尚未察覺的都捲了進來，好一顆凌亂的毛線球，竟也舉足輕重的像塊鑽。  
柯林嘲笑自己像個蠢蛋，因為他在思考一件無法被衡量也無法回頭的事。他奮不顧身跳進一片深海，身體掙扎著往回逃，心卻兀自往下沉，那些值不值得、對不對的問題拉扯著他以致他失去方向。但他心裡清楚得不得了，在恐懼瀰漫的霧氣底下他所選擇的道路一點都沒有改變。

***

回去的路上，柯林覺得自己簡直被蔚藍的天空給包覆，這給他一種既透徹又堅決的心志。當他回到那棟湖水綠色的房子時，發現入口有對老夫妻駐足，對著房子交頭接耳。柯林走近招呼，一交談之下才發現原來他們就是昨天和派翠克、魁登斯相約滑雪的鎮上友人的父母親。  
「你住在這裡嗎？」  
「不，我是短期的家庭教師，我的家鄉在愛爾蘭。」  
「啊，昨天派翠克有提過你。」他們用一種奇異的眼光看著柯林，然後微笑道：「你一定做了什麼了不起的事，這裡很久沒有客人來往。以前這裡可熱鬧了，就像現在這樣屋子到處張燈結綵的，好像假期在這間屋子永遠不會有結束的那一天……」  
「我沒做什麼了不起的大事，只是裡面有三個血氣方剛又頑皮的大男孩！」柯林回得有些心虛，話才落下最後一個字，柯林立即察覺這話不對，又修正：「更正，頑皮的只有那一個，他沒有停止說話和搗蛋的一天。」  
「派翠克！」老婦人一說，三人便相契地笑了起來。「他和他媽媽個性完全一模一樣，長得也很像，想當年哈娃也是這樣，不只聖誕節，她鐵了心要讓這間屋子光鮮亮麗不可。我們參加過一次哈娃舉辦的聖誕派對，那般盛況空前呀，還真讓人以為回到狄金森家族聲望正高的年代。愛蜜莉‧狄金森，哈娃總愛在客人面前朗誦她的詩詞，那時多少人對她朗誦的聲音和風采著迷不已……」老婦人的目光倏地綻放光采，無限懷念地輕聲笑道：「你非得聽過才能明白，一個說話大咧咧的女人，朗誦起詩歌來，竟有幾分隱居者的味道，好像在哈娃的身體裡有兩個靈魂……」  
老婦人語氣一轉，帶點淡淡的感傷：「我們直到去年才回來定居。沒想到這裡變了那麼多，屋主都不在了，屋子沒人進出安靜得不得了，還聽到一些無稽之談！要不是聽魁登斯說，我們還真以為哈娃出了什麼事。還有些難聽、離譜至極的話，這些都是那些不中用、被辭退的家庭教師挾怨報復的造謠而已！」  
柯林暗自想，原來三胞胎以前也請過家庭教師，聽老婦人的語氣還換過不少。他聳聳肩，爽朗地接著回：「關於後院那棵樹還有夜晚的奇怪聲音？」  
老夫妻狐疑地看了柯林一眼，又略帶讚賞的評估語氣，說：「親愛的，你不是簡單的家庭教師，看看這些閃耀可愛的裝飾。有時候重現過去也是一種安慰，至少我們知道那些美好是真的曾經存在，然後抱持希望繼續在當下創造美好。」  
他們又寒暄了一會兒，才道別。柯林輕快地進門，他心裡滿溢雀躍，叫囂著急欲奔騰而出。他火速地穿越客廳，來到水聲泠泠的廚房，派翠克站在流理台前清洗東西，一旁擺著切好的蘋果片。  
柯林急切地走過去，從背後緊緊抱住派翠克，情不自禁地嘆道：「我是傻瓜！」他又施加力氣，嘴唇磨蹭派翠克的脖子，幾乎是含著派翠克的耳垂說話，「派翠克，你愛我嗎？」  
派翠克沒有回應，異常沉默。柯林貼著派翠克的臉，略微嘗到他嘴角上蘋果汁液的香甜味，他又拉起他的手親了親。派翠克耳朵脖子都發紅了，卻依然沒說話，連往常那種甜蜜的微笑都沒有。  
「昨晚的話我沒說清楚，我是傻瓜！」柯林再說一次，這次更加重了語氣，「過完聖誕節我就得走，我不是你的老師了。我們大大方方地交往吧，我是認真的。」  
感受到懷中人渾身僵直，柯林突然注意到派翠克的手指甲，瞬間彈開往後倒退好幾步。那不是派翠克，是凱文。  
「你……為什麼……你……」柯林結結巴巴，一時拿不定主意，這下換他如木頭般僵直不動。凱文轉過身靠著流理台，嘴上還咬著蘋果片，他似乎猶豫了一會兒，才把蘋果片含進嘴裡，嚼著，直勾勾地看著他。「你在這裡幹嘛？」柯林終於擠出這句話，然後馬上發現這句話有多愚蠢，明明是自己一頭熱就抱上去還胡言亂語一番。他其實更想說：為什麼你剛剛不說話？還有能不能不要再穿派翠克的衣服？  
廚房旁的房間門伊呀打開，「真正的」派翠克揉著一頭亂髮，睡眼惺忪走出來。  
「你都習慣睡在書房嗎？」凱文終於挪開令柯林不自在的視線，轉移到派翠克身上。派翠克露出一種想好好回答這個問題，卻因為還沒清醒而腦袋不太靈光的困惑表情。  
「你們也太早起了！」派翠克索性忽略凱文的問題，打了個呵欠，「我還要繼續睡，你們自己先吃吧。」他走了幾步，突然想起什麼事似的打起精神，轉過身對著凱文綻出微笑：「我們一起吃早餐，我先去刷牙。」  
冷戰兩天，派翠克終於如願以償在聖誕派對前和弟弟言歸於好，就像所有普通的家庭一樣，他過分親切地重啟那日常不過的對話，反倒顯出他急切結束這兩天要命的冷戰。無論如何，柯林很高興看到派翠克再次展開笑顏，但也再一次因為凱文而無法暢所欲言，且也因眼前兩個相似外型、相同外貌的人而感到頭痛欲裂，他按捺著打斷派翠克愉悅地哼著小曲、在流理台前面丁鈴噹啷的準備早餐的衝動，隨便泡了一杯咖啡就拎著一袋工具走到後院那棵櫟樹下。  
陽光傾倒下來，金黃色光束穿透網紋密布的枝椏，宛如一張由蜂蜜編織而成的巨大蜘蛛網，凡過境的旅客沒一個不紛紛改變主意留下，雀鳥是這樣，樹下的人也是這樣。來訪的雀鳥雖稀稀疏疏的卻也比以往多，他們歇憩在枝椏上，俯瞰著坐在鞦韆上敲敲打打的柯林。  
工具袋上壓著木材、麻繩、數根釘子，數個空寶特瓶和一個空酒瓶整齊堆放在一旁。柯林在花房附近的堆肥區發現一個空木箱，便將它搬來當作桌子，倚在上面組裝剛裁好的木片，他全神貫注盯著桌上畫好的草稿，粗繭的雙手滿是木屑和烏黑的粉末，逐步拼裝成草稿圖上的樣子。  
日正當中，柯林工作了一上午竟也不覺得冷，專心在木工上令他暫時忘卻煩憂。但稍稍扭動發痠的肩頸的片刻，憂慮又襲上心頭。  
柯林根本不在乎自己和派翠克的關係曝光，特別幾次和凱文正面衝突，他猜想凱文老早就看出兩人間的關係。他甚至一度想凱文對他莫名的敵意源自於哥哥被搶走的忌妒心，但又隱約覺得這不能完全解釋凱文看著他時，眼中那除了忌妒以外更深的情緒。  
他在意的是，不知道為什麼，他總覺得自己一直被監視著。不僅僅是凱文總冷眼旁觀的樣子或是魁登斯躲在閣樓窺探，凱文夜夜不關上的燈、魁登斯夢遊時在他和派翠克房門口停留，心煩意亂起來時甚至連這棵樹都讓他不自在。柯林拍拍髮頂上沾黏的蜘蛛絲，試圖一併揮掉腦海裡那好幾雙眼睛。  
然後凱文在廚房裡直勾勾看著他的樣子，鮮明地浮現。儘管凱文的表情一貫淡漠，但發紅的耳朵和脖子卻出賣了他，如同昨天下午激烈的肢體衝突，柯林忽然覺得凱文的挑釁變成某種裝腔作勢，不是為了對抗柯林而偽裝成氣燄高張的樣子，而是為了對抗內在儼然變化的自己。  
柯林對這樣的眼神早有印象。當凱文晚餐時拿著金蔥條作勢勒住派翠克的脖子時，或是更早以前，當凱文輕蔑地談論派翠克時，皆有種柯林難以理解的矛盾語氣：既依戀又厭惡。柯林瞄了一眼大樹上唯一的老舊餵食器，一隻松鼠掛在上面搖來晃去，以高超的技巧緊緊抓著感覺快斷裂的餵食器半分都不讓飛鳥靠近。  
搖擺不定，柯林心裡暗道。他越想思路越是清晰，不管是長久以來拉扯著凱文的兩種感情，還是他突然能體會哈娃信件中那種既怕又牽腸掛肚的矛盾，而凱文越是淡漠越顯出他心裡的動盪不安。  
柯林把第一個完成品綁在樹幹上，繼續完成空寶特瓶的部分。他在寶特瓶上鑿出幾個洞，再用木湯匙穿鑿而過，一個一個排好放在木箱上。三胞胎的父親依然沒有回應，但柯林不在乎了，就算他突然出現在家門前，柯林甩都不會甩他一眼。  
為了清晨那隻輕輕勾起漣漪的小黃鳥，他希望當牠下次造訪時，能不失望地離開。柯林沒等到小黃鳥，遠遠走過來的是魁登斯。

***

魁登斯看起來像在找尋什麼東西，他甚至沒留意到柯林。然而餘光一瞥，他還是注意到木箱上的東西。  
魁登斯睜大雙眼看著柯林所做的一切。木箱上一個一個排好的是小巧的野鳥餵食器。  
「我想夠這些小鳥小松鼠用的了。」柯林抓抓頭，忽然有種呈現作業給小學老師的緊張感。這不是他第一次作木工，只是魁登斯沒立即給予回應，還是稍稍打擊到他的信心，就像被七歲小孩嚴正說明不要用幼稚的辭彙和他說話一樣尷尬。  
柯林搜索枯腸，他們已經兩天沒說話了。他的眼光掃過樹幹，一隻松鼠在空酒瓶餵食器旁探頭探腦的，令他忽然想到一件非常重要的事，如獲至寶地笑著說：「你來的正好，我還沒填充種子。走吧，我們得趕快做這件事，否則這些小客人上門來沒東西吃，那是詐欺。」  
魁登斯垂下眼簾靦腆地笑了笑。柯林想不起上回看到魁登斯笑是什麼時候，只記得當下那抹笑容給他的感覺，如同此刻宜人舒心，然後他知道這代表沉默的首肯，首肯他再次靠近。  
他們從花房帶了些種子出來，一小袋裡有花生、葵花籽、南瓜籽、碎玉米片……魁登斯甚至還拿出了像膏狀的塊狀食物，把它用網子包起來，掛在樹上。  
「這是用動物腎臟旁的脂肪做的，啄木鳥很喜歡。」魁登斯邊綁著餵食器邊回答好奇的柯林。鳥逐漸往大樹群聚，有頭蓋鮮紅毛髮的雀鳥也有黑白相間的山雀，成群的金褐色、魁登斯稱之為金翅雀的小鳥停留在已經掛好的餵食器上，低頭啄食。魁登斯的手穿梭在種子袋、枝椏和振翅拍打的羽翮間，那些貼滿閣樓的手繪圖裡的小鳥此刻在魁登斯身邊飛上飛下的，比起在花園裡提心吊膽的樣子，大樹下的小鳥突然變得活潑喧鬧。  
「大樹下是好地方。」柯林頓了頓，試探性地開口：「我其實在清晨的時候看到一隻很漂亮的鳥，牠停在你的膝蓋上。」  
魁登斯停下動作，先是困惑地看了他一眼，臉色忽然轉為驚詫。  
「那是什麼鳥，身體是黃色的、大概這麼小。」柯林手掌圈起成小黃鳥的身軀尺寸。  
「我吵到你了嗎？」  
「你沒吵到我，魁登斯，你不必害怕。」柯林輕巧地拿走魁登斯手上的餵食器，替發楞不動的魁登斯把餵食器掛上樹枝。「有些秘密可以藏起來，但有些秘密藏久了會傷害你。今早有人跟我說重現過去也是一種安慰，我不知道這棵樹下有什麼過去，但希望這些……」柯林轉頭看已掛上好幾盞餵食器的大樹，鳥群裡還是不見清晨那隻小黃鳥，「可以帶來新生命。」  
「這裡沒有新生命。」魁登斯臉一沉，方才與雀鳥互動的天真神采倏地消失，「我討厭這棵樹。你不該跟著我，也不該……再窺探我。你該馬上離開。」  
隱隱的焦躁出現在那張彷彿用善良雕出的純淨臉龐，柯林感到一絲絲不安，好像某種他不了解的物質將撐開裂縫，從魁登斯的身體裡會迸出他前所未見的生物。有一瞬間柯林想轉移話題，但隨即站穩腳步，仍在他選擇的道路上，正面迎擊料想得到與出乎意料的。柯林突然有個念頭，他不只要看見焦躁的魁登斯，他要看見更多，例如：憤怒。  
「我希望離開前能做些什麼，至少我能在你夢遊時保護你不摔跤，」柯林打趣地笑了笑，「至少……我能告訴你不記得的。如果你聽我說完，你也會覺得從前那些害怕根本微不足道。」  
「凱文不喜歡我餵這些鳥，我們不該餵食牠們，免得凱文……」  
「凱文只在花園練習射箭，他不會到這裡來，你也不該這麼怕他！」  
「我不怕他，我怕我自己……」魁登斯欲言又止，身體微微顫抖，縮著肩膀手掌緊緊握拳，「我沒辦法控制自己，等我醒過來，不是有東西少了就是有東西多了……我害怕我真的做了什麼事情。請你不要再跟著我，我……我很危險。」  
「誰說你很危險？在我看來你一點也不危險，你選擇獨自一個人才危險！」  
「因為我不想傷害任何人，特別是你！」  
魁登斯很少大聲說話，更遑論與人爭論，此刻的魁登斯卻一反常態，橫眉直視柯林，因為說話不俐落、思緒沒柯林轉得快而露出生氣的神色。倔降，柯林沒想過這樣的表情會出現在魁登斯臉上。  
「你不會傷害我的。我知道你不會。」  
「為什麼你就是聽不懂，你……你……」魁登斯別過頭，抿著嘴一臉固執，絞盡腦汁想著如何回嘴，最後只能胡亂發洩情緒，「你真讓我生氣！」  
「你也讓我生氣，沒有道理要我走，莫名其妙不理人，也不管我的感受全都照你以為的『為對方好』！我不要你為我好，我希望你像個朋友真誠相待。」  
「那你為什麼拿了我的東西，卻不告訴我呢？」魁登斯立即反駁。  
柯林臉一陣紅一陣白，他想起口袋裡的照片。「你來的時候在找這個吧？我很抱歉。」他將照片遞給魁登斯，原以為魁登斯會越加生氣，卻反而失了力氣，又變回往常那樣輕聲細語。「沒關係，我也好不到哪去。」魁登斯沮喪地道。  
魁登斯沒有過問柯林照片的事，柯林也就沒有再逼問魁登斯那句「我也好不到哪去」，他們沉默下來，各自懷揣著心事，有一段時間只是靜靜地看著覓食的雀鳥。柯林看著魁登斯拿起最後一盞餵食器，繞到大樹後端看似在猶豫要掛在哪裡，卻掩藏不了欲躲在細密枝椏後的心虛表情。柯林突然笑了出來。  
「你比我想像中還好強。差一點點，我們就要吵起來了。」  
「我沒有想吵架。」透過層層掩映的枝椏，魁登斯的雙眼顯得更明亮，他著急得差點弄掉手中的餵食器。  
「如果吵架可以聽見真心話，那我要吵架。」柯林感到胸口陣陣鼓譟，他不確定將要說出口的話會造成什麼後果，卻仍止不住衝動：「我也厭倦猜測了！來吧告訴我，我們只需要說開這件事。是你救了我嗎？」  
一盞餵食器掉落在雪地裡，魁登斯愣愣地盯著某條樹枝，好像初嘗自由的籠中鳥，還不懂得享受狂喜的滋味因而露出迷茫恍惚的神情。

***

魁登斯說那叫「黃鶯」。當渾身金黃的小雀鳥毫無預警地掠過枝椏，停在魁登斯附近的枝條上，發出婉轉悅耳的啁啾聲時，也打破兩人的沉默。  
「他不應該出現在這裡……他一定餓壞了。很少黃鶯會造訪院子，而且這裡這麼冷，他該待在更溫暖的南方才是。」  
在灰褐色的鳥群中，那帶點鮮綠色的小黃鶯格外耀眼奪目，牠似乎只對網裡的膏狀食物有興趣，在附近徘徊不去。柯林和魁登斯都暫且忘了要說的話，著迷地看著穿梭在枝椏間那道綠光般的蹤影，隨著牠一上一下欣喜地竄動而怦然心動。  
這隻難得造訪的客人並沒有待太久，牠很快又振翅遠離，稍縱即逝的美麗幾乎像牠從未造訪過，宛如永恆裡片刻的夢境。魁登斯凝望著柯林，柯林也深深回望。  
他知道這次魁登斯是「真的」看見他，而魁登斯之於柯林也不再是幻影。沒有誰窺探誰，沒有任何人躲在暗處偷看，沒有祕密，只有誠實。  
「聖誕快樂，魁登斯！」柯林低聲說，他們之間那一盞盞的餵食器隨風輕輕搖晃，「希望這些足以回報你送給我的盆栽。還有從前。」  
魁登斯這次沒有迴避柯林的注視，他甚至緩緩走近，在離柯林五步以內的距離停下，如同那天兩人初相遇時，保持距離，眼神卻無比相親。然後，也顫抖回應。  
「聖誕快樂。可以再看見你真好。」  
狂喜刺上胸懷，柯林再也站不穩腳步。比起方才面對藏在魁登斯體內那未知面貌的物種，他現在才發現面對真相來臨的那一刻才需要極大的勇氣和力量，才不至於在一個青少年面前失去判斷或亂了方寸。  
從那一夜的吻就潛伏在他心底、弄得他心神騷亂卻不至淹沒他的暗流，此刻終於露出澎派而朝氣勃勃的真面目──涓涓小溪翻手就成滔天巨浪推向他，逼得他再往前幾步，再貼近一點，再說點什麼──  
「是派翠克。」魁登斯轉過頭，指指走來的人影。相認的震顫尚未止歇，魁登斯就退回怯懦的軀殼裡。柯林一時無法抽離這種濃烈的情緒，他甚至沒跟走來的派翠克打招呼。  
「你叫我早上不要打擾你，原來是在上課嗎？」派翠克興致勃勃地在大樹旁繞了繞，「這些好可愛，你們剛剛做的嗎？你真該教我木工，我高中時只做過一次，交作業時老師還以為我在跟他開玩笑！」  
派翠克穿著酒紅色的棉襯衫，在蒼茫景色間和他的聲音一樣張揚放肆，天地那麼廣闊，小小一個怒放鮮紅的身影卻鋪天蓋地占據柯林所有視線，好像這是唯一能證明世界仍活著的活潑氣息，火焰似的身影在銀白世界中怦怦跳動。  
派翠克一出現把所有顏色都搶走了，包括小黃鶯帶來的陽光、希望和重逢。當柯林看著魁登斯再次轉身先行離開，一股近乎悲傷的抑鬱一點一點地攫住他的胸口不放。兩年了，才不過兩分鐘的重逢，也才不過兩句互道祝福。  
「你怎麼啦？」派翠克挨近柯林，將手搭在他肩上。  
柯林倏地把派翠克攬入懷中，使盡力氣抱著他，亟欲把自己鑲進這副溫暖的身軀裡，他需要更多派翠克的氣息。  
「柯林我快不能呼吸了……」話說到一半，盡數吞沒在柯林的唇舌之中。柯林捧著派翠克的臉，大口大口吞飲著派翠克的愛，他需要大醉一場，需要這份愛使他暈頭轉向好讓他鍾情於唯一，好讓他不必清醒卻三心二意。  
派翠克起初顧忌會有人走來後院，每次唇才稍稍離開更猛烈的吻又往前貼上，一下比一下更深入地在他嘴裡翻雲覆雨。最後派翠克索性閉上眼睛不再掙扎，他滿臉通紅，被燃起的軀體緊貼著柯林，抓著柯林的頭髮也以狂熱、連吐帶吮的吻回應。  
嚐到舌尖略鹹的滋味，派翠克才喘著氣抽出舌頭，不解地看著柯林。「你怎麼哭了？」  
柯林仍摟著派翠克，滿心羞愧。他根本沒辦法回答派翠克的問題，只能勉強地抬起目光看著派翠克，張著嘴卻說不出半個字。  
柯林把頭倚在派翠克的肩上，也無心管自己明明大派翠克好多歲卻像個孩子一樣依偎著他。此刻柯林無比厭惡自己。什麼時候他引以為傲的真誠變成歷經風霜的算計？試圖掩蓋什麼，試圖衡量什麼，試圖保留什麼……而這樣的自己竟然還敢在魁登斯面前說些「誠實」的大話，自以為能站穩腳步卻在汲汲追求的真相來臨時，不堪一擊。  
柯林的勇氣頓時盡失，他抱著派翠克，他原本有好多話想告訴他，卻誤打誤撞說給了凱文聽，而現在派翠克就在他懷抱裡，他卻再也說不出口。他不信任自己。  
「沒事的，」派翠克待攬著自己的手臂稍稍鬆緩，才終於能好好說話。他貼著柯林的左耳低語：「沒事的。這裡好冷，我們回去吧。」

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前暫且更到第九章，我要非常專心修結局。（沒錯！我已經寫到結局了，只是要修改的東西還是很多.......）  
> 加上工作實在太忙碌，下次更文就是9/10。  
> 接著盡量維持一週一到兩篇的進度，直到更完。（總共十四章）  
> 還是希望能和讀者有些互動，喜歡《之子》的朋友們請不要客氣也不要害羞，大方地留言吧，  
> 我不會咬人，就是個希望能知道讀者看了我文章會有什麼感受的普通作者，  
> 總之，大家9/10見啦！


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，晚了一天PO文，遲來的第十章請慢慢享用。（合掌）

為了彌補莫名的心虛和排解隱隱的罪惡感，兩天後，柯林全心全意參與派翠克舉辦的聖誕派對。小點的參與就是派對當天一早幫派翠克整理頭髮，派翠克氣惱他的蓬鬆捲髮就是無法捲成他想要的那種輕盈、亂中有序的感覺，他的叨叨絮絮讓柯林想起還住在家裡時他那同樣有頭黑捲髮的姐姐在鏡子前的聒絮，便憑印象幫派翠克搞定那顆彷彿醞釀了一整晚在早晨瞬間爆炸的頭髮。  
光這件小事就讓派翠克心滿意足，對於柯林而言，派翠克欲言又止、盡可能不提母親的模樣也觸動了他。派翠克把前兩晚柯林安慰他的話放在心上，他極盡所能切斷柯林和他記憶中的母親任何相似的連結，盡可能把觸動的相思轉化成對柯林的好奇，像重新認識一個人那樣一心一意地看著柯林，有問不完的話和得到答案後的驚喜。  
大點的參與就是入夜的聖誕派對了。樓上樓下傳來不同的音樂，人手一小盤紅紅綠綠的開胃點心，踩在滿地繽紛紙花和裝著幸運籤的氣球；加了香料的紅酒熱辣辣地撲紅賓客的臉，談笑聲混著烤火雞的香氣繚繞整間屋子；由槲寄生編織而成的聖誕花圈底下沒有吻卻有派翠克笑意盈盈，端著水果派一塊一塊地把甜蜜分送出去；樓梯間下的小圓桌倒擺了一盤用花椰菜、甜椒組成的「聖誕花圈」，派翠克竊笑著留意誰和誰經過時偷偷接吻，然後自豪地說它喜歡那個空間充滿愛；碗裡無顏六色的小熊軟糖泡過一夜的酒，成了懷著心思的男男女女不著痕跡的愛情靈藥……。  
柯林並不需要隨時待在派翠克身邊。派翠克本身就是在場最明亮的那顆星，大半以上的人都是為派翠克而來，他穿梭在各個熱絡相談的團體間，整晚都笑開了花。然而，還是需要些短暫相處的時刻。柯林會在廚房幫忙派翠克張羅餐點時，把握時機一口點心一口甜言蜜語；即使和其他人聊上天，派翠克一呼喚便立即到他身邊去，成為派翠克友人眼中那位迷人幽默、女孩們搶著搭話的「家庭教師」。  
柯林傾盡全力讓派翠克知道，他多在意他。一天之內他認識了派翠克的高中大學好友以及樂團團員。後來從他們口中才得知，派翠克今年聖誕節任何聚會都沒去，某種程度這場派對算是派翠克對眾多友人關於自己消失近一個月的「盛大交代」，他賭對了方法，所有人有得吃有得玩，沒人對他生氣。  
柯林倒對自己生氣。他越刻意表現就越感到虛偽。儘管忙得抽不開身，柯林還是忍不住在五光十色的人群裡搜尋魁登斯的身影。整整兩天和派翠克如膠似漆地走到哪都在一塊兒，而才初相認的他們之間又冷淡了下來，柯林看到凱文的時間甚至比魁登斯還多。  
不知道是否是自己會錯意，柯林「真的」覺得這兩天太常看到凱文在自己面前晃來晃去，好像一整個月冷漠忽視是為了在聖誕派對前的這兩天一次給予全部的注意力與存在感。  
柯林注意到魁登斯只和一位外表看似中年的婦人聊天，後來他才知道那是魁登斯先前提過的李醫師。李醫師看不慣一群未成年的青少年飲酒作樂，她是賓客中少數的成年人，卻也沒打斷眾人的興致，一來柯林對她再三保證他會看管著這群年輕人，二來青少年們有默契地趁著大人還在時只挑些酒精濃度低、近乎汽水的調酒喝。  
在柯林又被派翠克抓去認識另一團好友前，他隱約聽到兩人提到「凱文」，卻還來不及更深入了解，派翠克的雙手就把他跩了過去。一整天，凱文像避難似的不見蹤影，他把房間門鎖了起來，確保二樓在被賓客占據之下還能守住自己的房間。  
柯林只要一想到，如果凱文回來看到自己的房門被貼了一大張聖誕精靈的遊戲紙板，那副表情不知道會有多難看就莫名想笑。凱文絕沒想到賓客之中會有小孩。李醫生把一家都帶來了，他們只短暫待了一下，在整間屋子幾乎為了派翠克而來的人群中他們是為了魁登斯而來的稀有物種。  
李醫師的孩子是個六歲棕髮女孩，安靜溫順的外表下其實頑皮得不得了，趁著母親說話一溜煙就不見了。柯林逮到她在凱文房門上的紙板上畫畫。  
「嘿，你在畫什麼呢？」  
「學魁登斯的。」  
「我看不出來這是什麼，我只看到一團黑黑的。」  
「魁登斯就是這樣畫的。」小女孩不耐煩地噘起嘴，伸出肥短的小指頭，指著紙板上那一小團的黑影說：「這些不是黑黑的，這些都是花。底下有顏色。」  
「那為什麼要用黑色蓋住呢？」  
「魁登斯就是這樣畫的啊！」小女孩大聲抗議，看似不滿柯林老是打斷她畫畫。「他每次在我們家睡著時，都是這樣畫的。」  
「魁登斯很常去你們家睡覺嗎？」柯林隱隱覺得從一個天真的小女孩口中套出別人的隱私很不道德，但還是抵抗不住天性中的好奇。  
「偶爾。他每次被凱文欺負時就會來，媽媽會和他談好──久的話！」女孩突然皺起眉頭直盯著斜眼、咧嘴露出尖牙的聖誕精靈，癟嘴說：「這個是凱文嗎？」  
柯林忍不住笑道：「這不是凱文。凱文和魁登斯長得一樣。」  
「魁登斯長得才沒那麼醜！凱文是壞蛋！」  
「你怎麼會這樣想呢？你認識凱文嗎？」  
「魁登斯說的啊！壞蛋、壞蛋、該下地獄的大壞蛋……」  
小女孩話還沒說完，李醫生就走上樓來叫喚。小女孩似乎聊開了，不耐煩的情緒瞬間轉為親近、喜歡，離開前給予柯林一個專屬小孩建立盟友的方式──她湊近柯林耳旁，鬼鬼祟祟地低聲說：「跟你說一個秘密，你不能說出去喔！凱文有超能力，他知道所有門關起來的事。我從媽媽那裡偷聽來的，她一直以為我在玩娃娃。」  
說完，小女孩就蹦蹦跳跳大聲回應，回到母親身邊。  
柯林一方面因為小女孩善惡二分法的世界觀而感到不舒服，即使他知道那個年齡的孩子大多是這樣的：壞蛋與英雄，英雄永遠會得到勝利，壞蛋最終得到應有的懲罰，就像所有卡通演的一樣。但另外一方面小女孩的話勾起他更大的不安。所有門關起來的事。小女孩的話再次強化那股被監視的感受。

***

夜深，派對只剩下年輕男女的聚會，派對更加瘋狂。滿地拆過的聖誕包裝紙和緞帶，還有餅乾碎屑、可以吹捲出來的紙笛，啤酒空罐倒臥在地毯上，男男女女挪開桌子，盤腿坐在客廳地上玩著轉酒瓶遊戲。  
耳旁吵吵鬧鬧的，柯林坐在沙發上心裡也跟著轟轟作響，他的視線忍不住穿過擋在他和魁登斯之間的少年，然後落在靠在聖誕樹旁、靜靜啜飲熱蘋果酒的魁登斯身上。  
毫無預警的，魁登斯也轉過頭來迎上柯林的視線。他的目光像隻被逮到的小兔子，陷在柯林的凝視中，無法轉移。「我們出去好嗎？」柯林用無聲的唇語說，魁登斯也不知道有沒有看懂，他看著他，遲遲沒有回應。  
擋在他們之間的少年簡直玩開了，他站起身來將派翠克壓倒在地纏縛在一起。雖然柯林曾開玩笑說他會是派對裡掃興的「舍監」，但實際上他表現得有趣、好親近、幽默又熱情。只有和他一樣的成年人們在場時表現得嚴肅拘謹，但大人一走光，他就放任年輕人們盡情享受飲酒之歡，前提是不准鬥毆、不准酒駕也不准碰毒品，喝酒的通通都得留宿過夜。可就在這個醉意醺醺的少年幾乎扯開派翠克大半胸膛時，柯林忽然有扮演起「舍監」厲聲送客的衝動。  
在他真的打算這麼做時，派翠克首先開口嚴正阻止少年過分的舉動。派翠克坐起身，揮手整理凌亂的頭髮同時就決定好換個新遊戲。不過少年看來不太領情。  
「拐杖糖遊戲？聖誕老人癡呆猜謎遊戲？大家好我是智障團康主持人，我們不如來點破冰的遊戲？噢，派翠克！」被拒絕的少年語氣輕挑，噴著酒氣道。旁邊少女順手拿起巨大的聖誕襪套住少年，不滿地道：「拜託聖誕老人把這個智障帶走，老在那裡發瘋真掃興！」  
「明天清醒他就會邊咬著拐杖糖邊懊悔對我說的話。」派翠克一派輕鬆的開玩笑，眉眼一挑不理會少年的嘟嘟囔囔，把地上的紙片餅乾碎屑往旁撥開，並放置三個小聖誕帽造型的紙筒。  
「真心話大冒險！」派翠克神秘兮兮地說，立刻惹來被套住頭的少年一聲抱怨。派翠克忽然轉頭朝客廳門看，驚喜地說：「凱文你出現啦？一整個晚上都沒看到你。」  
凱文站在客廳門口，手裡拿著不知哪來的黃色大鎖，他滿眼疲憊又冷冰冰地瞟了客廳一眼，繼續散漫地往通往二樓的樓梯走去。  
「看來凱文一點也不感興趣。」派翠克聳聳肩，「大家都累了，我們需要些簡單不用多想又刺激的遊戲，你們都知道真心話大冒險，包括那個戴著聖誕襪的癡呆渾球。」派翠克撇嘴瞪了少年一眼，眨眨眼又繼續說：「只是我稍微做了點變化……三個紙桶裡面有三種不一樣顏色的球，藍色是真心話，紅色是大冒險，黃色是指定別人大冒險或真心話。那，從柯林開始。」  
沒了偷溜的可能性，柯林僵硬地笑了笑，極盡所能壓抑心底龐然的失落感。他隨意打開其中一個紙筒。是藍色的球。  
「抽一個吧！」派翠克拿出一個小盒子，裡頭全是摺起來的小紙條。柯林實在想裝出興奮的樣子，但他越這麼想就越做不到。他現在最不希望做的就是「真心話」。  
柯林隨意抽取其中一張小紙條，當他讀出紙條上的話，立即引起此起彼落的叫聲，「說出一個埋藏很久不敢說的秘密。」有些人期待地吹口哨，有些人大失所望地噓聲並嘆氣連連。  
「嘿，總不能老是問一些『你最刺激的性愛經驗』之類的問題，好了別哀哀叫！待會就輪到你們，我還是有準備你們想要的。」派翠克把手指放在唇上，示意大家安靜。  
在眾人發牢騷時，柯林腦筋轉得飛快。他其實可以說謊，把這個當作無聊的小遊戲打發過去，但他脫口而出的卻不是靈光一閃的謊言，而是發生在兩年前暗巷裡的真實故事。他直直地看著派翠克，沒有一刻比此刻還更加誠實。真誠到近乎悲傷。  
「兩年前，我曾差點被來路不明的人群歐死。那時天還沒全亮，他們把我拖進巷子裡，沒有任何人聽見我的喊叫，我痛得快暈過去了。有夠倒楣吧！這個世界上有很多人就這樣神不知鬼不覺的死了，而我差點成為其中一個……」  
「我真的不記得我們有這段……」派翠克忍不住打斷柯林再次提及這段往事。柯林隨即搶回發話權。  
「因為那不是你。」柯林低著頭說。魁登斯專注地看著柯林。  
「我多麼希望是你。」柯林抬起頭看著派翠克，勉強扯出微笑，語氣卻比吹熄蠟燭的氣息還要輕。  
派翠克繃著臉不說話。其他人看不懂柯林和派翠克驟然大變的臉色，場面一度尷尬，而醉意醺醺、頭還套著聖誕襪的少年此時倒成英雄，無意間替他們解了圍。他恣意掀開一頂紙筒，黃色的球。  
「換我！你們幹嘛這樣看我，換、我、了。黃色的球……可以指定人對吧？我指定……欸，就是你，還想跑啊就是你！」少年把球丟向悄悄站起身，還沒走出半步就被叫喚住的魁登斯。「派翠克，我不回家來你這裡可不是為了玩這些弱智遊戲，該有人讓遊戲像樣點。我指定大冒險，嗯，給在場你最想親吻的人一個熱吻。」  
少年突然逼近魁登斯，朝著他擠眉弄眼，「請注意，我說的是『熱吻』，舌頭碰舌頭那種。」這是今夜第二次少年令柯林沉下來臉來。第一次少年對派翠克「過分」的肢體碰觸已然令他不快，火氣待要發作，少年又突然坐回自己的位置並對坐在柯林旁邊的少女眨眨眼，「他剛剛一直偷看你，你們真以為我醉了？我可是看得一清二楚。」  
少女板起面孔，握緊手裡的飲料，一副如果魁登斯真的親吻她，她就要把飲料潑出去。  
「魁登斯沒有參與這個遊戲──」派翠克僵硬地開口。  
「被點到了才說沒有參與，我才不管這一套！」少年語氣強硬，絲毫不退讓。  
「拜託，是你自己想親艾莉絲，別推到別人身上！」  
「你敢親我，你明天就會埋在雪地裡等鏟雪車把你挖走！」少女不滿地瞪了一眼滿臉通紅的少年。  
他們又你一言我一語逗起嘴來，渾然忘了主角。魁登斯藉機走往廚房。而柯林想都沒想，也跟了出去。

***

黑壓壓的後院一貫蟄伏，等待誰來挖掘幽暗土壤中的秘密。小女孩黑漆漆的畫、魁登斯縮在聖誕樹旁、眼裡閃爍著燈泡的黃光、明明滅滅的像團團黑影底下若隱若現的花……。  
柯林往回看，凱文房間的燈亮了起來，但他無心管凱文是否在監看著他，也不管他是否會跟來，他的偽裝隨著每一步加速瓦解。他一整晚都在想著魁登斯。  
柯林受夠這份拉扯的感覺，他迫不及待讓遊戲中的真心話銳利地戳破所有偽裝和虛虛實實。  
魁登斯前腳才踏進花房的門，柯林後腳就跟上。魁登斯轉過身，神情既激動又驚訝。「我來確定茶花是不是還有害蟲……」魁登斯左右張望，往狹窄的通道走，一不小心打落培育中的幼苗盆。魁登斯看來完全失去控制，愛惜花如命的他竟然就這樣張皇失措地踩過去，直直地走到茶花前。  
「你一開始就認出我。為什麼不說實話？為什麼一開始不告訴我？」  
沒有退路了。魁登斯沉吟半晌，才緩緩開口。  
「我很痛苦。老是妄想得到不屬於自己的東西。」魁登斯背對著柯林說：「沒一件事情做對……我不該打那通電話，我不該請父親找你來……」  
柯林登時明白過來。他為什麼來到這裡，為什麼三胞胎父親能聯絡上他，為什麼魁登斯總用悲傷的眼神凝望他。  
「所以，我收到那封辭退的訊息……也是你？」  
魁登斯點點頭。柯林忽然感到怒氣湧上。  
「魁登斯，我不是小木偶。你操縱我就像操縱木偶一樣！」  
「我真的不是故意要欺騙你！請你相信我，我從來都不想欺騙你！但我沒有其他辦法，我……我不敢打給你，」魁登斯轉過身著急地說，哽咽起來，「我真該把那張紙條丟掉，這樣就不會引起那麼多事……但我只是想，再多看你一眼就好，我想再見見你……」  
「那還是欺騙。」柯林不知道自己為什麼那麼生氣，語氣變得惡劣，「你以為善良的謊言不是謊言嗎？我還能再相信你嗎？我會再看到你、還是住在這裡所有人該死的真面目呢？我還能再相信自己的眼睛嗎？」  
「對不起、對不起，我真的很抱歉！」  
「你真該把那張紙條丟掉，不，是我一開始就不該給你那張紙條，它給你希望，也給了我希望，還有派翠克──而現在通通都變成一場可笑的誤會，要命！」接連的爆發霎時止住，柯林摀住眼，激烈的情緒鯁住喉頭，說不出話來。  
花房靜得只有魁登斯吸鼻涕的聲音，他止不住淚水滑落但仍盡力咬著唇不讓自己發出啜泣聲，好像他有義務讓花房保持安靜，一出聲他將受到判刑。  
魁登斯偷偷看了柯林幾眼，眼珠子慌亂無助地轉，他露出一種試圖讓柯林愉快一些卻又不得其法的表情。他甚至抬起手，想觸碰柯林，卻又因為柯林把摀住眼的手挪開而嚇得縮回手。  
「你讓我很混亂。」柯林的怒氣已全然消散，眼裡只流轉著深深的悲傷，「魁登斯，我沒有辦法停止。這不只關乎你們長得一樣……。」  
好像什麼東西觸動魁登斯，他瞬間平靜下來，不再哭甚至連抽噎也變淺。他的眼裡隱隱期待什麼，說出口的話聽起來卻無比絕望。  
「我沒有辦法愛人。那天你也聽見凱文說的，我有病，我病得不輕。是我害死媽媽的貓。如果不是我夢遊，媽媽的貓不會溜到後院，不會誤食百合，媽媽也不會因此……」魁登斯看起來猶豫不決，吞吞吐吐就是沒繼續說下去，只是痛苦地緊抿雙唇。  
「這不能怪你。我相信李醫生也會認同我，你沒辦法控制，那是意外。」  
「善良的謊言還是謊言，意外還是我造成的。凱文說的對，我老是製造麻煩，我到底在期待什麼？這個災難完了換下一個，通通都是我造成的……」  
「不對，」柯林立刻搖搖頭，他的否定出自於一連串經驗帶來的直覺。他想起過往那些被屋子裡奇怪聲響嚇跑的人，又想起幾次與凱文幾乎失控的衝突，還有凱文冷眼旁觀、在夜晚唯一亮起的房裡盤算伺機的樣子，恍然大悟地說：「說謊的是凱文。他在利用你，他知道你會夢遊卻什麼也不說。利用你嚇跑了所有他想趕走的人。如果你是麻煩，那你後面那株茶花算什麼？差點被莫名其妙打死的我又算什麼？」  
魁登斯欲言又止，原本揪成一團的臉龐忽然隨著一聲輕輕的傻笑而舒展開來，「你已經給我夠多了。我終於知道笑是什麼，終於不害怕在人前哭，還差點和你吵架……真痛快，是這種感覺，對吧？」  
「我什麼都沒有給你，倒是你救了我一命。」  
「你救了我一命……」魁登斯喃喃重複柯林的話。  
柯林忍不住伸手觸碰魁登斯的臉，心裡纏鬥千回，終於下定決心。「我還能為你做什麼？」  
魁登斯的臉色蒼白，幾晚在冬夜中遊蕩讓他的氣色變得很差，瞬間爆發的感情更讓他看起來快暈了過去。魁登斯靠近柯林，近得令柯林晃眼覺得是派翠克在他鼻尖前。玻璃花房將冷風和黑夜阻隔在外，昏黃燈光像被子一樣覆蓋綠意植栽，花房裡暖烘烘的，工作臺上悠悠蕩蕩的綠色小溪在睡眠中輕吐芬芳。蟄伏的暗夜觀看，花房裡的秘密如花甦醒，綻放。  
好安靜。當魁登斯的唇顫抖地離開柯林的唇，不確定地看著他時，柯林只感到周遭安靜到像魁登斯的吻熄了世界上的聲音，只剩那吻落在自己心上如羽毛顫動的輕響。  
遲了兩年才回報他那一吻。不夠，太遲了。柯林情不自禁抱住他，回吻。  
魁登斯大氣都不敢喘一下，他雖主動親上去卻不知道該怎麼繼續，只能既著迷又畏懼地任由柯林親吻他的唇瓣。一切都慢慢的，輕輕的，溫柔的，愧疚的，悲傷的。不帶任何情慾，每一個落下的吻都輕嘆著難以言喻的惋惜。  
最後由柯林結束這個既衝動又短暫的吻。  
「我們該回去了。」  
魁登斯不放手，又露出前兩天下午在大樹下和他爭執時的倔強神情。  
「再多待一秒都不行，我們會後悔的。」

 

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

「派翠克呢？」當柯林回屋裡，剛才在客廳裡大吵大鬧的人早已呼呼大睡。他抓著還半夢半醒的少女問。  
「我沒有偷牛仔褲，我付費了……他媽的為什麼不打方向燈……」艾莉絲嘟噥著「王八蛋」之類的夢話，翻過身又沉沉睡去，完全沒聽見柯林的問話。柯林索性站起身，非常艱難地跨過躺在地上的人，才走到廚房。  
柯林來到兩人的祕密暗房。他其實不太確定要對派翠克說什麼，只覺得花房裡發生的事令他越擺盪就越得說些話，讓嘴裡的字字句句像厚重堅實的磚頭，再次築起堅不可摧的堡壘好來守衛兩人才萌芽不久的愛情。趁四下無人，柯林迅速地進入書房並將書房上鎖。書房的燈照進書牆後的小房間，在烏漆墨黑的房裡投射一道微弱光線，派翠克背對著柯林安靜地躺在床上。  
「睡了？」他欺身壓上，低聲問道。靠著書房微弱的燈光，柯林能看見派翠克睜開眼，並沒有睡著，只是咬著手指若有所思的樣子。一發現柯林欲打開床旁的檯燈，派翠克立即阻止。  
「你怎麼了？」感到手腕上的手掌微微顫抖，柯林反手抓住派翠克，湊近想看更清楚一點，沒想到派翠克忽然摟住他的脖子，唇猛烈地撞了上來。  
柯林腦袋還轉著花房裡發生的事，根本沒料到會正面迎擊一個齜牙咧嘴的吻。  
纏住脖子的力量越來越大，不管是吻還是擁抱都笨拙到近乎粗暴。「等等派翠克，」柯林必須使盡才能推開派翠克，喘著氣說：「太突然了……」  
兩人身體才稍微間隔一些距離，派翠克又撐起身貼了上來。他摟緊柯林，激烈又茫然地親吻，好像暴飲暴食的病人只顧著吞咬而不懂得品嘗，更不懂得停下來。纏住柯林的雙臂像害怕失去平衡一樣，緊緊抓著令兩人都快喘不過氣，搖搖晃晃的像快摔車的人。  
他們真的差點跌下床。感到唇一陣刺痛，柯林再次推開派翠克，因用力過猛，派翠克「碰」的一聲撞倒在牆上，發出一聲哀號。  
「派翠克！」柯林舔舔唇上腥甜的血，著急地把派翠克拉回懷裡，「抱歉親愛的，你有受傷嗎？你到底怎麼了？」  
昏暗的視線中，派翠克眼裡閃動光芒，直勾勾地看著他。濕潤的眼眶裡滿滿都是不信任。柯林低下頭，不敢看派翠克。  
柯林感到耳朵熱辣辣的，派翠克越是不說話這種熱辣辣的懲罰越是烙印在他耳上和胸口。他覺得他該說些什麼，可是話到嘴邊又覺得怎麼說都不對，他像被剝奪說話的自由，只待派翠克宣判兩人間的關係該如何定局。  
突然，派翠克用不知道從哪來的一塊布，蒙住他的眼睛。  
「派翠克？」柯林有點不安，他聽見派翠克離開床舖把書牆關上的聲音。「親愛的，為什麼……」派翠克阻止柯林拆掉蒙住眼的布，翻身把柯林壓下去，再次覆上唇。  
這次派翠克像探索著母貓乳頭方向的幼貓，不斷換方法親吻柯林。他的吻一會兒飄到臉頰，一會兒又移到下巴、脖子，漫無目的且無比青澀的吻。  
派翠克頻頻與柯林的鼻樑對撞，不論柯林如何調整頭的角度，都找不到兩人接吻的默契，仇家似的鼻頭互不相讓，不把對方弄得鼻青臉腫誓不罷休。  
鼻樑又一記疼痛，柯林猛然扳開緊貼的雙唇，雙手抓著派翠克的頭顱兩側，稍加施力不讓他再繼續親。「派翠克，別這樣。」  
派翠克跨在柯林身上，兩人的頭如此相近以致柯林更敏銳於撲在口鼻間的氣息，和他的心跳一樣忽強忽弱，遮遮掩掩的卻掩飾不了半點心慌。即使眼盲，視線一片黑暗，柯林仍能感受到布罩上那一雙眼如火墜在他臉上，灼灼燃燒。  
安靜的空間在柯林耳畔喋喋不休地說起話來，好像敲打鍵盤般啪嗒啪嗒的顯露謎一樣的意圖。他感到沉默之中有股盤算正嚙咬著自己的臉皮。  
柯林突然意識到一件事，他沒有太多時間去思考其中不尋常之處，事實上他不敢再多耽擱一秒，以免沉默一拉長便成了證據確鑿的局面──他在抗拒派翠克。  
柯林抬起頭，微微側過頭，柔軟的唇輕輕接觸派翠克，短暫停留又分開。再一次接觸，派翠克反倒遲疑下來。派翠克的舌頭有股淡淡的果醬香氣，必須慢咬輕舔才能品嘗出其中曼妙滋味。  
他什麼都看不到，僅憑手的觸覺來回感受派翠克髮鬢滲出的薄汗，捏捏髮絲裡溫熱的耳垂，拇指淺淺地滑過微啟的嘴唇。手一路滑下，派翠克喉頭滑動。  
手指又飄回眉眼，晃過眼皮。派翠克的睫毛一顫一顫的，輕輕地掃除柯林心上的塵埃。於是屬於派翠克的輪廓從渾沌曖昧中，再次以愛神的姿態緩緩浮現。  
派翠克俯下身回吻。這次沒有彆扭的鼻頭相撞，相契的接吻角度令兩顆心猛烈地撞在一起，在交纏的身軀裡發出震盪回響。  
身體逐漸隨著吻找到協調的律動，慢慢拉扯柯林的理智。身體一沉，柯林感受到派翠克隆起的下體，他猛然攬住派翠克的腰。  
唇齒間的熱氣拂過臉頰，來到鼻尖，派翠克壓著喉嚨低聲道：「我想做。」  
他們幾乎是同時張嘴，舌尖與舌尖相觸時，柯林翻身將派翠克壓制在下。派翠克再次阻止柯林摘下眼布，按下柯林的頭繼續粗野又狂熱的親吻。  
派翠克今晚給柯林全新的感受。派翠克本來就很懂得接吻，他懂得在吞吐間保持一種讓人渾身顫慄的節奏，以至於每次派翠克甜甜帶笑看著他時，彎彎嘴角裡蘊藏的蜜糖總勾得他神魂蕩漾，只想用更綿長的親吻占有他。  
但現在這不是甜蜜的吻，而是飢不擇食且毫無及巧的亂吻。兩人唇齒間發出狼吞虎嚥的聲音，舌頭暴烈地糾纏、翻攪到幾乎隱隱作痛。柯林抽出發酸的舌頭，瘋狂地一路舔到派翠克的耳朵，「你好性感……」他咬著派翠克的耳垂說。  
派翠克身體扭動的曲線更大了。他學著柯林一路舔到耳朵，溫熱的舌頭伴著熱氣伸進耳裡時，柯林忍不住低吟並摸索著脫掉派翠克的上衣。派翠克順著柯林的意圖，也脫了柯林的上衣，一下子赤裸的上半身相互交纏，火燒似的皮肉緊緊相貼。  
凶猛的吻來得又急又快，柯林感到整個靈魂都要被撕吞入腹。他非得征服他。然而當柯林欲解開派翠克的褲頭時，派翠克突然大力揮掉他的手。柯林愣了一下，對方也似乎被自己的舉動嚇到。  
「我讓你不舒服了嗎？」柯林稍微離開派翠克的身體，撐著手俯瞰著一片漆黑，擔憂地問，「如果你不舒服，我們可以停下來。」  
理智稍稍回覆，柯林只想拿下眼上的布罩。派翠克再次阻止他，「不，我想做。」他著急地抓著柯林的腰，語氣更加篤定。  
猛烈的吻再次襲來，派翠克抓著柯林的手就往他的褲裡放，動作火熱卻在柯林觸碰到自己的剎那，發出一種驚慌且壓抑的短促呻吟。他顫抖地緊捏柯林的手腕，隨著柯林上下套弄，逐漸鬆了手。  
低喘、哼氣、呻吟，兩腿間、口舌間驟雨般的渴求，令兩人重重跌入慾望低鳴吼叫的坑中，渾身熱血亟欲在撕扯吞咬中得到釋放。手腳忙亂間，派翠克褪去自己的長褲，抓著柯林的頭髮仰起脖子，任柯林頭埋進自己的胸膛吸吮著。  
愛與慾發酵出酒精，在柯林身裡燃起一把火，狂野且肆虐地在派翠克身上橫掃。口水在感觸到乳首小巧的形狀時垂涎流出，在褲裡的手也跟著派翠克的哼吟越加激烈。  
柯林倏地停下動作，將派翠克翻過身。身下的人焦躁不安地扭動，他掙扎著撐起手又被柯林壓制下去。當柯林的胸膛整面貼住他的背時，大面積的肌膚之親令他軟軟地趴回床上，發出深長、低沉的嘆息。  
「為什麼不讓我看看你？」這次換柯林像飢餓的猛獸一樣，抓著派翠克的雙手，粗喘著氣沿著背脊一路咬到腰椎，並順著扭動抬起派翠克的臀部，脫下派翠克身上僅剩的布料。他在派翠克腰間留下印記，身下的人又是一陣顫抖。  
慾望如同洪水猛獸，籠門開了便不聽使喚、回不了頭。就像黑暗吞噬這間房一樣，牠吞噬了柯林除了慾望以外的所有感情。他甚至看不見身下的人，只往內看見如野獸一樣、渾身赤裸的自己。  
派翠克把頭埋在枕頭裡悶哼不停，兩人皆大汗淋淋，服貼的身軀如潮水般一波一波緩緩起伏流動。兩人的臀部緊貼，柯林每擠進派翠克兩腿之間就感到下體一陣天旋地轉的酥麻快意。他腰一挺分開派翠克的雙腿。派翠克突然掙扎著撐起身，往柯林那裡撲過去，柯林來不及反應就被派翠克壓制在床尾。  
一聲清脆的鏗鏘聲響，並不是柯林撞倒在床尾的聲音。「什麼東西掉下來了？」柯林迷迷糊糊地問。派翠克沒有回答，他彎下腰一度停頓，起身時手上卻沒拿起任何東西。方才神經兮兮而瘋狂粗暴的舉動不在，派翠克跨坐在柯林身上，不發一語，僅只來回撫觸柯林的頸肩和胸。  
壓在柯林腰部的肉體跟著沉重的呼吸淺淺起伏，身側的大腿往內繃緊。柯林感到派翠克俯身，扣在他肩上的指頭節節彎曲，指甲刮搔而過。一股強烈壓抑的情慾瞬間激發了柯林。  
「我想進去。」柯林抓住派翠克的腰一下就欺身壓回去，宛如瘋子一樣的力氣壓得派翠克動彈不得。黑暗裡的動作全憑直覺，準確無誤地拿起潤滑液，舌頭與呼吸填滿派翠克的口，沾滿液體的手指探入派翠克的大腿內側，在飽滿、悶熱的臀肉間尋找著待他滋潤的乾澀通道。  
第一指進去，派翠克哀吟一聲。柯林的吻放軟，停下手中的動作。他傾吐口裡所有的柔軟，舌頭煽情地一進一出，讓溼黏的唾夜舒緩派翠克因緊張而僵硬的身體，耐心地等待對方也開始吞吐作為允肯手指抽動的回應。  
通道變得鬆軟滑潤，肉璧濕漉漉地吸吮手指，柯林清楚感受到對方正動情地一縮一張，拖曳他到更深更熱的地方。派翠克第一聲忘情的呻吟像道著火的鞭子，「啪」的一聲打在柯林的下腹，他立即把派翠克的臀部抬起靠在自己的大腿上待挺身而入。  
「讓我看看你……」柯林嘶啞著說。他受夠盲目地交歡而不能同享派翠克做愛的表情。第二指進去，柯林倏地脫下眼罩，然而還來不及看清身下的人，派翠克就痛得翻過身去，頭埋在枕頭裡悶聲哀號。柯林趕緊把手指抽出來。  
「我弄痛你了嗎？」柯林責怪自己怎麼今天就特別粗心。他連連親吻派翠克的鬢髮，柔聲道：「等你願意再繼續，我不會勉強你。」  
「噁心。」  
「什麼？」柯林以為自己聽錯了。  
「我說『噁心』。」派翠克咬牙切齒道，聲音因為連續的呻吟而幾乎喑啞。他忽然粗暴地推開柯林，胡亂穿起衣服就頭也不回地走出書房。  
柯林茫然失措地坐在床鋪上，完全不能理解剛剛到底發生了什麼事。他的手指還沾著潤滑液，床鋪上遺留一攤派翠克的精液，身體的汗珠尚未乾，房間淫靡的氣氛依然氤氳瀰漫，卻留著他像被搧了一巴掌的慾望，逐漸冷卻成一團混亂、皺巴巴的失落感。  
柯林打開檯燈，穿回衣服，走到書房。經過書桌時，突然留意到桌上的詩詞，泛黃的那張是哈娃寫給派翠克的，一張是後來柯林寫給派翠克的。  
「致小鹿，小小天使在天上飛……」柯林低聲唸起來，「他從未曉得，為何喧笑於天……」  
柯林立即能想像照片中哈娃抱著五歲的派翠克，坐在書桌前的樣子。派翠克頑皮地跳下座椅，而哈娃伏案寫詩，不時分心看著旁邊蹦蹦跳跳的男孩，溺愛不已。墨水渲染開來，哈娃懊惱地嚶嚀一聲──詩尚未完成，斷在詩人最著迷的時刻。  
不知道過了多久，書房的門又咿呀打開。那個五歲的小天使瞬間消失，柯林著迷的眼光撞上回來的人。派翠克衣衫不整，滿臉通紅，眼神迷離而茫然，扶著門框也不進門。  
「派翠克……」柯林邊說邊小心翼翼地走上前，「我不知道我做了什麼，讓你很不舒服……」  
派翠克抿起嘴，飽含委屈的模樣瞅著柯林。他沒回話，只是關上書房門，緩緩走到柯林面前。一身酒氣襲來。  
「派翠克原來你喝了那麼多酒嗎？」柯林摟著頭倒在他肩上的派翠克，滿腦子問號。派翠克看起來很疲倦，過了好一會兒才悶悶地開口。  
「我想睡了。」派翠克說罷便昏昏沉沉地閉上眼睛，身體無力地靠著柯林。兩人回到仍殘留餘溫的床鋪。派翠克一躺上床鋪上就輕輕推開柯林，背對著他，就像柯林剛進房時的樣子。  
不管剛才有多激情相擁，心還是疏離的。柯林試著回想方才那些窒息式的擁抱和親吻，愛撫過程裡時而渴望、時而抗拒的矛盾，還有最後不明不白地憤而離去。  
柯林也跟著躺下來，想說些什麼讓彼此都好過一些，卻不知所措的像闖禍的男孩，不知道該如何收場。折磨人的幾分鐘過去，他望著天花板，才僵硬地開口。  
「對不起。」  
派翠克沒有回應，但柯林知道他沒有睡著。  
「我有些話想說……」  
「我累了。」  
「我很混亂。」柯林忽然激動起來，想起幾天前原本要對派翠克說的，卻誤說給凱文聽的話。「你愛我嗎？」  
我真是愚蠢至極，柯林暗自想。他突然覺得自己像十七、十八歲的青年一樣浮躁衝動，太過輕易丟出該慎重寄託的希望，然後等著被沉默摔成天真的自問自答。  
然而派翠克安安穩穩地接住了這句話。  
「你說過你愛我。我也是。」  
派翠克的聲音聽起來既乾澀又微弱，他好疲憊，好像只剩下這句話是強壯的。柯林又挨近他一點，就著光，凝視派翠克好看又清麗的側臉。  
從剛剛就很想這麼看派翠克。派翠克的嘴唇本來就偏厚，不知道是因為酒精還是抿嘴而更加豔紅飽滿，稍不留神這雙唇瓣又抿了起來，分明表露不滿和脾氣的樣子卻輕輕在柯林心上留下齒痕，會倒勾扯人的印記。  
比起激烈的性愛，他突然覺得此刻這樣凝視他更有情色之中引起他神魂顛倒的貪慾。貪，以至於一個月根本不夠，只有當下也不夠，他神馳地想著：或許這份快樂還可以更久一些。  
「我們應該在一起，你覺得呢？」  
派翠克靜默不語，但柯林知道他仍在傾聽。因為在長久的沉默中，派翠克悄悄地拉起柯林的手，環住自己的腰。  
然後在長久的沉默後，低聲道句：「好。」

***

隔天柯林起床時，派翠克已不在身邊。柯林揉揉眼睛，呆坐在床上等待神智漸漸清醒。不知怎麼的，他忽然感到心亂如麻，莫名想起他和派翠克第一次發生關係後的隔天，枕邊人也悄悄地離去，好像昨夜只是一場春夢。  
第一次的關係尚且不確定，派翠克的離去反而省去早晨面面相覷的尷尬。然而這次，至少在確立關係後的第一天，睜開眼卻看見枕邊是空的。該是在擁抱中纏綿難捨的情人早先一步清醒過來，像怕驚擾客人的客房服務無聲無息地離開，連個令他半夢半醒的輕吻都沒有留下。  
昨夜親吻的人交錯閃逝，同一張臉，包裹在紅紅綠綠的派對光束裡，在耳畔喘息間一閃一映的，像是聖誕組曲輪著放卻不知道早已換下兩首曲子，那麼相似卻截然不同。柯林緊閉雙眼。  
過了好一會兒，柯林才打開檯燈，站起身逐一撿拾散落在地的衣褲，卻抓到一團緊皺的紙。就著燈光，柯林緩緩打開這張幾乎被捏成乒乓球的紙。  
他啞口無言。那是他寫給魁登斯但後來沒送出、被自己丟棄在紙簍的詩。  
「為什麼會在這裡……」柯林喃喃自語。他猛然想起一件事，匆匆穿好衣物急欲走出書房，才踏出一步就差點滑了一跤。他扶著牆面，蹲下細看害他頓足失衡的肇事者。一隻筆被踢到書牆底部滑輪的凹槽裡。柯林拾起細看，那是原本書桌上乾掉的鋼筆，哈娃隨詩遺留下的。一個念頭閃過腦海，柯林將筆高高舉起，鬆手，一聲鏗鏘的清脆聲響令柯林恍然大悟。  
昨晚從床鋪上掉下來的正是那支鋼筆。「派翠克。」柯林邊走出書房邊想。也只有他會待在書房，拿著深愛的母親的遺留下的鋼筆，坐在床鋪上回憶過往。只是有一件事他不明白：派翠克為什麼要偷他紙簍裡的詩？以他的個性，若喜歡，大大方方要即可，但柯林不記得派翠克有提過關於詩的任何事。  
柯林穿越廚房走到客廳，滿懷不安。天空灰壓壓的，午後陽光撲髒了白雪，微弱地靠在客廳的連扇窗戶上，看著雪地以慘白的模樣露出自己被壓得喘不過氣的病容。「那張詩是寫給魁登斯的……」他越想腳步越是倉促。難道昨晚派翠克又愛又恨的表現，就是因為看到這張詩嗎？  
「是的，詩裡有我對他的感情，」柯林在心裡自我抗辯，「但我已經丟棄它了呀！」  
昨夜留宿的客人已離去，滿地紙屑尚未清理，桌上還留有不知道是誰塗滿果醬卻隨意丟在桌面的吐司，芝麻似的螞蟻爬滿這片腐敗的殘骸。四周靜悄悄的。柯林回到位於玄關的那間房，還沒進門就先被樓上傳來的琴聲給吸引。  
這是柯林第一次聽到除他以外有人彈奏二樓的古鋼琴。曲子是他從未聽過，也不是他所知的任何音樂大家的曲目，比較像自創曲。旋律乍聽輕快，但流水般的琴聲底蘊卻有股往下拉的力量，舞蹈一樣旋轉，轉入河中潛伏的漩渦。  
柯林走上樓，往左走過拱門，先是看到派翠克躺臥在沙發上，一手撐著頭，一手慵懶地放在臀上，手指沒有章法的在臀部輪流輕敲，好像在譜什麼隱翳在心裡的煩憂。他蓬鬆的中長捲髮穿過手指垂落至肩，咬著下唇瓣凝視著某個角落，臉紅撲撲的像是他身上大紅色的上衣所投映出的紅暈。  
派翠克真好看，柯林心想。他再走近一些，視線移到左前方，窗口珠光白的光線為襯，魁登斯站在書櫃旁的窗前，穿著兩人在這間屋裡初次見面時那件癟小皺縮的深綠色針織衫，靠在斑駁點點的窗上。一旁的室內盆栽腰桿挺得筆直，對照垂頭捏著手指的魁登斯，盆栽還比較像個靈魂的人。  
柯林的眼光才剛落在魁登斯身上，好像深海中的回聲折返，魁登斯眼珠一轉就精準地朝柯林的方向看過去。  
他的眼神常常過於小心翼翼，才剛相交就倏地收回，彷彿別人的凝視是高速衝來列車，不躲避非死不可。只是這次魁登斯沒有閃躲，而是不要命的待在軌道上，張大眼睛瞪著即將輾過他的刺目車頭燈。窗外透射進來的光著實把魁登斯死死地壓在陰影裡，而即使柯林辨不清魁登斯的表情，他也可以想見那該是張心甘情願躲藏於死亡庇蔭下的神情。  
柯林感到目炫神迷。昨晚花房裡的吻閃現腦海，卻不是大火吞噬房屋前那最後一道致命的閃燃，轟的一聲所有屋裡、心裡藏汙納垢的秘密全都付之火海。那是光倏地刺透雙眼，待柯林熟悉周遭光線，發現魁登斯早已從死亡蔭庇中解放成自由無拘束的靈魂，因而主動一步、兩步的遠離那個光影造成幽暗的區域，好讓「重見」光明的柯林見見「重生」的他。  
又一記悶拳打在他胸口上。柯林忽然意識到，如果詩是魁登斯偷的呢？柯林橫看豎看，派翠克怎麼都不像是會對他房裡紙簍有興趣的人。不，柯林立刻拒絕這個念頭。他又想，那鋼筆呢？魁登斯是因為哈娃守護那間花房的……他也同樣深愛且思念他的母親……柯林感到雙頰發燙，暗自想：如果魁登斯根本也知道書牆後的秘密呢？占有書房的人是派翠克，但不代表其他人不會進來。  
如果那張詩是魁登斯留下的，那麼，昨晚暗房裡行為反覆矛盾的人……  
琴弦震動，泠泠冰晶敲擊似的在空氣中敲打某種強烈的意識。柯林別過頭不看魁登斯也不再看派翠克。他的存在只剩下耳朵，細細聽著琴聲旋律，它藏在好幾個寫出詩的片刻。遠方陣雨襲來的珠串撞擊聲；大海日復一日搖晃的單調水聲；墜入海水裡的碎裂氣泡聲──琴聲高高低低流淌，柯林的思緒卻越沉越深──時鐘在深夜裡失眠的滴答聲；振翅聲撥動靜謐沉鬱的清晨；肌膚赤裸相貼的心跳；寒風拍打鎖住溫暖的玻璃窗……。  
令柯林驚訝不已，他循著琴聲找到的人不是派翠克，不是魁登斯。是凱文。  
「你醒啦？」派翠克突然注意到站在拱門下的柯林，口氣愉悅，身體卻仍懶洋洋地躺著不動。「今天是平安夜。」  
琴聲嘎然而止。魁登斯終於離開他們的視線軌道，別過頭無神地挑弄盆栽葉片，柯林眼角餘光瞄到凱文正直凜凜地看著他。  
「怎麼不彈了呢？」派翠克和凱文說話時，這才站起身來，緩緩度到柯林身邊。  
「還想聽什麼？」凱文露出對待派翠克時那種討好、撒嬌的微笑，現在柯林已經能看出這抹微笑不自然之處，歪斜、僵硬像是有隱形的線扯著他的臉皮。  
不只笑容，凱文身上所穿那過於小件的短袖上衣也令柯林感到不舒服。衣服像層薄皮似的，緊緊服貼的不是澎滿有彈性的肌肉，而是衣服上藍色的條紋一根一根的凸顯衣下冷森森的骸骨。凱文太纖瘦了，露出來的一小截腰肢既沒有少年的蓬勃雄性氣息也沒有少女的陰柔，就純粹是一截腰椎白骨。  
柯林忍不住拉拉衣領，彷彿那勒住凱文脖子的圓口衣領也同時勒住他。那根本是小孩子的衣服。柯林不明白，他記得凱文痛恨所有狹小、令他喘不過氣的東西，而這件衣服正明目張膽地掐著凱文的脖子，就如同派翠克明目張膽地牽起他的手，將他引到沙發。  
派翠克顯然相信凱文的微笑發自內心，有時候柯林真覺得派翠克這源自於天性的自信和天真會害死他自己。但偏偏正是這樣近乎霸道、毀滅性的無害且樂觀的本質，以最無辜的姿態先誤打誤撞打破了師生之間那面銅牆鐵壁，在暗房裡縱情相擁，捻死理智像捻死一隻螞蟻一樣。柯林嚥了嚥口水，昨晚甚至是自己先開口提出「在一起」的話，直到午後醒來，他也認定了這段關係。但不知道為什麼，派翠克此刻牽起手的舉動，卻讓他格外不自在。  
「都好，不要讓音樂停，你好難得彈琴，還是這首曲子！今天是平安夜，我只想和你們度過，哪裡都不去。」  
凱文轉過身，輕快的旋律再度揚起。派翠克隨即躺在柯林的腿上，自然而然抓起柯林的胳膊就往懷裡藏。  
柯林不清楚派翠克是無心還是有意。以往派翠克總是小心翼翼地藏好兩人間的戀情，就算戲耍時也點到為止，合作無間的拘謹卻親密異常。今天大方展現親暱，難道是因為昨天他說的話嗎？突如其來公開的舉動卻令他措手不及，片刻心理準備都沒有。  
柯林的手在派翠克手臂彎裡，既無互動也沒抽離，不過猶豫半分就顯露出極大的尷尬，手掛在那裡，僵持不下。  
不管是背對他們彈琴的那位，還是已經放棄假裝整理盆栽而緩緩走到另一張沙發上，縮著身體側頭不看他們的那位，都讓柯林有推開派翠克的衝動。  
「魁登斯說，爸爸要你離開。他知道我們的事了。」  
「嗯？」  
「你沒跟我說，」派翠克癟嘴，他開始玩柯林的手指，「偷偷溜走一點也不好玩。」  
「我沒有要偷偷溜走。」柯林瞄了一眼魁登斯，他慌張地低頭扭著手指。烏漆墨黑的，不知道是顏料還是肥料。「你們早上談了許多，是嗎？」  
「隨便瞎聊，然後意外知道這件事，我不太開心。我們相處一個月，我連你什麼時候要走都一無所知。」  
派翠克爬起身，嚴肅地說：「你本來打算不告而別嗎？」  
「至少會跟你們一起度過拆禮物的時光。我們可以再連絡，你知道我們分開是暫時的，對吧？」柯林稍稍貼近派翠克，低聲說。  
「多安慰人的話！」派翠克頹然倒臥回原本撐頭的姿勢，「好像有人要死一樣。」  
「派翠克那些都過去了。」魁登斯突然發話，派翠克瞅了他一眼，臉上隱然發作的神情好像兩人在柯林未來以前已經談過許多事，「至少你擁有過許多快樂的時光……。」  
「我們能聚在一起不就是過去的快樂把我們聚攏在這嗎？魁登斯，你愛你的花，對吧？你每年為了它們回來，難道就僅是對花藝的熱愛嗎？不，絕對不只是這樣。」  
「我回來是因為它們有活的可能。可是你的……我們的過去不行。」  
「你對我們的過去太苛刻了。你把我至少擁有的那些快樂時光，全都抹煞掉，你非得把屋裡所有的快樂都驅逐嗎？這一個月我盡全力和你們相處，我希望你們快樂，我希望回到──」  
「不是你盡全力就能好。這間屋子裡所有人都盡了全力，可是事情就不是我們期待的那樣順利。有些人就是頭也不回，跟過去一樣。」  
「樓梯間的燈串髒髒的，派翠克，不考慮把它清潔一下？我以為你要求聖誕節所有細節都要完美。」凱文邊自在地彈琴邊說。  
「我如果要求完美，我的家教課程就不會亂七八糟。」派翠克半開玩笑地說，第一次他的玩笑聽起來有些勉強，微笑再俊美也藏不住生硬的語氣。  
「我不認為你有要認真上課的意思。」柯林也勉強接話，他立即想到新話題，「這首曲子是誰創作的？我從沒聽過。」  
沒人說話，氣氛凝結至冰點。半晌，凱文的手優雅地從琴鍵上緩緩抬起，等到最後的餘音漸歇，他轉過身，站起來面對坐在沙發上的三人。  
「媽媽今年不會回來。大概是她那個吵死人的小淫娃太黏人，所以……」  
「凱文！」派翠克厲聲阻止。  
「幹嘛，柯林對原創者有疑問，我只是想回答他順便想起她不會回來這件事啊！這首曲子叫《潔蜜亞》，如果對作曲人有興趣，到紐約發尋人啟事找她。」  
「她也算是我們的妹妹，我不准你那樣叫她。」  
「有其母必有其女。」  
柯林從沒看過派翠克那麼生氣過。派翠克先是驚詫，然後臉色一沉，嘴唇因氣得發顫而結巴。  
「你……什麼意思？」  
「字面上的意思。拜託，你們別裝蒜了，她的『事蹟』不是街知巷聞嗎？她的畫家男友一個換一個，一個月三十天怎麼輪也輪不到老爸，難怪他連家都不想回來。你自己不也親眼見證過？哈娃的小鹿鹿？為什麼這麼驚訝地看著我，別告訴我你還像當年一樣因為那些浪蕩吟叫聲而驚訝。你沒做過愛嗎？你應該開心才對，因為要不是她的啟發，哪有你後面和一群人亂搞得快活、欲仙欲死？她爽快地離開了，我是不知道她會愛那個小淫娃多久啦，但至少絕對比我們久，派翠克，別再欺騙自己了，她一直想要女兒，我們都知道為什麼。她把你當潔蜜亞一樣愛。她愛那個升了天小妹妹比愛我們三個人還要多上無數倍！這種虛偽的騙子，你們還年年關心她今年聖誕節會不會回來，我該說你們是『哈娃的小天使』還是腦袋裡裝屎？」  
柯林不可置信地瞪著凱文，和派翠克的表情如出一轍。凱文平日的謹慎偽裝此刻全然粉碎，露出真實的面孔來。柯林半點也不明白，一直在派翠克面前偽裝成撒嬌討好的人，這時理智莫名斷了線，對派翠克臉不紅氣不喘地拋出難聽且針對性的話。凱文當面言語攻擊派翠克。這一點也不像凱文，彷彿把整個月精心策畫的密謀，像翻倒棋盤那樣情緒化，以最低級的手段把自己立於無法挽回局勢的輸家之地。  
「僅以這首《潔蜜亞》代替不能來的人向我親愛的兄弟們敬祝平安夜。」凱文說罷，又轉過頭對暫時答不出話來的柯林說：「我有話和你說。」也不等柯林答應，凱文就逕自走回房間。  
派翠克坐在沙發上一動也不動，眼睛呆滯地盯著前方，不發一語。魁登斯的反應較為平淡，但不擅表現情緒的臉龐仍能看出驚愕的面容。柯林實在不敢再多看魁登斯一眼，這個空間本身已令他頭皮發麻，近乎窒息。每寸肌膚毛孔都令他受罪。他根本連向派翠克提問：「昨晚你什麼時間來到暗房？」的勇氣都沒有。  
柯林最終仍彎下腰，摟著派翠克的肩，柔聲道：「別把他的話放在心上。」  
真諷刺，柯林心想，這是派翠克平日最常告訴他的，但顯然這句話對兩人半點效果都沒有。話以尷尬的語氣收尾，之後與其說是跟著凱文進房，不如說是柯林逃離有派翠克和魁登斯的牢房。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

每回柯林都是以窺探的方式看凱文的房間，這一次，在光源充足下，他終於能一覽無遺地環顧這間房。簡直和派翠克的房間是兩個極端。擺設簡潔俐落，東西少得跟魁登斯有的比，但比魁登斯的房間乾淨有秩序得多。即使如此，柯林覺得這是一間非常沒有「個性」的房間。  
派翠克的房間宛如彼得潘那永遠長不大的小島，照片、樂器、海報、玩偶小藝品等類，充斥著音樂、友情、夢想和對生命的熱愛；而魁登斯的房間則完全相反，房內東西稀少、髒亂，蜘蛛盤據天花板，灰塵在主人遺忘之處鋪上薄薄一層的絨毯，罩著它好讓它加倍的被遺忘，然而書桌上滿牆的手繪插圖是魁登斯無聲的熱鬧，是最內斂的熱情，使這間房仍跳動著希望。  
而柯林此時所站立的這間房，可以是「任何人」的房間。房牆漆上無力黯淡的藍色，電腦的螢幕保護程式上無意義的字母在飄盪，房裡沒有任何唱片，沒有任何裝飾，沒有任何一張海報，更遑論家庭合照。床單是灰色的，被套是灰藍色的，打理得整整齊齊，在他的房裡看不出任何秘密，可以是光明磊落卻也可以是滴水不漏的布局。桌上除了柯林給他的幾張講義，還有一本他常常看的人體百科。書架上只放著一本書，這是唯一最像裝飾品、這間房裡最有存在感的一本繪本──《羅賓漢》。  
柯林瞄見衣櫃上的飛鏢靶，突然想起派翠克曾說過，凱文差點弄瞎魁登斯雙眼的事情。  
「你要說什麼。」在凱文進房東晃西晃就是一句話也沒說後，柯林開口。  
「其實也沒什麼。」  
「現在只有我們兩個人，不用假裝了。」  
「哈，假裝？」凱文癱坐在椅上，緩緩轉過來面對柯林，「我想想，剛剛在琴房裡，你那麼『辛苦』假笑，那算是假裝嗎？」  
「你到底要說什麼？」  
「我說了，『沒什麼』。外面那兩個人有說不完的話要談，我打斷他們了。我想給他們兄弟倆一點空間。」  
有一瞬間柯林想繼續接著問：早上派翠克和魁登斯發生了什麼事，但他突然想到一件更迫切的事。他嚴肅地開口。  
「詩是你偷的嗎？」  
凱文挑眉，噘著嘴，一副「又想怪罪我什麼啦」的神情。他張大腿靠著椅背轉來轉去，眼珠子直盯著柯林。  
「我紙簍裡的詩，是你拿的嗎？」  
「我可不幹清潔工的事。」  
「我可不認為你會無緣無故偷垃圾桶裡的東西。你早就知道書房裡的事？」  
「你好像總是特別關心垃圾桶發生了什麼事，上次是廚房的垃圾桶，今天換你的垃圾桶，這樣好了，我房裡的垃圾桶就在你正後方，雖然它是空的，但歡迎你帶回去好好研究它這週過得如何？」  
「你對窺探別人特別有興趣，不是嗎？」  
「比起我，愛關心垃圾桶的人似乎對窺探比較有興趣。」  
「冷眼看著魁登斯夢遊，跟蹤我把我關在花房裡，」柯林不想和凱文兜圈子，事實上他根本無心知道凱文偷詩的動機。他只想確定昨晚的人不是魁登斯。只要能證明詩是凱文偷的，那昨晚的疑雲便明朗，心裡那塊石頭也可卸下了。  
「還有趁著別人睡覺時偷窺。」柯林越想越篤定，心一陣輕鬆，「你早就知道書房後的小房間，對吧？我還以為你會謹慎一點，不會落下東西。」  
「我沒有從你紙簍裡拿過半張廢紙。」凱文刻意咬字清晰分明地道。  
「你不就翻過廚房的垃圾桶挖出派翠克的包裹？哈，說到派翠克……假裝什麼都不在意卻對我和派翠克的事瞭若指掌，啊！」柯林頓時想起一件發生於很久遠的事，「還有那顆馬鈴薯，你明明看到它掉下來，你明明有時間阻止派翠克走過去，可是你什麼都不做。就只是『看』。」  
「如果你看到一條蟒蛇把綿羊吞掉，你會阻止嗎？」  
「有人曾告訴我『你知道所有關起房門的事』，你無所不知，不是嗎？我真想知道你這個超能力是哪裡來的，『是怎麼偷看的』。」  
凱文腳輕輕一蹬，椅身便轉到標靶，他隨意拿起桌上的飛鏢投射過去，完全不理會柯林。柯林再次想起魁登斯兒時差點被凱文的飛鏢射傷事件，面對這個機器人一樣要不是答非所問、要不是制式化的回答，柯林突然覺得再探究下去根本沒有必要。他心底浮現更重要也是最核心的事，就算他不知道凱文心底的籌畫，許多事情仍疑雲重重，至少他可以做一件事，而他相信這個決定的報償足以滿足凱文，帶來好的結果。  
「我會走的。」  
凱文停下動作，原本噘著蠻不在乎的嘴角鬆弛了下來，回復原本冷清的模樣。他身子維持不動，頭微微側過來斜睨著柯林。  
「你不是一直很希望我走？我今天就走。我知道你和我之間沒什麼交情，但請你答應我，不，求你答應我，不論原本你心裡盤算什麼，都別這麼做。」  
「可是……你不是……」凱文嘴角微微顫抖，睫毛撲打著，露出令柯林出乎意料的心慌，但不過轉眼，凱文僵直的嘴唇和淡漠的眼光顯示剛剛不過是訝異。「我們每年聖誕節都是三個人過的。」  
「你不用擔心這個，我自己走。我待會兒就和派翠克還有魁登斯說這件事。」  
「喔。」凱文輕輕應聲，投射出的飛鏢幾乎像丟垃圾一樣散漫，「那，祝你旅途平安。」  
「你還沒答應我。」  
「答應你什麼？」  
「我不希望有任何人受到傷害。你清楚得很，不清楚的是我，我投降。我退出你們的生活，好嗎？」柯林抿抿嘴，才無力地吐出：「拜託。」  
「真是太好笑了。」凱文輕笑。  
「什麼意思？」  
「我看過你生氣，看過你因老套乏味的玩笑嘎嘎笑，看過你裝腔作勢擺『關懷愛心』老師噁心樣。可是只有現在，我覺得是你最誠實的時候。」  
「我沒時間和你辯論，我得走了。看在這份誠實的份上，好好愛你的家人吧。」柯林嘆口氣，他閉上雙眼撓撓頭，轉身就走，然而腳還沒踏出半步，就聽見凱文低嚷。  
「我最無法忍受的，就是這種。」  
柯林回頭。「咻」的一聲，飛鏢精準地卡在靶心，鏢桿和標靶皆劇烈震動。柯林來不及問，就聽見外面一聲慘叫。似乎有那麼一秒，柯林能在驚嚇中聽見凱文嗤了一聲。  
柯林衝出房門，撞見的是慘白著臉的魁登斯，站在樓梯前嚇得不知所措、渾身發顫地盯著樓梯下的人。  
派翠克，正以極為怪異彎曲的姿勢倒臥在樓梯轉角，頻頻哀嚎。那一身如玫瑰一樣火紅的衣服此刻看起來倒像杜鵑，因為手肘的袖子渲染出一朵更豔紅的血紅花朵。

***

出院後回家的路途上，柯林開著車，一句話也不想說。整車鴉雀無聲，氣氛凝重的像空氣都結成冰。派翠克從樓梯上摔下來，所幸沒摔斷腿，僅只左手臂骨折，骨頭戳出了肉，往後將在手臂上留下難以抹滅的疤痕。花了一整個下午進手術房，派翠克打了石膏，聽完整型外科醫生再三叮嚀之後復健的注意事項以及回診日期，才讓他們出院。  
派翠克坐在副駕駛座，後頭坐著凱文和魁登斯。沒人敢說話，也沒人想說話。柯林死氣沉沉地盯著前方，他不想和任何人有眼神接觸，也不想聽見任何人開口，哪怕是派翠克本身，他都怕會觸發醞釀至喉頭的怒火。  
他唯一移開視線的片刻，就只有瞄了一下派翠克用繃帶纏裹得厚厚的、吊起來的手臂，又一塊石頭壓在他心上。他好想奮力把石頭推滾下去，宣洩這股又痛又恨的怒火。  
回到家，派翠克一踏進客廳，一路上欲言又止的情緒終於忍耐不了，他勉強地撐起微笑，說：「醫生說我走運，那麼高摔下來沒摔斷腿，今天真是平安夜！」待柯林幫他脫下外套掛上衣帽架，他一手抱著受傷的那隻手臂，左右緩緩搖晃，一副它是新生兒一樣新鮮有趣。  
「你們幹嘛那麼嚴肅，我都說沒事了。快，誰想當第一個在上面留言的人？」  
「派翠克我沒心情開玩笑。」柯林面無表情地說。他也脫下自己的外套，丟在沙發上，挽起袖子。  
「嘿，受傷的人是我，派翠克現在說『我沒事』……」  
「是誰？」柯林別過頭不理會派翠克，直接面向凱文和魁登斯，語氣宛若從天襲擊而來的冰雹，重而冷峻。凱文視若無睹地走到餐桌上拿起果醬罐和土司，彷彿柯林只是一隻發火的貓而非猛虎。魁登斯則正要開口，就被派翠克打斷。  
「是我不小心的。我沒看見樓梯間的燈串，一不小心絆倒的。」  
「那為什麼我走上來的時候就沒有跌倒？」  
派翠克支支吾吾，柯林眼光轉向魁登斯。他最不希望的，就是有這麼一刻打從心底開始質疑魁登斯。  
……害死媽媽的貓還不夠，這次腦筋動到派翠克身上了？……  
凱文在花房前質問魁登斯的話言猶在耳。還有好幾次兩人對峙時，凱文頻頻透露出關於魁登斯的訊息，辭退簡訊也是如此。起初他以為凱文捏造的事，事後也被魁登斯自己證實是他做的。  
還有魁登斯夢遊時停在派翠克床前的詭異舉動、魁登斯手指的黑色粉屑、燈串上的黑色髒污、閣樓桌子邊緣的黑色削屑……。  
……等我醒過來，不是有東西少了，就是有東西多了……  
……這個家不安全……  
……我有病，我病得不輕……  
儘管如此，柯林還是無法輕易開口質問魁登斯。這個弱不禁風，一直在他心裡宛如天使一樣溫暖純淨的人。他不敢撕開最後的假像如同他從未敢照凱文所說，撕開魁登斯房裡牆上的繪畫，一窺牆面上的真面目。  
「你跟我來。」魁登斯首先開口，令原本氣勢洶洶的柯林頓時消化怒火，反倒退怯。魁登斯的語氣和眼神一樣平靜，一道眩目的決心筆直投射過來，如同稍早在琴房時，魁登斯癡癡看著柯林走進琴房的樣子。  
柯林沒回話，只是凝視著魁登斯好一會兒，才無聲點了點頭。得到柯林的回應，魁登斯便轉身上樓。  
「請給我們一些時間。派翠克，待在樓下等我，好嗎？」柯林阻止欲發話的派翠克，摟了摟他的腰，既堅定又請求地說：「我跟你保證，不會有任何事發生。」  
派翠克一向無法拒絕板著臉、嚴肅的柯林，他垂下目光點點頭，似乎還想說些什麼，卻連一個字尚未出口，柯林就頭也不回跟上魁登斯的腳步。  
魁登斯彎過拱門，穿越琴房，卻不是直接往閣樓去，反而往左去書牆環繞的廳室。他停在派翠克的房門前，等待柯林。  
「所以……」柯林有些尷尬地開口，魁登斯抬起頭，瞄了一眼柯林，又轉向地面某個角落，眼神游移不定。他緩緩打開房門，逕自走進去，背影無聲地替他邀請柯林進門。派翠克的房間，柯林熟悉不過，一樣的擺置，既沒多也沒少。只是往昔那張有兩人熱情相擁的床鋪此時此刻令柯林膽寒戰兢。  
魁登斯靜靜地站在派翠克床前。跟夢遊時如出一轍，站在派翠克床前，一句話也不說就只是盯著床看。  
「是我做的。我早跟你說了，凱文說得對，我老是帶來災難，通通都是我做的。」  
「魁登斯我不允許你騙我。你聽見了嗎，我不允許。」  
「我沒有騙你。我答應過你，要對你誠實。」  
「我不相信。」  
「樓梯上的燈串是我故意拉出來藏在派翠克看不見的地方……」  
「我不要再聽到任何謊言。」  
「可是我有收手，」魁登斯突然激動地說：「我記得我有放回去呀……我不知道，我很混亂，事情就是這樣發生了。」  
「魁登斯，我說了──」  
魁登斯猛然轉過身，攤開沾滿烏黑粉末的手掌，他不敢看柯林，垂著頭縮著頻頻顫抖的肩膀，像請求赦免的罪犯。  
「早上我又畫了。這次不是夢遊，我太生氣了。」儘管兩人有五步之遙，斗大落下的淚珠還是清清楚楚地映入柯林眼簾，魁登斯哽咽地說：「我忌妒派翠克。我不記得我每晚做的夢，可是這些……」魁登斯說著，指了指派翠克那鋪得乾淨整齊的床舖，柯林走近細看，枕頭邊緣的黑色指印讓他渾身洩了氣，不自禁地往後退了一步。  
「留下證據。要不是每晚派翠克不在這間房裡睡，我真不知道會發生什麼更……更可怕的事……」魁登斯痛苦地閉緊雙眼，整張臉皺在一起，握起拳頭。  
「魁登斯……」  
「我並不是真心想傷害他，可是自從昨晚在花房──」  
柯林並不願回想花房最後的吻，他斷然打斷魁登斯，「就像善意的謊言，你不想傷害，但還是傷害了……」柯林用詞嚴厲，語氣卻毫無責備，更多的是無奈和不知所措。  
魁登斯再也說不出話來，深綠色針織衫緊緊裹著他，身體亟欲隱忍但還是發出幾聲嗚咽。他用手臂用力擦了一下臉，脹紅的臉沒被撫平，反扯出更加扭曲的摺皺痕跡。「我還有一件事要告訴你。」魁登斯說完便立即離開房間，往閣樓走去。即使他說這句話時柯林只看見他的後腦勺，但他幾乎能想見那張掛滿淚水的臉露出從未有過的決心。他不是邀請柯林來，他「要」柯林來。  
柯林不習慣魁登斯這樣對他說話，比起上回在大樹下魁登斯對他發小脾氣，這次魁登斯表現得像個視死如歸的戰士，此刻柯林倒變得囁嚅，連喚住魁登斯或拒絕的勇氣都沒有。  
他跟上樓。他知道心底驟然膨脹起的恐懼是什麼。他每踏上一步就想退回一步，卻又抵抗不住對於即將曝光的真相的好奇心，也無法拒絕魁登斯挺直腰桿、果決的背影，如同死神一樣在光線越來越少的地方，逐漸揭起他的神秘面紗。  
門嘎呀打開，夕陽餘暉順著房間斜斜流淌至樓梯，紫橘色的光線溫柔地染上魁登斯的黑髮，再爬上他的肩膀，恍若晚霞替他卸下斗篷，擦去膽怯的粉妝，解開畏縮而緊繃的身體。魁登斯煥然一新。他回過頭看著柯林，如同柯林的想像，冷清、肅穆的神色。  
他突然覺得恐懼全消，心想著：如果這就是你真正的樣子，那就這樣吧！我見過憂鬱膽怯的你，見過善良純真的你，如今，我能見到你真正的樣子，好壞都罷了。  
魁登斯神色漸轉溫和，柯林的表情似乎打動了他，使他既困惑又著迷。很快地，他想起來這裡的目的，迅速轉過頭，走到桌前，專注地盯著貼滿手繪圖的牆面。那兒有花，有小雀鳥，有種子，有各類常綠植物，有魁登斯盈注的熱愛……倏地「嘶」的一聲，魁登斯開始從邊緣將手繪圖以粗暴的方式撕扯下來。  
柯林根本來不及阻止魁登斯，他嚇得只能呆愣在原地，看魁登斯發了瘋似的一張接著一張把畫撕扯下來。  
一張又一張，牆後的世界漸漸從邊緣露出它的原貌。起初是一小團黑，這團看似用黑色蠟筆的塗鴉越到中間越濃烈、厚實，直到魁登斯撕完全部的手繪圖，整面牆才露出掩蓋之下的樣貌。  
除了黑色，沒有其他的了。那是一面被人長期用黑色蠟筆反覆塗鴉的牆面，邊緣還能看出起初是一團一團毫無章法的塗鴉，中間已經勻成堅實如油漆的黑色牆面。柯林瞥見魁登斯一早就沾滿黑色粉末的手指頭，正微微發抖。他尚未從震驚和疑惑中回神過來，一旁的魁登斯就先如釋重負地嘆了一口氣。  
「現在你都看到了。我每次夢遊時，都會在牆上畫畫。早上起來，再用黑色的蠟筆把它蓋掉。久了，什麼顏色都上不去了，只有黑色。」  
魁登斯又深深嘆氣，輕輕地道：「我曾在裡面寫了很多不好聽的話，也畫過我不曾夢過也不曾見過的怪物……每天我最害怕的就是撕開手繪圖，我害怕又有新的東西出現……」  
他轉過頭，視線迎向柯林。魁登斯的神色極為悲傷，開口時卻帶著一聲自嘲似的輕笑：「柯林，我說過這個家不安全。不安全的人，就是我。我嚇跑了一堆人，就算凱文利用我吧，但罪魁禍首仍是我。凱文會厭惡我也不是沒有理由，要不是他誤把飛鏢射向我，讓媽媽對他大發脾氣，也就不會有一連串的事情發生……」  
「我認為絕不是『誤會』，凱文他──」  
「凱文是曾經惡整媽媽帶來的訪客，然後嫁禍在我身上。我恨這些過往恨了好幾年。或許到現在我還在恨他，但恨又有什麼用呢？我只是膽小鬼，我只能畫在牆壁上。但當年飛鏢事件，我不相信他會『用心』想讓我瞎眼，我不值得他『用心』。他想傷害的人，是那些訪客。凱文是……凱文是……」魁登斯從齒縫間小聲地擠出最後幾個字：「是很壞……但他從來沒把我當成目標。」  
「他不是壞，是混蛋，把我們耍得團團轉的混球。你可以直接說出來，『凱文真的是混蛋、去他的哥哥』，就這樣，很簡單。原來這就是所謂的真面目。我承認剛開始我很害怕，但那是因為我『不知道』，『未知』讓我害怕，現在我看著……」柯林對著黑色牆面，抬起手翻了翻，想著該用什麼措辭：「看著這些一團團黑色的東西，我很慶幸，它終於能透氣了。它終於能看見光了。」  
柯林的話如同抹布一擰，魁登斯立即皺起臉，幾乎放聲大哭地喊：「請你不要再說安慰我的話！我差點害死了我的哥哥，你真的明白這件事嗎？他是你的愛人，也是我所愛的哥哥！而我……」魁登斯站直身體，坦然無懼地深深望著柯林，說：「而我愛你。」  
兩人就這樣無語對望，那道紫橘色的斜陽餘暉逐漸黯淡下來，鬱鬱幽藍漸漸盈滿閣樓。外頭天邊仍有微光如裙墜，萬縷金絲繡在淡青色的裙面，往逐漸闔上的夜幕方向飄揚退場。星星尚未點燃，而魁登斯的雙眼倒先爍起星光，隨著淚水不斷滑落。  
「我偷了你的詩，紙簍裡被你丟掉的，我都拿走了。」  
柯林感到心猛地跳了一下，然後以極快的速度往下沉。是魁登斯，昨晚的人是魁登斯。凱文沒有說謊。  
「昨晚……昨晚是你嗎？你來過書房嗎？」  
魁登斯先是驚訝地張大眼，然後抿抿嘴，點頭。一切皆已揭曉，柯林像因衝動而犯下殺人罪的兇手，木然站在原地，一句話也說不出來。昨晚在床上行為反覆矛盾的人，是魁登斯，不是派翠克。  
「謝謝你寫給我的詩，只可惜，我弄丟了。」  
「你掉在書房了。」  
「或許吧，我睡著後什麼事都記不得了。東西多了會怕，但東西少了，我更怕……。」  
柯林呆呆地看著魁登斯，昨晚畫面不受控地浮現腦海：激情的擁吻，赤裸的交纏，此起彼落的喘息聲……之後進門的才是真的派翠克，他無比確定，他認得派翠克的味道、認得他清麗的側臉、認得他即便流淚也會噘著嘴、認得他撒嬌的聲音……柯林感到渾身戰慄，在床鋪上的那個人，半點也沒有派翠克的特質。他瞎了眼擁抱完了魁登斯的肉體，然後再對派翠克說纏綿情話……混球，剛剛那拿來罵凱文的話，現在柯林無聲卻用力地將這句話反反覆覆地擊打在心上。  
「請你今晚就離開吧，先生。我懇求你，我很清楚我今晚絕對會做出什麼自己都料想不到的事，帶著派翠克，離開吧。」  
柯林沉默。直到房間全暗了下來，派翠克上樓敲門，他回過神來，趕緊出門把派翠克擋在門外。  
「你們在談什麼，怎麼這麼久？魁登斯呢？」  
「他心情不太好，我們讓他靜一靜。」柯林只想盡快把派翠克帶下樓去，才足以讓魁登斯收拾好關於「牆」後的秘密。  
凱文已為他們煮好晚餐，還熱了蘋果酒。他和派翠克之間瀰漫著一股尷尬又忌諱的氛圍。早上的事情太過震撼，派翠克顯然招架不住，平日的笑容少了許多，動作也不再輕盈自在，除了凱文主動幫派翠克遞過胡椒罐而派翠克回了聲「謝謝」，除此之外兩人一句話都沒說。兩人的身體也彷彿同極相斥，保持著一定的距離。  
「我想他是想和我道歉。」派翠克在用餐桌時，對柯林耳語。柯林知道他試圖佯裝自在，試圖讓自己快樂起來。他識破了派翠克的企圖心，卻無心也無力配合他，從下午到今晚的「誠實」太多，他根本來不及消化。  
「你看，他平日根本不可能自己煮晚餐，這次他準備得多豐盛。」柯林苦笑以對，派翠克繼續說：「但我不會先開口說話的，除非他道歉。」這句話提高音量，派翠克眼珠子對著柯林，說話對象卻明顯不過是指向坐在主位的凱文。  
凱文正盡情飽餐一頓，柯林不解地瞪著他。凱文正像個餓極的孩子一樣狼吞虎嚥，而這個人平日根本像厭食症患者，他唯一表現對食物的喜愛大概就是那包長條土司和草莓果醬罐，食物對他而言比較像玩具，他開心就咬幾口，不開心連聞都不想聞，彷彿用餐時間他的精神力氣都拿來監看旁人，如同盤踞在冰箱上的貓。  
凱文愉悅地勾起嘴角把最後一根只能用「殘骸」來形容的骨肉，大口撕咬入口，鼓脹著腮幫子，對著派翠克挑挑眉眼。派翠克則皺起眉頭，一副「這就是你回應我的方式？」  
等到凱文把那滿嘴肥油多汁的「殘骸」吞下去後，他咳了幾聲，終於開口。派翠克抬起下顎，正襟危坐地用僅剩的一隻膀臂插取盤中柯林幫他切好的雞腿肉，故作淡漠卻微微地揚起嘴角。藏不住的期待，他要等到他的道歉了。  
「我去叫魁登斯，他永遠沒有時間概念。」凱文抽取一張餐巾紙，隨口一擦就丟在餐桌上，離開客廳。  
柯林立即握住派翠克的手，他早就知道派翠克從一開始的期待就注定招來失望。「派翠克。」柯林心裡和派翠克的表情一樣紛亂，最頭疼的還是紛亂的來源不清不楚，是由過去這一整個家所編織、中間卻出了差錯糾結成一團、解也解不開的天羅地網。柯林想安慰他，一下子又頹然放棄，他插取一小塊雞肉和足以入口的芝麻葉，想要餵派翠克的念頭才在抬起手時又乏力地放下。  
他不想再看到魁登斯，他的心思意念每分每秒都在害怕聽見下樓的腳步聲。  
……今晚就離開吧……魁登斯的話言猶在耳，提醒了柯林下午在凱文房裡時下的決心。  
柯林突然站起身，走到客廳拿起一隻筆，派翠克則困惑地看著他，任由他抬起打了石膏的手，在上頭刷刷的寫起來。  
「直到青苔長到我們唇上，且淹沒了我們的名字──誤用，抱歉了愛蜜莉──過去時空永存，我在那裡愛你。 2016.12.24 柯林」  
派翠克愣愣地看著柯林寫下的話，兩人皆不發一語。柯林抒發了情緒，頓時輕鬆許多，這才能好好誠心誠意地、溫柔關愛地凝視派翠克。  
「這不是祝福的話。」派翠克說。  
「是的，這是道別的話。」柯林回。  
「你說過我們要在一起。」派翠克接著說。  
「那也是真的，但中間出了差錯，我改變心意了。」柯林頓了頓，「事情就是這樣發生了。」柯林心裡一震，那是剛剛魁登斯才對他說過的話。如同那天他永遠也忘不了的清晨，普魯士藍的的天空，還有在他心裡閃現的那道綠光，引領著他遇見在夢境中遊蕩的魁登斯。但普魯士藍是顏料中意外的奇蹟，綠光是光線折射偶然迸發的奇景，至於他們，那一夜酒吧裡的吻卻是徹底的錯誤。或許更早一些，就連巷口裡的巧遇也是可悲的錯誤，柯林恍惚地回想著。事情就是這樣發生了。  
派翠克看著柯林，好看的臉龐此刻如同掛在三角巾上的手臂，困乏無力，蒼白生硬得尊石膏像。餐桌靜了下來，柯林幾乎能聽見派翠克鼻息微妙的轉變，一種驟雨欲來的感覺。  
口袋裡的手機震動，打破了如船困在浮冰中動彈不得的柯林，他幾乎是跳起來並從口袋拿出手機。是姐姐傳來的訊息，而在之前已經有好幾封從家裡傳來他卻忽略的訊息。  
他的船鳴笛而來，喚起歸心似箭的異鄉人，柯林竟有種重獲新生的喜悅，鼻頭一酸差點就湧上眼眶。「我的家人，我需要一些時間回覆他們。」  
柯林趕在魁登斯和凱文下樓前，狠下心來不看派翠克逐漸加深的情緒──不能看，柯林心想，會心軟──悲傷，他從來連派翠克半點委屈都捨不得，而這兩個字他只要一想到就腦門發熱，胸口熱血沸騰。  
柯林打開客廳的大門，迅速地離開長廊進入他的房間，免得和下樓的魁登斯和凱文迎頭碰上。「砰」的一聲關上房門，柯林靠在門上大口喘氣。他摀住臉，痛哭了起來。花了好一些時間，他才能抬起手，一封一封看家人寄來的訊息，淚水模糊了他的視線，他其實也沒仔細看，但光看到寄件人名字克羅汀、凱瑟琳還有……柯林又哭了起來，像個孩子一樣。不需要內容，家人的名字足以撫慰他此刻因徬徨、歉疚、恐懼而幾乎壓垮的自己。

***

柯林開始收拾包裹。今天是平安夜，他就要離開這裡，結束這個名為「帶給我的男孩們快樂」的奇妙家教工作。  
柯林細看窗台上的盆栽，酢醬草依然朝氣蓬勃，梔子花葉依然鮮綠油亮。他情不自禁地回想當初魁登斯送他酢醬草時，兩人在花房裡溫馨的互動，他們談到家人，談到魁登斯可以教他照顧盆栽，談著談著柯林沒學到半點照顧盆栽的本事，倒是在心裡種下了些起初他難以預料的感情。  
但他已經親手結束這份感情。至少對他來說，花房裡的吻既是回報也是道別。他是曾怦然心動，心裡仍殘留心動片刻的餘光掠影，但那終究留在那晚魁登斯的夢境中，魁登斯忘了，柯林也不願再想起。  
在清晨他看見了綠光，也看見了混亂情愫中的一絲光芒，然而綠光並沒指引他找到答案，也無法洞悉他對魁登斯和派翠克的感情，只讓他明確了非得在兩者擇其一。而柯林在反覆愧疚中，反覆選擇了後者。現在他選擇回頭，迷霧太深，綠光再次隱翳。  
我帶給他們快樂還是負擔？柯林暗自想。他拿起手機，有一瞬間真想留言給三胞胎的父親，給他送上一份「破口大罵」的聖誕祝福，但隨即打消這個衝動。因為他注意到一個長久以來忽略的問題。  
比起派翠克房裡盆栽的淒慘狀況，他的盆栽也活得太健壯了！柯林心血來潮地看了看紙簍，空的。現在他終於明白為什麼他的盆栽會活得那麼健壯。  
有個善良又深愛他的人每日進房照顧他的盆栽。想到這裡就好了，柯林暗自命令自己。  
於是他拿起手機，撥了通視訊，現在家鄉已是深夜，他自己也不確定是否有人會接聽。接通了，畫面一開，裡頭塞滿的人們令柯林不禁咧開嘴、笑出聲來。  
「嘿，我們浪跡天涯的小弟弟終於想起我們啦？」一頭黑長髮微捲的女人，黑白分明的眼睛靈活且機靈地看著她口中的小弟弟。還有許多人塞在小小的螢幕裡，每個人的臉上都有著和柯林同樣活潑開朗的神采。  
「克蘿汀！噢，凱瑟琳，你染頭髮了！現在愛爾蘭時間……你們那麼晚還沒睡啊，玩瘋了吧？」柯林笑得無比開懷，甚至伸手戳戳螢幕，好像這樣就可以觸碰到家人的臉龐，「噢！我也想吃老媽煮得馬鈴薯燉羊肉……我今天就出發回去。抱歉，我前陣子太忙了所以……」  
「不用說了，聽你的語氣就知道。你一個月不聞不問鐵定交了小女友。」螢幕裡金褐色長髮女子道，其他人在旁跟著起鬨。  
「我不知道。」柯林有些忐忑，低聲說：「我曾經很確定，現在我不知道。」  
「是嗎？」柯林反常的鬱悶令螢幕一端的人們稍稍安靜下來。克羅汀很快又爽朗地說起來：「我當初和馬克也是這樣，所以我們分了。現在，我們都過得挺好的。」  
「少來了，克羅汀，你那是甩了馬克，你早就不爽他的狐臭很久……」旁邊的凱瑟琳打斷她，他們又開始哄鬧起來。  
「所以，」其中一名和柯林年紀相仿的男子拉回話題，「是什麼樣的人讓你猶豫不決？」  
頃刻，過往的甜蜜翻天覆地襲來，湧上心頭時卻轉為苦水，柯林的笑容頓時消散。他沉默半晌，才回：「一個我著迷不已的人。」  
「你詩中的上帝嗎？」克羅汀接話。「你離開前，那時你說你要來安默斯特找到你詩中的上帝，所以，你找到了嗎？」  
「我找到綠光。」柯林失神地說。  
畫面一端的人霎時鴉雀無聲，對柯林的回話摸不著頭腦。凱瑟琳首先發言，這次再也不是輕鬆玩樂的神態。她正色說：「我覺得你不太好，發生了什麼事？」  
柯林盯著螢幕，他很想說話，可是當他一開口就是啜泣，啜泣，然後抽抽噎噎地哭起來。  
沒人說話。所有人都和凱瑟琳一樣神色凝重，靜靜地聽著柯林在他們面前瓦解、發洩積壓已久的情緒。每個人的臉色逐漸轉為心疼與不捨，直到柯林漸漸平靜，個性較為焦躁的克羅汀忍不住發話。「我去找媽過來，還有我要你馬上回來，聽到了嗎？」  
「不要找媽過來，拜託，我會回去的，今晚就動身。但不要讓她看見我這個樣子，不要讓她擔心我。我沒事的，我就只是想哭。」  
「噢，柯林……」凱瑟琳輕嘆道。  
柯林毫無保留地對著鏡頭渲洩累積多時的不安和各種紛亂的情緒，他知道這個螢幕不再只是小小的手機螢幕，而是攤開的手臂，他正恣意地躺在家人懷中，當回他們疼愛的老么，汲取他們的撫慰。好一會兒，柯林才能繼續說話。  
「他是一個男孩。我的學生，他才十九歲，我愛上他了。他是我人生中第一個愛上的男人。」  
螢幕彼端的男子驚訝地嚶嚀一聲，而其他人也忍不住往他那裡看。男子顯然對柯林這句告白反應特別大。  
「那又怎麼樣，他幾乎成年了，可以開車、工作、戀愛，做任何決定。你們結束師生關係，就可以交往，我的意思是，那他也同樣愛你嗎？」男子問。  
柯林點點頭，男子雙手一攤，「那還有什麼問題？可別告訴我你在意的是年齡，這和當初反對我和同性結婚的白痴團體一樣，有什麼毛病。」  
「伊蒙，我很難向你們解釋，中間出了一些差錯，總之，」柯林大嘆一口氣，頓了頓才鼓足勇氣繼續說：「我好像同時愛上了他的同胞兄弟。」  
這下伊蒙沒回話，而其他人則張大眼瞪著柯林，好像他說了一連串荒腔走板的話。沒人再接話了，只有伊蒙欲言又止，話到嘴邊似乎覺得不太恰當又吞回去。  
「我今晚就回去。」柯林果斷地說，然後迅速關掉視訊。門響。是派翠克。  
兩人對望無語，走廊上沒有別人，客廳大門是關起來的，二樓靜悄悄的沒人在樓上。柯林沒心思想魁登斯和凱文去了哪裡，也無法顧及自己剛哭完雙眼紅腫的糗樣。他此刻的存在只剩下雙眼，充滿著派翠克。  
派翠克走近，把門關上。柯林順手鎖上，整段過程兩人的視線從未斷過。他們相擁而吻。吻持續得很長，當兩人倒臥在床鋪上時，皆神魂激盪。  
柯林壓在派翠克身上，並沒有下一步動作。兩人都嚴肅了起來。  
「我們有些誤會。」柯林終於點破心事。  
「我不知道。是什麼誤會？」派翠克眼裡浮動不安，語氣平淡。  
「一開始是兩年前的事，但老天，這件事已經不重要，和我現在想說的一點關係都沒有，是我自己的問題……這有一段時間，我……」柯林支支吾吾起來，他很不習慣派翠克面無表情看著他的樣子，「我對魁登斯有感覺。」  
派翠克嘴唇緊繃，有一瞬間像是要哭出來，眼睫毛慌張的宛如蝴蝶一樣撲眨著。  
「我以為我聽你坦承，我會比較高興。結果，好像更受傷。」  
你早就看出來了？柯林沒說出這句話，心裡兜轉的疑問與驚詫一陣靜默，只是啞口無言地盯著派翠克，除了等待，不再作任何設想。  
派翠克突然笑了出來，露出一種苦中作樂的神情。「哎！我的人生劇本真的很奇怪，大概可以當問題青少年紀錄片的參考範本……成績不好，老愛泡在煙酒中和一堆人尋歡作樂，還天真以為會在那堆人中找到愛我的人……是啊，很多人說他愛我，『派翠克非得出席這場派對』、『派翠克在哪呢』、『派翠克是我的』……所有人都說他愛我，所有說愛我的人也都離棄我……多了你不會更好，少了你也不會變差！」  
「派翠克！」  
「可是你不一樣。昨晚我回去『我們的』房間，一進門看到你站在媽媽的書桌旁，眼睛從桌上的詩轉向我……我知道我再也無法拒絕你，哪怕……我好怕你離開我……」  
「派翠克，我在乎你。我和你在一起不是為了去想哪天分開，我只希望在一起的每個時刻，我、你都能誠實。」  
「但誠實會傷人的。」  
「愛人本身就註定要受傷害。」  
「我們不應該傷害彼此！」  
「是的，今天是平安夜。」柯林特別重複派翠克下午老掛在嘴邊的「平安夜」，派翠克愣了愣，終於露出淺淺的微笑，雙眼微微瞇起，彷彿片片花瓣中捧著瀲灩柔和的月亮倒影。「但除此之外，誰知道愛情什麼時候來，來了誰又能保證它待的期限？它有可能長存也有可能逝去……」柯林忍不住捧起派翠克的下顎，加重語氣：「也可能以更好的模樣再相逢。」  
倏地，派翠克又收起微笑，露出哀求的神色。  
「你今晚就要走了嗎？」  
「對。」  
「不要。」派翠克伸手輕撫柯林的臉龐，輕聲說：「別離開我。」  
「派翠克……」柯林深深凝望著身下的人，而對方也同樣柔情款款地回望。他又低下頭磨蹭他的鼻尖，一下比一下更溫柔地輕啄他的嘴唇。派翠克單手摟住柯林的脖子，吻轉為深沉，黑捲髮開始散亂在枕上，床單起了波浪一樣的皺褶。柯林摟起派翠克的腰，讓兩人更加貼近，大手扣住他的後腦勺，一記深吻讓兩人幾乎覺得斷了氣。  
「好，我不要和你在一起，我不要貼什麼男朋友的標籤，我只要你。」派翠克邊吻邊迷亂地說。  
「我也只要你。」柯林亟需要呼吸，他暫時離開派翠克的嘴唇，猛然吐出這句話，氣喘吁吁地抱著派翠克說：「我們一起走，我的家人會喜歡你的。」  
派翠克笑著摟住他的脖子，方才的不確定在彎彎笑眼裡不見蹤影。「那意味著，你暫時不能和別人約會了。」  
「當然，我的家人都知道你了我還能見誰！」這次兩人是真的抵著額頭，又笑又鬧的，與方才餐桌上的心境截然不同。曲折反轉，柯林受夠了，他大哭了一場，經過家人的懷抱，他又重新獲得力量；而派翠克，噢，這個派翠克，永遠是掛在他心上的門鈴，情話輕輕一說、眉眼淺淺傳來情意，就令他無限喜悅且心悅誠服地再度為他開門。  
忽然，門又叩叩作響。兩人猛然坐起身來，才發現房門根本沒關好，凱文站在半掩的門外。  
「派翠克，你不是想要一起在午夜時拆聖誕禮物嗎？」凱文極其淡漠地說。

***

「你要不要看看你的聖誕襪，或許會有驚喜。反正現在離午夜還有不到四小時。」凱文在派翠克走去客廳前，隨口一道。派翠克起先糊塗不明白，但很快地堆起滿臉笑容，矜持地瞟了凱文一眼。  
「好。我倒要看看你給我什麼驚喜。」  
柯林實在很想阻止派翠克，他百分之百知道派翠克以為那是凱文的「道歉」，但他也百分之百知道，那絕對不是個「驚喜」。可是沒人阻止得了興奮的派翠克，他輕巧且飛野似的轉身，蹦蹦跳跳地往二樓跑去。  
柯林瞪了一眼凱文，警告意味雖濃厚但並沒影響凱文絲毫，他只是一派輕鬆地聳肩，然後轉身往客廳走。  
柯林跟在今天才摔下樓的派翠克身後，深怕他又受到傷害。  
「派翠克，我們要馬上動身。」  
「我知道，至少讓我看看凱文給我的驚喜──」派翠克走近房門，上頭掛著巨大的聖誕襪，他迫不及待取出裡頭的東西。是一個小鐵盒。  
柯林瞪大眼睛，他還來不及搶過來，派翠克就將它打開。裡面是柯林也曾窺探過的東西，三張照片，但這次多了一疊摺起來的紙張和一張光碟。柯林倒抽一口氣。  
「派翠克，給我──」已然來不及，派翠克攤開第一張，恰巧就是那張他寫給魁登斯的詩。「還寫詩呢，我的老天，我還真不知道凱文有作詩的才華！」派翠克笑道，清清喉嚨便開始朗誦。

「三葉影子，春來的白色小花  
是致贈冬天之禮──  
雪、夜、光。  
三葉影子，層層疊疊，順著隙縫流入──  
葉脈、掌紋、家鄉。  
層層疊疊，輕輕重重，三葉印子，  
勾在心上，船錨如爪，船身飄盪  
帶著我，領著我，喚著我──  
萬有引力。海洋，河川，  
直到我們穿越浩瀚汪洋，  
直到我們穿過蜿蜒深山……。」

派翠克越唸語氣越拖拉、越沉重，直到最後一句，他停了下來，面向背對著他插腰低頭沉默的柯林。他並沒遲疑太久，生硬地唸最後一行：「終將相印。致我親切的朋友魁登斯，和這美好的一夜……」派翠克頓了頓，才輕聲道出最後的署名：「柯林。」  
派翠克沒再說話。柯林感到一雙眼烙在他背上，刺刺麻麻的，燒進肌膚裡。寧靜的氛圍中，他只能聽見派翠克繼續翻看鐵盒裡的其他東西。其他是柯林寫壞的詩詞，他感到派翠克又急又躁地翻閱，既侷促又戒慎恐懼。紙頁刷刷的翻過，派翠克突然又停了下來。沉吟半晌，他才悶悶地開口。  
「我一次又一次地相信你。」  
柯林轉過身。派翠克睜大眼，愣愣地盯著手上的紙。  
「起初我以為你只是想關心魁登斯。哈，當年理查也是這樣。你總跟他在花房閒聊，不是嗎？我真心相信這次不一樣。」  
「派翠克，那張是什麼？」派翠克倒退一步，不讓柯林抽走手上的紙，極為悲傷地看著他。  
「我『真的』一次又一次相信你們。一次又一次。第一次你趁我和凱文玩飛鏢時，和魁登斯溜到花房，那時你們笑得好開心、好溫柔；第二次我忙著料理時你騙我要回通電話，結果卻到花房和魁登斯談天說地；第三次在大樹下你為他做了許多野鳥餵食器，還有你們看著對方的表情……」派翠克從到尾都逼視著柯林，用從未有過的語氣對他說話。柯林也從未想像過，有天會從這個愛笑的男孩臉上，看見足以用「悲憤」形容的表情。  
「即使是昨晚，你們在花房接吻。」派翠克幾乎用足了力氣才說出這句話，身體頹傾，靠在房門上。  
「你看見了？」柯林震驚。  
「所以我也跑去找布萊德胡搞瞎搞，在花園。」派翠克無力地冷笑道：「他追我很久了。那個醉醺醺的酒鬼，我一吻他他就發了瘋。我也發瘋了。」  
「派翠克那張紙給我。」趁著派翠克恍神，柯林迅速搶走他手上的紙。派翠克根本不在意那張紙，他沉溺在悲憤交織的情緒裡，嘴裡如葉片摩娑般嘀咕著。  
「可是回房後，你又說你愛我，你要和我在一起。」派翠克仰頭靠著門，喃喃自語：「為什麼我就是無法拒絕……凱文提醒我好幾次了，可我卻不聽。一直以來都是這樣，若不是他告訴我理查暗中怎麼對待魁登斯，我還跟傻瓜一樣任他踐踏、任他利用。我相信你。我以為你不一樣。我以為是因為我們長得一模一樣，讓你迷惑了……」  
趁著派翠克失神地自言自語，柯林趕緊看那張讓派翠克大受打擊的紙。上面簡單寫了一首詩，但那並不是柯林的詩。是魁登斯寫給柯林的。和柯林一樣，魁登斯並沒有將詩致贈給寫詩的對象，然而相較柯林那張揉成皺巴巴的詩，魁登斯的詩平平整整，悉心保護得好好的。

「三葉影子，三十個夜晚能有多長？  
雪、夜、光。  
三葉影子，三十個白晝足夠它嗎？  
葉脈、掌紋、家鄉。  
層層疊疊，輕輕重重，模仿著你的筆觸，追尋──  
靈感、思想、夢境，所有你的  
勾在心上，直到──  
潮汐牽引，洋流匯集，  
海、川，地  
終將相遇。 致我親切的朋友柯林和那美好的下午 魁登斯」

「我記得這個鐵盒子。魁登斯的。」派翠克如夢初醒地道，他又緩緩地看向柯林，說：「看來他很寶貝你們的情書。」  
「那不是情書──」  
「喔，還有光碟，好啊！多大的驚喜，我們現在就來看！」  
「不，派翠克！你想一想，如果我們真有什麼，魁登斯會把這麼重要的東西放在──派翠克！」  
派翠克已失去理智，他根本不聽柯林的解釋。他疾步往房間走去，電腦一開，在柯林要闔上電腦時，派翠克突然爆炸似的吼了一聲：「別碰！」  
柯林著實受了驚嚇，動也不動地愣在原地，抬起的手機械式的定格在原處。  
派翠克似乎也被自己突發的怒氣給嚇到了，他趕緊別過頭，顫抖著手，將光碟放入光碟機裡。柯林別無他法，事已至此，他只能等著被宣判定下罪名。  
等待光碟跑動時，這種難以挽回的局面反讓柯林開始放空。驚嚇過了頭，感覺阻塞，心神也漸漸麻痺。柯林木然地等著這張神秘客帶來的光碟，會是什麼「大作」。  
視窗一打開，畫面是黑白的。裡面的內容皆讓派翠克和柯林倒抽一口氣。即使畫面模糊，但那間除了床和檯燈，其他什麼都沒有的空間，正是書牆後的暗房。床上的人正激情相擁而吻，如同他們從前那樣，卻又有些不一樣。  
當「那人」拿起黑布罩住柯林眼睛時，柯林渾身僵直。  
派翠克也同樣渾身僵直，尤其影片中段兩人正激情時，其中那個看似「派翠克」的人撲倒柯林時，他彎下腰拾起因劇烈晃動而掉下的鋼筆，握在手中，舉起手，猶豫不決。最後「他」輕輕地將鋼筆放回地板，而柯林再次翻過身來欺身壓上，兩具肉體再次猛烈交纏肉搏。派翠克宛如石化般，看著柯林接著扳開「他」的腿、拿起潤滑液，抬起「他」的臀，然後手指……他終於撇開眼，留意到影片右下角顯示拍攝時間。2016.12.23。  
就算不用細看裡頭的人，不用細分那張同樣的面孔，光右下角的時間和派翠克的表情就足以判斷，那個人並不是派翠克。「12月23日……12月23日……」派翠克恍神地反覆重複這句話，就是沒說出真正要說的：12月23日那晚，他並沒有和柯林發生關係。  
「我熱了蘋果酒，要不要邊喝邊等午夜呢？」凱文刀鋒一樣銳利的聲音劃破如肉筋般強韌凝固的氣氛。  
「你們在看什麼？」凱文輕快地問，倚著門框，既沒打算走進來也沒打算知道影片在播映什麼，他伸伸懶腰繼續說：「不管怎麼樣，我在樓下等你們。」  
「等等，凱文！」派翠克像是給惡夢驚醒般大叫了一聲，迅速地起身走到凱文身邊，開口時聲音幾乎是抖的，「走吧，不能錯過午夜……不能錯過午夜……」派翠克虛弱地微微笑，隨即又垮下臉來，慘白著臉、搖搖晃晃地走在凱文前面，下樓。  
「是你。」柯林張大眼瞪著凱文，面如死灰地說。  
「你今天比較不確定，發生了什麼事？不要說你對我突然改觀了，以為我不過是叛逆又天真無畏的青少年？」凱文彷彿就等著柯林發飆，一點也沒有要下樓的意思。他挖挖耳朵，隨意往空氣彈，然後又打了個呵欠。  
柯林沒有回話。凱文就是要他生氣，而他自己的確在一開始聽見凱文的「驚喜」時就預知自己即將爆發的火氣。可是他再也氣不起來，半點也無法，因為在凱文伸懶腰同時，他那件小得可以的上衣露出大部分的腰。而柯林看見腰間一側那明顯不過的印記。  
小小的，但完全轉變他起初認定的對象，顛覆他原有推敲的情節，和他所認知的人性。  
是他的吻痕，昨夜激情留下的罪證。他怎麼就，完、全、沒、想、到、會、是、凱、文。那一句厭惡至極的「噁心」，再次清晰地重複在他耳畔。是啊，這種語氣派翠克不會有，魁登斯也不會有，他當時怎麼就沒有想到？  
「為什麼？」柯林眼睛直瞪著凱文身後的牆壁，失神地問。  
「還有三個半小時。」凱文收起臉上總掛著譏諷、淡漠的表情，他瞇起眼睛，嘴唇癟得僵直，介於一種要痛罵和痛哭之間的模糊地帶，凝視著柯林。「之前說好的，既然你選擇留下來，我也準備好你的禮物。」像是想隱藏什麼情緒一樣，凱文倉促地結束最後幾個字，轉身下樓。  
柯林不記得自己花了多少時間下樓，也不記得自己是如何走下來，只記得當他走到客廳時，原本燈火通明燦爛的客廳，此刻倒像冥府，鬼火從天花板到每個邊邊角角，灼灼燃燒。輪播不停的聖誕組曲使他寒心刺骨，如同踩上冥河，卻苦無渡河的船費，徬徨無措地聽著由受罰者眼淚所匯集的河流，哀號、悲鳴著。春神如同死屍一樣癱在沙發上，一隻手拿著酒杯小口小口的啜飲，身上的繃帶道盡了被囚於冥府的痛苦不安；冥王海帝斯盤腿坐在藍底金色花紋的地毯上，雙手往後撐在腰間兩側，臉上的表情像剛剛聊了一場心滿意足的對話，閒適自在、撒嬌討好的模樣一如往常，「深愛」他的哥哥；至於那縷幽魂──柯林此刻也覺得自己也是幽魂，使得他異常覺得親近──正靠在聖誕樹旁，彷彿瑩瑩閃爍的聖誕樹是唯一照亮幽冥間的光亮，使得他不致迷失方向。  
柯林搖搖頭，把那些希臘羅馬神話通通收起。空蕩呆滯的腦袋裡只有一個畫面：三具行屍走肉的人，或坐或躺或靠的待在客廳裡。  
柯林首先繞過凱文、無視派翠克，走到魁登斯身旁。他不只是因為確認昨晚那個人不是魁登斯而放心靠近他，更準確地說，他滿懷的質疑「需要」魁登斯的回應，然後他知道他會在徹底的失望後，崩潰成他自己也想像不到的樣子。  
一方面，柯林也只剩下這個人可以靠近，在這個窒息的空間裡，魁登斯是此刻和他心境、行為最相像的人──走路很輕，畏首畏尾，眼神飄忽不定，宛如分秒受到恐慌症襲擊。  
凱文斜睨了柯林一眼，才喝了一口蘋果酒。喝的動作又露出了腰間的記號。柯林心亂如麻，他單膝跪下對著魁登斯，似乎想說些什麼卻又如鯁在喉。  
為什麼要這麼做？是你說的忌妒心嗎？想摔死他還不夠，就連你口口聲聲「愛」的哥哥，非得透過惡劣的手段連他的心也要粉碎嗎？原來你早就知道暗房裡的事卻隱瞞我嗎？原來監看的人其實是你嗎？原來我誤會的一直是凱文嗎？原來那間房有監視器……原來、原來……柯林腦海紛紜雜沓地閃過好幾句話，伴隨著好幾個畫面，他如囈語般下意識說出來。  
「鐵盒是你的，詩也是你偷的，光碟……我在你的垃圾桶裡看過被刮花的光碟片……為什麼呢，魁登斯……」  
魁登斯回復生氣，著急起來，他支支吾吾地想回話，然而當柯林凌厲的眼光看過來，又令他嚇得張嘴失聲。  
「我錯看你了。」柯林輕輕說，然後像洩了氣的氣球癱軟在地。寧願怒火反噬，他也不願聽魁登斯再度認了什麼罪、不願看什麼令他失望至極的面貌。  
接下來的時間，每秒都如衣裳緩緩沉入深海一樣緩慢。柯林覺得自己隨浪波逐流，浮來飄去，時間失去了意義，腦袋空洞，只能意識到旁人的動作，別人做什麼，他也禁不住地跟著做：凱文喝蘋果酒，他也跟著喝；魁登斯放下酒杯，柯林也跟著放下；派翠克終於抬起頭，拿起酒杯一飲而盡，柯林也跟著一屁股坐下，猶豫一會兒，再度拿起酒杯一飲而盡。  
真好，意識只剩下這些，沒有其他人，沒有其他煩心事，只剩嘴裡的味道，酸酸甜甜。半酣醉意從胸口漫上，逐漸籠罩他的大腦，他還來不及感受到頭腦發熱，便迅速在一片昏昏沉沉中，閉上眼墜入真正的幽暗深淵。

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

「柯林，醒來。」  
在荒蕪的黑暗中，柯林聽見來自遠方的呼喚。有一瞬間他覺得他回到家鄉愛爾蘭，回到那間永遠為游子保留的房間。父親的叫喚聲永遠爽快有精神，偶爾會找他清晨慢跑；大部分時間是母親，母親的聲音渾厚有活力，喚醒他的話語最後絕對會加上「甜心」兩個字，然後在柯林睜開眼前，嗅覺往往比他醒得更早，聞到從母親身上傳來的麵包、炒蛋香味；有時候是姐姐或哥哥，通常他們是在門外扯著嗓門大叫，伴隨著拌嘴聲和呵欠聲……  
但這個聲音不是。視線天旋地轉地從黑暗中緩緩散開。這裡不是家鄉，柯林感到身體的束縛。他猛然驚醒，倒抽一口氣。  
現在他所在之處，是魁登斯的房間，而他被綁在椅子上。左邊床鋪上是派翠克，他同樣被綁著坐在床鋪上，驚恐且困惑不已地瞪著凱文。右邊是上回被柯林和派翠克清理乾淨、原本堆放雜物的空間，那裡只剩下一個木箱，魁登斯以同樣束縛的姿態坐在上面，同樣驚懼不已。柯林則被放置在房門正對面，身後是可以看見外頭街道的窗戶。房門扣上黃色大鎖。  
至於凱文，他喚醒柯林後，則滿意地走回床鋪旁的書桌椅，以平常那種懶散的癱坐方式，抖著腳坐在那裡瞅著柯林。「你們睡得比我想像中久。」  
「這是怎麼一回事？」柯林沉住氣，生硬地問：「搞什麼？」  
凱文先是嘆口氣，然後像是安撫鬧脾氣的小孩子那樣無奈笑道：「為什麼你們每個人一睜眼，第一句都是同樣的話，」他矯情地模仿派翠克天真的語氣：「怎麼回事……凱文？」轉眼又模仿起魁登斯結結巴巴的樣子：「『凱……凱文……為什麼……？』拜託，用點腦子想也知道，你們被我綁在這裡，會有什麼好事發生？噢，我想到了，我忘了這一句，實在太經典不得不提。」凱文又轉向派翠克，模仿起來：「這是……什麼聖誕遊戲，對吧？我不太舒服，你可以先把繩子解開好嗎，我的好弟弟……」  
凱文突然忿恨地啐了一聲。「我該說我親愛的哥哥，是為了掩飾懼怕才這麼說，還是腦袋裡真的只有性愛和菸草？聖誕遊戲……也是啦，我想玩一個，『沉潛』的遊戲，法文怎麼說來著，『Plonger』，是嗎，柯林？這可是你教我的。」  
柯林根本無心回答他的話，他留意到掛在椅背上凱文常常拿來練習的弓，箭袋滿滿的箭支。  
「昨天我沒參與你們的聖誕派對，就是為了給你們準備這個驚喜。我『真的很用心』。」凱文對著派翠克說：「我答應過你的，這個聖誕節我不會讓你失望，每個人都有禮物，遊戲也少不了。」  
響亮的一聲拍掌，凱文站起身來，活絡一下筋骨，雙眼炯炯有神地環顧四周，像個準備進行活動的主持人，帶著那種矯揉造作的興奮感，站挺身子預備宣布「好戲正式登場」。  
「我一向喜歡簡單，先謝過柯林，『我親愛的朋友』給予我的靈感。你說過人際關係就如同沉潛，哎，說簡單點，就是潛水，但我們的老師顯然是個不折不扣的『大詩人』，喜歡把簡單的東西說得跟無用的華麗包裝一樣，也不管裡面的東西是廉價的大爛貨，但就是想包裝。喔，我說得太多了。沉潛。」凱文轉了一圈，「不過你們大概也沒機會再聽我說那麼多了。」  
柯林屏氣凝神地聽著，他不像旁邊幾乎嚇傻的兩個人，凱文的居心不軌他早就預先感受到，此刻不過證實起初的猜疑，更何況那種生死懸於一條弓線的狀況他也早已領教過。他耳朵聽著、眼睛看著，腦子裡卻高速轉著如何解開捆住他的繩索以及如何拖延時間來逃脫。  
「這十九年來，打從我有意識開始，我就開始思考我到底為什麼會和你們成為兄弟？我是很認真的思考，思考著為什麼我會出生在一個虛偽又噁心的家庭裡，噢不，是整個社會都噁斃了，爛到骨子裡，這是一個腐爛到發臭爬滿蛆的世界，卻還高喊著『人生而平等』『人活著是有意義的』『活著、活著』，幽魂抱著腐爛的屍體央求著『活著』，然後活得醜陋不堪，繼續將不平等發揮到無限大，到底有什麼意義？」  
凱文開始來回度步，有時候會停下來，思考，再繼續說下去。他看起來不再如往日散漫、事不關己，像個亟欲參透什麼道理的老學者，雙手背在後頭，不時因思考言語的措辭而皺眉、噘嘴。  
「這是真的，當我每天認真思考這些問題時，卻還要看著一家子在我旁邊耍智障、虛度光陰，我就很痛苦。啊，虛度光陰，我花了十九年才覺悟，也算得上虛度光陰……我花了十九年『沉潛』，沉入你們想像不到的深海裡，才挖出你們每、一、個、人心裡的爛泥巴。看吧，柯林，早說你沒什麼可以教我的，在你告訴我所謂『如何與人交往』巴拉巴拉的大道理之前，在我出生那一刻，我就被迫丟進海裡，被迫看身邊每一個人是怎麼慢慢從肉體變成畸形的白骨，被迫往下沉，被迫、被迫、被迫……。」凱文咬著牙，沉住氣繼續說下去：「被迫接受所有『無意義』的事。」  
「凱文，我……我不懂你到……到底在說些什麼，你你你……醉了嗎？」派翠克嚇壞了，結結巴巴地說。  
「我一直保持清醒，打從我有意識開始。我才不相信什麼小孩是從母親的眼睛裡認識自己那套邏輯，是我，和你從同個肚子拉出來開始，我就是個體，只有『我自己』去觀察這個世界，只有『我自己』能看見自己的倒影。當你們還向爸爸討抱抱、向媽媽討奶喝、哭著換尿布的時候，我就盯著他們和你們的一舉一動。」  
派翠克頻頻顫抖，眼神倉皇無助地溜轉，彷彿試圖確定是否身在夢中。魁登斯反倒鎮定多，只是慘白著臉，毫無氣力地看著凱文。  
「所以我開始做些假設與證實。五歲那年，我模仿你，摘了滿株的梔子花，我想著既然你摘了一朵，她覺得可愛，那我摘了全部，她會作何感想？下場你是知道的，她一點不覺得可愛了。她覺得可恨。我不信，我是謹慎的人，我再測試一次。在某次你把飲料打翻時，她只說幾句：『噢，我的小親親，你就是太興奮了！』，所以接著我把碗裡的起士條全都掃在地上，呵，她的表現還真令我失望。」  
「媽媽不是故意要懲罰你……你的意思是……她偏心？不，凱文──」派翠克著急地想解釋，凱文立即噓聲打斷。  
「噓！待會兒有的時間讓你說。我對『偏心』的議題和感受早就在五歲那年就解決了，我大費周章把你們綁在這裡不是讓你們聽我像電視上，哭哭啼啼爸媽偏心、不理解我所以才犯罪的窩囊廢一樣。七歲那年，」凱文提高聲量，像是報告事項不帶感情的繼續說下去：「我發現『偏心』不是最核心的問題，問題是她徹頭徹尾就是個自我中心又虛偽的女人。於是我把她裝修好久的閣樓，她最愛的那一面牆，留下一些創作，聽著，是『創作』。我想她那麼喜歡裝飾房間，那我就陪她來做些『有意義』的事，一把裝滿顏料的水槍就可以搞定這件事。她當然氣瘋了，這些你們大概都知道，因為她踩壞我的水槍，把她貴得要命卻也醜得翻天的黃色尖頭鞋也給踩壞了，為了這件事她和他大吵一架。可是我們的魁登斯……」  
魁登斯猛然一顫，令柯林訝異的是，一向膽怯的魁登斯，卻抬起頭迎視凱文。  
「你比我想像中的帶種，魁登斯。偷詩賊和大鼻子情聖。」  
「我的詩和鐵盒子，昏迷前柯林和我說了一些很奇怪的話，什麼光碟……」魁登斯恍然大悟，突然激動了起來，「是你。你偷了我的東西，還栽贓我和柯林的關係！柯林，那些光碟不是我錄的，派翠克還有那些詩──」  
「誰來給你教點禮貌，我最厭惡的就是岔開話題。」凱文用力踏了一步，打斷魁登斯：「不過還是比你那位光鮮亮麗的好哥哥帶種多了，你看他抖成什麼樣子！情書的事待會兒慢慢說。」  
「魁登斯說的是真的嗎？」柯林看過魁登斯這副模樣，和某次在餐桌上為派翠克挺身而出辯護的樣子，如出一轍。他永遠相信那雙堅定眼睛，沒有任何謊言。他一半開心，一半仍因背後錯綜複雜的陰謀而頭疼不已。  
派翠克終於停止發抖，恐懼漸漸轉為滿腹困惑，眼神在柯林和凱文之間來回掃蕩著。柯林嚥了嚥口水，繼續說。  
「為了栽贓我和魁登斯的關係，把我們的……親密過程錄製下來，故意燒給派翠克看。知道暗房裡有監視器的人是你，不是魁登斯……」柯林突然「啊」了一聲，茅塞頓開，「那天清晨我在你房裡看見的畫面，不是色情片，那是……難怪李醫師的孩子會說：『所有門關起來的事。』你就是這樣監視著我和派翠克。不過我不明白，那兩張詩足以達到你的目標，為什麼你還要和我──」  
「你們真的令我厭煩，一個比一個愛帶開話題。」凱文揮手別過頭，嫌惡地高聲說：「你們知道你們睡了多久嗎？他媽的睡了足足兩個小時！所以我們現在只剩下半小時。我原本打算時間到一一弊了你們，但我突然想到，我是個守信用的人。今天是聖誕節，我答應過要送你們一份大禮，『意義性』的禮物──至少讓你們知道為什麼會死。」  
「凱文……告訴我，你在開玩笑，惡劣的玩笑也可以……」派翠克呆若木雞地說，見凱文不回話，他又緩緩轉向柯林，空洞的眼神在雙眼接觸的瞬間，靜靜淌下淚水：「柯林，是真的嗎？不只魁登斯，你……凱文……你們……」  
「噓！」凱文再次把食指擺在唇上，繼續說：「回到七歲那年。在我毀了『媽咪』的寶貝閣樓後，魁登斯在我的『作品』上用蠟筆刷啊刷，」凱文邊說邊懶洋洋地舉起手揮了揮，像在模仿作畫也像在掃去派翠克煩人的啜泣聲，「畫了一朵花。這個搖尾乞憐的小狗，沒人理他硬要湊上去舔舔主人的眼淚，但總之見效了，『媽咪』愛死魁登斯的畫，那個下午，他們在那面牆畫了一整個下午。」最後幾個字，凱文語氣放緩，然後匆促地帶過結尾：「然後狗得到他的狗屋，主人賞給他的。」  
「你只是在忌妒。」柯林低聲道。  
「哼，現在還輪不到你來談忌妒，這個話題的話語權該交給魁登斯和派翠克才是，他們才是忌妒的佼佼者。但現在還不是時候。一直談『媽咪』，也該談談『爹地』，兩人臭味相投，什麼鍋配什麼蓋，相差不遠。你剛剛提到的監視器，就是『爹地』給『媽咪』最好的禮物，你不用這麼驚訝看著我，魁登斯，我知道你一直很相信他，但他就是這麼爛，你得接受事實。閣樓沒了，他就為她打造書房後面的『秘密小天地』。於是呢，我又再做了一點點小測試，『媽咪』沒通過測驗，不代表『爹地』也一樣，合理吧？」  
凱文走到正中央，優雅地轉了一圈，若不是身上那套過於窄小的衣服，和壓迫緊張的氣氛，凱文此刻真像舞台上會出現那種從容自信、面容俊美的演講者。  
「我告訴了『爹地』，我看見『媽咪』和派對上的一位叔叔在廁所裡，叔叔把手伸進『媽咪』的裙子裡，而『媽咪』一直發出『嗚嗯……嗚嗯……』的聲音。」  
「住口！」原本在哭泣的派翠克突然滿臉脹紅地大吼了一聲。凱文得意洋洋地看著他。  
「和你看到的一樣，對吧？喔，不過我想你看到的比我還刺激啦，我有挑過，才讓你去看的。你太過崇拜她了，派翠克。」  
派翠克持續掉淚，突然像是想起什麼事瞪著凱文，喃喃吶吶著：「你早知道她在那間書房……」  
「外遇。好聽點叫『畫畫』，難聽點叫『愛愛』，誠實點叫『外遇』。我看了上百次了，廁所、浴室、廚房、房間、花園就連花房也有，她腿開開的讓男人把屌塞進去，快活的樣子和你一模一樣。我親愛的哥哥，你們真的『很像』，難怪她偏愛你。」  
「所以，你的父親因此在書牆後面安裝監視器嗎？他開始懷疑他的妻子了。」柯林平靜而有力地打斷凱文越加放肆的談話。凱文的話引起魁登斯不小的反應，他的臉色迅速從驚愕變成滿臉的失望。  
「對一半。我以為他會因為我的誠實以告而做些什麼事。什麼都沒有，表面上為她打造一間專屬她的『秘密空間』，裡頭卻偷偷裝上監視器，監控她到底上過幾個男人。他監控上了癮，卻沒膽戳破，這就是另外一半你沒猜中的。不過這些都不是重點，我怎麼知道監視器的事也不是重點，重點是，」凱文緩步走到魁登斯面前，微微彎下腰說：「他對你的疼愛仍沒減少，對我，仍然保持距離。我真不明白，我那時還太小了，我只能明白一件事。」  
凱文挺起身，再度走回中間，來回掃視被綁住的三個人，宣告著：「那稱之為『父母』的人不需要我的誠實。他們需要沒有主見的笨蛋，他們需要的我都一點沒有，他們需要『情報』、他們需要『服從』還有『符合他們期待的孩子形象』。」  
「那是你個人經驗，」柯林突然插話：「你個人的假設和證實，沒有加入其他的變數，這些理論不管怎麼證實都會繞回你的假設裡，你只活在自己的邏輯裡，何不看看你的哥哥、弟弟們，同樣十九歲但他們眼中的父母就和你天差地遠。」  
「我不需要其他樣本和你說的變數。你或許很幸運生在人性不必剖開的『我愛我的家』之類那種彩虹泡泡家庭，但『人』都是一樣的。對，我不該只侷限在『父母』，我說的是『人』。反過來說，你沒經歷過我經歷的、我看過的，也只是無知的蠢驢！所有人類打從肚子拉出來時就注定跟屎一樣，表面上和花蝴蝶一樣，內在全都是蒼蠅。」  
「我沒經歷你經歷過的，你也沒經歷過你父母親經歷過的，又怎麼能斷定他們心裡對孩子的想像？有人花了一輩子仍摸不透自己，你覺得你花了短短十九年能看透人心嗎？」  
「別以為你比我多活幾年就有資格訓我，老芋頭。人性從三歲小娃開始會說謊時就透露出端倪，從腦袋開始會運轉時就能剖析，你自己比我多活幾歲卻還看不清是你腦袋不夠發達，別把我和你類比，我說了，我是『個體』，打從我意識到這世界在盯著我看時──它可沒把我當吃棒棒糖的小孩看──我就知道我是老著等死，跟年齡無關，跟你的心智遲緩快慢有關。」  
「你覺得你長大了，所以你覺得你現在明白什麼？」柯林繼續追問。  
「我明白人活在世界上不過是一場虛妄。老媽虛偽，老爸膽小，派翠克貪心，魁登斯……我還真不知道怎麼形容你，你最近真讓我大開眼界。」  
發現魁登斯仍沉浸在對父親的失望，發呆不說話，凱文得到他要的果實了，更是得意不已。他非得將這顆果實踩爆出汁來，勾起嘴角低聲說：「你以為他疼愛你，是因為你是『魁登斯』嗎？他愛你的安靜，可以保住這間屋子裡的所有秘密。他是個需要面子的男人，當然需要管得住嘴巴又服從的看門狗。」  
魁登斯垂頭喪氣地盯著地板，眼淚一滴兩滴的落下。凱文仍不放過他。  
「他就是個變態，魁登斯，偷窺自己太太和別的人男人上床又不敢戳破的變態。只有你，蠢蛋一樣聽從他的吩咐，他要你不要發出聲音我看你連氣都不敢喘一下，他不拍拍你的頭都難。你想想看，他哪能接受活蹦亂跳、個性模樣都和『媽咪』一樣的人相處，所以這個家就分成兩派，一派是『媽咪和派翠克』，另一派是『爹地和魁登斯』。」  
「拜託你不要再說了，我的弟弟凱文到底去哪了──」派翠克突然潰堤，渾身因哭泣劇烈顫抖。  
「我就在這，你沒用心看而已。我的好哥哥，我可是很用心地了解你，了解你是多麼用心想把『爹地』也搶過來，把所有的注意力都放在你身上。」  
「不！我沒有──」在派翠克臉上，焦急和恐慌扭曲在一起。  
「你沒有一刻忌妒魁登斯嗎？沒有一刻站在角落想著要怎麼連『爹地』的心一起奪過來嗎？派翠克，你記憶力真差。四歲那年生日，只因為『爹地』只抱著魁登斯餵他吃蛋糕，你就裝肚子痛，跑到他身邊唉唉叫，最後還是她抱起你、安撫你。這類型事件屢見不鮮哪！後來你放棄了，把所有愛都寄託在『媽咪』身上，好像動物護食一樣，老愛把你的獵物藏在書牆後面的暗房裡，『這是我們的小秘密，打勾勾！』你們老是這樣做，老爸看不膩，我看得都膩了。」  
「不准你模仿媽媽的語氣！」派翠克火氣和淚水一起噴發，他太不熟悉「怒氣」這種情緒，控制不了而支吾其詞。凱文不屑地冷哼一聲。  
「得到最多的永遠是最不饜足的人，連別人僅有的也要奪走，這就是你的好哥哥啊，魁登斯。」凱文回頭望了一下失魂落魄的魁登斯。  
「我一直相信你……你對我很好，每次我難過、被騙時，都是你來安慰我、提醒我……我一直相信你……」派翠克越說越小聲，像是一回想當初令他觸目驚心的畫面，回憶便狠狠往他的心裡砸，使他神情渙散地盯著地面。「那天你是故意的吧？告訴我爸爸需要書房裡的東西，騙我到書房裡去，你明知到當時媽媽在暗房裡……」  
「傻子派翠克，你永遠都那麼傻。我只是讓你清醒一點，早點長大，老覺得『媽咪』和『爹地』是童話世界裡的國王與皇后，你則是他們的小王子。我盡力了，怎麼知道你還是學不乖，還把老媽那一套全學起來。高中時我提醒你，只不過是看不慣理查的嘴臉，就像我看不慣老愛招惹『媽咪』的那群腦子裡只有鮑魚的男人！至於我們的交情，還要拜老媽所賜咧！打從出身我就一點一滴從她的臉上學習，一點點『假笑』就能接近你，一點點『關心』你就把我當知心對待，我自己也很驚訝，到底是我太上道還是你太笨，你就輕而易舉地信任我。」  
「不是所有人都像你想的一樣。」魁登斯哽咽地說。凱文挑眉，饒富興致地看著又抬起頭直凜凜看過來的魁登斯。  
「她是花了很多時間和派翠克相處沒錯，但有一段時間，她不也曾試著和你相處嗎？可是你什麼都不要──」  
「她把我關進儲藏室！」凱文忽然毛躁起來，音量拔高。  
「因為你差點弄瞎我的眼──」  
「那是因為那些該死的雞巴人！」凱文快步走到魁登斯面前，提起他的衣領，忿恨地說：「我、從、來、都、沒、想、過、要、弄、瞎、你！」  
有一段時間，他緊繃著臉，胸前起伏不定，似乎在緩和情緒。柯林注意到，他們越是激動，越得凱文的意；反之，如果凱文動怒了，他需要花時間讓自己恢復平靜。一個月相處下來，包括幾次和凱文的正面衝突，他都沒有真正傷害自己，令柯林多少領悟了一些事情。凱文不是會衝動下手的人，他做事嚴密按著流程走，對自己更是苛刻，不容許半點失誤或變數。  
柯林開始不說話，觀察凱文的一舉一動，想辦法見縫插針，拖延時間。還有十五分鐘，柯林心裡默唸。  
「你這麼說到提醒我一件事，」凱文鬆開手，語氣恢復從容自在，「你難道忘了媽媽以為你惡整她的『心上人』們時，對你多無情嗎？啊，還有那隻肥貓的死，她幾乎把你當空氣，連你用心整理的花房一步也沒進去過。不管是我還是你或是派翠克，重要性都比不過幾個有懶覺的男人，和她的心肝寶貝『小妹妹潔蜜亞』，我們三個活人，比不過一個死人！這樣的人，你還要再替她說話嗎？」  
「在她臨走前，她心裡掛著的人是你。」魁登斯幾乎是用啜泣湊出這句話。  
凱文霎時啞口無言。柯林終於逮到機會，趁勝追擊。  
「你拿了鐵盒，卻沒看裡面的內容嗎？」柯林朗聲道：「除了栽贓我和魁登斯的詩，那兩張照片背後，別告訴我『謹慎』的『小凱』沒有一字不漏地看完。」  
「不准叫我小凱！」  
「喔，你的母親這麼叫過你嗎？我隨口說說的。」看到凱文起了情緒，柯林感到占上風。「我可是看得一字不漏，她決心自殺時，可是特別到你房裡親親你──」  
毫無預警的，柯林閉上嘴巴。他立刻留意到派翠克。派翠克木然地看著他，猶如他第一次看到那兩張互相寫給對方的詩一樣，神情既恍惚又受傷。  
「你們到底在說什麼……」派翠克茫然的眼神在凱文和柯林之間徘徊不定，「媽媽她……她什麼時候……」  
「抱歉，派翠克，我無意重提這件事，那都過去了──」  
「哼，你以為我會在意這件事嗎？她要死便死，要親就親，以為我會就此感激涕零地發現其實我『小小的心靈裡面渴望媽咪』嗎？要不是魁登斯從中作梗，她早就去她真正需要去的地方！」  
「你怎麼知道我救了媽媽？」魁登斯停止啜泣，猛然換了神色，不敢置信地道。  
凱文揣起手交叉在胸前，噘著嘴一言不發。雖然被捆得緊緊的，仍能看出魁登斯的身體有快要炸開的怒火，挺起胸口正欲爆發。  
「你看見了。就像每次我夢遊一樣，你看見了……每晚你看見我走到大樹下你不會良心不安嗎？」魁登斯字字句句皆顫抖：「你怎麼可以視而不見！她是我們的媽媽呀，那晚好冷，我的力氣不夠也不高，差點救不了她……所以，貓也是嗎？那天清晨，我夢遊時把後院的窗戶打開，你也在場嗎？」  
魁登斯似乎想站起來，但由於雙腿都被綁住，才挺起身就狠狠摔下箱子。他奮力掙扎，前所未有的咆嘯著：「你真是大壞蛋！真是太壞了！壞透了！」  
「像條油鍋裡的蝦子。」凱文面無表情地說，對躺在地板上邊痛苦扭動邊喊叫「這不完全是我的錯，媽媽卻誤會我了……大壞蛋！大壞蛋！」的魁登斯無動於衷。  
柯林看著雙眼無神、搖搖欲墜地的派翠克，雙眼像掉進了童話故事中那位冰雪皇后的碎玻璃，滿眼的情意破碎得七零八落，在泛起的淚水中瑩瑩閃爍。  
「我明白了。」柯林提高音量，蓋過魁登斯的掙扎聲，嚴厲地直盯著凱文：「你曾問過我『我會不會阻止吞掉綿羊的蟒蛇』。你就是那條蟒蛇。你吞掉良知，明明知道房裡有監視器，卻與父親共謀，你的父親偷窺你的母親，而你偷窺兩者。明明知道魁登斯夢遊打開窗，貓跑了出去，卻故意讓牠出去長滿百合的花園，讓魁登斯責備自己直到現在……還有絆倒派翠克的人……」  
魁登斯停止掙扎和尖叫，和柯林同時盯著凱文。原本沉浸在失意與悲傷裡的派翠克，此刻突然回過神來，焦慮不安地看著柯林。  
「你也看見了。」  
「真好笑，那時我和你在房裡，我能看見什麼。」凱文又走回書桌，稍稍一跳坐在上面。  
「魁登斯說他收手了，所以這就是我上樓沒跌倒的原因。可是在琴房時，你三番兩次提醒派翠克燈串有髒汙……那些黑色粉末是魁登斯夢遊時，拿蠟筆在牆上作畫時留下的，魁登斯的確對燈串動過手腳，但他收手了。」  
「嗯哼。」凱文開始玩起指甲，一派輕鬆，「魁登斯收手了，我也不在現場，所以你說呢，派翠克？」  
柯林登時如夢初醒。他原本想推敲出凱文的作為和思路，卻一不小心連其他料想不到的都翻出來。他僵硬地轉過頭，看著低頭不語的派翠克，他的淚珠還掛在臉上，卻不見憂傷，換上另一種神色。場面一度屏息。  
「可以對我說實話嗎，派翠克？」柯林輕輕道。魁登斯好不容易撐起身體，靠在木箱上，極力撫平呼吸，無比專注地盯著派翠克。  
可是派翠克只是咬咬嘴唇，滿臉通紅糾結，就是不說話。  
「讓我替我們的完美老師作結。」凱文又拍了響亮的一掌，然後雙掌放在膝上，「他已經完美的推敲出我這個人的處世原則，『任這個世界自由運轉，讓該發生的事發生』。但離真相還差一點點，看來我們的話題要先扯開我對『人生的無意義』暫時轉到派翠克身上。我在二樓時是看見魁登斯鬼鬼祟祟的，他是臨時改變注意。」  
凱文跳下桌，加重語氣：「我的處世原則就是，該發生的事就該『發生』。於是我提醒派翠克留意一下親愛的弟弟手上的污漬，還有燈串上、樓梯間留下的黑色痕跡。派翠克再笨，仔細觀察也能看出他平日安靜的跟空氣一樣的弟弟『突然』約他出來談話是能幹什麼好事。嗯，故事到這裡可以分兩個支線，一條是派翠克哭哭啼啼去質問魁登斯：『為什麼要這樣對待我？』，第二條是裝死，跟平常嘻嘻哈哈一樣粉飾太平。只可惜這兩條支線都沒有發生，發生了我自己也想不到的『第三條支線』。」  
現場一片鴉雀無聲，只待派翠克發話。派翠克終於閉緊眼，嗚嗚咽咽地開口：「因為我受不了。對不起，但我真的受不了，柯林，原諒我！我發了瘋，我一看見你和魁登斯感情越來越深，我就發了瘋。我不知道我怎麼會有這種念頭！」  
事已至此，一切皆已明瞭。柯林終於明白，這樁誤會，是由三個人的無情、貪欲、忌妒所網羅而成，摔下來的是派翠克，但他也只是共謀之一。  
「你該道歉的人不是我……」柯林心灰意冷地看著派翠克。  
「現在你能明白我說的話了吧，敬愛的老師？你的愛人派翠克可沒你想像得天真單純又可愛。喔，還有另外一個膽小鬼，可是帶種的很，忌妒起來可是夜夜往你的小情人房裡跑，我真該一併把他掐著枕頭的樣子錄下來！」  
柯林冰冷冷地看著幸災樂禍的凱文，他對凱文的感受已經從難以置信到徹底的絕望。凱文完全是個魔鬼，他沒有同理心，他們三人的生命和尊嚴對凱文而言，跟垃圾桶裡那隻無辜的雀鳥沒什麼差別。還剩十分鐘。  
「我對你好失望。」魁登斯幽幽開口，他的眼睛落在派翠克身上，「我是忌妒過你，忌妒你不用花任何力氣，只要笑就能博得媽媽歡心。而我不像你，我就是不會說話，只會種花。媽媽總是告訴我，來年春暖，花會依約綻放，可是……」魁登斯微微哽咽：「可是她對我的約定從來沒實現過。我曾回答你，每年我回來與你們相聚，是為了花還有活得可能，也是為了她。派翠克，我對愛也有渴望呀！我不能一直等永遠不回頭的人，可是有個人，在都柏林的巷子口和我有約定，我找到他了，而他也來了。如果是你，你會怎麼做呢？如果你看著你僅有的期盼再度落空、再次輕而易舉地被搶走，你有什麼感覺？」  
「我也說過我會盡全力彌補你的，你為我做的一切我永遠也忘不了。但除了這個人，若我答應你，我會心碎！」  
「即使我忌妒你，我也沒有真的傷害你！可是我從來沒想過你會……」魁登斯一時語塞，彷彿接著要說的是難以啟齒的髒話：「你竟然會故意摔下樓梯，來離間我和柯林……你不知道我當時多害怕、多懊悔……」  
「你每晚都想殺了我！我剛剛都聽見了！要不是我不在房裡，我就死在你手裡。還有理查，難道你真的跟他沒有什麼嗎？為什麼他會親近你？他明明沒有教過你──」  
「派翠克！」魁登斯又氣又失望地大叫，眼淚奔流而出：「原來你當時是這麼想的？我真不敢相信……他就是噁心又變態的人！你只想玩弄你，你清楚得很！」  
「我看見你們在茶水間擁抱，對的……對的……不只這一次……他的眼神、他的手……」派翠克嘴裡嘟嘟囔囔的，幾乎語無倫次，眼神飄移不定。  
魁登斯別過頭去，他不願再談下去了。他的身體因情緒劇烈起伏，因哭泣而連連咳嗽。才片刻，魁登斯如然又睜大眼，氣忿難平地瞪著派翠克：「你其實都看見了……？你知道理查騷擾我卻沒阻止，派翠克，是嗎……？是嗎！」  
「別對我大叫！如果是騷擾，為什麼你什麼都不說？我所有愛上的人都老是和你扯上關係──」  
「我是怕你傷心！」魁登斯又跳起來，重重摔在地上，哭喊著：「你在感情上總不聽勸，一路受傷害……我知道你對理查是認真的，所以我忍著……沒想到最初的錯不是我『不說』，是我錯信了你還傻傻地自以為我保護了你──」  
「對不起，我很不想打斷這段好戲。」凱文撫掌大笑，心滿意足地走到中間：「但時間不多，你們大概也看完對方厚臉皮下爛骨頭的樣子了，醜死了，我看夠了。別忘了我們還有一位神秘嘉賓，現在安靜得要命。」他往柯林那裡瞟了一眼。  
「到你了，法洛先生。你想聽聽你的兩位，呃，兩位小情人對你的感想，還是選擇先說說你的遺言？」凱文走到桌子旁的椅子，開始從箭袋抽出箭。

***

已經別無選擇。柯林腦袋停止運轉，因為場面倏地變得安靜，只剩下派翠克和魁登斯尚未平復下來的抽噎聲。  
三雙眼睛直直地盯著他，如凱文計畫內，不論前面如何紛紛攘攘，他才是被選為壓軸登場的主角。時鐘嗒嗒作響，當凱文再度開口時聲音活像機械運轉，平板而單調。他再度主領一切，卻沒了起初興致沖沖、怡然自得的身態，不再度步也沒不再咄咄逼人，只是專注地暖身和拍掉弓上的髒污，像進行日常作業一樣。  
「無話可說？那你呢，派翠克？」  
派翠克的黑捲髮乏力地遮住側臉，他別過頭，閉口不言。  
「魁登斯？嘿，你們前面為這個人撕破臉，現在倒一句話都不說啦？你們到底有什麼毛病？真沒意義。」凱文百般無聊地搔搔裸露肌膚的腰側，不耐地道。  
「還有五分鐘，既然你們不說話，那我來為今晚做個結尾──」  
「你從什麼時候開始計畫的？」柯林低著頭，忽然開口。  
「什麼？」  
「計畫這樁殺人案，」柯林無視旁邊兩人聽到「殺人」兩字忍不住發出輕微的抽氣，他平靜地說：「這個念頭從什麼時候開始的？」  
「兩年前。」凱文迅速回答，口吻彷彿談的事情不過是準備大學的甄試。  
「你說你無法接受任何變數，靠自己就可以推敲出生命是『無意義』的，人性是『醜陋』的。」  
「我讓你說話可不是聽你說大道理，你可不是我的老師了，法洛先生。」  
「這就是我的遺言，最後五分鐘，我只想和你說話。」  
凱文頓了頓，他收起矯揉造作的微笑，繃著臉轉過身。回過身時已經預備射擊動作，他下頷抬了抬，允許柯林說下去。  
「兩年前，在你計畫著殺人時，我計畫著找人。我一心一意找他，從來沒變過。」  
派翠克冷哼了一聲，帶著濃濃的鼻音。  
「可是，變數出現了。我也變得比我想像中難堪，我粉碎我的信念，對他而言也是。」  
「別把你自己的故事套用在我身上，我就是我自己──」  
「我就是變數，凱文，你不可能永遠是你自己，事情永遠不會照你的計劃走。」  
「你的廢話太多了，浪費了兩分鐘！」  
「那晚我可以感受到你的渴望。」  
「閉嘴！」凱文咬牙切齒地道，他僵直身體，握緊手上的弓箭。  
「那晚，你是衝著我而來。殺我也好，渴望我也罷，你是『為我』而來，你的喘息和聲音我都還記得，而我僅是個才來一個月的家庭教師，那麼小的變數就足以變動你兩年來精心安排的計畫──」  
凱文倏地拉弓，引起魁登斯一聲叫喊。  
「不！凱文，不！」魁登斯持續哀求。  
魁登斯的哀求暫緩了凱文的震怒，他滿意地瞅著滿臉痛苦不安的魁登斯。於是又放下弓箭，嗤笑起來。  
「可憐哪，你最愛的人一句話都沒說，你丟棄的那一個，卻為你苦苦哀求……」  
「你若無渴望，又為何一次又一次因為我動怒？」柯林無視凱文一貫的挑撥手段，不給凱文譏諷的機會，繼續說下去：「當晚你為何沒動手？你手裡的鋼筆足以殺了我，可是你放下了。別告訴我你來暗房從沒動過殺機，監視器錄得清清楚楚，中途你改變主意了。是什麼改變你的念頭，凱文？是什麼讓你猶豫了，就像你現在一樣──」  
「你懂個屁！」  
「這就是『活著』的意義。你現在憤怒了，這是你活著的證據，你正在對『我』憤怒，為什麼憤怒我不知道，但絕對不是你天生註定對我『憤怒』。我鐵定對你做了什麼，你才萌生對我的恨意，是的，你不是機器人，你我的一舉一動早已互相影響……成一段故事，這件事本身就是意義。」  
「『沒有意義就是意義』，只有我能定義自己。」  
「既然沒有意義你為何定義？既然沒有意義你為什麼有預謀殺人這項目標？為什麼要毀掉你身邊親近的人所熱愛的一切？是啊，通通都不是你動手做的，但你『看見了』，你還『引導它發生』，貓、你們母親的自殺、派翠克撞見母親房裡的事，魁登斯的夢遊還有那串燈串……你全都推卸不了責任。人生沒意義嗎？那為何要把『毀滅』當成目標，一次又一次，就像射箭一樣，為『無意義』找出口……可是凱文，『毀滅』後面，什麼都沒有。就像死亡──」  
「時間到。」凱文面無表情地說：「你的寶貴意見我會留給警察做筆錄。」  
「凱文……」方才不發一語的派翠克忽然開口，渾身劇烈顫抖，低聲連連啜泣，「不要……求求你……親愛的弟弟，請你再想想看，我們過去曾經快樂的時候……」  
「你別著急著哭，第一個不是你。」  
「不，我無法看你動手殺任何人……我還是不明白，為什麼……」  
「因為這裡是歡迎我來到這個世界作惡的地方。這個家是我們最醜惡的面貌，而我們卻愛得要命，在漂亮的藉口和外表都沒有用，終究要回家的……終究要回到本質，回到罪惡的起源！不應該再有人進來插手的，應該讓我們在蛹裡死去，怎麼流血出生就怎麼流血回去……」  
「我不懂你說的……我只知道，如果你有那麼一刻相信我真的愛過你──」  
「我從來沒相信過呀！我親愛的哥哥，」凱文一副受不了的模樣，「我花了那麼多時間讓你看清真相，你還是執迷不悟，草包就是草包。這樣好了，我給你一個機會，只要你能回答我，」他瞇起眼輕蔑道：「即使機會渺茫，或許我會改變心意。」  
凱文說著便湊近派翠克，不再是從前那種親暱討好的模樣，連從前那種僵硬不自然的微笑也懶得佯裝，坦蕩而瘋狂瞪著派翠克，令派翠克不禁怯懦地微微往床後挪，活像試圖藏住糖罐的小孩一樣，低著頭遮遮掩掩的。  
「用我的生命換你的答案，只要你能回答我。」  
派翠克低垂著眼，囁嚅道：「什麼？」  
「你老愛掛在嘴邊的，愛。告訴我，『愛』是什麼？」  
派翠克登時愣住，以往的自信全無，像被考倒的學生不知所措地對著凱文發愣。在眼神慌亂地掃了地板幾圈後，派翠克突然露出恍惚的神情，嘴裡嘀嘀咕咕著。  
「愛是我的生命，我也只剩下這個了……」  
柯林目不轉睛地望著派翠克，因為就在派翠克回應凱文前，那雙倉皇無助的雙眼先觸及到了他，隨即陷入無比的悲傷。柯林在心裡細細咀嚼他所回答凱文的。  
「你沒有回答我。」凱文迅速地站起身，轉離派翠克，提著弓又往柯林那走去。  
「愛是犧牲！」魁登斯焦急地發話，卻立即被凱文的訕笑打斷。  
「多麼薄弱的愛！我輕而易舉就可以讓『它』消失，我從來不為任何人犧牲。魁登斯，你為派翠克、為柯林幾乎丟掉了你不多的尊嚴，整個月拼命保護這兩個不把你當一回事的人、不要命的把心肝都丟出來，所以……有半個人因此愛上你，或付出同等的愛嗎？蠢斃了！」  
「我沒有要人回報……」  
「胡扯！你若沒有要他回報，就不會請爸爸撥那通電話，你的心上人也不會飄洋過海來這裡陪你玩躲貓貓遊戲，你以為你在犧牲嗎？少做『聖人』的白日夢！」  
「我不是聖人！我只是想付出，我真心想──」  
「回到夜鶯和玫瑰的故事，你還覺得付出就有好下場嗎？她對我們付出了，但你用你的『腳、趾』想一想，因為一隻肥貓的死就可以拋下自己的孩子去死、因為她的男人們被整了就發飆、因為沒來由就厭惡自己親身的兒子的人──」說到最後一句凱文突然窮凶惡極地睜大眼，一口氣哽在喉頭，再出嘴時臉色霎時轉為平日那種陰沉、狡黠而壓抑的模樣，「按照『好媽咪』手冊來付出的機器人，這是什麼樣的愛！」  
「魁登斯，你對心中沒有半點良知的人求情是沒有用的。」柯林平靜地打斷，「無關付出真誠與否，而是他根本不要任何人對他付出。你的付出、你母親的付出、派翠克的付出……通通都只是實驗室裡的白老鼠，結論都是一樣的。」  
「你懂我了，柯林。」凱文伺機抓住話柄，轉臉又回復勝券在握的從容神情，「良知，不過是文明社會催眠自己的東西，這個世界注定走回人性最初的狀態。我欣賞你這點，想通那些死前苦苦哀求的人沒想透的，他們為求『活』而求，卻不知道自己到底存在什麼樣的世界裡。」  
「懦夫或英雄？為奴或自由？」柯林平淡地接應。凱文微微抽動嘴角，原本搭起弓弦的箭，遲遲不舉起。  
「是的，這就是回應這個世界的方式，唯一的代價。」  
「唯一的代價就是死。好，你動手吧。」  
面對柯林的爽快，凱文突然一動也不動，噘著嘴卻掩藏不住眼神裡的情緒波動。柯林認得這樣的眼神，昨日下午在凱文的書房裡，在他說明他要離開後；往前再想，在小花園裡凱文首次聽到他要離開時……好多次的對峙，在反覆的惡言惡語中，厭惡包裹下的矛盾情緒……魔鬼畢竟不是人，柯林最後暗暗告訴自己。  
凱文是人，而純粹的邪惡永遠不可能成為人。  
「但我要你知道，我既不是懦夫也不是英雄，我也不需要靠死亡得到自由。我本來就是自由的，我為愛而死。」  
「做你的春秋大夢！『為愛而死』，我呸！」凱文勃然大怒，他緊抓著弓箭，忿忿地走向前，對柯林瞪大著眼，「你不過和她一樣，自我中心卻又想裝得跟聖母慈父一樣，在別人心裡撒泡尿又拍拍屁股走人，沒錯！你們口裡的愛跟一泡尿一樣臭一樣噁心！為愛而死，哼，看看我們最常談『愛』的派翠克，連他也說不出一回事，你呢，除了滿口論述，行為就不過是上了派翠克又巴望著魁登斯，少來跟我談『愛』那一套──」  
「我唯一惋惜的是無法再多愛派翠克多一點。」  
沒有任何人猜想到柯林會突然說這句話。魁登斯鬱鬱地凝望著柯林，而派翠克卻別過頭，側身不看柯林。  
凱文則像被揍了一拳，什麼話都說不來，只是既驚詫又氣憤難平地瞪著他。  
「時間不夠了。」柯林轉過頭看著派翠克，也不管凱文是否會隨時舉弓殺人，他的腦海裡輪番播送著這個月以來的種種，畫面不照時序交錯放映，最終放緩，一幀又一幀停在派翠克與他共享的每寸光陰，他們跳舞、他們彈琴、他們在冰店熱吻、他們做愛、他們偷偷牽手；派翠克在他左耳低語、派翠克端著派到樓梯下、派翠克嘴角的奶油、派翠克思考時搖晃手指、派翠克把金蔥條圈住他的脖子、派翠克打開大門冬陽照亮他的笑容如同天使……最後所有回憶倏地收攏停在一刻他料想不到的時機點。那令他格外怦然神迷，同時恍然大悟。  
「你問我什麼是愛？我答不上準確的答案。派翠克曾經跟我說過，誰會記得三十秒的吻，但那三十秒卻足以讓我愛上他，放下一切遠離家鄉……愛到底是什麼，一年和一天有差別嗎？一天又和一分鐘相差在哪？我分不出來輕重，分分秒秒心都一樣沉重。我愛派翠克，在他每晚替樓梯間點上燈、轉過頭看著我微笑的每一刻，我一次一次地愛上他。對的，我愛他，我怎麼會不清楚、怎麼會困惑了……愛毫無道理可言，無關他是否愛我，也無關我們花多少力氣去相愛，無關之後我們是否會轉變心意……愛只存在當下的條件，那麼莫名其妙，蠻橫霸道，揪著你的呼吸不放，好提醒你『愛』多麼真實，它是鋒銳的氧氣。我愛他的笑容，我愛他的個性，我愛他的身體，我願意每次做愛後就死了……是啊，一輩子不過這兩端的時刻，在我深愛的母親眼中出生，然後死於我情人的眼裡。」  
派翠克終於回頭望向柯林，但柯林恰巧轉回視線到恍神的凱文身上。柯林知道他的機會來了，卻沒半點逃脫的想法，只想傾吐滿懷的情感。  
「我對你說過，我寧願追尋不朽也勝過從未追尋，哪怕我是腐朽的破衣裳，所有人都會死去，但愛永遠不朽。兩年前我算不上失去他，因為我還有遇見他的希望，現在我真的失去他了……就算我活下來，他再也不會相信我，而我也沒有信心專一的愛他。結束了，這才是真正的死亡。我失去了能為我畫下休止符的人。」  
柯林語帶哽咽，這次他將目光轉向魁登斯，而魁登斯的眼神早已守候多時。四目相交，令柯林再次感到神傷。  
「我也失去了魁登斯，我們才剛交心，我就要失去他。我無法給他渴望的，我對他很抱歉，再也無法正眼看待他……我是自私的人，我不要他愛我，但又希望他把我當朋友來愛，」柯林自嘲地冷哼一聲，「我不想傷害任何人，但我還是傷害了……如果今天死在他們面前是我的懲罰，我接受。」  
沒有任何人說話。柯林和魁登斯淚眼相望，無言以對，千言萬語的懺悔與曖昧在凝結的視線裡。氣氛悄然改變，派翠克不再顫抖哭泣，魁登斯不再垂頭喪氣，柯林也無視即將到來的死亡。  
凱文開始咬起指甲，他望向窗外好一會兒，突然冷笑一聲。  
「我改變主意了。選一個吧，你想誰先上路。」凱文重新搭箭在弦。  
出乎意料的，沒有任何人受這句話影響。凱文有點焦燥不安地舔舔嘴，弓箭在派翠克和魁登斯之間來回擺動，但除了柯林臉色稍稍變化，再也沒有任何令他心滿意足的事發生。  
傾吐完近乎遺言的話，柯林再也沒有任何負擔，他沒掉入凱文設下的選擇陷阱。他逼視著凱文。  
「我說完我自己了。那麼你呢？談談你吧。」  
「我說，選一個。」  
「你不知道自己是誰，就永遠不可能知道自己為什麼存在，這是你動殺機的原因，對吧？存在，你不斷質疑你為什麼存在……但凱文，殺了我們之後，這個世界並沒有任何差別，你仍然是謎團。死亡後方什麼也沒有，包括你想要的答案──」  
「廢話少說，選一個你要他死的人！」凱文將弓箭對著派翠克，柯林雖然心猛然跳漏一拍，仍故作鎮定說下去。  
「這是所有問題的關鍵，你存在著。」  
凱文登時轉變臉色，露出他從儲藏室跌跌撞撞出來時的茫然神情。柯林見狀，繼續說下去。  
「即使你覺得這世界爛透了，『生存』半點意義都沒有。但我看見你了，凱文，這就是意義，這就是存在，這就是你我生命裡的一刻。你一定是這世界上的某個人，看著，你不也從我眼裡看見你，這就是證據。我不知道你是否相信靈魂，但我相信超越存在以外有某種連接生與死，與永恆共通的東西……我的是「愛」，你呢？那裡，才有你要的答案，凱文。那裡才有東西。」  
凱文倏地將弓箭轉向柯林。派翠克幾乎立刻軟軟地癱在床上，再次顫抖起來。魁登斯反倒挺起身體，往派翠克方向看過去。  
「你憑什麼說這些？你說得好像你明白真理，你以為是殉教者嗎，呸！」  
「我不明白真理，但我追尋，而且我相信真理和認識自己脫不了關係。」  
「那我不相信你說的真理。」  
「那你只好一直懷疑下去，最後只找到空談和虛無。你有沒有想過，若你沒有質疑的對象，那到底為什麼要花十九年思考自己的存在？你在問誰、你在找什麼？『沒有意義』又哪來的『意義』讓你來思索？答案在你自己身上哪！為什麼要那麼猛烈衝撞世界，為什麼非得毀掉『自己』這個唯一的答案呢？」  
「因為我一無所有！」凱文咆哮，箭咻地發射而出，眾人不約而同驚喊。箭支擦臉而過，射在窗緣。柯林冒出一層冷汗。凱文又開始度步，並憤怒地掃起床鋪上的棉被、忿忿地摔了枕頭，開始歇斯底里起來。  
「我一無所有，無聊死了……我不會花半點力氣衝撞世界，因為一切都沒有意義，無聊！什麼都沒有，以「意義」為名建造起來的虛構世界，是宇宙間最粗枝濫造的星球，就一塊爛石頭在那裡轉來轉去，看著每分每秒都有人死去……誰妄想以『意義』滿足時間，自以為行為能創造永恆，就是迷信無知的蠢蛋！」  
「說謊。那晚你和我做愛呢？」  
「我不准你再提這件事。我不准！」凱文咬牙威脅道，卻藏不住驚慌失措的表情。魁登斯悄悄地挪動身軀，往凱文身後挪，他和坐在床鋪上的派翠克交換眼光。  
「你說『你想做』，你還沒回答我，為什麼那晚你會改變主意，原本要殺了我卻擁抱我？」  
「閉嘴！」凱文迅速地再次搭弦，惡狠狠地瞪著柯林。  
「那是我看過最誠實的你。」柯林嘆道：「我現在終於明白為什麼我會把你誤認為派翠克。因為我感受到從你身上傳來的『渴望』，那股能量才激發我對你的渴望。你是有渴望的，你並不一無所有。」  
「我對你厭惡至極。」凱文拉緊弓弦瞄準柯林的心臟，滿臉猙獰恐怖。  
「那就用我的生命換你的答案。」柯林緩緩閉上雙眼。  
「動手！」魁登斯大喊，同時和派翠克一起猛力地往凱文身後撞過去，將他壓制在地。柯林見機立即用盡全身力量，用椅腳奮力踩住凱文的手掌，痛得他哇哇大叫，既無法撐起身體，弓箭也脫手。  
儘管凱文拚命撐起身體，但還是不敵三個人的重量，趴在地上動彈不得。反覆的掙扎扭動耗盡凱文的力氣，最後只能脹紅著臉頻頻喘氣。  
沒多久，窗外警車鳴笛而來。地板上的手機響起，魁登斯無法接，警車停在大門口，  
樓下大門隨即「碰、碰、碰」撞了好幾下，有人踹開了大門，數個腳步聲匆匆穿梭在宅子各處，魁登斯吶喊著。  
「我們在閣樓，救命、救命！」

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還記得這篇文開坑時，已經是一年以前＠＠  
> 我的行文速度真的龜速，經過這次經驗，我無比確定之後我只能寫短篇，哈哈。  
> 不知道這篇文有多少還在追，也謝謝持續到現在還收看這篇文的讀者，  
> 終於來到結局。（煙火）  
> 收看愉快！

海水一顛一跛地駝著小型破舊的漁船，海風吹來梳理波動起伏的海面，浪花如髮細碎地拍打在船身。天空湛藍，風平浪靜，已經四月了，安默斯特天氣還是很冷。  
漁船靜靜地待在原處，絲毫不理會大海引曳到他處的企圖心，正如同靠在船舷邊坐著的那個男人，滿臉絡腮鬍，瞇起一雙濃眉大眼，肩膀縮在厚厚的圍巾裡，他什麼都不做，只是凝望著大海，即使他的釣竿有了明顯拖曳下拉的動作。  
「嘿！柯林！該收線了！」旁邊啜飲著咖啡的男人朝他大喊，咖啡杯隨意一放，濺了一地，他也不管，只顧衝到船舷邊。  
柯林登時回神過來，原本發愣的雙眼绽出光采，緊抓著收線輪把手並全神貫注感受釣桿的重量變化。一個閃神，柯林嘆口氣。  
「跑了。」柯林收線，果然魚鉤上空蕩蕩的。「我錯過最好的時機點。」  
「對牠是最好的時機點，我們也該回去了。」身旁那位體型碩大、一頭金色短捲髮、滿臉鬍渣的男人爽朗地哈哈大笑，拍拍箱子裡活蹦亂跳的魚。「讓牠自由吧，在合法範圍內我們想要的魚都有了，運氣還不賴！」  
「你想要說的是前提沒有你的小鬼搗蛋。」柯林挑眉笑著說。  
「這事還沒完呢！總有天我還是得帶他們出海，淡水垂釣快不能滿足他們了……」男人邊說邊整理散亂一地的釣魚器具，並細細檢查箱裡的魚是否符合當初申請的數量，他嘴裡叨叨念著，一下是魚種的名稱一下是閒聊，柯林邊興致高昂地聽著邊不時望向遠方的大海。  
已經過四個月了。柯林心想，不知道他們過得怎麼樣？他還記得那天警車來後，才發現每道門都鎖上黃色大鎖。這令他們非常生氣，邊罵髒話邊鋸開大鎖，最後踹開閣樓的門時，凱文幾乎要站起身，重拾弓箭。  
最令柯林驚訝的不是警察為什麼會那麼恰巧出現，令他驚訝的是當他下樓時看到的人是李醫師。他後來才知道，原來早在聖誕派對那天，魁登斯就和李醫師傾吐了心中長久以來的疑竇和恐懼。他們雖然才認識一年，但李醫師非常關愛且信任魁登斯，如同親生孩子一樣，藉著魁登斯，李醫師也一直在默默觀察凱文的一舉一動。  
派對那晚李醫師輾轉難眠，便傳了通簡訊給魁登斯，說是女兒和她說幾句奇怪的話，令她非常擔憂。派翠克看見了床上的簡訊，便將手機藏在身後，趁著凱文抓狂地和柯林對話時，偷偷用腳趾按下了「求救」訊息。  
「黃尾比目魚、黑斑、鱸魚……我家裡還有些蛤蠣和蟹，今晚就吃海鮮大餐吧，噢，這隻不行，可惜了我好不容易才釣上……」男人啐了一聲，粗壯手臂一揮，一條大魚就滑溜進深海裡，「你不屬於我，擺動你的尾巴，快游遠一點啊！」男人拉著嗓門像對遠方的人說話一樣，柯林聽著覺得有趣，也接話：「這是你最好的時機，你自由了，千萬別回頭！」  
一下子，大概是一不小心直視了太陽，柯林有點心眼昏花。他彷彿看見一張桌子，黑白方磚花紋的地面接著向日葵色的牆面，地面不再隨波搖晃。柯林對面的座位有個人很快地站起來，轉身離開，柯林沒有抬頭。那人突然又駐足，走回來。「我說了，不要再回頭……」，柯林聽見自己道。那人不發一語，修長好看的手抓起他的手，把一個東西塞在他掌心。柯林始終沒有抬頭，那人也再也沒有說話。他走了。  
「有足夠的誘餌牠還是會回來的。」男人的聲音把他拉回到現實，柯林緩緩抬起頭看著邊收納釣魚器具邊滔滔不絕的夥伴。柯林站起身跟著收拾，聳聳肩笑而不語。  
「真夠冷的！」男人拿起早已冷掉一半的咖啡，喝了一口，咕噥著：「這個太陽有跟沒有一樣！話說回來，你這次回來是為了什麼？一樣是上次的事？」  
柯林停下收拾釣魚竿的動作。片刻，他又泰然自若地繼續動作，平淡地開口：「不是。」  
「那家子出了那麼大的事情，不見面也罷！」  
「我今天要去見他的弟弟。」  
男人滿臉不解地瞪著他，放下手中的箱子，忽然哈哈大笑起來。「你也真夠奇怪！不過也好，你來麻州就順便找我，釣魚總讓我想起我們在海上的那段日子……」  
「不，這趟回去，我會在愛爾蘭待上一陣子。不知道，或許是一輩子，也或許幾個月後我就回來安默斯特。」  
「上次你來是為了出庭作證。這次來，見他弟弟又是為了什麼？」  
柯林低垂眉眼，靜靜地收拾漁網，沉默半晌。  
「因為四月，花都開了。」柯林向男人投射一個輕盈而愉悅的眼神，轉過身，倚著船舷繼續看海。  
男人接著說許多話，不外乎那些老調重談「真不敢相信凱文這傢伙會做出這種事……」「光想到我和他同個練習場就毛骨悚然……」「你說派翠克在好萊塢當大明星啦？」  
柯林沒心思糾正他的話，例如派翠克客串一部電影的跑龍套腳色，雖然這的確讓他星路大開，但也不到男人說得那番天花亂墜的程度。  
他從褲子的口袋裡摸出一張魚餌包裝袋、幾條乾掉的魚餌以及莫名的麵包碎屑，他湊近聞了聞，超乎他意料之外的，並沒有想像中霉味，反而帶點豬飼料混著麥片的味道。這是好友從艙房裡挖出陳年釣魚褲，柯林也不介意，反而喜歡這種褪去時光的老舊衣物，有大海年歲的味道。  
柯林順道清理口袋裡沉積多年的垃圾，再翻了翻，翻出一個小小的零件。柯林愣神，並下意識地摸摸左耳。比起他的耳環，這個銀色鉤環大得多了。  
柯林撚起他，視線從一望無際的大海轉移到小小的銀環上。小小的一個圓圈，沒有起點也沒有終點，彷彿整個天空都包在裡面了。陽光反射銀圈的光線，模模糊糊的，轉眼柯林就身在安默斯特那間充滿陽光氣息的冰店裡，那時他同樣凝視著掌心的耳環，呆愣不已。  
聖誕節事件隔後沒多久，三胞胎的父親終於出面，嚴肅且拘謹地向柯林致歉。柯林根本沒有機會好好和三胞胎父親說上話，經歷生死關頭後又接著一連串的事：作筆錄、被法院傳喚、出庭作證，這些都讓他筋疲力盡。三個月後，柯林再度飛往麻州作最後的審訊，那天凱文沒有出庭，只有派翠克和魁登斯。審訊結束後，派翠克匆匆忙忙地跑來邀約柯林共度下午，柯林答應了，但令他秤陀鐵了心再見他一面，卻是為了「別再回頭」這個決定。  
船身晃動，叮鈴噹啷的，就像那天派翠克打開冰店門口的聲音。柯林永遠記得，那隨在派翠克後的陽光迫不及待在門一開，跟著傾倒而出。一如初相見，派翠克彷彿是從光中走出來的某位神祇。只是這位神祇沒有起初相襯的燦爛微笑，事過境遷，還是帶走了起初最直覺、純粹的情感。他先是靦腆地和柯林對視，然後才緩緩咧嘴而笑。  
引擎再度運轉，轟隆隆的，柯林耳中卻安靜的只聽得見心裡砰砰作響的聲音。派翠克在他對面坐下，這次兩人都沒有點冰，柯林點了一杯柳橙汁，派翠克點了一杯熱巧克力。柯林可以瞄到門外一台轎車在等著派翠克，幾個人抽著菸，邊談話邊頻頻往裡頭看。  
「好久不見。」派翠克撐著手肘，捏著手指道。他沒注意到熱巧克力已經端上來很久。  
「好久不見。」柯林輕輕回應派翠克，他覺得有些不自在，便喝了幾口柳橙汁，「你過得好嗎？試鏡還順利嗎？」  
「如你所見。」派翠克撇頭示意窗外的人，「經紀人在外面等我，我不能待太久。事實上，我喬了很久才有這個時間來見你。」  
派翠克有些侷促，他的手指沒有意義的蠕動著，似乎想往前觸碰柯林的手，但意圖才顯露出來又頹然放棄。他最後握住杯把，端起熱巧克力，啜飲了幾口。  
「爸爸為凱文請了最好的律師，媽媽也為了出庭回家……我到現在還不敢去看他，我還沒有心理準備。」  
「這是可以理解的。」柯林抿抿嘴，真誠地說：「謝謝你約我。」  
「不，我才高興你來！」一句話同時令兩人臉色一變。柯林不能確定自己是否能解讀人心，但憑著直覺，他知道派翠克最後一句話的語氣，那種輕揚愉悅的熟悉語氣，同時刺痛兩人的心。  
他們頓時陷入沉默。兩人都對將要說出口的話怏怏不安，與內心的膽怯抗衡著，只待誰先擁有勇氣，搶先說出。  
「我很高興你試鏡上了，你有大好的未來。」  
「可是我的未來少掉一個人，我正是為此而來。」  
「你的未來不一定要有我才能完成。我以為三個月前你已經對我死心了……」  
「我們當時不都幾乎要死了？」派翠克自嘲道，臉色猝然變得凝重：「我是瀕死，每一口都像搶著呼吸……我停不下來，我很思念你。」  
「你該停下來的，不，我們都該如此。從今天開始。」  
「我願意把從前通通都忘掉，我可以做到的柯林，」派翠克著急著說：「我們可以做到的！」他甚至抓起柯林的手，「我願意再次相信你，那晚你說過，你唯一惋惜的是不能再多愛我一點──」  
「那晚的我們已經死了。」柯林傷心地看著派翠克，「沒有人可以當作錯誤不曾發生過，那晚和從前永遠存在，然後影響我們的結局。不要記掛我，派翠克，請千萬不要再記掛我，我……」  
「我非常想『不要記掛你』。我試了整整三個月，然後你說的『過去』把我又鉤回這裡。為什麼你不肯重新開始？你不愛我了嗎？」  
「我愛。可是……請別再用哀求的眼神看著我，你不明白你的雙眼有多麼明亮，它不該有太多悲傷，他應該璀璨如星的。派翠克，你有大好前程在等著你。」  
「我也還愛著你，你說過你要帶我回愛爾蘭──」  
「我沒辦法不去想他。」柯林抽回手，背負的罪惡感終於從眼裡、嘴裡傾瀉而出，他神色哀傷，語氣哽咽，「派翠克，我不是迷惑了，我分得一清二楚。我是個混球。我思念你，但很多時候，我也思念他。」  
派翠克終於不再傾身靠在桌緣，他緩緩往沙發椅靠，默然不作聲。突然他摀起臉，不一會兒，手掌悶悶地傳出微弱的聲音。  
「我不能再愛你了……」派翠克雙肩抖動，抽抽搭搭哭了起來，「我不能再愛你了！」派翠克仍摀著臉，以極為壓抑的痛哭，再次重複這句話。  
我不能再愛你了。  
店門打開，門外的人有些不耐煩地催促派翠克。  
「走吧，派翠克，不要回頭，我不能再傷害你。有大好前程……」話說到一半，派翠克倏地放下雙手，雙眼紅了一圈，嚴肅而悲傷地凝視著他，令柯林再也講不下去。派翠克站起身，轉頭就走。  
「回程了！」男人雄厚粗啞的嗓音將柯林拉回現實，船正往岸邊走。  
「回程了。」柯林喃喃低語重複男人的話。

***

柯林不發一語地站在這幢湖水綠的宅子前。一如往常，不是朝氣蓬勃的綠，也不是隔世孤絕的深綠，沉穩而內斂的藍綠色，靜謐、憂鬱卻暗藏生機。圍籬的聖誕燈串早已拆下，一排綠衣裳換上妖嬈紅紫色的杜鵑花。走進前院，一株身戴淺紫色的花樹迎向他，底下花圃點綴著一層鈴鐺似的藍色小花、一層白色裙墜似的不知名小花，走道旁一排金色頂部戴紅冠的灌木叢，另一排則是白如積雪的灌木叢，列隊以全新面貌歡迎這位再次造訪的旅客。柯林甚至可以認出鬱金香，這是他唯一認得出來的品種。  
香味撲鼻而來，一掃凜冽天氣帶來的鬱悶心情，柯林緩步而行，走到門鈴旁，再次呆愣在那裡，許久沒有動作。  
他嘆了一口氣，最後還是按下門鈴。一陣輕盈的腳步聲令柯林心一跳，好像有人拿錐子敲擊他的心臟，痠痛的感覺如鯁在喉，整個胸口都揪緊了。  
柯林永遠都忘不了第一次見到派翠克的那幅畫面。在整個陰暗、慘白著臉的宅子前，門一開，先是那雙彎彎瞇起的笑眼，再來是爽朗的笑聲和笑開懷的面容令他怦然心動，好似這幢屋子同時有了血氣，派翠克讓整個冬天都復甦過來。  
門一開，更令柯林頭暈目眩。那個小天使在門口，咧著嘴歡迎他。  
柯林情不自禁地往前走幾步，然而小徑散播而來的花香味提醒他一些事。他倏地清醒過來。那個人不可能在這裡，這裡沒有他的笑聲，只有花和安靜。  
「嗨，魁登斯！」柯林微微笑道，思忖著他太過天真，自三個月前一別，派翠克把耳環還給他，頭也不回地走時──柯林甚至不知道派翠克是否有回頭望，當時他低著頭強迫自己忽視離別的場面──他就知道這一切都按照他預測的，結束了。  
天殺的，他就是要來找魁登斯，怎麼心思意念仍期待著那個人出現。  
「你的頭髮變長了。」柯林先說話，他早已習慣魁登斯默然盯著他，搜索枯腸發愣的樣子。「幾乎和你哥哥們一模一樣。」  
魁登斯靦腆地笑了笑，摸了摸自己墨黑又鬈曲的頭髮，才開口說：「快進來吧，四月還很冷！」  
兩人迅速地穿過玄關，來到廚房。魁登斯為柯林熱了一杯茶。邊熱茶時邊滔滔不絕地說話，他變得活潑多了，完全不似方才發呆靦腆的樣子，更與過去截然不同。  
「為什麼之前要把頭髮剪短？」柯林終於找到話題，「我不是說那樣不好看，只是還不習慣你長髮的樣子。」  
「以前我很害怕別人弄混，以為我是派翠克還是凱文，那會惹出不少麻煩……所以，」魁登斯站在流理檯前，從櫃子中拿出方糖來，加了一顆在自己的茶裡，然後倏地轉過身，盯著柯林微笑道：「我剪掉了。不過那是從前，都過去了，我不用再害怕了。花園裡的花都開了，我也得改變才行。」  
柯林過分明白魁登斯指的「麻煩」是什麼。去年底那場聖誕節意外，他才知道魁登斯為了派翠克、凱文受了多少苦。那頭參差不齊的短髮不知道是經歷過理查的騷擾，還是不想活在凱文的陰影下，因此在狂亂之中剪了頭髮。魁登斯想保護哥哥，在過去卻沒好好保護自己，他唯一能做的就是把自己剪得醜醜的，與哥哥們越截然不同越好。  
柯林凝視著魁登斯，那張和派翠克如出一轍的模樣，此刻他卻能分辨那幽微之處的差距。他突然注意到吧檯上那一盆潔白搶眼的花。  
「開花了，」在魁登斯說話前，柯林將食指放在唇上，明示他不要出聲，「讓我來猜猜，這是梔子花，對吧？」  
魁登斯笑著點點頭。  
「我認得它的葉子，好歹我也曾經和它相處一整個月。」  
「不單花房裡，你房間裡的梔子花也開花了。他們其實五月才開花，今年提前到四月，你很幸運，沒錯過花開的日子。」  
「平日誰來照顧它呢？」  
「我休學了。」魁登斯悠悠地答道，並替流理台右側窗戶前的盆栽澆水：「我送了好幾盆非洲菫給李醫師的女兒，她很喜歡，這可是一年四季都好養的花。」  
「你未來怎麼打算？」柯林問得自然，一點也沒有質疑的語氣，他從不認為一個人非得唸完大學。他自己就曾是輟學跑船的學生。  
「我在一家花店工作，邊工作邊增進園藝的知識。我最近還替一個學生社團寫了專欄，」魁登斯端起茶杯，也跟著坐在柯林對面，啜飲著道：「我想我或許可以當作家。」  
「你一定可以。」柯林誠心說道，他為眼前充滿自信的魁登斯感到歡喜。「說不定你也會是個詩人。」  
魁登斯被柯林瞧得臉紅了起來，眼神閃爍，原本從容的態度突然又變得害羞。「我只愛看詩，談不上什麼詩人！」說罷便著急地左顧右盼，露出急忙找話題的模樣。  
「愛蜜莉‧狄金森？你老是抱著那本詩集。」  
魁登斯幾乎將臉埋進小小的茶杯裡，他頓了頓，喜悅溢於言表。  
「媽媽和爸爸偶爾會回來……他們都喜歡家裡有些植物。」  
「我真為你感到高興，魁登斯，真的！」柯林是真心的。雖然他曾懊惱怎麼第一時間見到三胞胎的父母親時沒好好「訓」他們一頓，但見到魁登斯終於圓了他的心願而心滿意足地微笑，柯林也感到快樂。  
柯林特別著迷這個微笑，鍾情不已。僵硬的臉龐因緩緩綻出笑容而變得柔軟、紅潤，一下子濃度破表的快樂之情就從滿排的牙齒迸發出來，整張臉都被笑容占據，整個人都被幸福占據。這個笑容曾專屬某個總是快樂的人。  
還是很在意呀，柯林暗自驚歎。在魁登斯起身，欲帶著他到後花園時，柯林另有打算。  
「如果你不介意的話，我想先彈彈二樓的琴？」  
即使魁登斯小心翼翼地掩藏，但輕輕抿起的嘴唇和不自禁的笑眼，或是微微頷首以及稍稍撇過頭，那份過於快樂的心事還是一不小心透露出一個訊息：我怎麼可能拒絕你。  
二樓的擺設一點變動都沒有，只不過聖誕裝飾拆卸了，矮几上多了花束，魁登斯說他摘了些風信子，用漂亮的瓷盆裝起來，那些瓷盆都是過往母親留下來的。唯有鋼琴上的花束是梔子花。柯林手指輕輕拂過，一塵不染，果然乾乾淨淨的。魁登斯瞧見，便順口說母親待在家時，每天都會彈琴。時隔六年他才再次聽見母親的琴聲，一點也不生疏，就算同一首曲子反覆彈奏也聽不厭。  
「我們談了一整晚的園藝。媽媽在她現在住的公寓裡，也試著在陽台種些花了，」魁登斯忍不住笑道：「害蟲依然讓她很煩惱。」  
琴聲伴著魁登斯的興奮之語，串串鈴鐺敲打似的，音符如水再次流淌，響泠泠地流遍整間琴房。漸漸的，那呢呢喃喃似的日常分享轉為詩詞朗誦。  
「因為我無法為死亡駐足，是它慷慨地為我停留……」魁登斯順著音符，帶著磁性的嗓音唸起愛蜜莉的詩來。  
柯林並沒有彈奏太久，大約兩首詩的時間，他就停下回頭望著魁登斯。魁登斯想飽飲美酒的人一樣，醉醺醺地瞅著地板看，整個人窩在沙發裡，半闔著眼一副快睡著的樣子。  
那個緊繃又縮著肩膀的人已然消失，柯林感到寬心又欣慰，也以一種自在又悠閒的態度呼喚魁登斯。  
「你快睡著了。」柯林低聲道。  
「我有件事要告訴你。」魁登斯睜開眼睛，眼神一亮，像突然從夢中驚醒的人。  
兩人投契相望，似曾相識的語氣、似曾相識的表情。他們不說開，彼此心知肚明該往那兒走。慢慢往閣樓前進的過程中，陽光尾隨著他們，一步一步爬上去，直到黑暗禁止它入境，好保留給他們兩人。  
「你變了。」柯林道出心裡的話。  
「我變得怎麼樣了？」魁登斯邊說邊打開閣樓的門，陽光再次以勝利者姿態傾瀉而出，光芒包圍兩個人，黑暗反被禁止入境。魁登斯抿抿嘴，笑道：「我很好奇。」  
柯林沒有馬上回答他，馬上被房裡那一面黑牆吸引住。他站在牆面，魁登斯也跟著站在一旁，兩人就這樣注視著牆面，幾秒的停頓並不讓他們感到尷尬，自然而然且不受拘束。  
「你變得敢直視黑暗，你不再隱藏了。」柯林注視著牆面，若有所思地說。  
魁登斯突然很堅決地往書桌走去，打開一層抽屜，取出看似碎片的東西。魁登斯湊近，柯林才驚訝地發現他手上是什麼。那是光碟的殘骸，上面被刮花，摺成碎片。  
「我沒有那麼好，但至少我可以解釋這件事，我一直放在心上……你當初在垃圾桶看到的光碟是我從凱文房裡偷來的，我很早就發現監視器的事，他威脅我要把光碟寄給爸爸……我太著急了，就把他房裡的所有光碟都──」  
「噓……」柯林輕聲安撫逐漸焦慮起來的魁登斯，手輕輕放在魁登斯雙臂上。「沒關係的，不用解釋，我相信你。」  
魁登斯不說話，只是點點頭，雙眼石化似的，呆呆地看著柯林幾秒才回過神。他拿出抽屜裡所有銷毀的光碟，通通丟進垃圾桶裡。  
「這些都過去了。」魁登斯笑著說出柯林猶豫不決的話。  
房裡的書桌上、窗台前都放了花，書桌上像是由綠色貝殼成串的花，是柯林也認得的貝殼花。去年冬天在花房裡時只能看到碩大的綠色花萼，現在小鈴鐺似的花萼裡可以看見小小的白色雪花。直到此刻，柯林才知道這株植物另有別名。  
「愛爾蘭之鐘。」魁登斯順著柯林的視線，接應道，接著繼續小小聲地說：「我記得你說過，『世界很大，如果沒有思念的人你會迷路的……迷惘的時候，哪怕只有一個人可以想念，我都可以因此找到回家的路。』……」  
柯林怦然心動。好久以前了，在花房時魁登斯贈與他酢醬草時，柯林感動之下所說出的話語。  
「我並沒有你說的那麼好，有些部分的我仍躲著。至少我不敢讓媽媽進這間房。因此我留下這些花、這些書……」魁登斯看了看懷中的愛蜜莉‧迪金森詩集，拿起翻了翻，一張柯林也見過的照片夾在裡面。「還有這些照片，拴著我，我才感到踏實。」  
魁登斯抽出照片，心醉神迷地說下去。  
「這本書是媽媽在六年前，臨走前送給我的。這張照片是我幫媽媽拍攝的唯一一張照片。」魁登斯頓了頓，像是想起什麼事，「她還說她很愧疚，她很晚才察覺我不可能是害死潔蜜亞的人。她知道我喜歡她唸詩，因此把她最喜愛的一本收藏送給我……」  
魁登斯說不下去，好多話又吞回口中，拿著照片的手微微顫抖。柯林注視著他。  
「好可惜上回沒幫媽媽再拍一張。」魁登斯倏地轉換臉色，微笑著道：「這張她太嚴肅了，不是嗎？」  
照片上的哈娃長髮成辮收在一側，穿著一襲素雅的衣袍，坐在二樓書牆環繞的躺椅上，臉頰消瘦，鬱鬱寡歡的樣子神似一旁黑色的貓。  
「我倒看她為你微笑，魁登斯。或許當時她不開心，但她那一刻為你笑，就像你七歲時你母親為你保留這面牆，為你保留這間閣樓。」柯林說道。魁登斯收起笑臉，目不轉睛地看著他。柯林再度看回牆面，眼神幾乎穿破那一團由黑色粉末堵起來的牆壁。  
「我可以看見。」  
「看見什麼？」魁登斯趁著柯林不注意迅速擦擦眼角。  
「你最初畫的那一朵花，嗯我想想……大概在這裡，」柯林隨意指指其中一處，又煞有其事地繼續尋找，「你母親大概在這裡畫了一隻貓，還有這裡，你畫了一朵梔子花還有茶花……啊，如果我沒猜錯，這裡是你和你母親──」  
「這都是黑色……連我都不記得當時畫了什麼……」魁登斯帶著哽咽笑著說。  
「大概我的想像力太豐富了，」柯林也笑道：「但那絕對是充滿喜悅和花的一幅畫，我可以看見，就像我此刻聞到花香一樣。魁登斯，你在你房間放花了，幾個月前這裡一無所有呢！」  
「是啊，只差這面牆。我還搞不定它。」  
「那你可以閉上眼睛，就像去年你跟我說的，時機到時他們都會從土裡出來。那些曾經……雖然現在什麼都看不見……」  
「但在你的眼睛裡，我可以看見。」  
柯林沒再答話。兩個人互望著，有好一會兒沒再說話。他們互贈最起初對方所說的話語，像保存酒一樣細心封存，日子過去，打開瓶蓋，當初隨口之語現在已能散發出刻骨銘心的味道。  
他們靠得那麼近，有一瞬間柯林覺得他會吻他。可是他們永遠停在剛剛好一束光的距離，光的溫暖包圍他們，光帶來的幸福雀躍也充塞他們的胸懷，但在兩張唇之間卻劃著輕巧、毫無惡意的界線，將他們好好地隔開來，好好地保護這份純淨的情誼。  
魁登斯說天氣好，適合野餐的日子，柯林也覺得是時候離開曖昧濃度和溫度一起增高的房間。  
後院以截然不同的模樣驚艷了柯林。過往的單調雪白的院子此刻成了花團簇擁、爭奇鬥艷的花園，過往映照白天與星空的雪地此刻成了綠河，悠悠蕩蕩地隨風飄逸。大樹下開滿了水仙花和遍地的白色小花束，魁登斯說那是銀蓮花。樹上的野鳥餵食器晃盪盪的，不是風吹，而是漫天飛來的雀鳥搶著停在上頭，一口一口從寶特瓶穿插的木湯池上啄食倒出來的飼料。柯林很快注意到那通身金黃，耀眼無比的小黃鶯，這次牠不再是孤孤單單，好幾隻黃鶯停留在院子裡，啁啾唱合。  
魁登斯準備的野餐食材很簡單，兩罐啤酒和兩塊燻雞起士三明治，笑著說他沒派翠克厲害，只能準備這些。  
「陪你，偶爾喝一次。」魁登斯抱起野餐布，別過頭匆匆帶過這句話。  
蔚藍碧空一片，微風偶爾徐徐吹來。待兩人才坐定，魁登斯又急急忙忙地跳起來，走到花房去。柯林沒跟去，只是打趣地看著他。他突然發現，這樣遠遠地從大樹看往花房，試圖在交叉掩映的垂墜植物中尋找那張純淨、秀氣的臉龐，竟格外觸動他心房。  
柯林甚至站起身，再走近一些。陽光穿透玻璃花房，穿越綠蔭，一點一點的光印在魁登斯專注的側臉上，綠色光影幾乎把這個人的質地淋漓盡致地刻劃出來，恬靜的外表下有火在燃燒，他貢獻了他的所有給他熱愛的一切。  
魁登斯緩步走出來，手裡捧著一個柯林也認得的小袋子，裡頭裝滿了這些雀鳥為之瘋狂的食物。牠們幾乎認識魁登斯，不怕生的輪流往魁登斯飛去。柯林又坐回去，啜飲著啤酒，享受這美好的下午和美好的魁登斯。  
「牠們也需要野餐。」魁登斯跟著坐下來，袋子放在一旁，手上幾隻竄動的蟲，不安地想跳離魁登斯手中，但還沒來得及逃跑，一雙褐色帶金翅的雀鳥就飛來啣走其中一隻不幸的小蟲。柯林注意到魁登斯左手臂上的傷疤。  
「你比你想像中更強大，你知道嗎？魁登斯？」  
魁登斯拍拍手掌，拿起啤酒罐，「啵」的一聲開瓶。他困惑地看著柯林。  
「有人受傷，加倍報復回去。有人受苦，終生活在絕望裡。可是你不是。」  
魁登斯有些害羞地低頭，小口小口啜飲起來，因為不習慣這個味道而皺起眉頭。  
「我不是什麼了不起的人，我只是個平凡的人。或許比平凡的人更愛花一點……」  
「那給你母親新生命的人是誰？是你。保護你那兩個哥哥的人是誰？是你。誰救了我？也是你。那麼多委屈、那麼多難以想像的痛苦，你還是願意相信愛……」  
「別說這些傻話了！」魁登斯臉紅了起來，卻佯裝自在地輕輕用啤酒罐敲了一下柯林的。  
「我不覺得傻。」柯林回敬，喝了一大口，興致來了一口氣說下去：「你守候幸福像守候你的花。我被你說服了，四個月前的聖誕夜，你對凱文說的話完全說服了我，這就是我為什麼要來。我非得見見你，非得把我的欽佩告訴你！」  
「傻話，你來不就是要和我去見……」  
「我來找你，」柯林刻意強調這四個字，「我只想讓你知道，你不是永遠一個人獨自守候。」  
「不要再對我說這些話，太動聽了。」魁登斯為了閃躲柯林的眼神，不自覺多喝了幾口啤酒。  
柯林別過頭，看了看環境，一叢鬱金香，一叢風信子，隨風搖曳生姿。三明治冷掉了，沒有人動它，只有捏緊的啤酒罐，一個太過緊張，一個太過激動。  
「你說過等春天來，他們都會開花。我真的相信，你應得這片春天。你的信念該得到回報。」  
「我的回報……」魁登斯仰頭咕嚕咕嚕把啤酒一飲而盡，站起身來搖搖晃晃地往鞦韆走過去。  
「魁登斯？」柯林不解地看著魁登斯。「才一罐酒，你…你不會醉了吧？」  
「沒有！」魁登斯回過頭，露出無比燦爛的微笑答道。  
他不是醉得糊塗也半醉了，柯林心想。  
魁登斯坐上鞦韆，修長的大腿輕輕蹬了一下，鞦韆開始晃動起來。魁登斯閉眼仰頭享受微風和醉意醺然的感覺。風梳理過魁登斯的頭髮，伴著花的芬芳味道傳送到柯林鼻息間，陽光稍稍除去冷風寒意，不知道是啤酒還是其他原因令魁登斯雙頰發紅。  
「你的回報，」柯林拉住鞦韆，使魁登斯不再晃動。柯林跪了下來，誠摯地看著魁登斯。「值得所有人為你付出。你要永遠記住這一點，你值得受人尊敬。」  
「噢，受人尊敬……但我從來不要你的尊敬，我想要的……只是……只是……」一隻藍色的蝴蝶翩然飛過，魁登斯有點分心，睫毛如同蝶翅一樣撲眨著，雙眼迷離地看著柯林，支吾其詞。柯林直視著他，片刻不讓魁登斯閃躲他的目光。  
「我知道。」  
「早說了別說傻話，你看吧，我糗大了！」魁登斯自嘲道，才低下頭，柯林馬上跟著他的視線，眉眼一抬，追上魁登斯的目光。  
「你不知道我多麼感激你。為什麼當時你不聯絡我呢……為什麼你就這樣跑掉了？」  
「我忘了。」魁登斯說謊，別過頭再次迴避柯林的眼神，然而不過片刻，他又提起勇氣再次接受柯林熱切的凝視，繼續說道：「我只記得在酒吧裡，你和我借了支筆，除了派翠克和爸爸，從來沒有人用那麼溫暖的語氣對我說話。不重要了，都過去了。」  
「是啊，都過去了。重要的是現在我來了，不是嗎？」  
「你還能做什麼呢？」  
「一切你想要的。」  
「柯林，你是我最好的朋友。我永遠會記得這件事，但……」魁登斯的手放在柯林的臉頰上，滿眼的愛慕，「但我想要一個很簡單的……暫時忘掉我們友情的，我想擁有的一刻。我第一眼看到你時，我就想擁有。」  
「那我們得試著扭轉時間了。」柯林低聲微笑道。  
魁登斯也跟著微笑。花草不再搖曳，風靜止下來，蝴蝶、雀鳥定格在停駐的時空，只剩下光束移動、變幻，由燦爛千陽漸轉幽藍天空，花園如夢似影地轉變成都柏林巷口，現在與過去在永恆的時空裡穿梭，回憶冉冉浮現為真實。  
魁登斯戰戰兢兢地盯著柯林，柯林也盯著他。現在沒有派翠克了，「現在」是在遇見派翠克「以前」。柯林等待，只稍魁登斯那一句等了兩年的要求。  
魁登斯沒說話，只是雙手捧著柯林的臉，緩緩地伸過頭去，在唇與唇促狹一瞬，光束又如飛梭一閃一閃地抓回巷口「以後」的所有經過，那裡有酒吧歡樂的舞蹈、有派翠克迷人的身姿，有兩年柯林的追尋，有那一整個月誰的等待、誰的盡歡，有兩人各懷心思的愛戀……轉瞬，通通停在一隻蜜蜂在耳邊嗡嗡作響的瞬間，把他們拉回現實。  
柯林感到左耳刺痛，像是蜜蜂螫了他一下。蝴蝶振翅，風繼續吹拂，雀鳥繼續在花草枝枒間穿梭蹦跳。時間帶給他們最動人的瞬間，但同時頭也不回地繼續往前走。  
魁登斯慨然嘆了一口氣，輕輕地在柯林額頭吻了一下。他從鞦韆站起身。  
「走吧，我們該去看凱文了。」

***

從盎然綠意的花園轉到四周由冰冷的灰色牆面環繞的監獄，柯林忽然有點頭痛。凱文服獄期間有看過醫生，據凱文的律師轉述，他振振有詞說明凱文的反社會人格傾向導致他的犯案行為，犯案動機仍不明確，其精神狀態有待商榷。但檢察官反駁，並手持另外一位醫師的說法，必須根據凱文犯案時的精神狀況，而當時的凱文神智清醒得不得了，他必須付上全部的責任，並且與社會隔絕開來以確保這顆不定時炸彈不會再次傷人。  
「反社會人格……」柯林復誦辯護律師的話，突然有點嗤之以鼻。他覺得他這種態度像極了對周遭不屑一顧的凱文，但仍然不喜歡一張標籤就貼在凱文身上了。  
某種程度這樣的想法是偏頗的，但柯林不禁想：拜託，就算我沒有醫師執照，我和這個人同生共死過。反社會人格不足以形容凱文，也無法定義他。柯林從凱文的辯護律師說話的語氣也能半猜到他的無奈。凱文是絕對不輕易展露真實樣貌的人，他不可能乖乖配合，按照律師想要的結論走。警方抑或這個社會評斷他的殺人行為，亟欲探究他的殺人動機，彷彿送醫治療不過是某種研究人性的手段。  
但這個人可是凱文哪，柯林邊聽著監獄長說明目探監規定，邊在心裡叨念著：這些人不過被凱文的假象耍著玩，如同他的父親、母親一樣。你好像抓到他某部分性格，卻丟失了剩下的百分之九十真正的凱文。  
監獄很令人困倦，就像人一聽到這個名詞時第一時間所感受到的，灰暗、冰冷、安靜、沒有氣息。柯林才待在椅子上不過十分鐘就覺得盼望無聲無息地流失。這裡的安靜會一點一滴吸取人所有的快樂。  
監獄招待處內擺設簡單，幾乎和凱文的房間一模一樣，沒有任何個性，凱文不過從一個巢穴換到另外一個巢穴，只是這間巢穴顯得更直接、粗暴，過於去人性化，近乎自暴自棄。真諷刺，柯林心想，在外頭許多人急著給凱文貼上標籤，在監獄裡頭卻把凱文連皮帶肉脫得精光，於是凱文只剩下沒生命的骸骨。  
魁登斯坐在柯林左手邊，一同沉默靜待警衛喚名。一個皮膚黝黑的女人走到他們的位置，在魁登斯左手邊坐下，一臉悽愴。她緩緩地流下淚，伴隨斷斷續續的咬牙抽噎。柯林留意到魁登斯悄悄地遞過手掌，輕握女人的手。無聲，一切了然於心。  
「柯林法洛先生！」  
柯林頓時愣了一下，這是他第一次探監。魁登斯推推他，輕聲說道該去了，柯林才反應過來。簡單的搜身檢查過後，柯林就被帶入另外一道更慘白、空氣彷彿更稀薄的長廊。  
柯林被帶一間四周漆著灰藍牆面的房，房內有一扇大概是通往監獄的門。他如坐針氈，跟著越發作響的心跳聲倒數那扇門打開的時候。  
監獄門外鐺琅作響，凱文拖著沉重的腳鍊，隨著看守警衛緩步走來。柯林坐定，突然感到有點緊張，不只是看守警衛隨侍在旁，更因為眼前這位臉色蒼白而無血色的人。凱文坐下，柯林遲疑了半分鐘才抬頭看他。凱文並沒有看他，過了半晌，他才稍微瞥了他一眼，又百般無聊地轉過頭去，彷彿四個月前他對他所做的不過是不值一提的惡作劇。  
「凱文。」柯林鼓起勇氣道。  
凱文不說話，只是撇撇嘴，瞪著小小的氣窗。沉默以對令柯林有些手足無措，欲言又止。他不確定這麼說對不對，但憑一股直覺。  
「好久不見。」  
凱文盤起一隻腿，身子往牆後靠，懶洋洋地打了呵欠。正合柯林的意，一點也沒變，這就是凱文的防衛機制。僵持幾分鐘，柯林直接點破進入主題，「我不相信『反社會人格』就能代表你，你比他們想像得還要單純得多，同時也複雜得多。」  
「單純和複雜是相對的，法洛先生。」這個話題終於勾起凱文的興趣，他慵懶地道，仍不看柯林。  
「單純是對你而言，複雜是對我們而言。你比你自己想像的單純多了，只要你不那麼固執──」  
「什麼時候你從詩人變成心理醫生？」  
「我只想確定你過得好不好？」  
「呿。」  
「拿我的生命換你的答案。我做到了，你的答案呢？」  
「你可不可以不要和魁登斯輪流來煩我？我早晚離開這個鬼地方。」凱文蠻不在乎地說：「這裡的人不是神經病就是裝病，現代醫學多寬容哪！彷彿巴不得為每個人下藥單：躁鬱症、過動症、自閉症、憂鬱症……你隨便花一個晚上排練你今天想說的話，那個傻蛋醫師馬上感激涕零地為你開藥單。貼上『反社會人格』的標籤我是無所謂啦，我只是不想吃藥吃到神經出毛病。我只想從這個鬼地方出去。」  
「你真是一點都沒變。」柯林沉著臉道。  
「一個真正讓魁登斯和派翠克發了狂的人到底有什麼立場說這些？真可笑，你真該和我關同一間牢房，你的病態不過沒被看見罷了！所以我說這些醫師都是傻蛋，真正該好好開藥單的人正大言不慚地和我說教呢。」  
「你永遠不肯接受別人的真心話。我知道這種感覺，拒絕真實的人心，只肯接受想像中的人。凱文，人不像你想像中只剩下醜惡……」  
「垃圾話！」  
「沒有人跟你說過這些垃圾話嗎？那你的確必須要好好聽一次──」  
凱文嗤笑一聲，頭一撇拒絕柯林的話，連連搖頭。  
「凱文，我希望你明白我說的。你從這裏出去又如何，你仍然不得自由。有時候愛不是你想像的那樣，可是只要有那麼一刻，你願意相信它，願意諒解它帶給你的苦痛，你會找到自由的。你母親現在過得很好，派翠克也是，為什麼你不還給自己自由？」  
「我總有一天會自由的，監獄能關我多久？」  
「你總把自己想得太聰明了！」柯林再次嘆氣道：「我不怪你四個月前做的事。你還不明白嗎？你再也嚇唬不了我，我不會再相信你、任你擺佈了。」  
「你要真的不怕就不用特別說這些。」  
凱文又得意起來，身體往牆後靠，繼續看著小小的氣窗。兩人沉默半晌，就在柯林決定到此為止時，凱文搶先開口，出乎柯林意料之外，他以為等到的會是凱文的譏諷，沒想到卻聽到鬱鬱寡歡的語氣。  
「你和派翠克一起來的嗎？」  
「不，是魁登斯。」  
凱文冷哼一聲。「前幾天有一隻大乳牛也過來這裡，我還驚訝她難得挪動她的大屁股來看我，嗯哼，也是有人陪她來。你們成群結隊來看我到底是什麼意思？」  
「或許你說得對，我們都有些怕你。」  
凱文嚥了嚥口水，手有些張惶無措地湊近嘴邊，他沒有習慣性地咬起指甲，而是猶豫一下就放下手，繼續說話。  
「根本沒有自由，自由是假的。」凱文瞪著柯林說，柯林迎視他的目光，「我們被迫來到這個世界上，被迫被世界注視著，被迫起身反抗，被迫尋找生存的意義……生命難道不是偶然嗎？沒經過同意就被拋在水裡，溺水、自救。活得下來是幸運，活不下來也不算意外。生命出之於偶然，死亡卻永遠是必然的結果。真諷刺！我以『死亡』來結束這個無邊地獄，卻擔上兇手的罪名。我輸了，我輸掉的不是自由，是回到起初的機會。」  
「你覺得你是無辜的？」柯林淡淡地問：「你憑什麼決定其他人的生命？」  
「沒有半個人是無辜的，所有人都有罪。只要踩到他們的極限，所有人都會犯罪。」  
「魁登斯就沒有。」一講到魁登斯，柯林感到胸口又溫暖了起來。  
「魁登斯……我就厭惡他這樣……」凱文開始斷斷續續說著，露出久違的困窘、「在意、在乎」什麼事情的表情。柯林屏氣凝神地聽著。「派翠克得到你的愛，就連魁登斯也有你的吻……一直以來都是這樣，就只有我沒有。」  
「不是『就連』，魁登斯『值得』任何人的吻。」  
「你恨我。扣掉平安夜不算，那時你把我當成派翠克了，你唯一觸碰我的那幾次，都是要殺了我。」  
「我是厭惡你傷害你的親兄弟，我氣壞了，但我從未恨過你。我不會用『恨』來形容我對你的感覺。」  
「但我恨。我厭倦這一切，就算回到過去，我還是會再做一模一樣的事。我巴不得派翠克、魁登斯、那女人和那一票狗男人……所有人，那些在我腦海裡喋喋不休、虛情假意的人，我巴不得他們通通消失。」  
「你無藥可救。我來之前太過自信了，我以為我能開導你，現在看來我真的太愚昧了，不是嗎？」  
「時間到。」守衛無情地打斷兩人的對談。柯林無力地看著凱文，凱文也無神地盯著他。最終，柯林只能嘆口氣，轉身離開。凱文突然站起來，喚住他。  
「你還會來看我嗎？」凱文露出一種既依戀又排斥的神情，如同以往，那張表情看來困惑、矛盾不已。柯林有片刻猶豫是否要上前擁抱這個男孩，但很快地他就打消念頭，心中複雜糾結的情緒一下子雖難以釐清，但憑直覺還是脫口而出。  
「我不知道。」  
凱文第一次露出清楚且確定的神情，那是一種最純粹的受傷表情。凱文終於觸碰到內心深處那個最單純的情緒──感情上的飢渴，那是最單純的凱文，他毫無防備的顯露出來，海上浮光就此隨霧氣散去，一艘孤舟小船在汪洋大海上飄飄蕩蕩的，一隻海鷗無情地飛離都有可能令小船支離破碎──因此凱文對柯林不再複雜難解，不需要強迫治療，不需要拐彎抹角的心理戰術，只消共同經歷生死患難關頭，一切都明朗無雲，他得到答案，而他找到答案。  
柯林停頓數秒，被這張神情震懾著，心柔軟了下來。但即便如此，這張單純的面貌還是來得太晚，即使他知道他的轉身會令男孩再次跌入汪洋深淵，他還是無法下定決心留在這裡、給予他什麼安慰。一切都已經發生了，然後決定他們的結局。  
柯林走了。和派翠克分離時一模一樣，他不知道凱文接下來的表情，只是這回頭也不回的人不是凱文，是柯林。

***

2018年，夏天深夜，位於愛爾蘭都柏林的某一處小酒館依然人聲鼎沸，天氣從早到晚都不好，所有人都聚在酒吧裡取暖作樂。一頭黑色長捲髮的女人搭著金褐色長髮的女人，舉起酒杯，豪邁地一飲而盡。  
「音樂繼續呀，我可不允許你們停下來，我要跳舞，跳一整晚的舞！這週我真他馬的走屎運，好不容易撐到週末，你們都不許給我停！」黑色捲髮的女人說完便大力放下酒杯，離開金褐色頭髮的女人，一下子就跳進那用桌椅圍成的舞池，跳起排舞來。旁邊拿著吉他、橫笛還有班卓琴的樂手繼續演奏起輕快熱鬧的曲子。  
「凱瑟琳，來呀！還有伊蒙，你們別裝傻！」  
金褐色長髮的女子欲哭無淚地加入舞池，順道拉住那待要逃跑的男子。「伊蒙，別想偷跑！」  
「拜託我累了，不公平，你們怎麼不拉柯林，他在那擦酒杯納涼好久了。」  
「先過來再說！」她捏捏男子的耳朵，硬是把他跩下來，男子雖不情願但很快就和舞池的女子們笑成一片。  
「柯林！你再不過來就換我過去啦！」黑色捲髮女子對著吧檯處咆哮著。  
柯林身上穿著簡單的白色襯衫，袖口捲起到手肘，剛剛好露出左上手臂的新刺青，是一朵花。他邊整理酒瓶邊衝著舞池笑。一旁身材略胖、微禿的男人，也敞開嘴大笑著，露出坑坑洞洞的牙齒，笑著說：「你姐姐是說真的，今天我可控制不了他，她才是老闆，你要薪水找她領去吧！」  
「克羅汀有做老闆的本事就不會走狗屎運啦！但她今天有請客的本事，你看她請了多少人給你做生意。」柯林勾起嘴角，露出頑皮的表情回應身旁的男人。  
「所以說嘛，我真的很喜歡你們這家人，這次你回來說要定下來真是太好了！別再像上次一樣突然說要找人，人就不見了。」  
「這我不敢保證。」柯林撇撇嘴，開玩笑似的道。酒館老闆拍了拍柯林的肩大笑幾聲，也興沖沖地加入舞池。柯林瞄了一眼玩瘋的人們，低頭邊擦拭酒瓶杯邊連連笑得開懷。  
從入夜已經玩鬧到快凌晨兩點，酒吧卻只呈現越來越擁擠的狀況，沒有絲毫倦態，腳步和掌聲拍打的節奏隨著音樂越來越快，喧嘩聲越來越大，轟隆隆地幾乎要把屋頂給掀了過來。門鈴聲隨著門的開關，叮叮噹噹響了數次，也不知道誰進誰出，只能確定人沒減少反而增多。  
這些人是打哪來的？在聽見姐姐克羅汀的喧鬧鼓掌聲後，柯林正彎下整理吧檯下的酒瓶。當他起身，眼目所及的是一群人圍著姐姐克羅汀，但柯林看不到她的臉，只能看到她黑色的頭髮垂墜在外側。克羅汀正被一個高她一個頭的男人擁抱著，克羅汀和身旁的人都笑歪了腰，男人極為緩慢地扶著克羅汀的腰桿，扶她回站的姿勢，旁邊的人起鬨著，樂手再次傾瀉奔放的樂曲，兩人又繼續跳起舞來。  
哪來的高個子？柯林很少見過可以把姐姐哄得那麼開心的陌生人，他搖搖頭不再多想，走進廚房。工作一整天，直到此刻才能真正放鬆下來，好好飽餐一頓，廚房爐檯上放了一鍋馬鈴薯燉羊肉，柯林舀了一碗，狼吞虎嚥起來。這樣安靜的時光沒多久，克羅汀忽然滿臉通紅地跑進來，醉醺醺地扶在廚房門口。  
「原來你躲在這裡！」  
「我現在才吃晚餐呢，你跳完舞啦？」  
「跳完了，換凱瑟琳和那小子玩。」  
「那小子？」  
「他們現在在比賽……」話才說到一半，廚房門外又傳出一陣哄堂作響，克羅汀也跟著呼叫起鬨，「我要回去了，你快點來！」  
柯林擦擦嘴角，咕嚕了一聲。今晚真是熱鬧，他心想，大概不用睡了。他很快解決晚餐，心念一動，突然也起了興致。才一走回吧檯，發現人又比剛剛更多，他們團團圍住舞池，柯林只能看見姐姐凱瑟琳的背影，她正背對著柯林的方向在射飛鏢。身旁的人依然是剛剛那個高個子，同樣手拿飛鏢。柯林才想仔細看，旁邊的女人突然拉住他。  
「嘿，我想要一杯你們自釀的紅麥酒。」女人饒富興致地打量柯林，和身旁的女伴竊竊私語。  
「好的。」柯林轉身從櫃子裡拿出一瓶酒，俐落地倒了一杯酒遞給女人，女人藉機在柯林手裡塞一張紙條。  
「謝謝你，親愛的。」女人說罷便和女伴走了。  
紙條上寫了一個電話，女人離去前那要看不看的目光，任誰都能看出這目光背後的意圖。好啊，工作一整天，柯林也想給自己找點樂子，他正想喚住女人，突然聽到一下熟悉不過的笑聲。  
柯林猛然回過頭，視線回到那團團圍住克羅汀、凱瑟琳的人群。現在克羅汀和哥哥伊蒙跟著音樂扭腰擺臀的舞動，凱瑟琳則在一旁拍掌。  
高個子不見了。  
柯林慌慌張張地離開吧檯，無視女人原本滿臉的期待因為被忽視而變了臉，他竭盡所能地推開人群，往前擠。  
「不好意思，借過！借過！」柯林費了九牛二虎之力終於擠到舞池中間。柯林看見他的背影了，他在約莫四道人牆之間，正往酒吧門口前進。這次他瞇眼細看──那是一頭令他心痛的黑色鬈髮，蓬鬆俐落地垂在靠肩的位置。柯林才待要出聲，姐姐克羅汀擋在他前面。  
「噢，柯林你終於來啦！」克羅汀醉得搖搖晃晃，柯林不得不先扶好她。男人往門外走了。  
「對不起，克羅汀，我待會兒再跟你解釋！」柯林一鬆手，克羅汀馬上跌坐在地，痛得直哀號。人太多了，柯林奮力往前擠，速度還是慢得跟蝸牛一樣，他著急地往門口呼喚。  
「派翠克！」高個子沒聽見，門鈴再次叮噹響起來，他走出酒吧。  
「請讓我過去！」最後柯林幾乎是用推的，追出酒吧外。街道空無一人，哪裡有派翠克的蹤影？  
柯林失魂落魄地走回鬧哄哄的酒吧，克羅汀老早又回復力氣，和伊蒙玩起飛鏢來。一看到柯林，她便上前來輕輕垂柯林的胸口。  
「沒心肝的！現在你有時間解釋剛剛是怎麼一回事啦？」  
「我認錯人了。剛剛我以為我見到好久不見的老友……。」柯林漫不經心地答道。  
「你真讓我掃興！說好了今天不醉不散的，整個都柏林認識我的人都來陪我喝酒，就缺我的好弟弟！」  
柯林勉強撐起微笑，隨手拿起飛鏢，往牆上的標靶射過去，差點正中紅心。  
「欸，你和剛剛那個小夥子有得比！」凱瑟琳熱烈地說：「你剛真應該來看看的，克羅汀就是輸給那小夥子，多喝了幾杯才醉成這樣！克羅汀，我看你還是不要拿飛鏢好了，我看了就害怕！」  
飛鏢？柯林突然有點失望，難道剛剛的人不是派翠克，是凱文？他有點頭昏腦脹，工作一整天讓他有些疲倦。他仔細看了看標靶，還有好幾隻飛鏢卡在標靶中間。  
柯林搖搖頭。不可能是凱文，凱文的刑期不可能那麼快結束。他緩緩地走回吧檯，心想，大概真的是他認錯了。方才那女人又妖嬈地坐回吧檯，帶著嬌態嘟起嘴，斜睨著他，但此刻柯林已經沒了興致，滿腦子都想著剛剛的神祕背影。  
高個子，同樣的髮型，善於完飛鏢，柯林滿頭問號──難道凱文真的被釋放了？他八成和律師用什麼招數打贏官司。一年半前的對談，凱文清楚表達出他對柯林的不捨。  
……你還會來看我嗎……  
「真的是他嗎？」柯林喃喃自語，抓著頭苦惱地想，「除了他還有誰把把都正中紅心？」  
輕快的音樂無法掃除他的滿腦紛亂，柯林一下抓抓後腦勺，一下摸摸臉、摸摸耳朵，手觸擊到左耳時，他感到胸口跳了一下。出於一種莫名的情感，柯林把左耳上的耳環摘下來，放在掌心，凝視著。  
好一會兒，女人終於受不了直接攤牌。「你到底要不要約我？」  
柯林沒有回應，呆呆地看著掌心的耳環。  
「你的損失！」女人生氣地踱步離開。柯林連聽都沒聽見，事實上他並非活在當下，他的意識又回到好遙遠以前，那個位於安默斯特鎮發生的一切故事。柯林的耳畔突然響起那首詩，在好久好久以前，魁登斯在餐桌上背誦的那首詩。  
……因為我無法為死亡駐足，是它慷慨地為我停留……  
柯林忍不住用拇指與食指把耳環捏起來，視線集中在小小的圓圈內，世界的輪廓霎時變得無比清晰。詩繼續在他耳畔吟唱著。  
……馬車上承載著我倆，和不朽……  
這首詩是他在安默斯特的開始，也是結束，詩人愛蜜莉如同魂魄幽靈般輕輕在他耳邊吟誦。柯林則失神地盯著小圓圈內的世界，沒有起點也沒有結束。  
忽然，他腦海中的世界化為真實，那人如夢似影地出現在小圓圈內，以極為優雅緩慢的速度，由著人群將他緩緩吐出來，站在人群之外。  
柯林著迷地看著他，他也是。然後，瞬間，柯林瞪大雙眼。  
他拿下耳環，酒吧的面貌突然如卷軸般敞開來，視線一時難以對焦，那人模模糊糊地混著交錯的紅光、黃光，遙遙蕩蕩地站在不遠處。那人「真的」就站在那裡。那位他剛剛尋尋覓覓的高個子，此刻站在那裡，笑臉對著他。  
他含情的嘴角令柯林的心抽地一痛，他走近。  
「派翠克？」  
柯林也緩緩移動腳步，他有些緊張，自一年半前一別，他再也沒有和派翠克聯絡。此刻，那人的若即若離幾乎使柯林發了狂，他想衝上前去，可是當他更靠近那人時，他雙眼裝載如汪洋浩瀚的溫情又令他裹足不前。  
「魁……魁登斯？」  
男人捏捏手指，不確定地看著他。他手裡還握著一隻飛鏢。真要命，柯林心想，他不得不想起剛剛標靶的畫面。  
當柯林和那人只有一步之遙，柯林覺得頭暈目眩。  
「梔子花。」那人道，指指柯林左手臂上的刺青。他感動胸口驀地一緊。  
「是的。是你最喜歡的花嗎？」  
那人沒說話，只是入迷地看著刺青，嘴裡無聲喃喃自語。  
「你有好多刺青，這裡一個、那裡一個。」  
柯林突然又糊塗了。  
「你是誰？」柯林走向前，與那人的臉龐只剩鼻息之間的距離。  
那人愣愣神，著迷的眼光轉向柯林，他身上散發一股好聞的味道，柯林暫時難以分辨是花的清香，還是如糖漿般的甜蜜。  
「一個愛你的人。」那人輕輕答道，語氣裡的語意卻沉甸甸地壓在柯林心上。柯林忽然想起三年半前那晚，並伸手撫觸那人帶點鬍渣的臉龐，介於少年與男人之間交界，以時間軸來論，介於初相遇與歷經風霜的換日線。  
柯林感到一陣熱血沸騰，因著那人的聲音，因著他熟悉不過的語氣，因著他這一年半來從未放掉過的思念，因著他不知覺的等待，因著將來的相逢會美麗的像詩一樣，他感到興奮不已。他幾乎可以確定了。  
「你是我想找的那位嗎？」  
「如果你願意愛我的話，我就是。」  
柯林沒回話，只是無比歡暢、無比滿足地看著他。他認出他了。

 

─全文完─


End file.
